When you find ме, you'll find yourself
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: When something shocking happens in Damon Salvatore's life he drops out of college and joins the police unit. He's sent of to a small town called Mystic Falls. Where a broken young girl named Elena Gilbert is in desperate need of his help.Will Damon find in this girl everything that he's so desperately been looking for and will he be able to save her from the violent ex-boyfriend?
1. Meet the Salvatore's

**AU story **

**Warning this story is rated M mainly because of violence and sexual content. I will warn you when a chapter is rated M. This one is not. **

**Meet the Salvatore's**

**Chapter One**

A cool morning breeze filled the streets of New York City at in the morning. Just as every other autumn morning as far as Donati Salvatore could remember. A man that was born and raised in Italy to be exact in a small town near Rome. All though it was a long time ago but Donati could still remember Viterbo the city he was born in. Walking through the busy streets of New York he could still remember every single childhood memory the happy and the said ones. Flashbacks of a little Donati holding hands with his mother in front of the "Villa the Cerretana Viterbo" his favorite place in the world. Even as a young boy he was always very interested in architecture. A creative mind one might say. As Giuseppe his old man use to say "it runs in the family sun" and it truly does. By the time Donati was 16 he was already involved in the family business. At such a young age working so hard to prove to his parents, but not just to them and the rest of the world but to himself that he could make something out of himself. And 20 years later here he was the owner of the biggest firm in New York city and lucky for Donati along the way he found true love followed by the best three miracles he could have ever wished for.

Donati Salvatore was quiet an attractive man just like his father Giuseppe. Piercing green eyes, light brown hair and a strong jawline. All the men in the Salvatore men were known to be womanizers except for Donati. He was a man that believed in respecting the opposite sex. His mom always use to say. " On day in near future some girl from who knows where will get her claws in to you my boy. I just hope she's worth it. "He always used to laugh it off and reply "Don't worry mom I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Love was never one of the top priorities in Donati's life until he met a unique woman, unlike any other American girl. She was bright, smart, wild and unafraid. She was the complete opposite of everything he had ever thought that would interest him in a woman yet she had this power over him that Donati himself could not control.

Merissa was something special he knew it from the moment he met her. She had this sparkle in her ocean blue eyes, when you look at her you could easily get lost in them. Silky raven black hear that was naturally in between wavy and curly and sat just above her collarbone. She was only 19 when they met. Marissa was college student who was failing every subject except for philosophy which she had an "A+" in. Weird! It wasn't from the lack of knowledge she was failing it was because she had a big mouth. Always had a comeback to everything and everyone it didn't matter whether she was talking to the canteen lady or the principal she would always have the last word. That was one of the things Donati loved about his wife, she could always stand up for here self. She had this tendency to prove that she was always right and even when she knew she was wrong she could weasel her way out of anything. Most people found it quit annoying but not Donati, he loved a good challenge and Merissa was the perfect match.

Donati was everything ells but a weak man. Giuseppe and Elizabeth raised him to be a strong person, to stand up for himself but also kind and caring and most of all they tout their son to respect and treat people equal regardless if they were rich or not. Merissa a college student that had a full time job at a local cafeteria and was doing her best to put herself throw college regardless of the fact that her family was one of the richest families in Carolina. Merissa Lilly Roberts was the main reason for Donati Alfredo Salvatore to move to New York.

Donati was in New York on official business of constructing a new building on camps of New York University. His firs business meeting went a rye as a beautiful young woman walked right up to him in a comfortable way and gave him a compliment that left a Salvatore man speechless which was quite rear. Her exact words were" Well don't you have a fine piece of ass" and with a wink she added "Oh and if you plan on getting some I suggest you loosen up that tie of yours I beat you have great abs, make it a bit easier for the female population to get there aim" and with a smirk on her beautiful face she turned on her heal an walked away leaving a speechless Donati standing in the hall. After a week had passed by Donati was walking by a local cafeteria and spotted the girl who left him speechless. With a few minutes of contemplating whether to go in or not he decided against it only to be met seconds later with the most beautiful blue eyes and a smirk on her face right in front of him. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't realize she was standing right in front of him. She came closer to his face and tilted her head to the side as she whispered in to his ear "couldn't stay away could you" she leaned in a bit more and smirked before she spoke "Hmmm you have two options here, ether suck it up like a man and ask me out on a date and take the blow if I reject you or…. Walk away like a coward. It's your chose." She moved her head back and steered him straight in the eyes with that devilish smirk on her face as she said "so what's it gonna be?" without any hesitation he walk closer to her and leaned in just like she had seconds ago and whispered in to her ear "If you like what you see take it" as he was about to pool away she grabbed the back of his head with a firm grip on it and captured his lips in a lustful kiss. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away and smirk as she looked him in the eyes and said " I'm not your average woman if I want something I take it, but the question still remains Salvatore a just gave you a little taste. "She said as she crossed her arms over her chest "Now what's your final answer?" He looked at her as if trying to figure out the girl in front of him and asked "What's your name sweetheart?" She answered in a sweet yet husky voice "Merissa Lilly Roberts". This time he smirked as he leaned in and asked "Merissa Lilly Roberts would you like to go on a date with me?" She looked at him as if she was actually taking time to think about it and then with one swift move she took a pen out of her pours and grabbed his left hand and wrote her phone number down on the inside of his palm. With that devilish smirk plastered on her face she whispered "Call me Donati" and as pulled away she added "oh…and just so you know my middle name might be Lilly but unless you're looking for a way for me to torture you, and no I don't mean in a good way. Get me lavender roses." with that she turned around and walked away. Left standing alone with a grin on his face he looked in the direction she had just left of in and as she turned the corner in that moment Donati new he just had to know that extraordinary creature.

They dated for 2 years in which Merissa moved in with Dan (a nickname she gave him just when they started dating) and then an unexpected surprise which caught them of by guard. Nether the less they could not have been happier when they found out about the unexpected pregnancy. On the first doctor's appointment when they got a there first glance at the little human being growing inside of the woman Donati loved so much he knew right there and then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. That night he proposed under the starry night in the backyard of the boardinghouse and the only way Merissa would accept was if Dan promise to let her pick the name if they were having a girl and if it was a boy hi could have the honor. To Donati all that mattered was that he got the woman of his dreams, the names really weren't any eschew for him. She could name the baby however she liked.

When Merissa was about 3 months into the pregnancy the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex. And with a lot of contemplating Merissa could not wait for the remaining 6 months to find out so she just asked for a straight answer and was to Donati's surprise very happy when the doctor said it was a boy. She spent the next 6 months looking for baby names of Italian origin. Even though she bought heaps of books with names on certain name caught her attention and Donati was happy with it as well. December 19.1989 was born a baby boy with raven black hear and blue eyes. Even as a baby that was only born for a couple of days you could tell he was the spitting image of his mother. Little Damon Angelo Salvatore was the first son of Donati and Merissa Salvatore. Three years later they were blessed with another boy which of course Merissa had to name Stefan Felicio Salvatore (April 5.1992) not that Donati had any complaints. Each name for the boys was picket out very carefully. Damon Angelo as Merissa's little angel, and Stefan Felicio as in her luck in the world. Not long after the boys were born Merissa wonted to try one last time to see if they had any luck to actually get a girl. Donati was willing to grant his wife her wish but told her to wait in till Stefan was at least 2 years old and then try again. The third miracle was exactly what Marissa had always wanted a baby girl which she named Caroline Catharina Salvatore (which means pure) The baby girl had her mother's eyes and blondish brown hear like her father unlike Stefan how was the spitting image of Donati brown hear and piercing green eyes.

Each child was special in its own way especially Damon. He was like no other. Not your typical boy at his tender age he was very smart for a 5 year old not to mention that he could blackmail a grown man to doing what he wanted but also new the tactic of a few nice word and an adorable pout on his face to get what he wanted. Marissa was very proud of her son despite the fact that people told her he was very naughty and cheeky. Deep down she knew exactly where he got it from. Stefan on the other hand even in his young age was always a good soul just like his father and a little broody, he didn't quit fit in everywhere. Damon and Stefan didn't quit get a long even as kids, Damon was a free soul just like his mother and always had the tendency to be right about everything which pissed Stefan of because he was never the one how had a good comeback and even if he did Damon would top it off.

When Caroline was born Damon was very protective of his baby sister even though he was only a six year old. She was very special and precious to him. Every night before bed time he would stand next to the baby cradle in the nursery and watch her sleep for a few minutes before walking away to he would whisper to the baby girl "Goodnight Care sleep tight grow up soon so we can gang up on Stefan together. I know what you're thinking…and yes! I am naughty but he's just so annoying with his goody to shoes but I still love him…but I just love to tease him. It's gonna be so much fun you're gonna love it. Love you Care" and with that hi would blow her a kiss and walk away to his room calling for his mommy and daddy to tell them goodnight and with that he would be of.

When Caroline got a little bit older she learned most of Damon's tricks and by the time she was 8 as Damon would say she had a degree in coning people and at school she had everyone wrapped around her tiny finger even the teachers. As the years went by the kids in the Salvatore Family grew up and got closer although the teasing on Stefan's behalf was still there. Damon and Caroline couldn't help it and Stefan eventually went along with it.

High school was one of the changing fazes for the Salvatore brothers. Damon was a stud as he liked to call himself, the most popular boy at school how was surrounded by women 24/7 and Stefan was a one woman man. Meredith Fell or Marry as everyone in high school called her. She was a sweet and kind girl, very pretty as well. Dark black hair and hazel eyes which turned in to a shade of green when she would look in the direction of the sunlight. Stefan was very much in love unlike his older brother. Damon could have any girl in "Herbert H. Lehman High School" but unlike the boys at his school Damon loved to flirt and new how to have a good time but didn't commit to anyone not because he was scared or because he believed in true love. No, no, no he was like his father he wanted to make something of himself that everyone including himself was proud of.

When it came to college Damon's high school records were very rusty not because he was a bad student but because of his cocky attitude hi was 3 times suspended in high school. Once for provoking a teacher till the woman was on the edge of braking down in tears. The second time was for telling the school canceler that she was extremely hot in the bikini she was wearing in the photo on her Face-book page. Merissa nor did Damon understand the suspension for expressing your opinion but the school principle had a different outlook on things. And finale the third time was because he was caught in the girl's bathroom in an awkward position all though Damon kept insisting the girl that wrapped her legs around his waist was choking over an almond she swallowed and he was trying to help her get it out but the history teacher that walked in on them didn't see it that way. Final Damon's exceptions letter from Dartmouth came in the mail and it was time for the oldest son of Donati and Marissa Salvatore to leave for collage.

Damon's college experience was something he had never dreamed of. The school was grate and a perfect fit for Damon but something unexpected happened to Damon Salvatore he fell in love or so Damon thought he did. The lady responsible for capturing Damon Salvatore's heart was Katherine Pierce an exchange high school student from Italy. Katherine's family was from America originally but her father David Pierce worked for an Italian stock market company so they moved to Italy when Katherine was only 8 years old. Even though Katherine was only 17 years old when she met a 19 year old Damon, she took his breath away. She was an exquisite beauty. Long blond curly hair and piercing blue eyes that reminded him of his mother's Lapis Lazuli engagement ring. Katherine was a lot like Damon himself except for fact that she could be cruel, unkind and disrespectful to people that she simple decided were not worth her time. As in a quote once said "Love was blind" so was Damon he only so the good parts in the woman he so dearly cared about, the bad part were dismissed and pushed to the back of his mind.

Almost 2 years of dating, declaration of love and even Damon getting on one knee with a diamond Lapis Lazuli ring that belonged to his mother to ask the woman he believed he loved to marry him. The answer "Yes" only made Damon the happiest man on earth till that night. The unforgettable night that changed everything. He will never forget Katherine's betrayal it will haunt him for eternity. Damon didn't feel heart broken when they split up he just felt numb for months. Hi dropped out of college and joined the police force back in New York. To say that Donati was disappointed was an understatement statement but at the end with Marissa's encouraging words he left the mater alone. Donati had always thought that Damon would be the one to take over the family business; he was the smartest and the oldest but Damon had a plan of his own.

Damon didn't really have a plan at all he was just stuck in his tracks. He needed to find himself again and what better way than to join the local police unit in New York. After 6 months of hard training he finally got his badge. During those 6 months he went through a rough patch with his father and Stefan they both kept telling Damon that he was trying to hide from the truth and the betrayal that Katherine caused him and yes part of it was true but at the end of the day Damon had this arching feeling in his heart that kept telling him that he was in the right place and soon he would be out in the streets saving innocent people's lives. And with that thought he felt just a tiny bit of satisfaction in his heart that was completely empty and numb since that tragic night. His mother supported him in his chose and so did Donati when he finally got to see his eldest son in a police uniform with a badge. Officer Salvatore. It had good ring to it. Caroline as his little sister worried about him all the time but was a grate actress and always put up a brave face in front of her big bro.

All these images of Donati's life flashed threw his mind as he got closer to the huge building with big letters on it that read "Salvatore United" Today was December 19. Damon's birth day and as much as Donati had wanted to just stay home with his family for one of the most special days of the year he had a business meeting with one the most important clients Mathew Rhodes. As he walked in to the building his secretary stud up from her desk and walked right up to him.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore" She spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning to you to Julie" He returned the gesture with an equal smile plastered on his face. Julie was his secretary form the day the firm was established and hi couldn't be happier with his chose of staff.

"Mr. Rhodes just called to let you know he is currently stuck in traffic something to do with the rods being blocked." She said as she opens up a yellow file with a handful of paperwork "Here is all legal paper work checked out and signed by Mr. Rhodes regarding the empty warehouse."

"Thank you Julie." He said as he took the file from her and looked threw it, pushing his head up again to look at his secretary he added "If anyone needs me I'll be in my office" as she nodded he turned around and headed to his office but stopped in his tracks turned around "Could you reschedule the meeting with Mr. Richards for tomorrow? "

"Sure" She nodded and hi turned around and headed to his office.

* * *

"Of course he wants a party, for goodness sake it's his birthday and might I add his turning 23 this year." Caroline squealed as she put her hands in the ear.

"With the year your brothers had I'd say he would probably want us all to stay home and watch movies or something, I don't think his in the mod for parting." Marissa said as she, while sh was sipping on her cup of tea at her favorite café.

"I agree with mom on this Care" Stefan said in a small voice as he placed a piece of cheese cake in his mouth.

Caroline looked at them both in disbelief and then turned to Stefan "You better shut up or the rest of that cake is going to end up on your face." Caroline warned him. The she turned her gaze to her mother again and said "We have to do something we can't just let him skip it!"

Marissa looked at her daughter and surged "Ok fine. This is what's going to happen. I am going to call Damon now and ask him if he is free for tonight and we are going to that Italian restaurant that he loves so much, yes the one I can't even pronounce. "Marissa said as he got her phone out to call her son.

"Wait!" Caroline squealed as she threw her hands up in the air and said" You can't just tell him where we are taking him." She posed to think and then in less than 20 seconds later she jumped from her seat and giggled "I have the perfect idea." she said as she took her phone out.

Quick reflexes from Marissa as she grabbed the phone out of her daughters had. "Care to she first?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Caroline huffed and plopped down on her seat "You are not going to like it but desperate times call for desperate measures" she said with a smirk that screamed the was Marissa Roberts daughter.

"Spill" Marissa said as she eyed her suspiciously.

"Well what if we tell him I broke up with Mat because he cheated on me and now I'm all said and need my big bro to cheer me up." Caroline blurted out.

"What are you nuts?" Stefan asked raising his brow" Damon would go after Mat the minute he found out".

"Well do you Mr. Broody have a better idea? If you do I'm all ears." Caroline shot back.

"Enough!" Marissa said in a harsh tone. "There will be no lying or tricking Damon in to coming understood! Marissa looked towards her to children and added "and if I find out that one single word was uttered about a plan to get Damon here so help me god I will freeze your credit cards for a month. Which includes taking the bus to school Caroline? Am I clear? "She asked raising her brow at Caroline.

"Yes" they both added in union.

"Now I am going to call your brother and ask him if is free tonight". She took her phone and looked threw her contacts till she landed on Damon's phone number.

* * *

A beeping sound of the alarm clock on the night stand woke a tiered Damon up. As he slammed his hand down on the digital device with a huff he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling if his bedroom. Today was his 23 birthday, a day that should be celebrated with the ones you love but for Damon it was a constant reminder that he was technically alone. No girlfriend, no fiancé no wife. How did life get so complicated? When did I Damon Salvatore start feeling insecure and stressed out? Oh yeah, since that manipulative bitch Katherine came in to your life. Just the thought of her made Damon sick. How can you love someone one day and then the next hate them with everything you have? That was a question Damon kept asking himself all the time but at the end came up with the only answer that made sense. He never loved her and he was sure as hell she never loved him.

Getting out of bed he headed to the bathroom. Leaning on the sink he looked in to the mirror and couldn't recognize his own reflection. It wasn't that he looked any different it was reflection in his eyes that screamed "How am I". Drooping his gaze to the sink, he splashed some water on his face and returned to the mirror analyzing his reflection for the second time. As the droplets of water spilled down his face, Damon looked deep into his own eyes for a split second and turned away from the mirror not willing to torture himself. He took of his cloths and stepped in the shower. The worm water giving him a warmish feeling to his body that was craving for something revive it. And for just a split second he felt like the arching feeling in his chest disappeared but as the water stopped so did the feeling.

As Damon was putting on his uniform his cell phone started ringing, glancing at the collar ID he so that it was his mother. Contemplating to answer or not to, he remembered that he had same good news of his own. He hit the receive button and answer in a happy fake voice. "Hi mom!"

"Happy 23 birthday Damon Angelo Salvatore" Marissa said in a cheer full voice.

"Thanks mom" Damon answered.

"So…"Marissa posed for a few seconds before continuing on" Are you busy tonight?"

What to answer. If I say yes shell ask what I'm doing and then I'll have to lie and if I say no then she will probably drag me to some restaurant for a family dinar. Ask why! No stupid question, for god sakes its your birthday. And without even thinking about it he said "No".

"Grate! Dinner tonight at the fancy Italian restaurant that your father took you to when you were nine." She said.

"Amalfi Pizzeria" He smirked" It's really not that hard to pronounce". He said in a teasing voice.

"Not when you're half Italian" Marissa shot back.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm half Italian and you know it. It's pretty easy for an American to pronounce it." Damon said in a calm voice challenging his mother.

"I see no reason to pronounce something that I will never be able to role of the tongue like a native Italian would." Marissa answered back in the same calm voice as her son.

Damon chuckled" You never give up do you mom? Your word has to be the last?" he said as he continued to chuckle.

"Yep" Marissa said popping the "p" like a 5 year old. "So you're coming right? We leave at 7 so don't be late".

"Um mom would it be ok if I met you guys there? I have something I have to do". Damon asked in a polite voice.

"Yeah…sure" Marissa answered hesitantly.

"Ok. I have to go now and I will see you guys tonight." Damon said as he prayed she wouldn't ask any questions where he was going.

"OK then…Bye." Marissa said in a curious tone but didn't push the issue further.

"Bye." Damon said and hung up as fast as he could just in case she decided to ask any more questions.

Shoving his phone in his pocket he grabbed his car keys and walk through the front do of his apartment double checking if it was locked properly a habit hi picket after that night. The night he would never forget.

* * *

Walking into the station with not the best mood Damon noticed out of the corner of his eye, a bubbly blond named Kristy walked straight up to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Happy birthday Damon" She said as she stopped right in front of him.

"Thanks Kristy." Damon said in a polite voice. He knew the girl was interested in him although Damon did everything in his power to show her that he was not in the slightest bit interested she just kept trying. Damon could already see his birthday being the perfect excuse for her to gang up on him.

"I got you something" She said in a husky voice as she pulled out a medium sized blue box with a red riven on top and handed it to Damon.

Damon glanced at her for a split second before saying "You really didn't have to do this".

"Oh yes I did: she said in a husky voice as she leaned in closer to him and said in a low voice "Open it" .

Damon glanced at her for a split second before giving her a small smile and pooling of the little red riven. Taking of the blue lid Damon's eyes widened at what he found inside. In the medium sized blue box lay a pair of hand cuffs and with a pair of red silky lingerie. Damon glanced back up at the girl in front of him in disbelief.

Kristy smirked at the expression on his face as she leaned in further to whisper in his ear "Tonight Damon I'm all yours" and with that she placed a quick peck on his cheek and pulled away.

Damon stared at her for a few seconds before clearing his throat" Kristy look… your grate but… but I'm just not ready for this yet. I mean…"he was cut off by her hist.

"A girl gives you a box with hand cuffs and lingerie for your birthday, and you turn her down. How do you think you are? I just practically lade myself on a platter for you and you throw it right back in to my face." She hissed as she grabbed the box out of his hand.

"Ohhoho calm down sweetheart I didn't ask for this and to be honest with you it's quite a nice present, but would you feel comfortable walking out of my apartment tomorrow morning, knowing that you will see me at the station every day and knowing you had sex with me and that I couldn't care less." Damon stated a bit too harsh but it had to be done. It was better for Kristy to hate him then to actually get caught up in the mess that his life was.

She looked at him with judgmental eyes as she said "You deserve what she did to you" and with that she turned on her heal and walked away. Damon stud frozen in his tracks as his eyes followed the woman that just metaphorically derived a stake through his heart. He couldn't believe what just happened. Was this woman for real He didn't have time to think about it as his chief Darren called him into his office. Damon walked in the direction the voice was coming from and when he got to the door he shook his head dismissing all of his worries to the back of his head and walked in.

"Happy birthday Damon" Darren said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Thanks" Damon said in a numb voice almost as if he wasn't listening.

"So have you decided about taking the Job in Mystic Falls?" He asked Damon.

"I'm considering it and tonight I will run it by my family and let you know what my answer is." Damon answered in a confident voice. Darren had offered Damon a job as the new sheriff in a small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls. Damon had wanted to say yes straight away but new that if he did his father and mother would get on his back a about not informing them. Tonight was the night Damon would come clean and tell his family that he was leaving New York and going to a small town not so far away from his mother's birth town.

"Good" was all that Darren said before his phone started ringing and Damon turned on his heal and walked out leaving his boss to some privacy.

* * *

As Damon got out of the car and head into the restaurant he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Spotting his family in the corner at the end of the room he walked right up to them. A squealing Caroline jumped out of her seat and embraced her brother with bear hug followed by happy birthday scream that made everyone in the restaurant turn to their table.

"Happy birthday brother" said Stefan as he got up from his seat and embraced his big brother in a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Steffi." Damon said once they stepped out of the hug.

"Compleanno figlio felice" said Donati with a huge grin on his face as he took his son in a hug.

"Grazie papa" Damon replied with the same grin plastered on his face.

"All right get your ass over hear" said Marissa as Damon stepped around the table to give his mom a big hug. She whispered in his ear" Happy birthday my little Angle" and with that she pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The sat down in a comfortable chat as they ordered and laughed about the good old times. The night was nearing to the end and Damon new he had to tell them what was going on because in the morning he had to give his boss a straight answer. Clearing his throat and putting on a serious face he spoke up.

"Guys I have something to tell you." he said in a steady voice as everyone at the table turn serious and locked there gazes with Damon.

"What is it Damon?" Donati asked with a confused expression on his face.

Damon looked at his father and peppered himself for what was about to come next. "Darren offered me the position to become the next sheriff of Mystic Falls Virginia." Silence filled the table as everyone steered at him. Marissa was the first to speak.

"When do you leave?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Monday morning" Damon answered in the same tone keeping his eyes glued to the empty plate in front of him.

"But that's in 2 days" Caroline said in disappointed voice.

"Yeah…" Damon said in a small voice.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Asked Donati but avoided his eldest sons gaze.

"It would be nice if you guys could take me to the airport." Damon said in a hope full voice.

"Of course we will" said Marissa in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks, I know this is a lot to take in but I think it could be good for me to get out of here for a while. Clear my head and set my priorities straight" Damon said as he looked at his father. "Dad?" he said nearly in a whisper.

Donati look at his son and spoke the blunt truth. "You're a grown man Damon you don't need my approval, you're the one that's in charge of your life. The only thing I can say is you will always have a home here whenever you decide to come back."

"Thank you dad, it means a lot that can respect my choices." Damon said to his father with a soft smile of gratitude.

For the rest of the evening the Salvatore family kept the conversation light, Mystic Falls was not mentioned nor was Damon's chose to leave his home town.

* * *

The morning after revealing the truth to his parents about his chose to move to a new town and abandon his father's hope to ever become an architect. Damon went straight to the station, to let his boss know he is taking the promotion. Being the sheriff of Mystic falls was an honor to Damon. He knew that the little town in Virginia was known as a quiet and peaceful region but Damon got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was very wrong. The only this was he could not put his finger on what was bugging him so much.

Damon spent the last 2 days with his little sister Caroline. They spent most of the time doing what Caroline wonted. Shopping for a prom dress was one of the things he really regretted accepting to do with her not only because she tried on a hundred dresses but because every time she put on a dress she asked if Matt would like it. Damon really had no problem with the guy but just the thought of him checking his little sister made Damon sick. Yeah overprotective! He had hardly spoken to his father since his birthday dinner. Donati was ether working or avoiding him. Damon had a feeling it was the second thought. He knew his dad didn't really want him to leave but was trying one of Marissa's tactics. His mother could con anyone or sweet talk them into doing anything she wonted but reverse physiology was one of her most powerful weapons when it came to raising 3 kids.

Damon could still remember the time he wanted to camp outside of the boarding house and his mother told him that the mosquitos were going get him but a little Damon wouldn't take no for an answer. In backyard Marissa set up a tent for him to sleep in but also cut a little hole in the back so the mosquitoes could come in side. It wasn't even 10 o'clock when a little Damon came running in to the house screaming. "They got me mommy!" A proud Marissa took her son in to her arms and told him "I told you so." And with that she took Damon to bed.

Damon was all packed sitting in his one bedroom apartment looking around to make shore that he got everything that he was going to need when he got to Mystic Falls. A lowed knock on the door caused him to turn around to see how it was. When he opened the door he was meet with his father Donati along with his mother, brother and sister.

"Hey come on in guys." He said as he stepped away from the door so they could come in.

"All packed?" Marissa asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah…I think I got everything I'm going to need" Damon answered as hi grabbed the suitcase from the other end of the couch to make room for the others to sit down.

"You got your passport, credit cards and driver's license?" Marissa asked, to make sore her son was all set.

"Yep" Damon said popping the "p" as he sat on a chair near the couch.

"You ready to go Damon?" Donati asked as he took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah I just need to put these in the truck and I'm all set." Damon said as he gestured to the suitcase and the bag on the floor next to the couch.

"Ok…than we should probably get you to the airport, don't want you to miss your flight." Donati said but avoided Damon's gaze.

"Yeah we should probably get going" said Damon as he got up and took his suitcase and bag and heading for the door.

On the way to the airport everyone sat in a silence, as Donati drove. Damon didn't want to push his father to except his chose but he didn't want him to be disappointed in him either.

"Ok…so I guess this is it then brother." Stefan said as he took Damon in to a big brotherly hug.

"This is not it" Said Caroline as she wrapped her arms around her brothers. "Damon is going to come and visit and so are we."

"I didn't mean it like he wasn't coming back ever." Sad Stefan as he untangled himself from the emotional hug.

"Well what did you mean then?" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I MEANT…."Stefan practically screamed at her before he was cut of bye Damon.

"Wow calm down guys" Damon said as he tried calmed the situation down. "Stefan" Damon said turning his attention to his younger brother "You are in charge now when it comes to Caroline. I hold you responsible if anything happens to her, understand? "Damon asked playfully but a hint of seriousness was visible in his eyes.

"Well if you're leaving him in charge you might come back to a pregnant , drunk, high or all of the above me." Caroline said as she sat on the chair.

Damon and Stefan sheered a look that said "She is so dramatic" as Donati stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"What?" Caroline said as she so her fathers shocked face." Your plan obviously sucked, so I was going to try my way."

Just as Donati was about to speak, he was cut off by the announcement. "ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING TO MYSTIC FALLS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO GATE 12. THANK YOU."

Everyone looked at Damon and got up from their seats.

"I better get going guys" said Damon as he walked up to his mother first and opened his arms up for a hug. "I'm going to miss you mom."

"Of course you will. I am the coolest mom ever" Said Marissa as she pulled back to look her son in the eyes. "Take care of yourself Angel. You promise me here and now that you will call and keep in touch or I will drag your ass out of this airport right now."

"I promise I will mom." Damon said with a soft smile on his face. As he was about to turn around Marissa grabbed his hand and pulled him in a hug again.

Oh I'm gonna miss you." She said as she squeezed him tighter. "I love you Angel."

"I love you to mom" said Damon as he held his mom in a strong embrace.

"Come on you two break it up other people want a piece of the dashing and gorgeous Damon Salvatore." Caroline said from behind them.

"Jesus Caroline give them a moment." Stefan said in a warning tone. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Care-bear come here" said Damon to his baby sister as he took her in a tight hug.

I'm going to miss you Damon. Promise me you'll be here for my graduation." She asked as she pulled away from him.

"I promise." Damon said to her with a reassuring smile. As Caroline made her way over to her mother Damon turned to Stefan.

"Steffi" Damon said to his bro as Stefan made his way over.

"Take care brother, ok?" Stefan said to Damon as he squeezed him tightly.

"Steffi you're suffocating me." Damon said in a pretend chocking voice.

"Ass" Stefan muttered under his breath as Damon pulled.

"Take care of Caroline and hold on to Merry shes a keeper." Damon smirked at his brother as he turned to face his dad.

"Dad?" Damon said to Donati as he approached him.

Donati gave him a small smile as he opened his arms for a hug. Damon jumped in to his arms without any hesitation.

"Take care son and if you ever need anything were here for you." Donati said in a soft voice.

"I will dad. You two take care dad and look after mom" Damon said as he looked his father in the eyes.

"Don't worry about us son. Were in love just like to teenagers" Donati smirked at his boy.

"Ok, so instead of saying goodbye I'm only going to say see you at Care's graduation." Damon said as he got his bag and jacket from the chair.

"Works for me." Caroline said.

"See you at Caroline's graduation make sure you bring a girl even if she's an escort." Marissa said as she giggled voice.

"Mom people can hear you." Stefan shrugged and said in a whiny voice.

"Don't be so whiny Stefan." Marissa said as she hugged her son and waved her other hand at Damon. "Off you go."

"Care, mom, dad, Steffi take care and I'll see you at the graduation." Damon said one last time before heading to gate 12.

"See you at the graduation." Everyone said in union.

As Damon sat in his seat and buckled up his seat belt he looked out the window and wondered how he get to this level in his life. He liked being a police officer. He liked knowing he was doing something as meaningful as saving people's lives on a daily basses but as he remembered Mystic Falls and the photos he had seen on the Internet couldn't bring himself around to believe that anyone needed his help there.

He didn't know how wrong he was. A young girl prayed every night since she was 15 for someone to come to her rescue. Elena Gilbert was in despite need of Damon Salvatore, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

_**So this is my first story, I must warn you I suck at spelling and grammar in English because it's not my native language but I will do my best to improve. Feel free to comment on the first chapter. I know there was no Delena introduction but there will be in the next chapter I hope so. This chapter was based on Damon and his family. The next chapter will be about Elena and her life story, hopefully also a Damon and Elena introduction but if not chapter 3 definitely will. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not**_.


	2. One day changes everything

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is ratted M.**

**One day changes everything**

**Chapter 2**

A the sun shimmered through the ripped curtain of a small bedroom, that only contained an old ripped couch, small wooden coffee table and a shelf that contained instead of book's a few pieces of clothes. The curtains were a dark blue color and had holes in them from mice nibbles. The bedroom walls were painted in a light green color. The wall that was opposite to the couch was starting to crumble and in the middle of the room, just a few centimeters away from the couch was a hole in the ceiling.

The atmosphere in the room, people would describe as dead. It was dark except for the little rays of sun light that plunged their way through the torn curtains. It was better living as a homeless person then living in this dump. The abandoned old house in the west part of Mystic Falls was Elena Gilbert home since she was 15 years old. The word "home "wouldn't exactly describe it. The place was more like a dungeon she was forced to live in.

Elena opened her eyes and huffed in annoyance when she saw the necked man on top of her was still sleeping. She closed her eyes and remembered her beautiful life before Kol Mikaelson came into it.

Her life was a fairytale. People in the upper east side of Mystic Falls lived like royalty. Constant cocktail and founders parties, there was one or maybe even two each month. How did a girl like Elena Gilbert who lived in a dump like this know? Because she was once a member herself. Elena's life was very simple but at the same time exciting and fun. She was the most popular girl at school. Not the type that was only friends with pretty and smart girl but with everyone. Every person at Mystic Falls high loved Elena.

May 23. 2008 was the day Elena's life changed for the worst.

A proud 15 year old Elena was skipping with happiness as she made her way home from school, just to drop of her bag and head to the Mystic Grill. Her boyfriend Kol Mikaelson was waiting for her there. Tonight was the night she would make love for the very first time with her boyfriend. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She was freaking out! Not because she was scared that Kol wouldn't think she was beautiful, but because she just didn't feel ready. Kol was a 23 year old handsome and charming British man. He could have any girl he desired, but for some reason he wanted Elena. All of Elena's friends told her she was the luckiest girl in the world. They had been dating for 2 months now and Kol was the one that wanted to engage in sexual intercourse. Elena at first was resistant to the idea but with Kol's sweet word eventually she gave in. She had the best lie to feed her parents. Elena told her best friend Bonnie to cover for her tonight, just in case Miranda or Grayson decided to check up on her.

As Elena got to the front porch of her house, she skipped up the steps and found the front door open. As she walked in she yelled "Mom, Dad I'm home!" There was no reply saw she headed up steers to her room. As she walked passed a door that had six blue letters written on it, she stopped. It read Jeremy. Elena's little baby brother who was only 3 months old. She pushed the door open lightly, not to wake him up and walked to the baby cradle to look at his sleeping form. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. He had a face what Elena would imagine an angel would look like. Jeremy looked saw piece full and happy in his deep sleep. His eyes were shut and his left hand rested above his head, while the right was placed over his tummy. Elena decided not disturb him saw she walked back to the door and closed it quietly.

She headed back down the steers and into the kitchen. As she walked in she froze. In the middle of the kitchen floor was a pool of blood that followed all the way to the kitchen counter. A shaken Elena followed the trace of blood, until her eyes locked on to the body that was leaning against the bottom of the counter. Her mother's lifeless body had a knife stabbed in her chest and her white blouse was covered in blood. Elena gasped and fell to the floor in front of her mother's dead body, as tears streamed down her face. "No…no, no, no mommy open your eyes, pleas open your eyes" Elena said as she shook her mother's body lightly trying to see if she was still alive. She reached out to pool the knife out of her mother's body, but stopped in her tracks as she remembered the school presentation they had last year. The woman that held the presentation mentioning if a sharp object was plunged into someone's body the best thing to do is to directly call 911 instead of polling it out. The organs could get even more damaged if the object isn't pulled out properly.

Elena jumped up from here spot on the floor and ran to the phone, dialing 911 with her shaky hands. As soon as she heard the woman on the other end say "this is 911 what's your emergency?" She took a deep breath and opened her mouth "I…I found my mom…she's hurt on the kitchen floor…she's lost a lot of blood…please, please help she has a knife stuck in her chest" Elena said in a shaky voice. "What's your address" the woman on the other end of the line asked "2104 Maple Street, please hurry" she answered and hung up the phone. She ran back to her mom's side and crept down next to her. Tears were running down her cheeks as she prayed for her mom to survive. Elena couldn't bear to imagine life without her mother. She needed her, Jeremy needed his mother and saw did dad. "Dad" Elena said as realization hit her. Where was her father? Today was his day off from work. He said he was going to work on that old Camaro. Elena got up from her place on the floor, running as fast as she could to her father's garage. The door was wide open, she ran in screaming "DADDY!"

Next to the blue Camaro, lying on his stomach was Grayson Gilbert. Elena ran to her father's side and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. She gasped as his body flipped over and gave her the most horrified sight she had ever seen. His face was full of cuts and bruises, he had a wooden stack stuck in his chest and his right leg was definitely broken because Elena could see the bone. If she didn't know her father as well as she did, she would have thought it wasn't him. Elena put her hand over her mouth as she started to sob, her knees started to shake and she trembled to the floor.

A few minutes had only past when she heard the ambulance pull up in front of her house. She slowly pulled herself up with shaky feet and made her way to the front door. As two paramedics ran into the house, she ran to the van and spotted a middle aged man who was probably a paramedic as well. "Please help me, my dad he's…he's in the garage…his really hurt, please" Elena pleaded while her tears ran down her cheeks. The man jumped from his seat and ran straight to the garage.

As the paramedic stepped into the garage, he gasped at the sight in front of him not moving any further. Elena looked up at him and said. "Help him, please help him" the man looked at her sympathetically and said. "I can't, it's too late". Elena looked at him with her blood shot red eyes and said "What do you mean it's too late?" the paramedic took a deep breath and answered. "He's dead". She fell to the floor sobbing and screaming "NO". Only seconds later a women in her early thirties came in to the garage and spoke to the other paramedic in a low voice. She glanced in Elena's direction every couple of seconds. Slowly she crept up to Elena's trembling body and spoke in a quiet voice." What's your name sweetie?" Elena spoke threw her sobs" Ele…ena...Elena Gilbert". The woman squeezed her shoulder in reassurance and asked "Are you related to the women in the kitchen?" Elena looked up at her and spoke in trembling voice "Sh…she..she's my mo..mom. Is…Is she….she gonna be ok, please…please tell me she's going to be ok?" Elena pleaded as tears ran down her face. Elena's heart rate was racing ten times faster than it should. The woman in front of her took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry sweetie but she didn't make It." and with that she pulled Elena into a hug as she sobbed.

The paramedics took a trembling and sobbing Elena, along with a crying little Jeremy to the hospital. When they arrived they told her to call someone preferably a family relative, but Elena didn't have any. Her mother had a sister named Jenna, who moved to Canada when she was 18 and they never heard from her again. Grandparents from her mothers and fathers side were all dead. It was only her and Jeremy left. She held Jeremy tightly to her body, as she dialed Kol's number and waited for him to answer. On the second ring he answered. Elena sobbed in to the phone before asking him to come to the hospital. Ten minutes had only passed as she ended the phone call with Kol. She spotted him walking through the hospital hall way towards her. She jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly as she cried against his chest.

That night he took her and Jeremy to his apartment. The night was spent organizing the funeral. Kol convinced Elena that it was better if she kept it small, only brief friends and family. Elena didn't really know how to invite except for the Lockwood's, Forbes and Bonnie Bennett her best friend. In the morning a tiered and numb Elena dressed herself and her baby brother. Kol drove them to the graveyard saw they didn't have to walk. The ceremony was short but painful for Elena. She didn't cry, manly because she didn't have any strength left and because reality hadn't hit her yet. Everything happened saw fast that she really didn't have time to proses it.

After the funeral the police called her in for questioning. She knew it was coming but didn't expect it to be so soon. Lucky for Elena Liz Forbes was the officer who questioned her. She was a friend's with her mother. The questioning was still hard on Elena as she explained what happened. The police didn't really have much to go on, since they didn't have any witnesses who witnessed what really happened.

Child services showed up on Kol's door step ask for Elena and Jeremy to come with them since they didn't have a guardian to take care of them. Elena didn't want to go and begged Kol to sign the papers. He told her that he would sign the paper to take her in, but he could not take up a responsibility to look after a two month old baby. He convinced Elena that Jeremy would be better off in a foster home where some family would adopt him, take care of him and love him as their own. It took a lot for Elena to agree to let go of her baby brother. He was the only family she had left but at the end she had to give him up. She didn't have a choice.

Three days after the funeral the family lawyer showed up with information regarding the inheritance Grayson and Miranda left for their children. It said that Elena and Jeremy cane have everything once they turn 21 but until then all the bank accounts were frozen. Elena remembered her father telling her if something happened to them, she and Jeremy would be taken care of. He never mentioned this before. The house they could use but Kol told Elena it was better if she didn't because it would bring back old memories.

After a month since her parents death Elena ended up at the hospital. She fainting at school and was kept in the hospital for observation overnight. In the morning she was discharged. During the week she fainted again and was kept in the hospital for test and observation overnight. Eventually they let her go home, explaining she was fainting from stress. During the night she started having bad dreams and panic attacks, which pissed of Kol and she would usually end up sleeping on the couch.

Nearly two months had passed since the death of her parents and Kol started to bring up the topic of them becoming intimate. Elena kept saying no because she wasn't ready and because she could still remember the day she was supposed to be intimate with him for the first time, that same day her parents died. Sex was a constant reminder of that. One night Kol brought the subject up and Elena snapped at him. They had a huge argument in which vases were thrown at the wall and eventually followed by Kol storming out of the apartment leaving a scared Elena sobbing in the corner of the living room.

Elena spent the whole night waiting for him to come home but he never did. In the morning he arrived and told Elena to pack her belongings. She was hesitant to ask where he was taking her, not wonting him to get angrier with her than he already was. They drove to the unknown destination in silence. When Kol finale pulled up in front of a small old house he told her get out. She did as she was told and followed him inside. As they entered the house he looked the door and sat down on the couch, telling Elena to sit next to him. She did as he said and sat down. In a harsh voice he told her, what she thought would never come out of his mouth. "You have 2 options here you can come willingly and it won't be painful or I'll just resort to other methods Elena" She looked at him with pleading eyes and said "Please Kol I …." She was cut off as he grabbed her hands and pushed her into the couch. With a piece of rope, that was placed on the little café table he tied her hands above her head. Elena tried her best to fight him of. He took her clothes off, ignoring her cries to stop. When she was only left in her underwear, he spoke again and steered her in the eyes as he said "Last chance Elena, be a good girl and I'll go slow or keep fighting and I'll be rough, and believe me when I say it will be very painful for you" She looked at him with pleading eyes but found no remorse in them. What happened to the sweet man she meet 5 months ago? When she looked into his eyes, she saw nothing! This was it, she knew she couldn't get out of this. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come. With a small nod she said. "I'll behave" he smirked evilly at her and said "good girl" and with that he took her underwear of and his clothes, positioning himself above her he told her to spread her legs. She did as she was told and closed her eyes tightly, ready to feel the sharp pain all her friends told her about.

With one swift move he entered her making Elena scream out in pain. He didn't even give her time for her body to adjust to his size; he continued to move within her. Elena was fighting tears in her eyes that so desperately wanted to surface as he continued to move faster within her. She screamed out "Kol please, please stop…it hurt, it hurts saw much" But he didn't stop, he just continued to pump her faster and harder as Elena kept screaming. Eventually he put his hand over her mouth to silence her screams. When he was nearing to his release he pulled out and stroked himself till he came. When he calmed down from his orgasm, he looked at her curled up and shivering form in front of him. With a smirk plastered on his face he said" Were going to need to get you on the pill." Hearing those words come out of his mouth, hit Elena like a ton of bricks. This was going to happen again? Why was he doing this to me? She asked herself. Did he not care about me at all? She was brought back to reality as he reached up and untied her hands, with that he told her to get dressed. She got up and put and dressed herself as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. When she was done he told her to sit down

She did as she was told, didn't want to put up a fight till she got back to the apartment and then she would go straight to the police station and tell them what he did to her. "Elena…"Kol said as he turned to her and dropped a yellow folder in front of her "this is your school documents saying that you are no longer a student at Mystic Falls high." Elena looked at him with wide eyes and said in an angry tone" WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO?" he slapped her hard across the face, which was bound to leave a hand print on her cheek. "You do not speak to me like that little girl? Do you hear me?" He said as he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "I'll go to the cops Kol and tell them that you raped me." Elena said threw greeted teeth. He laughed at her a said "Are you really that stupid? Don't you know who my father is? My family owns Mystic Falls and by the way who would believe you? You're a 15 year old girl who has no parents and who just dropped out of school." He stated as he got up and looked at her with a smirk he said. "You will be living hear from now on and if anyone asks you will tell them you left my apartment on your own! You will not talk to your friends from school and especially Bonnie. We broke up and now you are living hear I will give you enough money for food each month. If you spend it on something stupid you will not get more. So use your money wisely. Oh and you do not go back to your family house under any circumstances! Do I make myself clear? He asked her as he moved closer to her and pulled her into a kiss, which she turned away from and immediately regretted it as he slapped her across the face. He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her into the couch. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a demanding tone. "Yes" she barely chocked out. He smiled at her and said "Now give me a kiss?" She leaned forward disgusted by the man in front of her and kissed him as tears rolled down her face. He got up and headed to the door but turned around and said. "I'll be back tonight with the birth control pills for you, be smart Elena and don't do something you'll regret." with that he turned on his heal and left.

Elena curled up in a ball and started sobbing on the old ripped couch. What happened to the man Kol was when they just started dating? He used to be so charming, sweet and nice. Was that all an act? Did I not do it for him anymore? She asked herself as she wrapped her hand tightly around her legs, hugging herself.

She spent the whole day curled up on the couch sobbing and whimpering from the pain between her legs. It was nearly 10 O'Clock at night when Kol came with a paper bag in his hand. He took out a small box named" Yasmin". He told her to take one each day and in 3 days he would be back. Elena didn't want to take it but he forced her to take the first one in front of him. He explained to her that he was going to be regularly having sex with her, so it would be smart for her to take the pill every day if she didn't want to be a mother at the age of 15. That night Elena contemplated to go to the coops or not.

She knew Kol's father Mikael owned Mystic Falls. The Mikealson's were one of the oldest founding families in Mystic Falls next to the Lockwood's. Since her parents died, Elena drifter way from everyone she knew. Her friends from school felt sorry for her and that annoyed Elena so she just slowly drifted away from them. Bonnie was still there for her but she knew Bonnie's dad wasn't happy that she was friends with homeless girl. Elena knew deep down she had nowhere to go. If she ran, she was sure he would find her wherever she was. If she told the police it would be her word against his and she knew how it would end. She would be sent off to foster care. The only thing she could do is stay where she was until she turns 21 and hopefully then she can get her inheritance and move far away from Kol Mikaelson as possible.

Here she was, 3 years later! The girl who lost her parents was no longer that same girl. She was completely numb and lived life like there was no tomorrow. The man that was lying on top of her killed every dream she ever had. He killed every ounce of light that she had after her parents past away. She was his for the taking and she didn't object. She went along with it because she didn't have anything to fight for. No family and no friends.

She shook him lightly to wake him up. "Come on Kol, wake up." She said as she tried to squirm from underneath him. He grumbled something under his breath and squeezed her tighter, stopping her movements. She huffed in annoyance and looked at him as he continued to sleep on top of her.

Nearly half an hour past and he was still sleeping, Elena could hear her stomach growling. She hadn't had anything to eat for 2 day now and she was starting to feel dizzy. She shook Kol again to get his attention. He growled and loosened his grip on her so she could get up. Elena got up and instantly felt like she was going to faint, she put her clothes on and walked to the man sleeping on the couch. She shook him lightly and said" Kol I need some food, if I don't eat something soon, I'm going to faint. "Kol nuzzled his face further into the pillow and said. "Ask Mrs. Flowers to give you something, I'm still sleepy. I'll get you some food later."

Mrs. Flowers was an old lady that lived in small house near Elena's. She lived all alone with her 3 cats. Patty, Jingle and Morin were her daughters. Sometimes, Elena thought she might end up just like Mrs. Flowers. She would end up old and alone. After all she was just an 18 year old girl, who didn't have an education and lived in a small one bedroom house, which was crawling with rats and bugs. Who would want anything to do with her? People she had once known turned their backs from her when she walked pass them.

"Kol I can't ask an old lady for food, she hardly provides food for herself" Elena stated, matter of faculty. "Just give me 2 dollars for a packet of chips" She said as she sat on a chair next to the couch.

"You know Elena your 18 now; I'm not obligated to give you money anymore!" He said as he got up dressing himself. "You might want to get a job soon. I'm not going to keep giving you money" He said as he grabbed his wallet and took out a five dollar bill, but before handing it to her he said "Get me a beer and for the change get yourself a sandwich.

She took the money and said thank you to him before heading out the door.

Elena hated him so much. Kol was a world class jackass, but still without him Elena would be living on the streets, he took her in, and yes he did treat her like trash and abused her, but at least she had a roof over her head and enough food to survive.

* * *

The place were Elena lived now was probably the worst part of town. All the local druggies, perverts and criminals could be seen in this area. As she walked up to a small food store that said "Lenny's" made her insides flip. The man who worked at the small store where Elena purchases her food from was a huge pervert. She hated him but new that his store was the cheapest.

She walked in and headed straight for the refrigerator to get the beer Kol told her to. When she got there she looked at the prices and picket up the cheapest one, then she headed of to the front were the sandwiches were placed next to the counter.

"Good morning sexy, how are you doing today?" said Lenny as he stepped behind the counter.

"Like you care" Elena scoffed at him.

"Oh did he worn you out last night?" He asked with an evil smirk on his wrinkly face.

"Excuse me?" Elena said as she looked at him with angry eyes.

"Oh don't play dumb Elena, we all know Kol Mikaelson is fucking you" He said to her like it was nothing.

Elena felt so exposed and ashamed of herself. She didn't ask for this and to be honest, she hatted having sex with Kol. She never felt any pleasure in it. It was always painful for her.

"Even if he is, it's none of your business" Elena said to him avoiding his eyes. She felt exposed and disgusted with herself.

"You know I could give you free food in exchange for…" He trailed of as he smirked at her.

"I'd rather die of starvation" She scoffed back at him picking up a sandwich and placing it on the counter.

"Don't think saw highly of yourself Elena, your just trash that Mikaelson is using to satisfy himself".

"Can you just charge so I can go?" she said in an annoyed voice. He was starting to piss her of.

"Sure…"he said as he scanned the bear" That will be $3.50"

She handed him the money and as he was about to return the change, the door opened and a little 5 year old boy ran in.

"Hi Lena" he said to her as he ran to the milk cartons that were stacked up on a big pile in the middle of the store.

"Hey Tommy" She said to the boy with a small smile on her face.

He ran back to the counter and placed the milk and a chocolate bar on it.

"That will be $2.80" Lenny said to the boy in front of him.

"But the chocolate bar was 50 cents, I only have $2.50 cents" The boy said in a sad voice.

"Sorry the prices went up" Lenny said.

"Ok…" Tommy said as he went back to put the chocolate bar in its place.

Elena looked at the boy in front of her and felt a stab in her chest. She knew Kol told her to buy him a beer and a sandwich for herself, but Tommy only needed 30 cents to buy that chocolate bar. "Tommy bring that chocolate bar back." Elena said to the boy who was standing a few feet away from her.

He looked at her for a second and then took the chocolate bar again and ran to her. She pulled 30 cents from her pocket and handed it to Lenny as she said to the little boy "There, now you can have your chocolate bar."

"Thank you so much Lena" The little boy said to her as he hugged her leg tightly.

"No problem baby" she said to the boy with a smile on her face.

Tommy was a boy that lived with his older sister Tina. Their mother passed away when Tommy was only a baby. Tommy's and Tina's situation reminded Elena of herself and Jeremy. It tore Elena apart knowing that Jeremy, her little brother had no one that was related to him. He was 3 years old now and Elena worried that he had no one to take care of him. She hatted herself so much for letting him go 3 years ago. Who knows if she will ever see him again? A part of her was also grateful she gave him away because she didn't know how she would cop raising a baby in a dump like this. Maybe he was better off with some unknown family. Elena just prayed they would take care of him and love him like he deserved to be loved.

Elena walked toward the door and opened it up wide so Tommy could walk through. The little boy said his thank you again and ran off into the direction of his house.

Elena smiled to herself and unwrapped her sandwich and began to eat as she made her way home.

* * *

"Where the fuck, have you been?" Kol growled as he got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed the beer from her hand.

"To the store" She answered.

"What took you saw long?"

"The store was packed with people" Elena said as she nibbled on her sandwich.

"You're lying!"

"Well do you want me to tell you that I was fighting with Lenny because he was calling me trash?"

"Why are you surprised? You know his right! You're weak and completely useless Elena."

"Because you made me like this."

"Oh I didn't make you like this you did this to yourself"

"He offered free food in return for sex" Elena said with a smirk but regretted it the moment it left her mouth.

Kol grabbed her and pushed her hard against the kitchen counter. "And what did you say?"

"I said no" Elena whispered in a low voice as she felt the edge of the counter dig into her back.

"Good girl" Kol said as he moved closer and started placing soft kisses on her neck "You know I don't like knowing that someone ells wont's to be inside of you except for me of course."

He pulled Elena away from the kitchen counter as he continued to kiss her neck, walking her backwards as he got to the couch he pushed her and she fell onto it. He fell on top of her and started pooling off her shirt.

"Kol, I'm still sore from last night" Elena said as she pulled her shirt back and tried to untangle herself from him.

"That means I did a good job then" He smirked and continued to pool on her shirt.

A lowed knock on the door stopped him from continuing. Elena was grateful to whoever was at the door for choosing to knock at this specific time. He gave her a nod towards the door as a signal to go and open it. Elena got up and walked to the door opening it up.

In front of her stood two police officers dressed in uniforms. One had blue eyes and blond hear and the other one had brown eyes and black hear.

"Can I help you sir?" Elena said in a nerves voice.

"We need to ask you Miss Gilbert a couple of questions about the murder of Josephine Granger, so if you don't mind coming with us down to the station that would be grate" The man with blue eyes and blond hear asked her.

"I...I…"Elena started to answer but was cut of bye Kol's voice from behind her.

"That won't be necessary gentlemen. She doesn't know anything." Kol said as he stud next to Elena.

"That's not for you to judge Kol" The blue eyed man said as he steered daggers at him.

"Well I can tell you that miss Gilbert here was with me the entire night when the murder happened." Kol said in a firm voice.

"Hmhm….ok then, so you don't mind coming down to the station and confirm that?" The blue eyed officer said.

"No…but let's not make a big deal out of this Nick we both know you have nothing on me."

"I never said I had something on you."

"Then leave your phone number and if Elena here suddenly remembers something shell let you know"

"So she was here then when it happened" said the other officer that was quit the entire time.

"Yes she was….She was with me."

"And the two of you didn't hear anything."

"No…we were preoccupied doing something more pleasuring"

Elena blushed in embarrassment and shame as she looked at the floor.

"Miss Gilbert if you buy any chance remember something that could be helpful please come down to the station" said the blue eyed officer.

"I will" Elena answered in a whisper.

The blue eyed officer looked at Kol for a split second before turning and walking away. Elena closed the door behind them.

She turned to Kol and asked. "What's going on? Who was the girl that died?"

He looked at her and said "Does it matter? I just got you out of going to the police station and giving a statement."

"Yes Kol it does! You just lied to the police that you were here with me when you were clearly not. What if someone tells them you weren't here?"

"No one even knows I come here"

"Lenny does."

"What?' He said in a shocked voice as he steered at her.

"He knows, today he …."he cut her off as he grabbed her against the shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" He screamed at her as he grabbed her neck and tightened his grip on it.

"I…I tol…I…" She tried to chocked out the words but his grip got tighter and she couldn't.

"YOU WHAT ELENA?" He said as he loosened her grip just enough for her to speak.

"I didn't tell him anything..he…he just knew." Elena chocked the words out but barely.

"If my relationship with Amanda gets ruined I swear to god Elena I will burn you alive" He said as he slammed her into the wall.

"I didn't say anything I swear." She whimpered as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"You little whore, you ruined my life." He slammed her into the wall harder this time then the last time.

"Just…just leave me alone and…and I..I won't tell anyone anything. I sw..I swear just leave me alone" She begged.

"What would be the fun in that? He said as he cupped her cheek with his left hand while the other hand was still wrapped around her throat tightly.

"Why do you still keep me if you hate me saw much? Just let me go and you'll never see me again."

"Don't you remember Elena? You begged me to take you in, and I did! Now you're my property. I can do whatever I want with you. Your mine!"

He slapped her across the face and it stringed like hell. Just as Elena put her hand over her cheek he slapped her again only this time it was the other side of her face. She put her hands on her cheeks to minimize the pain but he pulled her hands away from her face and pushed her to the floor.

"You will end up just like your parents Elena if anything happens to my relationship with Amanda? DO YOU HEAR ME? "He yelled as he slammed her head against the floor.

She started to cry and whimpered a "Ye..Yes.."

He got off the floor and pulled her up to. She was in tears as he kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Come on Elena don't be saw pathetic?

She pulled away and curled up on the couch as she cried. He just watched her for a while and eventually turned around and went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and a birth control pill.

"Take it" he said in a warning voice.

She took the little tablet in her shaky hand as she placed it in her mouth and swallowed it with a little bit of water. "Good girl. I'll be back in 2 days, Ok? Here is $10 dollars for food. Take the pills and behave. Understand?" He asked as he got up from the couch and handed her the money. Elena just nodded and looked at her feet as she took the money from him.

He walked to the door and the next thing Elena heard was the door open and close. He was gone!

She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take it physically or emotionally anymore. He was breaking her in every possible way. She didn't understand why he kept her still. He had a new older and smarter girlfriend from Italy. Why did he still keep her around? To use her as a punching bag and to pleasure himself when his girlfriend didn't feel like it. She hated him for what he was doing to her.

There were so many times when Elena wanted to go to the police and tell them everything but today was a perfect example as to why she didn't. Kol Mikaelson and his family where the owners of Mystic Falls and they controlled everything.

Elena knew she had no way out of this so she prayed that one day someone might come along and rescue her from this nightmare. In situations like these Elena curls up on the couch and imagines how her life could have been.

She closed her eyes and imagined a big house with a white picket fence, a huge garden filled with flowers, where her children could play. She imagined a porch with one small table and 2 chairs, one for her and one for her husband. She wanted the kind of man that would protect her from anything, a man who would love her unconditionally and their two kids. Yes! She wanted 2 kids. One boys and one girl. She never could picture how her kids would look like because she didn't know how her husband would look like. The only thing she knew for sure was that her kid's would look amazing. She wanted to be a stay at home mom but also a writer. It was her dream since she was a little girl, she imagined herself on the back cover of a best seller novel. It was amazing in her imagination but as soon as she opened her eyes reality set in. She inhaled a deep breath to control herself from braking down, but it was too late. Tears poured out of her eyes as she started to shake. She couldn't take it anymore she grabbed the pillow next to her and pressed it against her chest as she cried out loudly. She kept repeating the words. "Please help me! I…I can't…I can't take it anymore…..Pleaasssee anyone, just help me."

But no one came to her rescues. She cried for almost 2 hours before calming down and sniffling into the pillow that was soaked from her tears. No one was coming for her. She was all alone. She had no one. In that moment Elena Gilbert told herself that her life meant nothing and she was good as dead. She told herself from this day forward, if a car was speeding right in front of her she would not move out of the way she would stand still and wait for her life to end. Her life didn't mean anything to anyone on this planet. She had no reason to live.

She had no idea how wrong she was. A man was heading her way, a man that will change her world forever.

So what do you guys think? I know I said there would be a Damon and Elena introduction but these 2 chapters had to be done to explain how Damon and Elena got to this stage in there life. I promise the next chapter will definitely have a Damon and Elena introduction. I Hope you guys like the story so far…J Review and let me know if I should continue writing this story. Oh and sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. I will try my best to improve.

RRR222 and Barbara SGB thank you for taking the time to read and for your kind comments. J


	3. Don't give up before we meet

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is ratted M.**

**Don't give up before we meet**

**Chapter 3**

"Sir Can I see your passport, please? The lady at the customs desk asked.

Damon took out his passport and handed it to her. She gave him a small smile as she looked at it and then handed it back to him. Damon took his passport and shoved it into his bag. He walked towards the exit and noticed two men standing holding up a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was written in big capital letters "SALVATORE" Damon walked up to the two men.

"Greetings gentleman" Damon said as he offered his hand "You two must be Nick Mikaelson and Mason Lockwood."

The blue eyed man shook his hand first and said "Salvatore, Damon Salvatore right?"

Damon said with a smirk on his face "The one and only."

"Aaaa you're a joker, I like you already" Said the blue eyed man "I'm Nick and this is "Nick gestured to the man next to him "Mason."

Mason stuck his hand out for Damon to shake, as Damon took his hand he locked eyes with the man and could swear he had seen him somewhere before.

"Have we met before?" Damon said eyeing the man very carefully.

"I've met a lot of people." He said as in a "strictly professional stuck up way" But I don't recall ever meeting you."

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Ignore him Damon, his had a bad day or…"Nick turned to Mason and bumped his shoulder playfully against Mason as he continued. "more like since he heard you were going to be the new Sheriff of Mystic Falls."

"We should get going." Mason said ignoring Nick's comment as he turned around and headed to the door.

"You go ahead, Damon can ride with me." Nick said. He was hoping he would just leave.

"Fine!" Mason said as he walked away from them, heading to his car.

"He seems really stuck up." Damon said to Nick as they walked a couple steps behind Mason.

"He's a dick." Nick said as he watched the man in front of him walk faster to the parking lot.

"So I take it the two of you are beasties?" Damon asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, keep it up Salvatore and I might turn on you" Nick said with a small smile on his face.

"Nah…You like me to much already"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You said it yourself a few minutes ago and you just ratted out your colleague to a man you met. What? Five minutes ago?"

"Hmmm, your good but have you ever heard of a word "polite" it means being nice." Nick said with a proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah…ok! Then why weren't you polite to Mason?"

"Because he pisses me off."

"See you're only nice to people you like. A.K.A me." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine…but can we stop using the work "like" it's starting to sound so gay." Nick said as he got to the parking lot.

"What makes you believe I'm not gay?" Damon said in an offended voice as he made a serious face.

"I was… I didn't know….I mean I have nothing against…."Nick trailed of as Damon burst into laughter.

"Man I can't believe you bought that." He continued to laugh as he said "Have you even read my report?"

"No I haven't. Liz Forbes chose you to be the new Sheriff" He said as he opened the door to his black Jeep Startech Grand Cherokee.

"Nice car." Damon said as he got in trying to loosen up the mood. He could see that Nick was uncomfortable since Damon's little jock.

"Thanks…"Nick said ignoring Damon.

"Look man, I didn't mean…I was kidding….I…"Damon started to apologize as Nick burst into laughter.

"You're not the only one here who has great acting skills Salvatore" Nick stated as he stated the car.

"Hmmm, you got me there Nick." Damon said with a smirk on his face. He didn't want Nick to get the wrong picture about him. He was his mother's son. Marissa and Damon Salvatore had to be always right but Damon didn't want Nick to think he was an ass. He liked the guy and believed they could be great friends.

"Just so you know when you try to pick up a girl in front of me, I'll just blurt out that your gay."

"What makes you think I'd want to pick up a girl?"

"Well you moved to a small town and accepted a job that half of New York's police department turned down." Nick stated matter of faculty.

"I'm not looking for anyone if that's what you're implying." Damon said as he turned his head to look out the window.

"I know." Nick said as he continued to drive.

They drove in silence for a while as Damon took in his surroundings. The place was completely different to what Damon was used to. It was definitely not New York. The place was surrounded with trees and little houses with gardens. Damon lived in a mansion in New York before he left for collage. When he came back he rented out an apartment because he needed time alone.

"So are you going to stay at a hotel or what?" Nick asked. Bringing Damon out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I guess so." Damon answered, to be honest he hadn't really thought about it.

"You can stay with me until you find yourself an apartment." Nick offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll just stay at a hotel tonight and find an apartment tomorrow." Damon said because he didn't want to intrude.

"Suit yourself." Nick said as he drove to the nearest hotel.

Damon took in his surrounding even though it was 8 o'clock in the afternoon. The place looked pretty much the same as the photos he had seen on the Internet. Damon still didn't know why the previous sheriff asked for a police officer from New York to take over. The place looked pretty safe to him.

"What has got you in deep thoughts?" Nick asked smirking at Damon.

"Nothing…It's just this place, it seems so…."

"Peaceful?" Nick finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah…I don't get why they asked for an officer from New York." Damon said as he continued to look through the window.

"This town is crawling with Founding families and let's just says, it's peaceful only because everything that goes done gets covered up."

Damon turned his head from the window and glared at the man in the drivers seat. "The founding families? "

"Yeah…You know the first families that came to Mystic Falls in 1864?" Nick explained.

"Yeah, I know what a founding family is. So what you're trying to say is that they own this place?" Damon said as he put together everything Nick just told him.

"Exactly…That's why Liz asked for you." Nick stated matter of faculty as he parked in front of the local Mystic Falls Hotel.

"We are here." Nick said to Damon as he killed the engine.

"Thanks for the ride man." Damon said as he got out of the car.

"No problem man, see you tomorrow." Nick said as he started the engine again.

"Yeah…what time?

" but you might want to come in early because Liz wants to speak to you."

"Sure…I'll be there at "

Great, see you man" Nick said as he pulled out of the car park and drove off.

Damon walked into the hotel and cheeked in for one night. Tomorrow he would find himself a small apartment and move in. He took a shower and went straight to bed. The only problem was he couldn't fall asleep. It bugged him what Nick said about the founding families but right now he couldn't do anything about it. He needed to get some sleep; he had a whole day tomorrow ahead of him. Damon turned on his left and flicked off the switch from the lamp that stood on the night stand. He tossed and turned but count fall asleep, at 3 in the morning he started to yawn as sleep started taking over. In less the 5 minutes Damon fell asleep.

* * *

The sun started to rise as the broken girl sat on her couch. Elena hadn't really fallen asleep last night. She was tiered and exhausted plus her head hurt. She could feel a bump just above her neck. She had a bruise just below her back. It was from when Kol pushed her against the kitchen counter. She got up from the couch and felt so dizzy that she had to hold on to the wall, while she made her way to the kitchen. She took the 10 dollar bill that Kol left her and put on her old coat as she headed to the front door. She still felt dizzy but continued walking slowly to "Lenny's".

As she was about to cross the road, everything went blurry in front of her as she felt her legs give in. Then everything went black.

* * *

Damon heard the alarm on his phone go off. He grabbed the device and turned the annoying sound off. He rubbed his eyes with his hands to get the sleep out of them. He laid back into his pillow as he steered at the ceiling. It was 5 am in the morning and Damon was in deep thoughts. He didn't know the place very well so he didn't know where to head for breakfast. He didn't like eating at a hotel all alone. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he was done he took his lap top and searched for the best breakfast diners in Mystic falls. He found a lot of nice places but one place in particular stud out. The Mystic Grill. He wrote down the address and headed to the front desk. He asked the lady at the front desk to call a taxi for him and it didn't take long for one to arrive.

He got into the car and handed the little piece of paper with the address on it to the driver of the taxi. The ride wasn't too long. When he got out of the taxi he could see that the place was very old fashioned. Damon could tell by the architecture it was one of the oldest buildings in town.

As he was about to walk in he heard the siren of an ambulance. The van rushed past as Damon watched. He felt weird, like he needed to be somewhere ells. He was starting to become very sentimental. Yeah he missed his family but this was a different feeling. Damon shook his head, putting the strange feeling to the back of his mind, turning around he headed into the Mystic Grill.

The place inside looked like it was remodeled but still had that little bit of old fashioned style from the late 18 hundreds. Walking to a small booth at the back of the diner, he sat down and waited for the waitress to come so he could order.

"Well hello stranger." Said a woman in her early 20 with red hear and green eyes as she set down opposite to Damon. She didn't wear a uniform but had a notepad and a pen in her hand.

Damon smirked at her. She was very attractive. "Well hallo to you two." Damon said in a flirty voice.

"I haven't seen you around here before so I thought I might come here and take your order myself." She said as she pulled the pen lid off and stuck it on the other side of the pen. "Gives me an excuse to talk to you." she said in a sexy voice.

Damon gave her his signature smirk as he leaned in and said. "You know a secret? You'll be seeing a lot of me around here from now on."

"Is that so?" the woman said as she smiled at him.

"Yep" Damon said popping the "p"

"Ok…let's say I believe you…care to tell me your name stranger?"

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." Damon said as he stuck his hand out for the woman to shake. He deliberately pulled this move on her so she would get that he wasn't look for anything ells but some innocent flirting.

"Rosemary Fell but everybody around here calls me Rose." She said as she shook his hand.

"So Rose, do you own this place?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm just the manager. Alaric Saltzman is the owner."

"So what's good here?' Damon asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Everything, we have the best food in town."

"Is that so? Ok I'll have the waffles with strawberry and blubbery syrup."

"Nice choice." Rose said as she wrote his order down. "So where are you from Damon?"

" New York"

"What is a guy from New York doing in a small town like Mystic Falls? Rose said as she raised her eyebrow at him. "Visiting family? Passing through? Rose suggested.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the new Sheriff of Mystic Falls?" Damon said with a proud smirk on his face as the woman widened her eyes.

"Wait you're the guy who Liz choose as the new Sheriff? Your just so…"

"Young?" Damon suggested

"Yeah." Rose said in a low voice. Not wanting to offend him.

"You haven't seen me in action yet." He tried to loosen the mood.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls Damon, I hope you like it here." Rose said as she relaxed a little seeing that he wasn't offended by her comment.

"Thanks, I haven't really had…,"Damon was cut off as a bunch of teenager walked through the door and stormed right in his detraction sitting in a booth opposite to his. A young girl walked up to Rose with black here and dark skin.

"Excuse me for interrupting but can I borrow Rose for a moment?" she asked politely as she approached them.

"Sure….um Damon I will be right back with your waffles" Rose said as she stud up and walked away with the young girl.

As Damon laid back into the booth he listened to the teenagers gush about how hot he was. He smirked as he listened into their conversation.

"He is so hot! How old do you think he is?" One girl said.

"Probably around 20 to 25." Another girl suggested.

"Can you please stop talking about him in front of me Jessica?" A boy said. Probably an ex-boyfriend Damon thought.

"Do you think he would talk to me if I went up to him?"

"Hey, you are walking on shaky gowned here Jessica. Do you remember what happened to that slut Gilbert girl, I cant remember her name."

"Yeah…but she asked for it!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T! How can you talk about something when you have no idea what really happened." The Dark skinned girl said as she approached them.

"Why are you defending her Bonnie, you're not even best friends anymore." The girl named Jessica said.

To not let the argument go further Damon stud up from his booth and approached the teens.

"Greeting ladies and gentleman." Damon said as he approached with a small smile on his face.

"Hi" Jessica purred at him.

Damon sat in the booth next to the boy as he said. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, so l thought instead of letting you get in an argument I might let you girls know my intentions."

The girl named Jessica smiled at him and twirled a piece of her hair as she waited for him to continue.

"First of all I'm 23 years old and my name is Damon Salvatore. I'm from New York…"

He was cut off by Jessica as she giggled and said "Oh my god, I've always wanted to go to New York."

"I'm sure you have" Damon said a bit annoyed she cut him off. "As I was saying…."

He was cut off by the girl named Bonnie as he could remember. "For god sakes, she just turned 16 and your 23. Why cant you go hit on a girl your own age?"

Damon looked at the girl. She was pissed at him. He could tell. She was steering daggers at him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Well if you would let me finish the sentence you might find out why I'm here. " Damon said in a steady voice. He didn't really understand what came over him when he decided to walk over to their booth.

"Ok fine. Why are you here? " Bonnie said in a demanding voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to tell you guys that I'm not on the market and that you will probably see me around town in a police uniform. I'm your new sheriff."

"Wait you're the guy from New York Sheriff Forbes chose to replace her." Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yeah…That would be me." Damon said to her. "As for hot older gays I appreciate the gesture girls but you're too young. Date guys your own age, like this fine young man here." Damon gestured the boy next to him.

"Good advice Damon" Rose said as she approached them carrying his waffles.

"Bonnie I spoke to Rick and he said you can start working tomorrow after school." Rose said as she turned to Bonnie.

"Thanks Rose" Bonnie said as she turned to leave but before she left she turned around and said." Sorry about the interrogation Damon."

No problem, all is forgiven." Damon said with a small smile on his face. The girl was smart for a 16 year old.

"You're gonna be a grate sheriff." Bonnie said as she turned to leave.

"Thanks but that won't win you any points when I catch you drunk in a club." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm 18, so you technically can't arrest me for going to a club and I don't drink."

"Oh…well then the same rules apply for speeding."

"Ha-ha" Bonnie mocked" you won't live to see the day when I get arrested. "

"Maybe I'll just arrest you for interrogating a police officer." He smirked

"Dream on" And with that she tuned and left.

Damon said goodbye to the 3 teenagers and took his seat back in his booth. Rose kept him company as he ate. They talked about Mystic Falls. Rose told him there is an empty apartment in her building. Damon said he would check it out and by the time he was done with breakfast it was time to go to the station. Damon called a taxi and headed to the station for his first meeting with the Sheriff Liz Forbes.

* * *

As Elena opened her eyes she found herself in a hospital bed. What happened? Why am i here? How did I get here? Were all the questions that were running through her head. She turned her head to the right and saw that she was on the drip. I must have fainted. She thought to herself as she tried to sit up in her bed.

"Miss I'm going to need you to lie down and relax." A nurse said as she walked up to Elena's bed.

"What happened?" Elena asked; still not quite shore how she got here.

"You fainted and your neighbor Mrs. Flowers called the ambulance." The nurse explained.

"Oh…" Elena said trying to process everything the nurse had just told her.

"How are you feeling Miss Gilbert?"

"I feel fine. I must have just tripped and hit my head. "Elena lied to the woman not wanting to be kept in the hospital for too long. She knew Kol would be pissed at her. He didn't like it when she was in the upper east side of Mystic Falls.

"Well we ran a few tests and I thought you might like to know that your immune system is very low. That's why you fainted. Do you have an eating disorder?" the nurse asked as she grabbed Elena's chart and started writing something down.

"No…I just didn't have dinner last night." Elena answered.

"That doesn't explain your immune system, I'll let your doctor know that you woke up and you can talk to him about your condition. He can answer all of your questions." The woman said as she put the chart back in front of the bed and walked out of the room.

Elena knew why her immune system was low. She hardly has food to eat. She wasn't in a position to be picky. She eat when she had money to buy food and when she didn't she just kept quiet until Kol was on his good graces to give her some.

She was small and very thin. Elena was still wearing clothes from 3 years ago. The only thing she could save up to buy was underwear and 2 sports bras. She didn't buy socks because Mrs. Flowers loved to knit and would often make a pair of new socks for Elena. She was very grateful. The socks kept her very worm although they irritated her skin most of the time.

Elena was brought back to reality when the doctor stepped through the door.

Hallo Miss Gilbert, how are you feeling?" He asked as he grabbed the chart to look through it.

"I feel fine. I can be so clumsy sometimes, I must have tripped." Elena lied giving him her best fake simile.

"Well thats good to know, but Miss Gilbert we going to need to keep you here overnight for observation. You have a history of fainting from stress. Did you get stressed in the last 24 hours? The doctor asked.

_"Yes, yes I did. Kol Mikaelson used me as his personal punching bag."_ Elena wonted to say but shook her head and answered "No, I was fine." Giving him an innocent look.

The doctor glared at her for a second before returning to the chart and reading something.

"Miss Gilbert what happened to the back of your head?" The doctor asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh that um….I…um I feel in the shower and hit my head." Elena came up with a quick lie.

The man looked at her for a second before saying. " Tonight you will stay here so we can run some more tests and for observation. "

"I…I can't…I have to…I um… I'm leaving town tonight, I'm leaving for Europe. 'Elena lied.

The doctor looked at her suspiciously before saying. "You'll have to sigh the discharge paper but not before we put you on one more drip. You're immune system is very low. This is not common for a person who claims they just skipped dinner more like for someone who hasn't had regularly food for months. "The doctor stated.

"Ok.." was all that Elena said. She was grateful because she didn't have to fight with the doctor to let her go home. She laid back into her bed. Happy she was actually lying in a bed even if it was at the hospital and not on that old ripped couch.

* * *

Damon was sitting in the office waiting for Liz. He kept looking around the little office for clues as to what the woman was like but didn't find any. She had a photo on her desk of a young girl with blond hear. Must be her daughter Damon thought to himself as the door opened and a woman in her 50 stepped in with short blond hear.

"Good morning Damon, I'm Liz." The woman said as she held her hand out for Damon to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Liz." Damon said with a small smile on his face.

"Have a seat, we have a lot to discuss." She said as she sat behind her desk and Damon followed siting on a chair in front of her desk.

"So I presume you don't know why I strictly asked for a New York police officer to take my place."

"I've heard some assumptions but no I don't know why."

"I need someone who is not a founding family member to take my place." Liz said. So it was true. Nick was right about the founding families.

"Ok…but may I ask why?" Damon said.

"Damon this town is owned by the Mikealson's and the Lockwood's and when it comes push to shove they will protect their own before anyone ells."

Nick Mikaelson and Mason Lockwood. They were founding family members. Why would Nick tell him about the founders in this town if he was one of them? It didn't make any sense.

"Ok…Now I get it."

"They have a lot of skeletons in their closets Damon so be careful, don't trust anyone and I need your word that you will protect the citizens of this town?" Liz said in a warning tone.

"I give you my word Liz I will do everything I can to protect the people of this town. I can't be bought, I can assure you that and thanks for the heads up.' Damon said as he got up to shake hands.

"No problem Damon. As from now on you are officially the new Sheriff of Mystic Falls. Good Luck and stick to your word. "Liz said as she got out of her seat and shook his hand once again.

Damon walked to the door and opened it walking out. He went straight to Nick's desk. He was going to choose Nick as his partner and try to gain as much information regarding the founding families from the man in front of him.

"Hey man, how was the meeting?" Nick asked as he saw Damon approach him.

"Interesting." Damon said as he eyed the man in front of him trying to see if there was some reaction from him. There was noon.

"So I take it your officially the Sheriff now?" Nick said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Damon answered.

"Given any thought as to who you're going to choose as your partner? Nick asked as he flipped through the papers.

"Yeah…well I was considering Mason. Seems like a nice person."

Nick smirked at him and laughed.

"Come on Mikaelson you knew I was going to choose you." Damon said, deliberately calling him by his last name.

"Yeah and I'm grateful but don't ever call me by my last name ever again." Nick said in a serious voice.

Aaaah I hit a nerve Damon thought to himself. He hates his last name. The only question is why?

"Oh…Why not? If I may ask." Damon said putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's a story for another time. " Nick said as he got up and handed a bunch of papers to Damon. "Now we are going to get everything ready for tonight. Cliffs Notes version. We set up a car hijack for tonight. It's in the west part of Mystic Falls. Logan Fells is the leader. Hi is our target.

"Ok…" Damon said as he read there the papers and took out his phone. He dialed Roses phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hallo?" Rose said as she answered.

"Hey Rose its Damon, can you please let the owner of the apartment know I won't be able to come and check it out today. Tell him i will rent it out for the first month and then we will discuss the rest. Ok?"

"Sure Damon" Rose said in a calm voice.

"Thank you." Damon said, grateful for what she was going to do for him.

"No problem. Bye Damon"

"Bye Rose" Damon said as he ended the call.

"Rose Fell? How do you know her?" Nick asked.

"From this morning. She served me breakfast at the Grill." Damon said as he picked up the car keys he had rented out for now.

"You know she's engaged right?" Nick asked as he pulled out his gun from the drawer at his desk.

"No and I don't care. I'm not looking for someone. Lets just go." Damon said as he turned around heading for the door.

Nick followed after him. Damon wasn't interested in Rose. She was a sweet girl but not for him. He was pretty shore he will never find love again. She was the one for him. Katherine was the girl he was supposed to be forever with but after what she did. He will never forgive her for that. Not even in a million years from now on.

He was done with love.

* * *

Elena was resting comfortably in her bed when she noticed it was 8 o'clock in the afternoon. Kol would be coming soon to check up on her. She needed to get out of here. She was done with the drip and it was time to sign the discharge papers. She got out of bed and started slowly walking to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked into the mirror and saw that there was some color in her cheeks unlike in the past few weeks. She splashed a little water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. Heading for the front desk she spotted the nurse and told her she was leaving to catch her flight for Europe. Elena new the woman didn't believe her but didn't put up a fight to keep her there which Elena was very grateful for. She went to the front desk and signed the discharge papers before heading out of the hospital.

She started walking slowly out of the parking lot and down the road. The sun was just setting as she made her way to west Mystic Falls. She looked at all the nice houses she use to pass through every day as she went to school. She continued walking down the road as she heard a car pull up behind her. She didn't stop, she just continued walking. All of a sudden she left someone grip her arm tightly as he turned her around to face him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" It was Kol. Oh now! He was pissed at her. She could tell by the expression on his face.

" I…I fainted and the ambulance took me to the hospital. I swear I didn't come on my own." She started to defend herself to him. Praying he would just leave her.

"Hmmm…Get in the car." He said as he walked back to his car.

Elena did as she was told and didn't object knowing she would only make it worse for herself.

Once they were in the car he turned to her and said. " Now tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. I was about to cross the road to "Lenny's" and I felt weak in the knees and then everything went black. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital." She said in a low voice.

He just steered at her for a second before slapping her across the face as hard as he could. Elena felt tears in her eyes wonting to spill but wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. He grabbed he face in his hands and forced her to look at him as he said. "Did that hurt? Now tell me the truth?

Elena squinted her eyes starring daggers at him before saying "I told you the truth!"

Without any hesitation he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her head against the window. Elena screamed out in pain when her head collided with the window. He pulled her back and said. "Now tell me you little whore, where were you?"

Elena felt blood dripping from her forehead; she placed her fingertips over the cut and flinched at the pain. It must have been deep. She pulled her sleeve up and showed him the hospital bracelet. He looked at it for a second before hitting the button to unlock the car doors.

"You can leave now" he said to Elena, but grabbed her hand before she could step out and said." You be smart and take the pill I'll be there tomorrow night. "

She nodded and stepped out of the car. He started up the car and drove in the opposite direction.

Elena started walking down the road shaking and crying. He was just becoming worse with each day passing.

* * *

EPOV

I was so scared of him. He was my worst nightmare. For 3 years now I have been doing everything he says to me. I have never done anything to hurt him but yet for some unknown reason he still hates me. Why couldn't he just let me go? He has her. He loves her. He treats Amanda like a princess. Why does he still keep me around?

I was walking down the road, shivering from the cold, my legs were shaking and the blood from the cut on my forehead was dry. I felt so weak like I was going to claps on the floor any second.

He wants me to die on his hands. I knew that. He wants to torture me until I brake. He hates my existence, the day I was born. Tears were rolling down my face. I have no one. No one cares if I live or die. I'm just a waist of space. I'm sick of trying and hoping for a better life. The only family I had was my baby brother Jeremy and now I'll never see him again. "I'm so sorry Jeremy for giving you away. I am so, so sorry. I love you baby brother always know that." I said out loud threw my cries. When he grows up he is going to hate my guts for giving him away and he should. I gave him away because of HIM.

I was going to lie to my own parents because of HIM."I am so, so, so sorry mommy and daddy. I should have never trusted him. I just hope you guys can forgive me some day. I will always love you mommy and daddy! I said as I continued to cry out even louder than before.

This was my entire fault. I killed my parents! I gave my baby brother away! I was the one who begged HIM to take me in! I didn't deserve to live. I am as evil as he is! He was right when he said I was weak and pathetic.

I could see threw watery eyes a car in the distance speeding my way. This was my chance to make everything right again. This was my chance to sacrifice myself to make up for all the bad I have done in the world.

I step of the foot path and head to the middle of the road. The car is coming closer to me now. I can see he's going very fast. I take a deep breath and close my eyes preparing for my life to end. I hear someone screaming in the distance behind me "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I ignore it and continue to stand in the middle of the road. He continues to scream. I can hear the car as it gets closer. I feel someone grab me and then we are rolling on the ground…

* * *

DPOV

We were parked in the bushes hiding as we waited for the car to drive by that was set up to be stolen. Logan Fell is getting busted tonight. There was nothing that would stop me from taking him down.

"I hate stakeout" Nick says as he continues to eat his almonds.

"Yeah tell me about it." I say as I keep my eyes on the road.

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" Nick asked me.

I was about to answer when I noticed a girl walking into the middle of the road.

"What is she doing?" I say as I watch her stand still in the middle of the rode.

Damon there coming" Nick says as he starts up the car.

"No wait….The girl, shes in the middle of the road." I say as I get out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing? I hear Nick yell behind me.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY." I yell but she doesn't move. I start running towards her "MOVE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! "She still doesn't make a move. What? Did this girl have a death wish? I can see the car coming towards her and I run faster. I grab her into my arms and jump as further as I can. We start rolling on the grown as I still hold her tightly to my body. I can hear Nick yelling if we were ok? I'm lying on my back and she's on top of me. I'm still holding her in a tight grip. Nick runs to our side and takes her off of my body. That's when I notice she's unconscious.

Nick helps me place he gently on the ground. She's….She's so beautiful! I have never seen someone with such an angelic face. Her eyes were closed but the outline of her face showed that she was a pure angel. She had a cut on the top of her head. It looked like it was already there before the whole incident that just happened. I trace my fingers over her forehead and down to her cheek. She was so soft.

"Nick get me that bottle of water you have in the car." I tell him as I keep caressing her cheek. He runs of towards the car.

"Wake up beautiful and silly girl. Why did you do that?" I say as if she could hear me. I look up and see Nick running back from the car with the bottle of water in his hand. He hands me the water and I pore some into the palm of my hand and then onto her face. I repeated the action three times and slowly her eyes start to open. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Her eyes were so beautiful. Big brown doe eyes. She was perfect. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She stared at me for a second before closing her eyes again. "Ohooh no you don't" I say as I shake her lightly to wake her up.

She opens her eyes again and looks at me before turning to Nick and glaring at him for a second before returning her stared back to me.

"I..I um..am I…" She tried to say something but wasn't making any sense.

"What's your name?" I ask softly helping her sit up.

"El…Elena" She answered in a shaky voice.

Her name was so beautiful just like she was. It means light. I could remember form that baby names book i was reading when Katherine and I got engaged.

"How many fingers am I holding up Elena?" I asked her as I held 2 fingers in front of her face, I stared into her eyes. It was dark outside but the head lights from the car were producing enough light for her to see how may fingers I was holding up if she didn't have a concussion.

"Two" She said in a small voice.

"Thank god. You scared the hell out of me." I started to say when I realized she was shaking from the cold.

"I'm sorry sir. I have to go." She said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going? You need to go to the hospital. You're hurt. " I stated as I looked into her beautiful brown doe eyes.

"I'm fine…I just need to go home." She said as she tried to get up but I put my hand over her forehead and trace the cut gently with my fingers.

"Where did you get this?" I asked

"I…I bumped my head as I was getting out of my friends car." She said.

I could tell she was lying. Someone did that to her.

"Elena you need to get that cheeked out. We will drive you to the hospital and…" She cut me off.

"Sir I'm fine. Really I just need to get home. "She said, avoiding looking into my eyes.

"What were you doing standing in the middle of the road?" Nick asked. I gave him a look that said "DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION IT"

"I was…I was just crossing the road" She said. I knew she was lying but didn't want to push the issue any further. All I wanted to do was returned her safe and sound to her family.

"Elena, come on" I said as I extended my hand for her to take. "Were gone take you first to the hospital and then home. You can trust us. I'm Damon Salvatore the new Sheriff of Mystic Falls and this is Officer Nick Mikaelson." I said to her as I pulled her up, to her feet.

"Thank you Sheriff but that won't be necessary I just live a few blocks away. I'll be home in no time."

"Elena I'm not taking no for an answer." I said to her as I put my hand on her back to guide her to the car.

"Can you just take me to the pharmacy tonight and I'll go to the doctors tomorrow. " She said as she pleaded with her big brown doe eyes.

"Ok fine, but if the pharmacist says to go to the hospital I am taking you straight away." I said, giving her no room to argue with me.

"Ok…' She said barely in a whisper.

We all got into the car and headed to the local pharmacy.

* * *

EPOV

"It's pretty deep and it can leave a scar if you don't give it proper treatment." The pharmacist said as she applied a bandage onto the cut.

"Oh ok…I'll just go to the doctors tomorrow." i said looking to the floor as the lady finished applying the bandage. I could feel him walking up to me. He was so…I didn't know how to explain it. He was perfect. His blue eyes were so beautiful and his fingers were so soft. I could still feel that tingle that ran threw me when he brushed his fingers against my forehead. I felt drawn to this man. He saved my life. He risked his own to jump and save me. The way he was looking at me. Oh I was becoming crazy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as she approached me.

"Fine." I answered still looking at the ground. I was scared to look at him. I was scared of my own reaction to him. I wanted to touch him. What was wrong with me?

"Elena…" He said my name barley in a whisper but it still sent shivers down my spine.

I slowly looked up at him and then back down. I can't believe what I'm about to ask him. I was still staring at the grown when I spoke.

"Mr. Salvatore, I…I forgot my wallet at home so…."He cut me off.

"First of all call me Damon, no Mr. Salvatore. It makes me feel old and second of all you are not paying for anything. Ok?" He said.

"I promise I'll pay you back Mr. Salve-I mean Damon." I corrected myself quickly.

He smiled at me and gave me a wink as he said." There is nothing to pay me back for. I couldn't let a scar ruin that pretty angelic face of yours. You just have to promise you'll go to the doctors tomorrow?"

"I'll go first thing in the morning." I couldn't promise him. It just didn't feel right. I still lie to him but I didn't promise.

"Ok…so you ready to go home?" he asked. Then it hit me. What would he say when he sees where I live. That I had no family. I was living all alone in a dump. I couldn't let he take me home.

"Um…Damon would it be ok if I called my mom to pick me up?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said as he took his blackberry out and handed it to me. I walked away from him and pretended to dial a number in his phone and then I pressed it to my ear. I waited a couple of seconds then pretended that my mother answered the phone call.

"Hi mom. It's me Elena" I pretended to listen as to the other end of the phone, and then continued to talk." Ok. Mom can you come and pick me up. I'm at the Mystic Pharmacy." I pause again pretending to listen and then continued. "I'm fine mom ok…. see you when you get here." I said pretending to end the call.

I walked up to him and handed him the phone back he took it and shoved it into his pocket .

"So what's really going on Elena? He said looking at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb.

"I know you didn't talk to your mom or anyone for that matter. Fake phone call? Seriously? " He said as he came closer to me.

"I…I…It's not what you…I…" I stated babbling.

"Slow down and tell me what's going on." He said in a soft voice as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't tell him the truth about my parents. I had to tell him that I lived alone or that I just moved to town. Who was I kidding he could find everything about me with just typing my name into the search bar. He was the Sheriff and I was lying to him.

"I don't live with my family." I say in a low voice. "I live all alone in a small house."

"Ok…and why did you just lie about that? He asked, starring into my eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"I just don't like people knowing where I live." I said in a small voice.

"Silly girl." He said and I felt a stab in my chest as he called me silly but then he continued. "Don't ever be ashamed of the place you live in. Home will always be where you feel safe. It can be a mansion or a small one bedroom house as long as its worm to your heart it's where you belong. "

I wanted to tell him that I didn't feel safe there. I wanted to tell him I was afraid of Kol but I couldn't. It wasn't his problem and there was nothing he could do anyway. The Mikealson's could take away his job if he got involved. I didn't want to put him in that position.

"Your right, I'm sorry I lied to you." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"It's ok, just don't do it again. If something is bothering you, please tell me." He said

"I will." I gave him a small shy smile. He was making me blush as he smirked at me.

"Ok Elena let's get you home." He said. As he placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me to the car.

I enjoyed the feeling of him touching me. I never really felt so safe with a man before except for my dad. Having Damon's hand on the small of my back gave me all that lost confidence back and the safe felling. He was also the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He's tall and his body….What is wrong with me. I have never felt like this before. I was starting to go nuts. The biggest shock of all was the fact that he was the Sheriff of Mystic falls.

Nick had gone back to the station when he got an urgent phone call. I was grateful for that. I could remember him from yesterday. He was one of the officers that came to my house and his last name was Mikaelson. He was probably Kol's relative. That's one more reason why I couldn't tell Damon about Kol. He wouldn't believe me over his partner.

As he drove me home. I started feeling nervous. There were a lot of questions going through my head. What if he asks why I'm living like this? What if he thinks the place is a dump? No doubts about that. He will definitely think it's a dump. There was only one thing left for me to do and that was to hope for the best. To hope Damon wouldn't judge me.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. It took long to right this chapter because I had some school stuff to do. So what do you think? Nick Mikaelson is Damon partner but can he trust him? I got the name Nick Form Niklaus. I thought the name was too old so I made it modern. What do you guy think about the Delena introduction? I apologize about my spelling and grammar mistakes, ignore them. I don't really have someone to cheek before I post my chapters. I will try to improve. Thank you guys for your kind reviews.


	4. The sacrifices we make

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is ratted M.**

**The sacrifices we make for the ones we care about.**

**Chapter 4**

Elena kept giving me direction to her house as i drove. I could tell she was very nervous. I didn't get it! Why did she care so much if i found out where she lives? She kept fidgeting with her hands. During the whole ride she kept looking at her lap, not one single glance in my direction. I on the other hand couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful but at the same time so skinny. She was wearing a coat that had a hole in it just under her arm. I kept thinking about what she said about living all alone. She had to be 18 if she was living all alone. I made a mental note in my head to find everything about this girl. I had this strange feeling that kept telling me that I needed to help her.

"You can stop here Damon my house is just around the corner." She said in a nervous voice as her fingers kept dancing in her lap.

She was hiding something from me and I was damned if I was going to let her get away with it. She might be beautiful and sweet but I don't trust easily.

"I'm sure it is but I would sleep much better knowing I delivered you to your door. Elena you're a very beautiful girl and you never know who might be lurking in the dark."

She blushed a shade of pink and looked out the window. I could see her smiling in the reflection of the glass window.

"Continue going to the end of this street and then turn right. My house is the last one."

I nodded my head and continued driving. There was something I had to know about her! I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help myself.

"How old are you Elena? I asked for my own selfish reason. She's just a teenage girl Salvatore! Get yourself under control!

She kept looking out the window as she answered. "I'm eighteen."

So she's an adult, sort of. Oh come on Salvatore! You are officially crazy! She's not even looking at you! She probably has a boyfriend her own age.

"What about you?" She asked still looking out the window.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't follow her question.

What about me? I ask.

"How old are you?" She asks looking down at her lap.

"I'm twenty-three" I answer and for the first time since we got into the car she looks at me.

Her eyes have this sparkle in them as she stares at me for a few seconds before turning around and looking out the window.

"I don't remember you telling me your last name Elena?"

She hesitates for a minute before answering. "Gilbert, Elena Gilbert."

"It suits you." I say and she blushes. "Last house right?" I say as I continue driving to the end of the street.

The neighborhood where she lives looks scary. It's nothing like the upper east side of Mystic Falls. There were no lights on and it was 10 o'clock at night. As I got to the end of the street I noticed a small house with an old picket fence. The grass looked like it was burnt and the plaster on the house had started to fall off. The fence was in pieces. I pulled up on the side of the road and turned to her. She grabbed for the handle to get out but I hit the button to lock all the doors before she could get out.

"Elena…"I start to say but she starts to shake her head as she looked out the window.

"I knew it."

"Know what?

"Can you please just let me go?"

"I just want to talk to you, before you leave. Is that ok?" I say in a calm voice. Maybe it was a little weird of me just to look the doors. She probably freaked out. Nice move Salvatore.

She turns around to look at me but avoids my eyes.

"Ok." She said almost in a whisper.

"If you need anything and I mean anything, day or night you give me a call. Ok?" I look at her as she slowly looks into my eyes and nods.

"Thank you, Damon."

"What's your phone number?" I ask because I didn't have a piece of paper to write it down for her. So I'll just give her a ring and my number will be left for her.

"Um…I um…I don't have a phone." She says, embarrassed to look at me.

"Oh…Well no problem. Give me your hand." I say as I take out a pen. She looks at me confused for a second before saying. "Why?"

"So I can write it down on your hand because I don't have a piece of paper." I explain and she blushes as she extends her hand.

I open up her soft palm and start writing as she starts to giggle.

"It tickles" She says as I look up to meet her beautiful doe eyes.

"You have a beautiful smile Elena, you should smile more often." I say and she giggles like a school girl. God I feel like I want to kiss her beautiful lips right now. Control yourself Salvatore!

"Thank you Damon, for everything" she says as she takes her hand back and places it into her lap.

"No problem. You give me a call if you need anything and don't forget to go to the doctors tomorrow. Ok? "

"Ok." She says and nods her head at me. God I don't want to let her go. All I want is to take her back to my apartment and spend the night with this beautiful creature. She's so innocent and sweet. She blushes at the most normal things. That says just how innocent she is. Oh my god what is wrong with me. She probably can't wait to get out of the car and run away from me.

I press the unlock button and to my surprise she's still looking at me. God I just want to lean in and kiss her so badly. No! bad idea Damon. Don't do it.

She blinks a few times and turns to the door. She opens the door and steps out but then turns around and says. "Thanks again."

I give her a small smile and a wink. I know I shouldn't but when I'm around her I just can't control myself.

She closes the door gently and heads towards the house. I watch as she reaches the front door and just pushes threw. It wasn't even locked. Did she not lock her door? Maybe she just forgot. When she was inside I started up the car and drove to the hotel to get my stuff and then I would head to the apartment.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when I arrived at the apartment. I told Rose to pick up my key and wait inside for me. The building was very modern and looked nice form the outside. It had an elevator which I was grateful for. When I got to the 3 floor I looked for the door that had 1020 written on it. The door was already open and I stepped in. In the middle of the room Rose and a man were standing. I walked up to Rose and said. "Thanks for waiting Rose, I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Oh don't worry about it Damon." She waves it off like it's nothing.

"This" She gestures to the man next to her "Is my fiancé Neal. Honey this is our new sheriff Damon Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neal." I say to the man as I extend my hand in his direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Damon." He says as he shakes my hand.

"So what do you think?" Rose asks as she looks around the apartment.

"Well um…. is there a bed?" I say with a smirk on my face.

Rose gives me a look that says "I'm serious" before using sarcasm on me. "No, you get to sleep on the floor."

"Lucky for me the carpet looks thick."

"There is an old bed. The owner says you can use it or you can throw it out. It's your choice."

"Great! Thank you again for waiting for me this late at night. I know it was a lot to ask." I say as I sit down on a chair that was placed in the middle of the apartment.

"It's was no problem Damon but we should get going."

"Ok…it was nice meeting you Neal." I say to the man as I stand up to shake hands.

"Great meeting you too Damon."

"If you need someone to go shopping for furniture, give me a call" Rose says as she heads out the door.

"I'll keep that in mind Rose. "

"Bye Damon"

"Bye guys."

I'm standing all alone in this apartment. It looks modern and really nice. The walls a painted a cream color and the curtains are white. Classic! The kitchen is also modern. The cupboards were red and the bench was black. I headed to the bedroom threw a little whole way. I was met with 2 doors. I opened the first one and found the bedroom with a built in wardrobe but there was no bed. Was Rose kidding when she said there was an old bed? I closed the door and headed to the other door assuming it was the bathroom. When I opened the door I was met with a small bed. The apartment had 2 bedrooms. Oh what was I thinking? I didn't even ask if it was a one bedroom apartment.

I walked in and plopped on the bed. It wasn't that comfortable but it would do for tonight. I noticed a door on the left side of the bedroom. It must be the bathroom. I got up and headed to the door opening it. I felt like a child on Christmas morning when I saw the huge tub. The bathroom was the best part of the apartment. It has a shower next to the tub. I noticed it was a joint bathroom from the other bedroom. I turned on the water and headed to the living room to get my stuff. When I got back the tub was half full, I tested the water with my hand and saw that it was just right. I turned off the water and took my clothes off. It felt so good when I stepped into the tub. When the warm water made contact with my skin, my muscles relax and I felt like I could breathe again.

I closed my eyes trying to relax. As I let my thoughts wonder, they landed on a special girl. Elena, Elena Gilbert. God I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wish she was here with me right now in my arms. I know she's only an 18 year old girl but she's so special. I've never felt so drawn to someone. I made a mental note in my head to go and check up on her tomorrow.

I felt the water getting cold so I got up and took a quick shower and headed to bed. I was lying in the dark, and I couldn't stop think how nice it would feel if I had her in my bed. I would wrap my arms around her tiny waist and hold her protectively to my body. Oh she was so special to me and I had no idea why. Yes, she was beautiful and had an angelic face but there was something more…I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Damon fell asleep with a small smile on his face; Elena's angelic face was in his mind.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and sleep still was immune to Elena. She tossed and turned on the couch but couldn't get Damon's image out of her mind. He was everything she wanted in a man. He was kind and caring but at the same time strong. He was absolutely stunning. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Elena had ever seen. She could swear that she saw his eyes glow in the dark. He's raven black hear was so glossy and thick that made her want to touch it so badly. She wished that just for once she could run her fingers threw his hear. The body he had was another story. He's muscles were visible threw his black v neck shirt. He was like a male model. He had the most beautiful hands. They were just the right size. Not too big and not too small. It was ridiculous that everything about this man was perfect to her. His voice sent shivers down her back when he spoke. God she even wanted to kiss him.

Ever since Kol raped her, she hated kissing and especially having sex. She felt disgusting when he kissed her and when they slept the only thing she felt was pain. She became immune to the pain after 3 years. It was still there but she just let the tears pour down her cheeks until it ends. She had never felt anything pleasurable about sex. She could remember her friend Emily from high school talk about how good it felt when she slept with her boyfriend for third time. The first and the second time were a little bit intense but then it started to be really nice and pleasurable. Elena didn't get what the big deal was. For 3 years now she has been having sex with Kol and not once had she felt this so called orgasm thing. She couldn't help but think what if something was wrong with her. Kol kept telling her that it was painful because she didn't know how to enjoy it. How can you enjoy something that hurts? He also told her that she was shit in bed. She would just suck it up and pray for it to end before it even starts.

A part of her wished she would see Damon around again but the other part feared for his safety. She knew Kol would do everything in his power to destroy Damon if he found out that she was befriending a cop. That's why as soon as she got into the house she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Damon's phone number, hiding it in the kitchen draw. She was scared if Kol found out he would flip on her and go after Damon. The ink on her hand didn't wash off easily because she didn't have any detergent. She scrubbed her hand really hard but you could still see the numbers. She just hoped Kol wouldn't notice.

She was curled up on the couch in the dark with a huge smile on her face as she kept thinking about Damon Salvatore. It was ridiculous how much she liked him but then again he probably had a girlfriend or fiancé or maybe even a wife. All Elena needed was to see him and that would keep her happy. She wasn't asking for Damon to be hers, all she wanted was to see his beautiful face once in a while. After all he was the man that saved her life. She will never forget that.

Elena fell asleep with a smile on her face as she dreamt about Damon being the father of her 2 kids.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the morning when Damon phone started to ring. He grumbled as he got up and started digging threw his bag trying to find his phone. When he found it he saw that it was Caroline who was calling him. He rubbed his eyes preparing himself for his little sisters squeaking.

"Hey Care." He answered in a sleepy voice.

"Damonnnn" She cheered over the other line.

"Someone's happy this morning."

"Well I officially bought a prom dress"

"What happened to the blue sparkly one, you tried it on like 10 times?"

"I returned it….It wasn't right for me."

"Oh…" Damon said as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Good, I got an apartment"

"Woow that was fast. Is it up to Damon Salvatore standards?"

"Well that depends. It has a huge tub which I am grateful for but it's a 2 bedroom apartment."

"So? You can always find a roommate." Caroline suggested.

"I don't like sharing and you know that." Damon said as he started to gather his clothes.

"Fine…anyway I brock up with Mat."

"Why? What did he do?" Damon stopped in his tracks, listening very carefully.

"Nothing…I got sick of him." She said in a fake happy voice. Damon knew his sister was lying.

"What really happened Care?" He asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Nothing really"

"Caroline?" Damon said in a warning tone.

"Ok fine, but do you promise to not do anything stupid?" She asked

"That depends on what he did." Damon said.

"I will tell you if you promise to stay out of it, and when I say that I mean no threats Damon!" Caroline said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Now tell me what he did."

"He…he wanted to, you know…" She trailed off.

"And did you?" Damon said almost yelling at her.

"Noooo! I told him I didn't feel ready. "

"And then what happened?"

"He told me either I sleep with him or I go to prom all alone." Caroline said almost in a whisper.

"Screw him Care, you're better than him. You're the most popular girl at school, you can get any guy you want to go with you to prom." Damon said reassuring his baby sister.

"I know, I just thought he was different."

"Yeah… I know the feeling. Don't worry, as soon as you land on college campus there will be a bunch of new guys standing in line to go out with you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You're still coming to my graduation right" She asked a little nervous.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Damon reassured his baby sister.

"Good. So how is Mystic Falls?"

Damon contemplated how to answer her question. Then he settled in for the most appropriate answer.

"Different. It's definitely not New York. I met a few people and they seem nice. I haven't really had a chance to go out and observe my surroundings. "

"Oh…well I'm sure Mystic Falls is happy to have my big bro as there sheriff."

"I'm sure they are" Damon said rolling his eyes." How are mom, dad and Stefan?"

"Umm…mom's fine, she's helping me with prom. Dad's fine two, he's at work. Stefan is broody like usual and yeah. To put it all in one word there all fine."

"Good to know." Damon said as he walked into the bathroom placing his tooth brush and toothpaste on the bathroom counter.

"So any hot lady in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked faking a Russian accent.

Damon laughed at her accent before saying. "Don't ever do that again. That was just…horrible."

"What? Don't mock my Russian accent. I would like you to know that our mother is very fond of it."

Damon chuckled as he shook his head. "She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings Care but only Marissa Salvatore can pull that off and you know it."

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying. Anyway you still didn't answer my question? " Caroline said.

Damon didn't know what to tell her. He thought about telling Caroline about Elena but then again they just met and he really didn't know anything about her.

"No…No one that caught my eye yet but…." Damon said with a smirk on his face as he remembered the bunch of teens from yesterday morning. "But a bunch of 16 year old teens had fight about how hot I am."

"You're kidding right?" Caroline said as she started laughing.

"I wish… then I almost got scolded from a girl saying I was a pervert."

Caroline continued to laugh before saying. "Nice start Salvatore."

"Yeah…listen I have to go. I will see you in 15 days at your graduation. Say hi to mom, dad and Steffi for me. Take care of yourself Care-bear."

"Ok…You to take care of yourself. Bye"

"Bye " said Damon flipping his phone and throwing it on the bed. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to the grill for breakfast.

* * *

Damon was sitting eating his breakfast which was the grill's specialty. It contained bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. It was very tasty. Rose wasn't here so he didn't have anyone to talk to. He kept thinking about Elena and if she went to the doctors to check that cut on her forehead. He told himself when he finishes breakfast he will go straight to the station and tell Tim to do a background check on Elena. He was brought out of his thoughts when a man in his late 20 approached him with a bottle of bourbon.

"You must be Sheriff Salvatore?" He asked as he sat on the opposite side of Damon. "I'm Rick." He said as he rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Nice to meet you Rock. What's with the bottle?" Damon asked.

"Aaaaaa….."Rick said pointing his finger towards the bottle with a goofy smile on his face. "This is my best friend Damon."

Damon could see that the guy was drunk. He was going to tell the bartender to stop serving him.

"Ok buddy, can I have that." Damon said as he was about to grabbed for the bottle but Rick grabbed it first and pulled it towards himself. "Aaaa….No Sal….Salvatore…He's…He's my best friend."

Damon almost stated laughing at the guy before calling the bartender to come over.

"Yes sir?" The young man said as he approached them.

"Can you do me a favor and stop serving him. He's already too drunk to stand on his own two feet?'

"I'm sorry sir but his the owner. I can't stop him from drinking."

"Wait, Rose said some guy named Alaric was the owner?"

"That would be meeee!" Rick cheered with a happy smile on his face.

Damon couldn't stop laughing at Rick's facial expression. The guy was clearly too drunk to know what he was doing. Just as Damon was about to try and talk some sense into Rick two men walked through the door with huge smirks on their faces. One had short black hair and was about 20 while the other had dark brown hair and was about 25 years old.

"Hey old man, where's your wife?" The one with black hair asked as he approached them.

Damon could tell that they were the kind of men begging to get their teeth kicked in.

Rick just put his head in his hands while they burst into laughter.

"Oh come on man, you didn't really think she was going to stick around did you?" The same guy asked.

Damon just watched them. They didn't clearly know who he was.

"Fuck you Tyler." Rick said as he started to get up.

Damon looked at the two men as he got up and said. "Leave now!"

"And who are you? His fairy godmother?" Tyler asked as he looked at Damon.

"No…but you need to leave now." Damon said with a serious facial expression.

"Or what? It's not my fault he didn't know how to satisfy his wife so she went looking for someone else to fuck her. "Tyler said as the other guy started to laugh.

It was only seconds later that Rick threw in the first punch, which Damon had to admit was a great punch for a drunk guy. He grabbed Tyler and pushed him into the table as hard as he could that's when Damon grabbed Rick and the other guy grabbed Tyler. They were both trying to get free and yelling at each other.

Damon yelled above them to the other guy saying. "Get him out of here!"

The guy dragged Tyler out the door as he kept saying. "Let go of me Kol!"

He placed Rick back into the booth and said. "Are you ok?"

Rick grabbed his head into his hands avoiding Damon's face as he grumbled. "I'm fine!"

Damon called the bartender over and asked when Rose was coming. He told him she should be here before 10 am. Damon told the bartender to call a cab. Not short after that the cab arrived and Damon placed a drunken Rick inside telling the cab driver to drive him straight home. The poor guy spent the whole night drinking because his wife left him. Damon new the feeling very well and that's why he was so pissed at the two punks for picking a fight with a man that was clearly hart broken. He paid for breakfast and headed to the station.

* * *

As soon as Damon walked into the station he saw Tim. He headed straight for his desk to ask him to run a background check on Elena.

"Hey Tim, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure Damon." He said as he looked up at Damon.

"Make sure no one knows about this but I need you to run me a background check on a girl named Elena Gilbert. She claims she's 18 and she lives in the west side on Mystic Falls. I need you two find everything you can about this girl. Can you do that?"

"No problem Damon. When do you need it done by?" Tim asked typing something on his computer.

"As soon as possible. Like by 12 o'clock today." Damon said hoping the guy would be able to get it done by the time he was going to go and check up on her.

"Sure, no problem." Tim said as he turned to the computer.

"Thanks man" Damon said as he turned and head to his office.

Damon was in his office looking up everything he could about Logan Fell when the door opened and Nick came in with a huge grin on his face.

'What's got you in a good mood? Damon asked looking up from the computer screen.

"NEWS FLASH" Nick said as he demonstrated with his hands." Sheriff Salvatore almost throws in a punch." Nick says with a smirk on his face.

Damon looks at him for a split second before smirking as he said. "How did you find out about that, it just happened like an hour ago?"

"News travels fast around here." Nick said as he sat in the chair opposite of Damon's desk. "So what happened? I'm dying to hear about this."

"Nothing really. This owner Alaric or Rick got a bit tipsy and two punks came in looking for a fight. "

"Now that's weird. Rick never gets into fights. "

"They were giving him shit about his wife."

" Isobel ?" Nick asked raising his eyebrow at Damon.

I don't know, I didn't catch the name." Damon said as he continued to look at his computer.

"Yeah, Isobel was his wife now she's Mason's fuck doll." That got Damon's attention.

"She left Rick for a guy like Mason?" Damon said, hardly believing that a woman could actually like a guy like Mason.

"Oh trust me; it has nothing to do with love. I have only two words for you "mutual interest". Who was the guy that mentioned Isobel? Nick asked leaning back into his seat.

"A guy named Tyler." Damon said as he also leaned back into his seat.

"Tyler Lockwood, Mason's nephew. He's a total ass. He probably didn't have any idea who you are. "

"He didn't. He called me Rick's fairy godmother." Damon said with a small smile on his face as he watched Nick laugh. There was a small knock on the door that made the men stop laughing. Damon told the person to come in. It was Tim.

"Hey Damon I ran a background check like you asked and there's a lot to tell about this girl."

"What? The background check isn't about me?" Nick asked a smirk on his face.

"Why would I run a background check on you?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows at Nick.

Well considering the fact that you're running one about the girl you like it wouldn't surprise me if I was next in line." He said with a small smile on his face.

"How did you know I was running a background check on Elena? Damon asked. Shocked that he knew about all of this when he clearly asked Tim not to say anything.

"Wait, Elena?" Nick asked shocked at what Damon just told him.

"Yeah…who else did you think I was running it on?" Damon asked clearly not understanding who Nick was talking about if it wasn't Elena.

"Rose… Why would you run a background check on Elena? He asked Damon with a serious expression on his face.

"Look guys, I have work to do so if you don't mind Damon please come out side and I'll tell you everything I found out." Tim said as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sure." Damon said as he got out of his seat and head to the door. After he closed the door he turned to Tim.

"Ok tell me everything you found out."

"She's was born march the 2. 1994. She was a student at Mystic Falls high until 3 years ago when she dropped out. He parents are dead. The investigation is still going on about her parents Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. She has a brother named Jeremy Gilbert, who she gave up as a baby when her parents died. She's been living in the old abandon house on West Hill Street in the west side of Mystic falls. She has no criminal record just a tough life." Tim explained to Damon.

Damon stood frozen for a moment. He couldn't believe what Elena had gone through. His heart started to fall apart as he remembered her blushing as she asked for him to pay for the bandage and he could still remember her promising to pay him back. God she was an angel. He told himself he was going to go and check up on her as soon as he got rid of Nick.

'Thanks Tim, if anything comes up new let me know." Damon said as he turned around and went back into his office.

"So, care to tell me why you're running a background check on Elena?" Nick said raising his eyebrow at Damon.

"Because I wanted to see if she was involved with the wrong people. She showed up at the same time in the middle of the road when Logan made a run for it. "Damon made up a quick lie. He was very proud of himself for coming up with a good lie.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you're attracted to her?" Nick asked with a small smirk on his face.

"What? 5 minutes ago you thought I was attracted to Rose." Damon said sitting back in his seat.

"I was praying it was Rose but deep down I knew it was Elena."

"I'm not attracted to Elena"

"You're lying Salvatore"

"Ok fine. I am, so what?" Damon said with a small smile on his face. It felt good to tell someone.

"It doesn't bother you that she's a complete screw up?" Nick asked eyeing Damon suspiciously.

"Well form what I learnt just know, I don't blame her for the hard life she lives" Damon said in a serious voice. He hated the fact that Nick was judging Elena. He had no right. She had a tough life as it is, she didn't need people judging her.

"You're a good man Salvatore." Nick said with a small smile on his face as he got up from his chair and headed to the door.

Damon grabbed his phone and keys as he headed out to find his angel.

* * *

Elena had just returned from "Lenny's" and was heading home when she saw Mrs. Flowers sitting in a small chair with one of her cats in her lap. Elena walked up to the old woman and said" Hi Mrs. Flowers. Thank you for calling the ambulance when I fainted. "

"Oh dear, you gave me quite a scare." Mrs. Flowers said as she patted her cat on the head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine now."

"You shouldn't be living in a neighborhood like this one. Everything bad happens here."

"I know I just don't have anywhere else to go." Elena said with a sad face.

"Your young Elena, take a risk and find out what the world has to offer."

She gave Mrs. Flowers a small smile for her enthusiasm before saying she had to leave. It was said easier then done. Elena knew she didn't have a way out as long as Kol wanted to keep her.

She was about to step through the door when she head a car pull up. Turning around she saw that it was the same black Audi Damon drove her home in. Could it be, could he be back? Her question was answered when Damon stepped out of the car. He looked amazing, as he walked up to Elena with a small smile on his lips.

Elena just stared at him as he approached her and said," Hallo beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush at his compliment. Gathering enough courage to open her mouth she asked. "Wh..What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might come and check up on you and, see if you kept your promise about going to the doctor which you clearly haven't."

"It's only like 11 o'clock, I still have time." Elena said looking at the floor.

"The question is, are you really going to go?" Damon said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Look, I don't know." Elena said as she sat down on the first step of her porch. "Why do you even care?" she asked looking up at him.

Damon didn't want to freak her out and tell her that he liked her so he went with the most logical answer.

"I'm the Sheriff of this town and my job is to protect the people of this town."

That was not the answer Elena was hoping for but still she knew that she was stupid to think Damon cared about her more than just a citizen at this town.

"Oh…" She said in a small voice as she looked at the ground.

"So why don't you go and get dressed and then I'll drive you to the doctors. Ok?" Damon asked looking at her. She look up at him quickly panic flashing threw her eyes.

"I…I can't...I can't go right now…I have this...this thing to do."

"Well I can wait." Damon said as he sat down next to her.

"No…I don't want to keep you from your work. I can go on my own."

Damon looked at her; she clearly didn't want him around her. God he was an idiot for believing that she could maybe like him just a little bit. It still didn't change the fact that he cared about her. He took out his wallet and turned to her.

"I need you to promise me here and now that you will go to the doctors today?" He said in a serious voice as he looked into her doe eyes.

"No…I won't take your money."

"Why are you being so difficult Elena?" Damon asked looking at her as she stared back at him.

She was just about to answer when a male voice interrupted her "Who's your friend Elena?"

Damon turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. It was the same guy from the grill this morning. It was the guy who pulled Tyler out.

As soon as he approached them Elena got all nervous, she got up from the porch and said. "Kol this is Damon Salvatore, The new Sheriff." She avoided looking at Damon as her fingers started to dance nervously.

"Elena go inside." He told her as he gave her a warning look.

"Kol it's not…" She started to say something but he cut her off.

"Now Elena!" He said in a harsh tone.

She turned to the door and gave Damon one last glance before going inside. When she was inside he turned to Damon with a small fake smile on his face.

"What seems to be the problem Sheriff? " Kol asked.

"Nothing really" Damon said as he eyed the guy suspiciously.

"Then what brings you here?"

"Just passing through the neighborhood." Damon said as he kept eyeing the man in front of him.

"Oh…so if that's all I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving." Kol said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Sure" Damon said but then added "but not before I finish my conversation with Elena."

Kol looked at him for a second. He was staring daggers at Damon before opening the front door and calling for Elena. She came out looking at the floor. Damon looked at her. She was scared, he could tell. As soon as this Kol guy showed up she started getting nervous.

Do you mind Mr.…." Damon didn't know Kol's last name.

"Mikaelson" Kol said as he kept looking at Elena.

He's a founder. Nick Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson, definitely family Damon thought.

"Do you mind Mr. Mikaelson leaving us to talk alone?" Damon said eyeing Kol to see his reaction.

"Sure." He said as he looked at Elena before walking away.

Damon turned to Elena and found her still staring at the floor. He slowly walked up to her and used his left hand to lift her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Elena…" He said her name in a whisper. "Please let me take you to the doctors."

"I…I really can't Damon." She said in a small voice.

"Why?' He asked

"It's complicated." She said as she looked away from his face.

"Then explain it to me?" Damon said as he placed his hand on her cheek bringing her face back to look at him.

"I can't. You should go Damon." She said in a whisper.

"Fine." He grumbled but pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to her as he said. "Take it"

"Damon I…."She stated to object but he cut her off.

"Take it Elena, please." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed the money inside of her palm. He closed her palm and brought it up to his lips as he kissed her small hand.

"Thank you Damon." She said as tears almost started rolling down her cheeks. No one in the last 3 years has ever cared about her and here was this amazing and beautiful man standing in front of her. He is giving her money and offering to take her to the hospital for something the monster that was waiting for her inside did. Tears threatened to fall from her doe eyes as he said.

"If you ever decide that you want a better life don't hesitate to call me. I will always be here to help you. Ok?"

She nodded her head with a small smile on her face and he returned it before turning around and heading to his car.

Elena walked back into the house finding Kol sitting on the couch, staring at her.

"What did he did he need to talk to you about alone?" He asked watching her every move.

"He just wanted to give me some money?"

"WHAT? Why would he be giving you money? He asked as he got up from the couch as started walking towards her.

"I don't know." She said as she started walking backwards.

He grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall. He looked into her eyes as he said. "Tell me the truth or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth."

Elena had had enough of this. She squinted her eyes at him with pure hatred as she said. "Go ahead hurt me and Damon will know it was you!"

"He let go of her neck and looked at her for a second before he started laughing.

"Do you honestly think he cares about you? He just wants you for one thing, which by the way you suck at and as soon as he finds out how bad you are in bed he'll throw you out."

"Just leave me alone Kol." She said as she turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand and threw her into the couch, taking his belt out of his pants, he started whipping her as she kept screaming for him to stop. Her back was in so much pain that she felt like she couldn't move. He stopped after a couple of minutes and sat next to her. He watched her cry out in pain before telling her to never speak to Damon Salvatore again, and with that he turned on his heel left.

Elena pulled herself up as she winced from the pain. This was going over the top even for Kol. She could hardly move. She sat on the ripped couch an analyzed everything that just happened to her in the last hour. The man that saved her life offered her a way out and she turned it down. She knew exactly why she turned Damon's offer down because she was protecting him. She finally understood what she felt for this amazing man. She felt attracted to him. It was ridiculous in how just 24 hours she started developing feelings for him. He was one special man.

* * *

After leaving Elena's place Damon headed straight to the station to finish work. After getting all the paper work done he headed to the Mystic Grill. He was pissed ever since he left Elena's. He was trying to help her and she just told him to leave. The thing that most irritated Damon was that Kol guy. There was something about him that really pissed off Damon. The guy was an ass and Elena was clearly scared of him. The thing is, Damon was playing by the book. When she told him to leave, he couldn't just say no but there was this feeling in his gut that kept telling him not to leave her alone with him.

As soon as he walked into the Mystic Grill, he walked straight to the bar. He ordered a glass of bourbon and planed on drowning in self-pity. He finished the first glass and ordered one more. He kept swirling the liquid in his hand as he kept staring at his glass, when someone plopped down on the stool next to him. He looked at the person and saw that it was Alaric or Rick.

"Do I need to put you in a cab now?" He asked, Damon could clearly see that the guy had sobered up.

"Nah…I won't get that far." Damon answered as he looked back at his glass.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rick asked.

"There was no paradise to begin with." Damon answered as he took a drink.

"It's better that you know now than when you get pulled in man. It's hard to let go."

"Been there, done that." Damon said as he took another swing and finished the glass. "One more please." He told the bartender.

"I thought you said you weren't planning on getting drunk?"

"I changed my mind." Damon sad as the bartender filled up his glass.

"Then write me down your address so I can send you home when you get wasted."

"What do you know about Kol Mikaelson?" Damon asked ignoring Ricks question.

"What do you want to know?" A familiar voice came from behind them. Damon turned around to see Nick standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Everything." Damon said as he turned around facing his drink.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Elena?" Nick said as he sat on the other side next to Damon.

"Are you two related by any chance?" Damon asked still not looking away from his glass.

"Unfortunately yes. He's my stepbrother." Nick said as he made a disgusted face.

"Please do tell." Damon said as he finally looked up from his drink.

"Long story short. My father Mikael left me, my brother and my mother when I was only 2 years old. He left us for a woman named Esther. He started a new family with her and never looked back. He didn't give it crap about me back then and he still doesn't now. As far as I'm concerned he's not my father. That's why I hate when people call me by my last name. I should have changed it like my brother Elijah did. Anyway Mikael's golden boy is Kol next to his precious little princess Rebekah. Everything that Kol does Mikael covers it up." Nick said as he took a swing at his drink. The guy was clearly pissed and had good reason to be.

Now everything was making a little bit more sense to Damon. He understood why Nick hated his last name. Damon was brought out of his thoughts when Nick continued talking.

"I'm guessing you're interested in what Kol has to do with Elena." Nick said as he looked at Damon.

Damon nodded his head telling him to continue.

"Well I'm sure you know Elena's parents are dead. It happened 3 years ago. She was the daughter of a doctor named Grayson Gilbert. The Gilberts were one of the founding families. Anyway when her parents died she was only 15 and Kol took her in. Back then there were some rumors going around that she was dating him. I don't really know what happened after that. I know she dropped out of school and ran away from him. People in town just assumed she was going crazy after everything she went through. "

Damon stared at him for a second before saying. "Why didn't child services track her down?"

Nick smirked as he said. ""That's the thing I don't get. For 3 years now, she's been living there and not once had someone showed up on her doorstep asking questions."

Damon looked back at his drink and grabbed the glass bringing it to his lips, he took one big gulp and finished the entire glass. He got up from his stool and turned to Nick and Rick as he said. "I have heard enough for one night. If you'll excuse me i should get home. Tomorrow I'm paying a very special visit to Miss Gilbert."

"Damon just drop it, she's a homeless girl. She doesn't want to be saved." Nick said as he got up.

"You didn't see her today. She was scared of him. As soon as he showed up she started getting all nervous."

Don't get me wrong man. The murder that went down 4 days ago about that girl named Josephine Granger. Well I showed up on her doorstep asking her to give me a statement. She was with Kol the entire night when it happened. She's clearly sleeping with him. I'm sorry man." Nick said as he gave Damon a small sympathetic smile.

"Ok fine, let's say she is sleeping with him. Why is she scared of him then?" Damon didn't believe that a small and innocent girl like Elena would do something like that. Her whole situation seemed weird to him.

"What do you mean she's scared of him?" Rick asked.

"Today when I went to see her everything was fine until Kol showed up. He told her to go inside with a warning look. After that I asked to talk to her and she kept looking at the floor. She didn't even look at me as she told me to leave. I'm telling you, she was scared of him." Damon said determined to make his point. He wasn't going to give up on Elena. She was special to him and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Maybe you're right but there is nothing you can do Damon. You can't make her leave that place and start living her life. It's up to her." Nick said.

"Look Nick I know he's your brother but if his doing something to Ele.." Damon was cut off as Nick held his hands up in defense.

"Wow mate. To be honest with you, I wouldn't be happier to see my father's perfect little son in jail but you can't go accusing people around based on a hunch." Nick said.

"I'm not accusing him. I'm just saying what I saw and I'm not giving up until I find out the real reason behind her living situation."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with Kol. I knew Elena before Grayson and Miranda died. She was a sweet girl." Rick said to Damon.

"I know, she's still so sweet and so innocent. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that she chooses on her own free will to live like that. There is more to this story."

"Ok you two. So what do you suggest we do? We can't kick her out of that place" Nick said.

"I just don't get why she lives there, when she has that family house her parents left her." Rick added.

"Wait, What?" Damon said as he looked at Rick.

"Yeah...You didn't know. The house is in her name." Rick said.

"Am I the only one here that sees this whole situation weird?" Damon said looking at Rick and then turning his attention to Nick.

"No, but you can't do anything about it Damon. It's her choice. You tried to help her. She turned your help down. Just let it be." Nick said, trying to talk some sense into Damon.

"There is something I can do. She's living on someone's property. That's illegal."

"Don't Damon she'll just hate you for it." Nick said warning his friend.

"I won't let it get that far, I just want her to tell me what's going on." Damon said reassuring his friend. "And if she wants to live like a homeless person, I'll officially give up."

"Just don't take it too far man. It hurts like hell when someone you care about hates you, even if your intentions were good." Rick said.

"I know I won't be able to do it in the morning. This is the 3 glasses of bourbon talking." Damon said pulling on his jacket.

"You really feel for her, don't you?" Rick asked.

"I just want to help her." Damon said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Nick asked Damon.

"Yeah…can you drive my car man?" Damon asked Nick.

"I came with my car here. Just pick it up tomorrow." Nick told him. Damon nodded and headed for the front door.

Nick drove back to his apartment and Damon went straight to sleep as soon as he walked through the door.

**_Chapter 4 finished. I hope you guys like it? I know there isn't much Delena in this chapter but there will be a lot in the next. I think the whole chapter will be about Damon and Elena. I hope the story isn't becoming boring. Please review and tell me what you think. I apologize for my spelling and grammar. _**


	5. Put your trust in me

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is ratted M.**

**Put your trust in me.**

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

It's been almost a week since I saw Damon. I have this feeling inside of me that keeps hoping I might see him again, but at the same time I fear for his safety and for my own. Kol has been here almost every night. He would first torture me about how Damon doesn't care about me, and then he would do what he came here in the first place to do. Have sex! He hasn't given me any money since he found out that Damon gave me some. The 50 dollars that Damon gave me, I spent mostly on sandwiches and I bought a cream from the local pharmacy for my back. I think it's infected. The bruises on my back have calmed down, but I have two big bruises that have split and hurt like hell. The pharmacist asked to look at it but I refused, mainly because she would ask where a got it from and I didn't feel like lying.

I felt bad for the way I acted the last time I saw him. I could tell that he was hurt. He came here to help me and I just shoved it back into his face. I bet he hates me. I just hope he can forgive me some day. It doesn't help that Kol rubs it in my face, about how he gave up on me before anything even happened. I know Damon's not attracted to me but I also know he really did want to help me.

Today is Friday, my happy day! Kol goes out with his girlfriend Amanda every Friday out, so I get to relax and not fear that he will come and torture me. I am planning on going to see Mrs. Flowers tonight and watch some TV at her place. I don't have a TV just an old radio that doesn't work, unless I buy the expensive batteries.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my old coat. It had a blood stain on it, from my head cut. I was going to wash it the night Damon drove me home, but I was too happy and preoccupied thinking about the amazing and gorgeous man that I completely forgot. I didn't have any detergent, so I used some of my hair shampoo. I started scrubbing hard, using all of my energy. I felt the bruises on my back starting to hurt from my movements. I sat down on the kitchen floor and started to cry. It really hurts like hell. I couldn't sleep on my back and I even found yesterday on my shirt a blood stain. The bruises started to bled. The cream I bought doesn't seem to be helping at all. It was really cheap, only $5.50.

I got up from the floor and winced at the pain. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my coat and headed slowly outside. I placed it over the fence to dry; although I was a little worried that someone might take it. I walked back inside, closing the door. I went straight to the couch. I lied on my stomach because it was the most comfortable position, and the only one in which I didn't feel pain from my back. I started shivering from the cold and my head started to hurt. I must be coming down with a fever. Just what I needed, as if I didn't have enough problems already. I pulled over an old thin blanket to try and warm up. In moments like these I really wished Damon would come to my rescue.

* * *

DPOV

I'm driving to the Grill to meet Rick and Nick for a guy's night out, which I really didn't want to go to. Rick insisted, using some poor excuse about being single. I know he's just hiding from the truth. His wife left him for another man, and it will take time for him to heal.

This whole week, I haven't seen Elena and it was hell. I kept thinking maybe I'll run into her. I even swapped cases just so I can go to the west side of Mystic Falls. She was nowhere to be seen. It's weird, I have strong feelings for this girl and I barely know her. I care about her, but at the same time I would cope if she didn't want anything to do with me as long as she got out of that place.

I walked into the Grill, looking around for Nick or Rick. God, their names. It sounds like a pair of twins. I spotted Rose at the bar; she was sitting with a blond woman chatting. I decided to go and say hallo.

"Hallo ladies." I say as I approach them. The blonde giggles and grins at me while Rose gave me a small smile, as she said. "Well hallo to you too, Sheriff Salvatore."

"I'm supposed to meet Rick and Nick here, do you have any idea where they are?" I ask as I look around trying to spot them.

"Rick is in the back yelling at the cook for god knows what, Nick I haven't seen." She answered.

"Well that's just great!" I say as I take a seat next to Rose. "They get on my back about this guy's night out and when I finally agree to come, one is off yelling while the other doesn't even show up."

"Well you have us, Sheriff Salvatore." The blonde said, as she smiled at me. "I'm Andie Star." She held her hand out for me to shake.

God, woman always throw themselves at me but never the ones I want.

"It's nice to meet you Andie." I say in a polite and strictly professional way, making shore she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Well speak for yourself Andie. I've had enough men for one night." Rose said as she sipped on her coffee.

"Woow, what did I do?" I say to Rose, pretending to be hurt.

"It's not you Damon; I meant the whole male population." She said, as she gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Well I'm a man and since I have nothing better to do, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You know what?" Rose says as she straightens up in her seat. "This is your problem. What can you do about Tyler Lockwood and his huge mouth?"

"You mean the punk that gave Rick shit about his wife?" I said. I'm pretty sure his name was Tyler, but just to make sure I asked.

"The one and only." Rose said.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"It's not what he did. It's what he keeps saying. Today he told Neal how I jumped off Wickery Bridge when I was 18."

"Well, did you?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Then he came here and kept talking dirty until Rick told him to leave before he calls the cops."

"I can't really do anything Rose, unless he touched you inappropriately? Did he?"

"No, and even if he did I would have slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I'm good with violence. "She says with a proud smirk on her face.

"Well, the only thing you guys can do is hand in a request saying that he's not allowed at the Grill."

"Yeah. No, can't do. He's the mayor's son, meaning the Grill would close down in less than a month if we went through with it."

I was just about to protest when Rick came up grumbling. "I can't even have a peaceful Friday night out!"

"What's going on?" Rose asked

"Nothing! The new cook doesn't know how to work the dishwasher; he added the wrong detergent so now I have to pay to get it fixed or buy a new one."

"I'll deal with it." Rose said as she got up and headed into the back.

"So I take it you guys are canceling guys night out?"

"What? Nooo…" Rick said as he took Roses previous seat.

"Nick's not even here man."

"He'll be here."

"Are you seriously trying to get out of a fun Friday night?" Andie asked seductively as she sipped on her cocktail.

"Yeah, actually I am." I say to her with a small smile. I'm really hoping she'll see that I'm not interested in her.

"I could make it fun for you?" She suggests, reaching out to touch me. As she was about to touch me…

"Wrong guy Andie. He's gay." Nick says as he walks up to us.

I grinned at him, I was actually grateful he said that. I bet some people really thought I was gay, because of my reaction. Andie blushed a shade of red, and pulled her hand back. The woman was clearly embarrassed.

"I um…I have to go." She said as she got up. She grabbed her bag and turned back to me and said. "It was nice meeting you, Sheriff Salvatore."

"Nice meeting you too Andie" I say in a professional way.

As soon as she walked out the door Nick and Rick burst into laughter.

"Thanks for letting the town know I'm gay Nick." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Believe me; I just saved you from like the worst date in history." Nick said as he sat down on the seat where Andie was sitting.

"Why do I get the feeling that you dated her?" I ask

"One date and it ended with disaster." He said as he started to laugh.

"Well you see Damon, Nick here is a little sensitive down there and well Andy, she likes to play rough. " Rick said as he put 3 glasses on the table.

"Please do tell." I say as I turn to Nick with a huge grin on my face.

"There is nothing to tell. The woman is crazy." Nick said.

"Oh come on man. You passed up rough sex. You're the crazy one." Rick said laughing at Nick.

They started arguing about it and I stopped listening when I spotted Kol walking in with a blonde on his arm. He pulled a chair out for her to sit down and kissed her cheek.

"Who is she?' I ask

"His girlfriend. The names Amanda." Nick said

"So what's Elena to him then?" I ask as I take a swing of my bourbon.

They both kept quiet and didn't say anything to me. I knew the answer. I just hoped Elena knew about this other girl. She didn't deserve to be the other woman. She shouldn't be his mistress!

We talked for almost an hour and I was actually enjoying this guy's night out when my phone started ringing. I saw that it was the station.

"Sheriff Salvatore speaking." I say as I answer the phone.

"There has been a murder in the west side of mystic falls. Were on West Hill Street. It's a female victim between the age of 16 and 18. We need you to come down here Sheriff." Officer Rodriguez said.

I felt a stab in my chest when he told me the name of the street. It was Elena's. A female victim between the age of 16 and 18. The description was screaming Elena.

"I'll be there." I say and hesitate to ask, but I need to know." Rodriguez, What does she look like?"

"She has dark brown hair, skinny and between the 1.65cm to 1.70cm."

God, I feel tears threatening to fall out of my eyes as Nick says. "What's going on?"

"I'll be right there Rodriguez." I say as i pull my phone from my ear.

"A murder on West Hill Street. Female victim. Let's go." I say as I grab my jacket and head out the door.

I glance at Kol one last time. He's feeding the blonde and she's laughing at something he said.

I turn around and head to my car.

I am praying silently that it's not Elena. I will do everything in my power to get her out of there. I just need to know she's not the victim.

I'm driving way over the speed limit. I can see Nick in the rearview mirror, he keeps beeping the horn for me to slow down but I just ignore it. I know it's my duty as a police officer to drive under the speed limit, but I couldn't care less right now. The girl I care about could be the victim. I mean the description perfectly fits Elena. Oh god, what am I going to do if it is her? Why didn't she listen to me? God, I feel like I want to cry. I know that sounds weak, but if only I had been more persistent maybe she would still be alive. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SALVATORE, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING FOR SURE! IT COULD BE SOME OTHER GIRL! Oh god, I hope it's some other girl. I know that's wrong but I just can't imagine never seeing her beautiful angelic face again. Those beautiful doe eyes and rosy lips. Oh god Elena please, please, please still be alive.

As I turn into the street I can see that it's the third house on the left. Oh that's a good sign. Elena's is the last house on the right. I park in front of the house, taking a huge breath like it's my last. I step out of the car and head to the front porch. I'm taking the first step on the porch when I feel Nick slap my back as he said. "Let's hope it's not her." I only nod my head as I walk through the front door. I see 3 police officers leaning over a body and I stop. I can't move. What if it's her? Nick whispers into my ear. "Let me go in first." I only nod. I know it sounds like I'm weak, but I can't take it. I can't stand to see her dead. I watch Nick walk into the room and take a look; he turns around and nods for me to come closer. I walk slowly and lean over to see the girl. IT'S NOT HER! IT'S NOT ELENA. All of a sudden, I feel an overwhelming feeling inside of me. It's not my angel. That means she's ok.

The investigation took about an hour. The poor girl, she was shot 3 times, twice in the chest and once in the head. It was a disgusting sight. There was a little boy hiding in the closet. Nick found him curled up in a ball crying. He said that the victim was his sister. I told one of the deputies to call child services. It broke my heart to see that little boy all alone. Tina Cooper, the victim was living all alone, just like Elena.

"Ready to go home man?" Nick asked as he came into the house after taking the boy to the caretaker from child services. The kid wouldn't let anyone else near him except for Nick.

"I have one more thing I have to do." I say as we walk out the front door.

"There is no chance talking you out of this, is there?" He says as we reach the front porch.

"No." I say as I continue to walk down the porch.

"Hey man, I'm going to head off." Nick says as he turns to his car. "Good luck!"

"Thanks" I say as I continue to walk down the street to Elena's house.

It's 12 o'clock at night. She's probably sleeping but I really don't care at this point. I never want to feel the way I felt just an hour ago.

I walk up the porch and knock on the door. I wait about a minute for her to answer but nothing. I knock again, she still doesn't answer. I try the door. It's open. Should I walk in? That's breaking and entering. Technically the door was open so I didn't break in, but still. I push the door lightly open, I try calling her name, but nothing. I can't find the light switch, so I take out my phone to see where I'm going. I can see someone curled up on the couch. I walk up to it and see that it's Elena. I call her name, but she doesn't answer. I slowly shake her, still nothing. I try calling her name a little louder, thinking maybe she's a deep sleeper. She slowly opens her eyes and whispers something like my name. I think it's my name. I touch her cheek lightly and that's when I realize. She really hot! I shake her lightly and she shivers. Obviously she has a fever, and a big one from what I could tell. I place my hand against her forehead and that conforms it.

"God, Elena you're burning up, we need to get you to the hospital." I say as I pat her back. She screams out in pain when I touch her lower back. I automatically pull away.

"Damon…Damon is that you?" She says in a shaky voice.

'Yes, it's me Elena. We need to take you to the hospital sweetie. You have a very high fever." I return my hand patting her back, thinking she wouldn't get scared knowing it's me. She screams again.

"Elena sweetie it's me, Damon. Don't be afraid."

"It hurts Damon, it hurts." She cries out.

"What hurts Elena?" I ask, getting worried that she might be hallucinating.

"My…My back. It…It hurts."

I take the little thin blanket of her back and pull up her shirt, that has a blood stain on it. God, I almost gasp. On her back there were two huge bruises and there bleeding. No wander she kept screaming. God, I need to get her to the hospital now.

"Come on Elena, sweetie. I need to get you to the hospital."

"No…I…I can…I can't move."

"Ok sweetie, I'm going to carry you." I say as I tuck the blanket tightly around her body. I pick her up, making sure not to touch her bruises. She lets her hands rest against my chest and I carry her to the car. I lay her in the back seat on her stomach. As soon as I start the car, I turn on the heater.

Through the whole ride I kept glancing at her in the rearview mirror. She kept her eyes most of the ride closed, but sometimes she opened them and I could tell by the look in her tiered and red doe eyes that she had a huge fever.

We arrived at the hospital and I took her in my arms once again carrying her inside. I took her straight to the emergency room. The lady at the desk said we would have to wait in line, but I used my status as the sheriff to get a doctor straight away.

They placed her in a bed and told me to wait in the waiting room. I was going out of my mind. 15 minutes had passed and there was no sign of the doctor. That was not good. I walked up to one of the nurses and asked.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what's going on with Elena Gilbert?"

"Are you family sir?" She asked.

"No, but I'm the one who brought her in."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give you any information."

"Wait, I'm…"Think of something you dumb ass! "I'm her boyfriend." I blurted out. I know I shouldn't have lied but I was way desperate to get some information about her.

"Are you now Sheriff Salvatore? "Came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw it was the doctor. Shit! She just caught me lying; now she won't let me see Elena for sure.

"How is she doing doctor?" I ask ignoring her question.

"Will you excuse us please Amy." She said to the nurse. The woman just turned around and headed to the front desk.

"She's stable for now but that fever was way too high. We gave her something to reduce her temperature for now, but were going to keep her overnight for observation.

"When can I see her?' I ask, dispirit to see if she's ok.

"You know I can't let you in if you're not family. "

"She doesn't have any family. Can't you just say that I need to question her for a case if someone asks?"

"That's breaking the rules Sheriff." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know but please just let me see her." I beg the woman.

"I'll ask her if she wants to see you, but for now go home and you can see her in the morning."

"I'll just wait until she wakes up."

"You should go home Sheriff. She's in good hands here." The doctor tried to reassure me.

"No, as soon as she wakes up please let her know I'm waiting to see her." I say and she nods her head.

I turn around and head to the siting area.

* * *

My eyes are slowly fluttering open and I can see that I'm in a bed on my back. Wait! My back, I don't feel pain. I rub my eyes with my fists and try to sit up. I'm at the hospital. How did I get here? I didn't faint again, did I? I look around and all the lights are turned off except for a lamp near my bed. I lean back into the bed and relax. I know as long as I'm in the hospital I can at least enjoy sleeping in a bed. I was never a fan of hospitals. I remember my dad taking me to his office in this same hospital. He would let me steal all the red cherry flavored candy from the gift basket. It was my favorite.

I felt really hungry, but I knew that breakfast comes in the morning about . I tried to go back to sleep but my tummy kept rumbling. I needed food. I remember only eating a sandwich for breakfast after that I felt weak and I just had to lie down. I saw the remote control on the side of my bed. I grabbed it and hit the button for the nurse. I need some food. Only after about 2 minutes, a nurse came in with a pleasant smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Miss. Gilbert?" The nurse asked with a smile on her face.

"I feel better my back doesn't hurt, but I'm still a bit cold." I say as I bring up the blanket closer to my chin.

"That's because it's time for you medication. We gave you a Paracetamol to bring your fever down, but you've been asleep almost for 4 hours."

"Oh…Excuse me, but can I have something to eat. I'm really hungry" I say as I hear my stomach start to growl again.

"It's almost 4 o'clock in the morning miss Gilbert. Breakfast comes around 8 o'clock. "The nurse says as she takes out of the cupboard a small box. She puts my medication into a small cup and hands it to me. "Here, it should bring your temperature down."

I nod as I take the small cup out of her hand. I swallow the little table with a little bit of water the nurse gave me. "Thank you." I say as I give her back the little cup.

"Miss Gilbert, there's a man out there lying to be your boyfriend just so he can see you." She says with a small smile on her face.

Oh god, its Kol. Did he bring me to the hospital? Why would he lie if he wanted to see me? He would never jeopardize his relationship with Amanda for me.

"Kol, he's here?" I ask

"No…I believe Doctor Wilson said he was the Sheriff."

"Damon…Damon's here." I ask, surprised. How did he know I was in the hospital?

"Well if that's his first name. I only know him as Sheriff Salvatore." The nurse say's, and I stare at her. It's him. It's Damon. Why is he here?

"Would you like to see him? He's been here ever since he brought you in." The nurse said, bringing me out of my thoughts. He was the one that brought me in.

"I…umm...yeah...sure. I'll see him." I say. I was really happy about seeing Damon but at the same time a bit worried. I don't want him to be disappointed in me. I'm always in some kind of trouble and he always shows up when I'm at my worst.

The nurse turns around heading to the door but turns around and says. "I'll get him for you Miss Gilbert."

I only nod and she turns around heading out of the door. God, I'm already freaking out. What am I going to say to him? Say "thank you" you idiot. He saved your life for the second time. God, I can't wait to see his beautiful face and those ocean blue eyes.

* * *

"Sheriff Salvatore wake up." I hear a voice calling for me and then I feel someone shaking me.

I open my eyes and see the nurse I spoke to earlier in front of me. I shake my head to get the sleep out.

"Yes." I say to the woman.

"Miss. Gilbert is awake and she would like to see you." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Oh great, which room is she in?" I ask getting up from the chair.

Finally Elena's awake and I can see her. God, I just want her to be ok.

"Room 15." The nurse say's.

"Thank you." I say as I head to the hallway.

I'm walking through looking at the numbers on the doors. I finally reach room 15. I step inside the room, its dark only a small lamp near the bed that's shining. I walk up into the room and I see her. She's looking at me. I can tell she's a little shy. She's so adorable when she's shy. I take a chair that's placed in the corner of the room and bring it up on her left side.

"Hi." She says in a small voice a little nervous, I can tell.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" I ask, with a grin on my face. I can see that she's better.

She blushes at my words, it's easy to tell because she's so pail.

"I'm better now. Thank you so much Damon." She says, and I can really see that she means it. The way she said it, I could swear I saw her eyes get watery.

"No problem. I'd say it's my pleasure, but that would just be weird." I make up a stupid joke and she starts to laugh.

She has a beautiful laugh, not to mention her beautiful smile. She was pure perfection.

"How did you know I was sick?" She asked after she stopped laughing.

I stop to think for a second. I need to convince her to leave that place. I need her to see that she deserves better. She doesn't deserve to be some ones mistress!

"Elena." I start and she looks at me with those wide doe eyes. "I got a call from one of the deputies saying there was a murder in your neighborhood. The description of the victim scared the hell out of me. I thought it was you." I say and pause for a second as she process everything I just told her.

I continue." When I got there, there was a girl your age with 2 bullets in her chest and 1 in the head." She gasps as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Who was she?" She asks, still looking at me with those sad doe eyes.

"Her name's Tina Cooper." I say and she gasps again.

"Oh my god. What happened?" She asked as tears started to show in her eyes.

"You knew her?" I ask getting a little worried.

"Yeah, she lives in my neighborhood, a couple of houses away from mine." She says as she wipes away a tear. "What happened?"

"We don't really know. She was found dead in her living room. There were no fingerprints or sign of the murder weapon. "

"Tommy, what happened to Tommy? Is he ok?" She says in a scared voice. She was probably close to the girl.

"He's ok now. Nick found him in the closet crying. Child services took him after that. He's ok now 'Lena." I say trying to reassure her as she starts to cry.

'That little boy, he has no one." She keeps crying and I take her in my arms. She grabs onto me tightly and continues to cry.

"Lena calm down, you need to rest sweetie." I say as I place her back into bed and pull the covers up, tucking her in.

"How do I fit into this?" she asked after a few minutes. I didn't want to pressure her, I was planning on braking every little detail slowly.

"After the investigation i wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. Knocked on your door and you didn't answer so I walked in. I found you on the couch shivering and you kept telling screaming that your back hurt." As soon as I mentioned her back she looks at the opposite direction. "You were really hot so I took you straight away to the emergency room." I say and she slowly turns her head to look at me.

"Thank you Damon for saving my life for the second time." She says while a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"I don't want to feel that way ever again Elena. First I thought I lost you then I find you barely conches with a 40 degrees temperature."

Her gaze drops and I can see she's feeling guilty. Maybe I was a little harsh on her, but I really want her to see that this life that she's living isn't for her.

I lift her chin up with my two fingers and lock eyes with her doe ones. "Elena, tell me who you got those bruises from? "

"I…I…I fell in…" I cut her off.

"Don't lie to me!" I almost yell at her. I know I shouldn't but she's making it so difficult. "Can't you see that I'm trying to help you? I know someone did that to you and I also know that you didn't hit your head coming out of a car, someone did that to you." I said as I trace my fingertips over her forehead.

"Damon I can't tell you, I'm trying to protect you." She says in a small voice.

"Protect me from whom?" I say as I look her deep into the eyes.

"Damon please…" I cut her off.

"Kol?" I say and her head spins. I don't really think the guys beating her up but I just want to see her reaction if she cares about him before I break the news to her about his girlfriend.

"No. Why would you say that?" She asks avoiding my eyes.

"Because you're scared of him." I state what I saw.

"I'm not." She says as she avoids my eyes. Could it be him? Could he really be the one beating her up? "Don't accuse people without proof." I say to myself before preparing to tell her about his girlfriend.

"Elena, do you know that Kol has a girlfriend?" I say and she looks at me.

"Yes. Why?' She asks.

"And you're ok with that?! " I ask in a harsh tone.

"Yes." She says in a small voice.

"Elena, why are you letting him use you like that?" She blushes at my words and turns away. "I know you're probably in love with him but he doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't be treated like…" I was cut off by her.

"I'm not in love with him Damon."

"Then why are you letting him do this to you?"

"I…I…"She didn't even get to finish her sentence before tears came rushing out of her eyes. She was crying so much that she started to shake.

"Hey…Hey it's gonna be ok. Shhh…" I say as I take her in my arms.

"I…I'm so…sor…I'm so sorry Damon, I'm so sorry for hurting you." She sobs against me. God, my heart is braking at the sight. Her puffy doe eyes are red from crying now.

"You didn't hurt me Lena. I'm ok. I reassure her as I place a kiss to the top of her head. I couldn't resist. "And you know what? I would feel much better knowing you left that place. Please Lena, please leave that place." I beg her.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She says in a small voice as she starts to sniffle.

"You have your parents house, why don't you stay there?" I ask.

"I…I can't…The memories….It's just too much." She says as she grabs onto me tighter.

I know what I'm going to suggest now is a bit crazy and selfish from my side but this way I can keep an eye on her.

"Lena, I have a spear bedroom in my apartment. Come and stay with me?"

"What?" She says as she stares at me with wide red eyes." Damon I…" she starts to object I can see it on her face, so I cut her off.

"I give you my word. I will never touch you inappropriately or withhold your freedom. I just want you to have a nice comfortable bed to sleep in and food to eat every day." I state.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much? Don't say it's your job because there is a million other teenagers just like me out there and why am I so different that you are offering me to live with you?" She asks looking me in the eyes.

I know I need to tell her the truth and especially because of my little suggestion for her to live with me. I just hope that she can see past my feelings and just let me help her.

"What I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life, but please Elena don't base your decision to live with me because of my feelings. I will never do anything to hurt you, I swear."

She looks at me weirdly; I can see by her facial expression that she doesn't understand what I'm talking about. I take a deep breath looking her in the eyes as I continue.

"I feel for you as in I like you. I know it's wrong but form the moment I saw you I fell for you. When I saw your face, you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Despite all of this Elena, I want to help you. Please let me help you. I will suppress my feelings for you. We don't need to even talk if you don't want to, just come and stay at my place so I know you're protected and healthy."

She looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She leans in to my face and for a second I contemplate leaning in and kissing her but then I pull away.

"Please Lena, please come and stay with me?" I plead with her.

"You like me?" She asks, a little shock on her face.

"I know I'm no Kol Mikaelson but…" She cuts me off.

"You're better than him." She says as she looks me in the eyes but then drops her gaze as she starts to blush.

"Just please come and stay with me. I promise I wont do…" She cuts me off again.

I like you two." She says so quickly that I barely understand what she said. She covers her face with the hospital sheets as if trying to hide from me. God, she's just like a child.

"Lena?" I say as I try to uncover her face but she grips the sheets tighter. "Come on Lena." I start to laugh, trying to pull the sheets from her face when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Playing hide and seek Miss Gilbert?" Says the Doctor as she walks in with a small smile on her face. Elena slowly uncovers her face covered in blush, avoiding my face completely.

God, did she really mean it? Did she like me? Well her blush is giving me some hope.

"Are you burning up again?" The doctor asks as she steps closer and places the back of her hand against Elena's forehead.

"No, I'm fine." She says.

"Well you definitely have got some color in your cheeks." The doctor says and she blushes even more. It's quiet amusing to watch. She's definitely so innocent.

"Well you can leave in the morning; no need to keep you here, but if your temperature gets high again just take a Paracetamol and it should bring it down, if not please come to the hospital. As for your back, I will prescribe you a cream and a spray for the pain. Ok?" She asked.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." She says as she cuddles into the sheets.

"Mr. Salvatore, she needs her rest so if you could…" The doctor said as she pointed to the door with her head.

"Sure….just give us a minute." She nodded her head and walked out.

"No more hiding." I say as I pull the sheet away from her face. "

"Damon I I'm sorry for blurting that out. I…I shouldn't have said that." She says as she looks at her hands.

"Did you mean it?" I say and she looks up at me. Her eyes are starting to get watery again.

"I…I'm sorry. I know it was silly to say…" I cut her off again.

"Just tell me if you meant it?" I ask her as I reach for her hand.

She started crying again and this time she pulled away from me. I really didn't understand why she was so emotional.

"Lena, please just tell me the truth?" I say as I stand up from the bed and take her in my arms.

"I…you're…you're the nicest person …I've…I've ever met and I…I'm selfish…." She continued to cry as she berried her head into my chest.

"Lena, honey why are you selfish?" I ask her as I caress her hair and squeeze her tighter to my chest, never wanting to let her go.

"Because…because I…I'm so…I like…I like you so much and it's wrong." She says as she grips onto my shirt tighter.

"Why is it wrong?" I ask slowly patting her head.

"Because….because…you deserve better than me. I'm just a stupid waist of space. I don't deserve to live." She says as she continues to cry.

"What did you just say about yourself?" I ask shocked that she would think about herself with no respect and in such a low way.

"I'm…I'm such a horrible person Damon and….and when you find out what…I…I…I did. You're goona hate me so much." She sobs

God, now she was starting to scare me. What could be so horrible? I've seen the worst, what Katherine did was the worst possible thing a human being could do! What did she do that was so bad?

"Listen to me." I say as I put my hands on her cheeks and force her to look at me. "Whatever you did it can never match up to what someone I cared about did to me, so please just tell me? I can help you." I say and she looks at me with her innocent eyes.

"You shouldn't care about me Damon"

"But I do, Elena!" I hiss at her as I grab her hands and squeeze them tightly. "I care so damn much that I can't even go to sleep at night without worrying if you're ok!" I state and she looks at our hands joined together.

"If I tell you, you could lose your job." She says as she pulls back.

What did she get herself into?

"Elena, I'm a cop and whatever it is I can handle it! Just tell me!" I say looking her straight in the eyes.

"There founders Damon, they can take your job away…" I cut her off.

"Give me the name Elena!" I say turning completely serious. I needed to know who was hurting her!

"I…I can't…" She starts to object but I cut her off again.

"Listen to me. Give me the name or I swear I'll put your house on surveillance 24/7." I say as I lose my temper. I know I shouldn't have said that but she's giving me no choice.

"Please, please just forget about me. I'm doing this to protect you Damon." She starts to beg, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm done playing nice with you. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life but I am going to find out who is beating you up!" I hiss at her. I can tell she's scared of me now.

"If I tell you will you promise not to go after that person?" She says almost in a whisper as she continues to look at the ground.

"Tell me." I say coldly not wanting to promise her anything.

"You didn't promise."

"I'm not going to Elena, you're going to tell me!" I say and she starts to cry.

"You're just like him." She says as she turns away from me.

"Like who?"

"The guy who keeps hurting me."

"WHAT?" I yell at her. "I'm trying to help you! I'm going way out of line, doing everything possible to make you see that you don't deserve to be treated like this and you say that I'm like him. I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM! If you gave me a chance I would help you achieve everything you ever dreamed of in life. " I take a deep breath and stand up. "You know what Elena? I'm done. From this moment you won't see me bothering you ever again. " I say as I turn around heading to the door.

* * *

He turns and heads to the door. God, I can't just let him leave mad at me. I care about him too much to cause him pain. I need to tell him the truth. I know I'm stuck in this stupid life but I will do everything in my power to protect him because he is doing everything he can to protect me. He deserves the best.

"DAMON!" I yell and he turns around to look at me. There was no emotion on his face. Nothing that could tell me what he's thinking.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I promise I'll tell you." I say and he automatically comes back to his seat.

"Ok. Who is it?" He says looking at me emotionally.

"I'll tell you but please just don't go after him. He'll dest…" He cut me off.

"We just had this conversation Elena and I will not promise anything!" He said as he kept looking at me completely emotionless.

"Just take me to your apartment and when you see him act like you know nothing."

"Stop using " he" tell me his name?" He says throwing his hands up in the air.

I take a deep breath preparing myself for him to rush out the door as soon as I tell him. "It's Kol, Damon." I say in a whisper.

He stares at me first and then stands up from his chair, taking a seat on my bed. He takes my hands in his own and squeezes them tightly as he says. " I will never ever let him lay a single finger on you ever again."

I look at him and his eyes are full of emotion, unlike 2 minutes ago.

"Damon, I'm begging you please don't go after him. His father owns Myst…" He cut me off.

"I won't but you have to promise me you will not go out of my apartment without me."

"It's not like I have anywhere to go."

"Do you promise to do that for me?" He asks with his adorable and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"I'd do anything for you." I blurt out. Oh my god! I did not just say that! I can feel the blush in my cheeks. God, I'm such an idiot. I look away from him. I can't stand to see his face. He must really think I'm stupid and childish but I've never felt this way before.

I can feel him as he places his hand on my cheek, turning my face so I have no other choice then to look at him.

"Lena, tell me how you really feel? Be honest with me." He says as he looks me in the eyes. He squeezes my hand tightly.

"I'm silly Damon. Ignore me. You can have the most beautiful girl because you're so special, don't waste your time on me."

"But I want you." He says as he looks me straight in the eyes. Does he really mean it? Does he really want me?

"You're so perfect Damon. I'm…I'm just a silly damaged girl."

"Your perfect Lena. Tell me if you have feelings for me?"

"I.." I was about to answer when I heard the doctor.

"Mr. Salvatore, please can you leave it's been almost 20 minutes since I left. She needs her rest."

"Sure, just one moment doctor and I'll leave I promise." He said to the woman.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to me. "You, please just tell him so he'll leave."

"Can I have just a minute please." I tell her and she walks out.

"Just give me a straight answer. If you don't feel the same way just tell me and I'll understand. Ok?"

"I like you Damon, I do but we shouldn't just jump into this..."

"I completely understand. We can start off as friends?" He suggested, giving me a small smile.

"Sure." I said. He didn't really let me finish the sentence. I was going to suggest something different but if he wants to be friends ok. Maybe it's for the best. As so as he finds out how bad I am in bed, he'll probably stop wanting me.

"Lena.." He said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. " I will go and set up your room. In your bedroom there is a huge closet but I need to buy you a bed. Do you want to go with me to the store after you get better or do you want me to pick a bed for you. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch…"

I cut him off at that point. "No. Damon you are not sleeping on the couch and you don't need to buy me a bed I can sleep on the cho…"

"No, no way in hell are you sleeping on the couch! I will buy you a bed and if you don't find it comfortable you can sleep in mine."

"Damon you don't need to spend money on me." I say. I was really feeling uncomfortable about him doing all of this for me after everything I've put him through.

"What's the big deal? Let me spoil you! You deserve it." He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Damon I ca…"

"For god sakes just be grateful that a man cares about you so much." The doctor said as she came in. We both turned and look at her. "What?" She says as she gazes at us. "This is the second time I've come here to tell you Mr. Salvatore to leave."

"I will, I'm sorry Doctor I'll leave right away." Damon said grabbing his jacket. He turned to her again "When should I pick her up?"

"Well you can pick her up at about 12 o'clock."

"Can I have her prescription so I can get everything prepared when she comes home?"

When he said the word home, he didn't know how much he was my home. I cared about him so much and he really didn't have to spoil me I was just happy having him.

"Sure, I'll give them to you at the reception desk."

"Great!" Damon said as he came up to my side. He looked at me and I could feel him getting nervous. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I really wanted to kiss him but he said we should be friends for now. He pulled back and said." Lena I'm going to need your measurements?"

"What?" I said. I didn't understand measurements he was talking about.

"Shirt, jeans and shoe size." He said, like it was nothing.

"Why?" I asked and then it hit me. "No, no way Damon! You are not buying me clothes." I stated.

"Hmm…"He said with a huge grin on his face. "Watch me!"

"Damon! "I started to protest as he turned away.

"I will see you beautiful at 12 ok?" He turned to the doctor again and said. "Don't let a man by the name of Kol Mikaelson in under any circumstances."

"Ok Mr. Salvatore but you need to leave now." The woman said getting frustrated with him.

"Lena, do you have someone that could be visiting you?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Ok, make that everyone and especially Kol Mikaelson." He said to the doctor.

"Ok Mr. Salvatore, now can you for the love of god just leave."

I almost started to laugh but kept it in because I didn't want Damon to think I was making fun of him. He was so protective of me. I really liked that about him. He cared so much about me. It wormed my heart up knowing he really cared about me.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "Beautiful have some rest and I'll be here at 12 to pick you up." He said with a wink and a huge smile on his face.

"Ok…you rest too Damon, you look tired."

"Oh, just come on" the doctor said as she pulled Damon's arm dragging him out the room. He rolled his eyes at her as he said" See you in a few hours beautiful"

When he left I couldn't help but giggle and smile like an idiot. He brought it out in me, he brought out the old Elena. The happy Elena! Oh god and he liked me. How is that even possible? The hottest guy in Mystic Falls wanted me? ME? I was a homeless girl, one that didn't want to live and gave up on everything that matters to her and then he came along. He changed me, he made me see life differently and most of all he made me fell beautiful.

Damon Salvatore was my savior.

* * *

As soon as the doctor kicked me out I went to the apartment to have a shower. I've got a little a million things to do today. I have to go buy a bed for my girl. Wait, did I just say my girl? I guess I did. I would like it much better if Elena slept in my bed but then again we were just friends for now. I am really happy that she decided to come and live with me. I'm also still pissed at her for not telling me it was that bastard Kol. I don't know if I will be able to control myself next time I see him. I hate him more than I've ever hatted a human being. I feel like I could rip his heart out and not feel remorse at all. He doesn't deserve to live. Why was he hurting something so precious and beautiful such as Elena? He should rot in hell and I am going to make sure he does. I can't tell Elena, I can see how scared she is but as soon as I get my hands on some evidence I will do everything in my power to make sure he rots in prison. Technically I have evidence. Elena is my evidence but I can't use her, she's so scared of him. That's why I'm going to use all of my sources to find everything I can about Kol Mikaelson, starting with his half-brother Nick.

"Nick." I said as I walked up to his desk.

"Hey man." He said as he turned around in his chair to face me. "How did it go last night?"

"Interesting" I said before gesturing for him to come to my office so we can talk privately.

He stud up and followed me as he stepped into my office I closed the door and turned to him.

"Ok, spill?" He said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Well for starters Elena will be living with me from now on.' I state as I watched his face very carefully. There was a shocked expression on his face.

"She's living with you, as in she will be sleeping in your apartment?" He asked razing his eyebrows.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? " I asked.

"Yes I do. What is wrong with you! You barely know this girl and you invite her to live with you. She's homeless and just a waist of sp…" I cut him off at that point. He was pissing me off.

"NO! You listen to me very carefully now. You do not have the right to call her a waist of space. She lives this screwed up life because of your brother and let me tell you, the minute I find some soled evidence on Kol Mikaelson he will be behind bars and there will be nothing you and your father or anyone else that can stop me. I may be modest but my last name is still Salvatore, as in Donati Salvatore's oldest son. My father is a powerful man and my family always stands beside me. Do I make myself clear? "I asked with a serious expression on my face.

Nick just stared at me for a couple of seconds and then he got up from his chair and said. "Don't threaten me Damon, I'm not scared of you. I live and work by the law! You have nothing on me, as for Kol you're not the only one that wants to see him behind bars, but then you already know that. Your problem Damon is inability to trust people. I know you think I have something to do with Kol!" He said as he stepped closer to me. "You think I haven't noticed when you say something cryptic that you're trying to read me? I have but I brushed it off, think you need time to get use to the idea but this, this was over the line even for you!" He hissed at me. "You're going to believe what this homeless girl says over me! Fine, but just know one thing! Before you go accusing Kol you should get some proof and not just the words that come out of her mouth." He said staring me in the eyes.

"I have proof, do you really think I would accuse him without proof? " I asked

"Well why are you still here then, why aren't you arresting him? "He asked. I could tell he was getting pissed at me and I knew I shouldn't have acted the way I did but he was insulting my angel.

"Because I promised Elena I wouldn't say anything. She was so scare…" he cut me off.

"Oh please come on Damon, she's manipulating you so you would let her live with you."

I smirked as I tried to calm myself down. "Do you know she's in the hospital now? No, of course you don't! Last night when you left I found her with a 40 degree temperature, barely conscious, screaming in pain as soon as I touched her back. Do you know why she was screaming? Because she had two huge bruises on her back that were bled. Do you know how she got them and the cut on her forehead?" I asked and waited for him to answer me.

"She told you it was Kol and you believe her?" he said as looked at me, still not believing me.

"Yes, I do! Do you know why? Because I begged her to tell me and she wouldn't, she kept saying she was protecting me and I should just forget about her! I threatened her that I would put her house on surveillance 24/7 If she didn't tell me who it is. I believe her and I told you that night at the Grill that she was scared of him when I went to see her." I said getting frustrated with him. "You're one to talk about trust! I am giving you proof and my word that she is telling the truth but still you choose to believe the brother you hate so much over me." I hiss at him.

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "We can't do anything if we don't trust each other Damon. I don't know Elena, I only know her from all the roomers, as for Kol I know he's capable of doing a lot of bad things but beating…"

"I know he's your brother and its hard but…" he cut me off.

"It's not actually, I don't feel for him at all. "

"Yes you do." I say as I take a seat next to him. "You might not get along all the time but he's still your brother and deep down you still care."

"Well that's were your wrong Damon. The only brother I have is Elijah and when I come to think about it. I might just believe you and Elena." He said as he stared at the door, like he was reliving something.

"Thanks' for believing me and I didn't mean what I said 5 minutes ago." I said.

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" He asked as he finally came out of his thoughts.

"I don't do apologies, that was simply stating the facts." I say with a smirk on my face.

He smirked. "You know, you're lucky I like you otherwise you wouldn't have any friends in Mystic falls."

"That's not true." I say offended "Rick and Rose find me as a good friend and can you please stop using the word "LIKE" I'm starting to think you're the gay one."

He chuckled as he stud up from his chair and turned to me. "Well judging by Andie's big mouth, you're going to be the one in next month's most shocking news of Mystic falls."

"Oh I'm sure it will blow over as soon as they see a girl on my arm." I say with a proud smirk on my face as I think about my angle Elena.

"You really care about what happens to her don't you?" Nick asked raising a brow at me.

"I do. She's not like other girls. She's innocent, shy and blushes at everything." I say as I remember Elena's beautiful blushed cheeks.

"So that's the kind of girls you like?" Nick asked

"No not really. Katherine my previous girlfriend was the complete opposite of Elena. She was mean, manipulative, sarcastic, sexy and seductive to top it off she was a lot like me but there were some things that made me see her in a completely different way. Elena…Elena is sweet, she's sensitive, bright and most off all she's pure at heart." I say with a small smile on my face. "All of her innocents just brings out the best in her."

"God, you should have been a writer." Nick said as he smirked at me.

"Well Nick I have a lot of talents but architecture is my destined one."

"Wait, you wanted to be an architect?" He asked

"Well if I had continued college I would have graduated by now and working in the family business."

"Why didn't you." He asked.

"Well let's just say love got in the way. "

"You dropped out of college because you fell in love?" He asked raising his brow at me.

"No, and if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it. I have some earns to run before Elena comes home."

"Oh…I will be off then." He says as he takes off.

"Hey Nick." I say and he turns his head as he was about to step out. "I probably won't be here for the rest of the day. I need to help Elena settle in. If you need me, you know to reach me." I say and he nods his head before stepping out and closing the door.

I know I took it a bit too far with Nick. He was clearly looking out for me and now I can see clearly that he's not in on it with Kol. The only thing I need to do now is to get him to help me get some proof that Kol is violent, but for now I have to go shopping. I know that sounds ridicules but it's for my angel and I am going to need a females help. After all Rose did say if I ever needed someone to go shopping to give her a call.

* * *

It's only 2 hours since Damon left and I miss him already. I really like him. He's everything that I have ever wanted. He is the type of guy my dad would approve of, I'm sure of that. He even reminds me of my dad some times. My dad use to always treat me like a princess and so does Damon. Damon really is everything I've ever dreamed of, he's sensitive, sweet, caring and the thing that most drew me to him was because he didn't judge me.

I know I told him not to buy me a bed but secretly I was happy he offered because I've never slept with anyone but Kol and I'm getting really nervous about living with him. What if I get in his way? What if he gets tired of seeing me all the time? Does he want me to cook and clean the house? I can clean but I don't know how to cook. He will probably think I'm the most stupid girl in the world if I don't know how to cook. I remember Bonnie, she was an amazing cook. At the age of 13 she could make lasagna and I couldn't even fry an egg. Oh and what about rent? I should probably try and find a job but then again Damon said I shouldn't leave the apartment without him. So many question and no answers.

I laid back into the bed relaxing and counting every minutes until it will be time for me to go home-um I mean Damon's apartment.

I heard the door open and in came the nurse.

"Miss Gilbert, You have a visitor, I know Mr. Salvatore said not to let anyone in but he says it's very important." The woman said.

"What's his name?" I asked, scared she was going to say it was Kol.

"Mr. Mason Lockwood."

WHAT? Why was he here? What did he want? I hate that man, he's one of Kol's best friends and Kol probably sent him here.

"Um, can you please not let him in?" I said, one reason was because I was scared of the man and I didn't want Damon to get mad at me. He told the woman specifically not to let anyone in.

"Ok, I'll tell him you're not seeing any visitors." She said as she walked out.

Typical that Kol would send someone else to do his dirty work. He was a really good actor, he fooled everyone into believing he was a nice guy but only I knew his true face. I just hope Damon comes soon for me.

* * *

"Ok, I think this one is more comfortable." I said to Rose as I looked at the old style wooden king size bed. It was the most expensive in the store and I think it would be perfect for Elena.

"Damon, 5 people can sleep in this bed, unless your thinking of having an orgy on this bed get the queen size, cream colored one. It will match with your walls. "

"I'm not looking for it to match with the walls; my main concern is that she finds it comfortable."

"Are you kidding me? The queen size one is the most comfortable one I've laid on and may I remind you, you made me lie on like 20 beds so far. "

"So you really think she'll find it comfortable? " I asked, still not sure about the cream collard one.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Rose said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Ok, lets get it then." I said as I called the man to come over. We filed all the paper work out and he said the bed would arrive at 4 o'clock today. I felt pretty happy when he said it would be today. I was expecting it to be like in 3 days. After everything was done, Rose and I headed out of the store and straight to the mall.

"So, what shop first?" She asked me.

" I don't know, witch one is the most fashionable?" I asked.

"Well Damon it depends on her style. What kind of style does she have?" Rose asked. I honestly had no idea.

"I don't know. She wears normal stuff, jeans, t-shirts and sneakers."

"Oh great, You really described her style well." She said sarcastically.

"Well you're a woman, you have to know what every girl like's? It doesn't have to be to fashionable just simple." I said as she stared behind me.

"Oh, It's your lucky day Salvatore" She said as she walked pass me.

"Where are you going? " I asked but she didn't answer instead she continued walking and then yelled. "BONNIE".

I watched as the girl turned around and walked up to Rose. I decided to join them.

"Bonnie" Rose said as she took her hands in her own." We need your help?"

"Ok, what can I do for you?' She said looking at Rose and then at me. "Hi Sheriff Salvatore." She said to me. I just smiled at her.

"We need you to help us buy a new wardrobe for Elena." Rose said and Bonnies face turned shocked.

" Elena as in Elena Gilbert?" She asked.

"Yep, you see Damon here has a crush and a huge one so he's doing everything he can to spoil your friend." Rose said.

Bonnie looked at me for a second before she said. "She's been through enough in her life, she's not some windup toy you can use to entertain you're self." She looked at me with judgmental eyes.

"Um Rose can you please excuse us." I said as I kept my eyes on Bonnie.

"Sure." Rose said as she walked away heading to a jewelry store to look through the window.

I then took a deep breath and said. "Didn't we go through this already? "

"Yes, and I was an idiot for believing you were any different."

"Do you really think I would do anything to hurt Elena?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"I don't know. I don't know you!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then spend this day and get to know me. I'm not the bad guy Bonnie. I'm trying to help Elena in every way possible. I'm going to protect her from someone bad. I'm going to get her back in school and hopefully in college later." I said trying to convince the girl.

"Why are you buying her clothes then?" She asked.

"Because she's going to be living with me from now on.' I said ready for her to start yelling at me again.

"WHAT? SHE"S WHAT?" She said as she through her hands in the air." No. no, no this is not happening again." She said.

"Look Bonnie I know you think I'm the bad guy here but" she cut me off.

"You are bad, this proves it. What you thought you could get free sex from a homeless girl."

"NO" I hissed at her. " Elena is special and I would never do that to her or anyone else. "

"Then why is she living with you? Why don't you help her find a place of her own."

"Because she's unemployed and has a crazy guy after her. If she lives with me I can keep an eye on her at all times." I say.

"Yeah she as hell has a crazy guy after her.' She hissed at me.

"Let me ask you something Bonnie. When was the last time you saw or spoke to Elena? Do you know what's going on in her life? " I said.

She froze for a second and then said. " Well Damon I might not talk to her anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. She made a mistake trusting that bastard Kol and now you."

"You know about Kol?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes of course I know about him. I was her best friend."

I looked at her and no wonder she was so protective over Elena. I couldn't blame the girl considering she was only looking out for her former best friend.

"Bonnie, would you like to see Elena again?" I asked and she stared at me.

"Yes of course I would." She said.

"Then come with me today to pick her up from the hospital and maybe Elena can explain this to you better than I can." I said.

"She's at the hospital?" She asked me, shocked.

"Yes, last night I found her with a 40 degree temperature. " I sad leaving out the bruises, I didn't want to tell Bonnie about that. If anyone should tell her, it should be Elena.

"Oh…" she said processing my information.

"I'm really trying to help her Bonnie. I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't feel for her because I do. She's special. " I say as I think about Elena.

"She sure is." Bonnie said.

"Does that mean you truest me?" I asked.

"No, not until I talk to Elena." She said turning on her serious face.

"Ok, fine but can you please help us with buying a new wardrobe for her. I really have no idea what's her style." I say.

"Um, casual is her style. Nothing to flashy and don't buy anything that has more than 3 colors on it. Denim skinny jeans. Umm what else. Boots, buy her at least 3 pairs of boots. Rose has good taste, she can pick them out and make sure you get her at least 2 jackets preferably leather." She said.

"Ok, um I have one more question and I really don't feel like asking Rose to do this." I said a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"Could you maybe go in and buy her some intimate clothes." I said looking away from the girl. This was really embarrassing.

"You want me to go and buy her some underwear and brass? She asked rising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I really would appreciate it. I can't ask Rose to do that and I just feel really weird picking something so intimate for her."

Bonnie smirked at me. "I would have thought you would be glowing to be able to pick out lingerie for her, but here you are blushing like a school girl." She said smirking at me.

"Hey, first of all I have never blushed in my life and secondly were not together but if we were, believe me she would be having a new pair of lingerie every night." I said returning the smirk.

"Ass." Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"So can you do this for me?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said fine. She turned to leave but I stopped her. " Here." I said as I handed her 200 dollars.

"You want to spend 200 dollars on lingerie?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, and make shore it's the best quality. I don't want her skin to get irritated. "

She looked at me before taking the money and saying she would be back in 15 minutes. I headed into the jewelry store to find Rose trying on a bracelet.

"Hey, where's Bonnie?" Rose asked as she took of the bracelet.

"She's off buying some intimate clothes for Elena. " I said.

"You can say lingerie Damon." Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't think Bonnie like's me very much so I'm doing my best to not get on her bad side." I said.

"She'll come around, just give her time. Elena was her best friend; she's being a little over protective." Rose said.

"I know." I said as I looked at a necklace with a heart pendant. The heart was in between a purple and pink color and it had like a silver banner wrapped around it. It was really beautiful.

"Excuse me can I please see this necklace." I asked the sails woman. She sand sure before taking it out and handing it to me.

"It's really pretty." Rose said as she looked at it.

"Yeah, um how much is it?' I asked.

"1.250. dollars." The woman said.

"It's expensive" Rose said.

"Do you think she would like it?' I asked Rose.

"Um, Damon aren't you going over the top here?" She asked me.

"No, I mean I wouldn't give it to her now. Maybe in about 6 months from now." I answered. I really liked the necklace and it was perfect for Lena but I wouldn't give it to her straight away.

"Oh…yeah I think she would love it." Rose said as she looked at the woman.

"She definitely would" Said someone from behind me. When I turned it was Bonnie.

"All done?" I asked. She nodded handing me the bag and the 30 dollars change.

"Keep it" I sad as I gave her back the money.

"Thanks Damon but no thanks." She said.

"I have to reword you somehow for helping me out." I said as I handed her the money again.

"If you want to reward me take me to see my friend." She said.

"Sure, um I'm picking Elena up at 12 so do you want to stick with us for the next 2 hours and then we can go together?" I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good." She said as she picked up the necklace.

"Do you think I should get it?" I asked.

"Take it from me; Elena is not big on money. All your gifts, there nice but that's not what she sees in a person. Just be yourself with her and she'll like you for who you are. "Bonnie said.

"Ok, so no necklace." I said as I handed it back to the woman. "It's just I want to spoil her. She's been through so much and she deserves to get spoiled. "

Bonnie smiled at me as she said." Ok, maybe you're right but still that necklace is too much. If she ever found out the price of it, she would bury you alive."

"Ok, you know your begging to scare the hell out of me."

"Well you know what people say about us Bennett's, were witches." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You know what people said about me in high school" I said with a smirk on my face." That I'm a vampire and that's why every girl falls for me."

"And he's back." Rose and Bonnie said in union as they started to laugh.

We went shopping together and Bonnie was a huge help. Rose spoke to her afterword's and convinced her that I was not using Elena in any inappropriate way but Bonnie still had her doubts. It was almost 11: 30 am and in less than half an hour I will have my angel in my apartment.

* * *

I'm packing my stuff, not that I have any but to get ready when Damon shows up. I don't want to keep him from his job. It's bad enough that he stayed half the night in the hospital just so he could talk to me and now he's going to have to take time off work so he can drive me to his apartment.

"Oh my god…" I said as I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My hair was all messy and greasy; I looked like a wicked witch. I didn't have a hair brush so I could brush my hair so I just wetted my hands and ran them through my hair. I heard the door open from my room. It was probably the nurse or maybe Damon's here. Oh my god, I look horrible. How can I go out looking like this? I had huge under eye circles. Quickly I tried my best to smooth out my hair and splashed some water on my face before drying it with a paper towel. I took a deep breath before I gathered up the courage to open the door and step out. I told myself it was the nurse I would ask her to lend me a brush so I can brush my hair.

Nothing prepared me to what I found out when I stepped out the bathroom. Kol was sitting on the same chair that Damon sat on only a few hours ago. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes as he stood up and walked up to me. As he got closer I stepped back. When I headed back into the bathroom he stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side looking at me suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" I asked, as I held on to the bathroom door knob. Oh I wish Damon was here now.

"Oh come on sweetie, you know why I'm here." He said with a smirk on his face, while his eyes got darker with hatred. "You know it wasn't really hard for me to sneak in."

"You need to leave now." I said staring him down.

"Oh, is that what I need to do?" he said as he stepped closer.

"Stay away Kol, if you come one step closer to me I'll scream."

He let out a little laugh before walking back to the chair. He leaned back into the chair and looked at me. I still haven't moved from the bathroom door.

"Listen to me Elena and listen carefully. You are going to go and ask for discharge papers now and then I am going to take you back home. Oh and we are going to discuss your little request about not letting under any circumstances a Kol Mikaelson in." He said with pure anger and hatred.

"You need to leave now Kol. I wasn't the one who requested that. Damon did." I said proudly. I know he won't do anything to me in a public place.

He looked at me as he got up again and walked to the middle of the room. "Stay away if you don't want me to scream." I said and he stopped and smirked.

"Oh you are going to regret every word that comes out of that mouth of yours." He said through gritted teeth.

"Leave Kol now, before Damon shows up." I said in a warning tone.

"So what if he shows up? I'm not afraid of him." He said calmly.

"You should be. He knows everything." I said proudly. I wasn't scared of him here and I knew Damon would protect me if he showed up at his apartment.

"Your bluffing, you wouldn't dear tell him." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He saw the bruises and the cut on my forehead. He knows Kol and I told him everything." I said calmly.

"You see, I don't believe you?" He said as he smirked at me.

"Well maybe the next thing I say will change your mind." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I feel very proud of myself; it's been a long time since I had the guts to stand up for myself.

"And what's that?" He asked with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm moving in with Damon, as in I'm going to be living with him now." I said watching his face change.

He squinted his eyes at me as he stepped closer. I put my arm up in defense and he stopped. He tilted his head to the side as he said. "You better be lying or the next time you come to this hospital you'll be in a coma. I swear to god Elena, I will kick the living crap out of you if you step one foot into his house." he said in a serious voice.

"I'm going Kol and Damon knows everything. I told him not to go after you but if you come anywhere near me, he will." I said in a steady voice.

"Ok, let's see if you're willing to risk your baby brother's life for a stupid crush. "He said.

"Don't you dear touch Jeremy. " I said as I finally stepped away from the bathroom door.

"Well you have a choice. When your prince charming comes you're going to tell him that you changed your mind and you want to go back to your little dump, or I'm going to pay a visit to the orphanage and make sure your little brother never gets adopted." He said with a smirk on his face.

I felt tears dwelling up in my eyes. Why? Why Jeremy? I can't risk Jeremy's life for my own selfish reasons. Oh god, what am I supposed to do? I know Damon won't let me go back and he's not stupid. Damon is going to figure this out that I'm keeping something from him. Oh god, what am I supposed to do?

"What's it going to be Elena?" He asked and I looked at him. I heard the door crack open and then…

"What's going on here?" I hear a voice coming from the door. I turn my head to see the most beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

"Damon." I said as I saw him.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think? I know it took me a long time to update but I hope you like it. It's the longest chapter so far. I left the ending unfinished so you guys can tell me what you think will happen next? Will Damon go crazy on Kol? What do you think Elena will do? Will she lie to Damon to save her little brother? Please review and tell me what you think. I apologize about my grammar and spelling mistakes. _**


	6. Family comes first

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M.**

**Family comes first**

**Chapter 6**

DPV

I told Bonnie and Rose to wait in the sitting area so I can talk to my angel in private before they gang up on her. I also wanted to make sure that Bonnie and Elena are on good terms. I trust Bonnie but I still worry about them meeting. I don't want Elena to stress more. I found out from the doctor at the reception desk when she gave me her proscription that she was in the hospital the same day we met. She was discharged at about 8 o'clock claiming that she had a flight to catch. She lied and I bet I know why.

I'm getting more excited as my feet walk me to room 15. It's finally happening! I'm getting to take her home with me. She's going to be in my apartment day and night. I get the pleasure of her company and finally I might get a goodnight sleep knowing she's safe only a door away from my room.

I push the door open with a huge grin on my face, but nothing prepared me for what I found inside. Elena was standing a few feet away from the bathroom door while Kol was in the middle of the room.

"What's going on here?" I ask in a demanding voice. Elena's head quickly turns to face me as she says "Damon."

What's he doing here and more importantly how in the hell did he get in? I specifically said to not let him in here under any circumstances.

"Oh, Sheriff Salvatore nice to see you again." Kol said to me with a smile on his face.

"I wish I could say the same." I reply as I look him in the eyes. "Elena, are you ready to go?" I asked her, desperate to get her out of his reach.

"I um…I…." She started to answer nervously when Kol said. "You're picking her up? Then why on earth did you call me Elena?" He said as looked at her confused.

What? She called him? Why would she do that? I looked at her and she was pail and nervous. Her hands were dropped by her sides as her fingers started to shake nervously.

"Did you call him?" I asked her as she stared at the floor. She didn't reply but looked up at Kol. That's when I had enough. "Mr. Mikaelson, can you please leave us so we can have a talk privately." I said as I looked at him with my serious and as Stefan would say "my death look".

He looked at Elena as he said. "Remember what we talked about." And with that he turned around walking up to me. I stepped aside so he could walk out. As soon as he was out the door I closed it, making sure it was shut. I turned to Elena and she was still looking at the floor.

"What's he doing here?" I asked her as I approached her. She wasn't looking at me, so I used my fingers to lightly bring her head up. This way she had to look at me.

She closed her eyes as she said. "I called him."

Was this a joke? Was she serious? After everything that he did to her, why would she call him? It makes no sense. Was she lying to me the whole time? Was Nick right about her? I let myself believe that she was innocent but this, this just says otherwise. I drop my hand from her chin and turn around.

"Why?" I say still turned around. I couldn't face her. I can't even imagine that she would do this.

"I'm sorry." She says in a small voice and then I just lost it.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think because I care for you that you can manipulate me?" I say as I turn around losing my temper with her. "Just tell me one thing? Is he even the one that's beating you up?" I say with an angry facial expression.

She looks up at me with watery eyes and opens her mouth to say something but then closes it. Tears start to come out of her eyes and I start cursing myself for yelling at her, but at the same time there is this feeling inside of me that keeps nagging me not to believe her.

"Stop crying Elena." I say not moving a step towards her. She continues to cry and I can't take it anymore I walk up to her and take her in my arms. She grips me tightly and continues to cry. I really don't know what to say? I don't know if I should be yelling at her or calming her down. All I can do is hold her.

After a few minutes she stopped and pulled away from me. She sits on the bed and brings her hands into her lap. I watch her every move like a hawk. She then looks at me as she says. "Damon, I can't go with you."

I look at her for a second before I cross my arms over my chest and say "Why?"

She looks at her hands and says. "I…I need time alone."

What pathetic excuse is that? Why the sudden change? What made her even change her mind? It was him. It had to be him.

"Come on Elena, tell me the truth? You know I always know when you're lying." I say as I take a step towards her.

"I can't Damon, I need my space. I can't go with you. Thank you for inv…" I cut her off.

"Give me the real reason and I'll let you go. I know you're lying Elena."

She looks up at me for a second before she drops her gaze and says. "You can't keep me here."

"Your right I can't." I say as I run my hands threw my hair. "But you know what? To him…" I say as I point to the door. "you're always going to be the second woman. He will never treat you the way you should be treated. A man that beats you up doesn't deserve you."

"Stop, please just stop." She says as she starts crying again.

But I don't stop. "No, Elena! Why do you want to go back there? Do you love him that much that you would live in that dump and let him abuse you." I hiss at her.

"Stop saying that." She almost screams at me. " I don't love him. I never have."

"Then tell me the real reason as to why you want to go back?" I say as I walk right up to her.

"I CAN'T DAMON, I CAN'T!" She says as she grabs her head in her hands.

I take her hands gently away from her head. " Shhh…calm down." I say as I try to calm her.

She shakes her head as she says. "I shouldn't have screamed. He is going to know now."

"Know what?" I ask as I caress her cheek.

"Damon you need to go, plea…"

"NO!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" She yells at me as she finally looks me in the eyes. "I can lose him."

"Who?" I ask

"Just please go. " She says as she turns away from me.

"God, I am such an idiot for even thinking for a second that you felt something….anything for me." I say as I stand up and start walking like a crazy person. She was going to be the death of me.

"You know I do." She says and I turn around to look at her again. Her eyes are full of tears. I walk up to her and take her left hand in my own. "Then put your trust in me." I say as I practically beg with my eyes.

Tears start to fall from her eyes as she says "If I tell you…. I… I will never see him again."

I drop my head down looking at the floor. There was nothing I could do anymore. She clearly loves him and would give everything up for him. It breaks my heart that she won't give me a chance to show her the world.

I pick up both of her hands and kiss them before looking up at her. "You're something special Elena. I really hope you get everything you ever dreamed of. As for him, I will make it my life's mission to make sure that he will rot in prison till the day he dies." I say as I look her in the eyes.

I stand up and close my eyes. I never thought it would be this hard to let go of someone. I take a deep breath as I open them and look at her for the last time. "Goodbye Elena." With that I turn around and walk to the door. I open it and step out. As the door closes I felt a stab in my chest.

For almost 3 years now I thought I was done with love and then I met her. I thought god gave me a second chance. Maybe I don't deserve to love? Maybe he is punishing me for keeping her secret? What Katherine did was the worst possible thing a human being could do and I did nothing to stop her.

I walk into the sitting area spotting Bonnie and Rose straight away. Bonnie jumps up from her seat and approaches me.

"Can I see her now?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." I say and she turns to walk away. "Bonnie…" I say as I grab her hand. She turns and looks at me. "Rose can give you a ride home."

"I thought you said you would let me spend some time with Elena at your apartment?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Elena's not coming to live with me anymore." I said as I avoided her gaze.

"What? Why?" She asked a little shock on her face.

"Ask Elena." I said as I turned my head to look out the door. I spotted Kol outside talking on the phone and laughing at something.

Bonnie looked up at me for a second and then dropped her gaze. " I should go and see her. Thanks for driving me here." And with that she headed to the hallway.

I walked up to Rose who was in deep thoughts reading a magazine as I said. "Let's go."

"Where's Elena?" She asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Not coming." I answered as I turned and headed to the exit.

"Wait, what?" She said as she tried to catch up with me.

"She's not coming! End of story." I say a little harsh.

Rose didn't say a word as I walked out. She could clearly see that I was beyond pissed. I was walking to my car as I heard Kol yell out for me to stop. I didn't, I just continued to walk.

"Salvatore would you just stop for a minute?" He said as he ran up to me.

I just looked at him for a second and then turned to the door. I couldn't stand to see his face. My hands formed into fists and I was ready to throw in a punch. I felt Rose put her hand on my shoulder as she said. "Just go Damon. I will take Bonnie home."

"Wait." Kol said as he walked up to me.

"Just leave Kol." Rose said to him.

"I just want to talk?" He said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Make it quick and get out of my sight." I said in a warning tone as I opened the door.

"I just want you to know that Elena's not well and can sometimes create her own little world. Don't take it personally. She's just been through so much that she creates her own demons."

I close the door and walk right up to him. I smirk at him as I say. "Don't play games with me Mikaelson because I always win and there is always one winner." I lean in a bit closer as I say. "If I were you, I would watch my back." And with that I walk to the car.

I was just about to step in when he said. "Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, I don't do threats. I'm just telling you what to expect."

He looked at me for a second before he turned around and headed to the hospital. I felt a stab in my chest knowing he was going to be taking her back there again, but it wasn't my problem. I tried to help her but she chose him over me. It's not my problem anymore. Since the minute I walked out of that room it stopped being my problem.

* * *

EPV

As soon as he walked out on me, I couldn't take it anymore! My legs gave in and I fell to the ground. He's gone, he left me and I couldn't blame it on him. It wasn't his fault. It was mine! He's gone and I'll probably never see him again. I did this for my little brother Jeremy, I knew if I went with Damon I would lose him. A half an hour ago I was so happy that Damon asked me to move in with him. I mean not many guys would ask a homeless girl to live with them? He was the best thing that ever happened to me and now I will probably never talk or even see him again.

I curled up on the hospital floor and started crying. I couldn't take it. I know he will be coming in any second to take me back to that horrible place but I couldn't care less. I lost the only person that cared for me. The only person that wanted me for the screw up I am. Damon was the one that almost died for me. He jumped in front of a car and saved my life. He wanted to take me in even though I kept telling him that his could lose his job. He risked everything to help me and at the end of the day I led him to believe that I didn't want to go with him because of that evil monster. I hated myself so much for lying to him but it was either be selfish and save yourself, or sacrifice yourself and save the only family you have. I hugged my knees tightly and sobbed so much that I wanted to start screaming. I heard the door open and didn't look up. It's him! It's either him, the nurse or the doctor.

Suddenly I felt someone slowly creep down next to me and then I heard her voice. "Lena, sweetie are you ok?"

I looked up. I couldn't believe it! It was Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett as in my best friend. She was here standing right in front of me. I wasn't going crazy was I?

"Bon…Bonnie?" I said as I stared at her as if expecting her to disappear any minute.

She nodded and her eyes started to water. She grabbed onto me and hugged me tightly to her chest. I started crying again.

Suddenly she pulled away and looked at me as she asked. "Lena what happened?"

I looked at her as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Bonnie…Bonnie he's…he's gone…" and I continued to cry.

"What did he do to you Lena?" She asked as she brushed the loss strands of hair out of my face.

"He….He forced me Bonnie…He threatened Jeremy!" I said and then I got scared for her safety as I stud up quickly "You need to leave now. He will be here any second and if he finds out that you're here he will flip."

"Who Elena? You're not making any sense. What did Damon do to you?" She said to me with a horrified expression on her face.

"What? How do you know Damon?" I asked. Shocked that she knew I was involved with Damon.

"That sick bastard brought me here claiming to pick you up from the hospital. What did he do to you Elena?" She asked with a worried face.

"Nothing and don't call him that!" I screamed at her and then I just processed the other half of the sentence. "He brought you here?"

"Yes, he claimed that you could use a friend. What is going on? What is he doing to you? How did you even get involved with him Elena?" Bonnie almost screamed at me.

"Bonnie he's not what you think. He didn't …" I started to defend the man I cared about so much but she cut me off.

"Is he blackmailing you? Is he abusing you? "

"NO! Damon would never do that! He saved my life twice!" I almost screamed at her. I couldn't take it. She had not right to talk about Damon like that.

"Then why are you crying and why did he just storm out of the hospital." She asked, clearly confused at the whole situation.

"Bonnie I had to. I had to lie to him. I did it to protect Jeremy?" I sobbed out.

"What are you talking about!?" She yelled at me.

"Damon is not the bad guy and that's all you need to know. Now go before he shows up."

"Who?" She asked.

"Kol, now go." I said as I tried to get her out of the room but she wouldn't move.

She grabbed my arms in a tight grip as she said. "What are you still doing with him? I thought you two ended things 3 years ago. Elena that guy is dangerous!" She said with a warning look.

"Yeah, no kidding Bonnie. Now you need to go." I said to her with a warning look.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

"Please just leave. I am protecting you. Don't come to see me and if you see Damon around tell him I'm sorry about hurting him." I said the last part barely in a whisper.

Bonnie was just about to say something when the door opened and the doctor entered.

"Miss Gilbert, are you ready to leave? I have the discharge papers here and your prescription I gave to the charming Mr. Salvatore." The woman said with a small smile on her face.

I nodded my head not able to form words. My cheeks were still wet from crying.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked me.

I was just about to answer when I saw Kol step in behind the doctor.

"I…um…I'm fine. " i said in a shaky voice.

"Are you packed Elena? We should leave!" he said to me with a warning look.

"Yes. I just need to get my blanket." I said as I turned to grab it from the bed where I left it. It was really old and had holes in it from mice but I didn't have anything to keep me warm at night.

"And who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm here to pick Elena up." Kol said coldly. He didn't even look at the woman as he answered her.

"I'm sorry sir but I have strict orders not to let anyone in here." The woman said to him and then turned to Bonnie. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Bonnie Bennett. I came with the Sheriff." She said and Kol looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't have time for this. I'm Kol Mikaelson and I'm here to pick Elena up. Elena lets go!" He almost yelled at me.

"That is not possible. I have strict orders not to let you sir in and I am going to have to ask you to step out please." She said to Kol. Bonnie looked at me weirdly, she clearly had no idea what was going on.

'What? Do you even know who I am?" He yelled at the doctor.

"To be honest no I don't and I don't care. I have strict orders form the Sheriff not to let you in here and now I would like you to leave before I call security to remove you!" She said as she turned to Bonnie. "You too miss."

"ELENA!" Kol yelled at me. "Tell her that I am the one that is supposed to pick you up!"

"Yes…um, he…" The doctor cut me off.

"The only way I will let you leave this hospital is if the Sheriff says that you can leave." She said as she looked at me.

"You will lose your job within 24 hours if you do not let me take her." Kol said to the woman.

"Excuse me?" She said as she turned to him.

"You heard me!" He hissed at her.

The woman just pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Cindy can you please send security to room 15 we have a situation." She said as she hung up.

"You will regret this!" Kol warned the woman as he turned to me. "And you, you will regret everything that came out of that mouth of yours. Everything you told him!" And with that he sent me a death glare and turned around heading out the door.

I started panicking and shaking. Jeremy was all I could think about. What am I supposed to do? I can't leave now and Kol will probably go after him. God, this couldn't get any worse.

The doctor turned to me as she said. "Miss Gilbert are you ok? You look pale? "

"I'm…I'm fine. I just need to go home. Can Bonnie take me home. She's my best friend!" I beg the woman.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Gilbert but the Sheriff strictly said not to let anyone in and you agreed if I'm not mistaken." She said raising her brow at me.

"Damon's not coming to get me. I mean he just left." I said to the doctor.

"Then he needs to come back and let us now that we can discharge you." She said.

"Can't you just call him and ask?" I asked the woman.

"I will go and do that but I need you Miss Bennett to leave." She said to Bonnie.

"Ok, but can I have a moment please with my friend. I haven't seen her in 3 years." Bonnie pleaded with the woman.

"Miss Bennett I have strict or…" I cut her off.

"Please, she won't hurt me. She's my best friend. Just give us 2 minutes. You can keep the door open. Please. " I begged.

The woman looked at me and then at Bonnie. "Fine, I will give you 2 minutes but I will be waiting outside the door" She said as 2 security guards stepped inside. "Ryan, Tim do you mind just keeping an eye on these ladies for me. I will be back in 5 minutes." She said and they nodded. She then stepped out and disappeared into the hall.

"Elena" Bonnie turned to me as she said my name barely in a whisper. "What's going on and what was that all about?"

"It's complicated Bonnie." I said to her in a whisper, not wanting the two men to listen into our conversation.

"NO! Tell me the truth!" She demanded.

I took a deep breath and said. "If I tell you, you don't judge! You will go back to your life and you will not utter a single word to Damon about this! Understand?" I said to her. She nodded her head.

"Ok, I met Damon about a week ago. I was at the hospital for fainting. My neighbor Mrs. Flowers called the ambulance. I was supposed to be kept in overnight but I lied and said I had a flight to catch because I knew he was going to be angry if he found out I was in the upper east side of Mystic Falls. "

"Who would be angry? Damon?" She asked.

"No, Kol and don't interrupt. I was rushing to get home when Kol showed up. He didn't believe me about the hospital so he….he…"

"He what Elena?" Bonnie asked in a hushed tone but I could see she was pissed.

"He slammed my head against the window." I said and she gasped.

"Elena did you go to the…" I cut her off.

"No I didn't and neither are you!"

"Elena has this happened before?" She asked me.

I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head. She gasped. "You can't tell anyone Bonnie and do not go to Damon under any circumstances.

"You have to tell the police Elena."

"And who would believe me? I'm a homeless girl that lives in a dump."

"Damon was the one that was helping you get out of this? Wasn't he?" She asked.

"I nodded my head. "But now he needs to stay away from me. I can't risk Jeremy's future because of this."

"Jeremy? What does he have to do with this?" She asked.

"Kol threatened to make sure Jeremy never gets adopted if I left with Damon." I explained.

"Why? It doesn't make any sense." Bonnie said to me.

"You have to keep quiet about this!" I tell her with a serious facial expression.

"Elena…." She said to me but I cut her off.

"I can't risk Jeremy's future and as far as Damon goes I can't drag him in any deeper. I've done enough damage to him already." I told her.

"Elena. I will be honest with you. I was cursing you when I found out that you were moving in with him. I thought that he was using you but…" I cut her off.

"Damon would never do that. He is the most caring and nicest person that I have ever met. He saved my life you know." I said with a small smile on my face.

"He did?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Twice! I was so upset with Kol and what he did to me that night so I turned suicidal. I felt like I had no one. I was walking home and crying when saw a speeding car so I….I…" I couldn't say it. I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Lena you didn't…" Bonnie said in a whisper as she caught on what I was about to say.

"I…I did and it was about to hit me but then someone grabbed me and then it all went blank. The next thing I saw when I woke up was a pair of blue eyes staring at me. I thought I was in heaven when I saw him. He was so beautiful. I mean is it weird to say that a guy is beautiful?" I asked her with a small smile on my face.

"No, not when he looks like that." Bonnie said and we started laughing.

As soon as she stopped laughing she put her hand on my arm and said. "You need to tell him what's going on Lena. He can help you and Jeremy."

"No Bonnie, I won't put him in danger!"

"He can protect himself and you need to stop saving other people by sacrificing yourself." She said to me.

"He is not just anyone. If anything happened to him I don't think I would be able to survive that." I said honestly. I know its ridicules but if I something happened to Damon I wouldn't hesitate to become suicidal again.

"Sweetie, he can help you and Jeremy. He isn't just a cop. He is Donati Salvatore's son as in the biggest architecture company in New York?" Bonnie said.

"What?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"Jessica Jones has a huge crush on him, so she did some research on the internet and found out about Damon everything she could. The girl is crazy."

I just stared at her. He was rich and clearly from a very important family but jet he still wanted me.

"Elena the guy is clearly head over heels for you! Do you know just how much money he spent today on buying you clothes? He spent like 200 dollars on underwear and brass. Don't worry I picked them out for you, he didn't even peak into the bag. "Bonnie said with a small smile on her face.

"He did that for me?" I asked shocked that he would buy me clothes.

"He would clearly do anything for you!" Bonnie said determent to make her point. "Just let him help you. He can help you Lena."

"Bonnie I…I can't risk Jeremy's future. Damon can't do anything about that."

"And neither can you! He will just continue to blackmail you Elena. Kol will just find something else to force you to do what he wants."

"Bonnie I can't!" I said.

She looked at me with disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest. " I am sick of watching you destroy your life Elena. If you don't tell Damon then I will."

"WHAT?" I yelled at her and the security guards gave us a look.

"You heard me. You can hate me all you want but at least you'll be safe." She said determined to make her point.

"Did you not hear what I just said? This isn't about me, this is about Jeremy."

"And how are you going to save him exactly? " She asked with a hard expression on her face.

"By keeping my mouth shut and not doing anything to piss Kol off." I said determined to make my own point.

"Great plan Elena. Do you realize that you're putting him in more danger for not going to the cops? "She asked.

"He is a founder Bonnie! He can destroy us."

"And Damon is Donati's son AKA the richest man in New York! I am telling you, Damon can help you."

"Bonnie this is my decision and if I sa…" She cut me off.

"You either tell Damon yourself or I will tell him as soon as I walk out of here and may I remind you, technically you can't leave this hospital without his approval." She said to me with a smirk on her face.

"Bonnie you can't do that, you're supposed to be my best friend. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her. She had no right, it was my choice.

"Because I miss my best friend, my sister and the best person I ever met. Elena look at you, you use to be the most popular girl at school and look at you now. Look what he did to you!" She hissed at me.

"Do you think I like living like this? No, I don't! But I don't have a choice. You might think I do but at the end of the day Jeremy is the only family I have and I can't risk that!" I almost screamed at her.

She was just about to yell back at me when the doctor walked back in. "Miss Gilbert I couldn't reach Mr. Salvatore. He isn't at the office. Do you maybe have his privet number?" She asked me.

I do but I can't tell her. If she calls him back, Bonnie will tell him about Jeremy. I was such an idiot for telling her. "No I don't."

"Rose does and she is in the waiting area." Bonnie said to the doctor.

"Ok, can you please come with me so she can give me the number?" She asked Bonnie.

"Sure…" She answered and then looked at me." Um can they still watch Elena?" Bonnie said pointing go the security guards.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The doctor said as she turned and walked out. Bonnie gave me a look that said "Don't you dear try to run" And with that she walked out.

I knew as soon as Damon arrives at the hospital Bonnie will tell him. I sat back onto the bed hopeless and angry at myself for telling her about this. It was my choice. I want to protect my baby brother and keep Damon out of this. I don't want a single hair on his head to fall off because of me!

* * *

DPV

I was sitting on the floor in the other bedroom. The one that was supposed to be Elena's. I looked at all the designer bags that were placed next to the wardrobe. There were about 15 different bags full of clothes, shoes and Bonnie even picked out 2 purses for Elena. The bed still hadn't arrived. I really didn't know what to do with the stuff. I was thinking about returning the clothes or giving it to charity. I thought about keeping the bed, sooner or later someone from my family will come to visit and they will need a place to sleep. The only thing that bugged me was that all of this, the hole room was supposed to be hers.

I didn't go to work. I couldn't take it! I knew Nick would be up my ass about how I was wrong about Elena. I know I made a mistake because I chose to trust her over everyone else but she was different. I had never wanted anyone more in my life. I wanted her in every possible way! I wanted her to be my girl. I wanted her to be the girl on my arm. I wanted to be the man that made her smile, laugh and enjoy life. I wanted her in my bed every night, so I could make love to her and cuddle till she falls asleep and then I would stare at her, until her angelic face is the last image in my mind before I close my eyes. I wanted her to be my everything!

I could hear my phone ringing in the living room. I got up and headed to answer it. As much as I didn't want to go back to the station I had too. It was my job. I walked up and saw that it was the local hospital; a stab went through my chest as I thought that maybe something happened to her. I know I said that she wasn't my problem anymore but I couldn't help it. I still cared for her!

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Is this Mr. Salvatore?" a woman's voice came through the other end. The voice was familiar.

"Yes, this is he." I answered.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I have Miss Gilbert here and she wants…" I cut her off.

"Is she ok? Did something happened?" I started to panic.

"No, she is fine. I was wondering when you were coming to pick her up?" She asked.

What? Didn't she go with Kol? I hesitated for a minute before answering. "Does she need me to come and pick her up?" I asked.

"Well you gave me strict orders this morning that you would pick her up and not to let anyone in." She said.

She was right; I did say that this morning. I completely forgot. "Oh yes….I umm….Can you ask Elena if she needs me to pick her up." I said.

"She is in her room but Miss Bennett wants to talk to you." She said.

"Can you please put her on. " I said immediately.

"Sure…" She said and then I hear Bonnie. "Damon!" She almost screams at me.

"Yes Bonnie?" I say.

"You need to come here right away!" She says

"Why?"

"Because she needs your help?" she said.

"She needs my help with what?"

"I will explain when you get here." She said to me.

"Look Bonnie. I have had enough in the last 24 hours. I am exhausted from Elena's little games. She chose him and I am done!" I said a little coldly.

"But Damon…" She started and I cut her off.

"Bonnie I can't do this anymore. If she wants me to come and get her I will but that Is all I am doing!" I said to her.

"There are things that you don't know about. She won't tell you because…" I cut her off.

"No kidding that she's keeping secrets but I can't do this anymore! I have done everything in my power to help her and she turned me down. If she wants my help she needs to come on her own and tell me what the fuck is going on!" I yelled a little coldly.

"Damon the doctor wants to talk to you."

"Put her on."

"Mr. Salvatore she said that she doesn't need a ride home."

"Ok…is that all?" I asked the woman.

"Yes that is all and sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem, but make sure you give her a new prescription I lost the other one." I lied. I had the cream, vitamins and the tablets for her fever all here, but for now I just can't see her. I will probably give them to Bonnie so she can give them to Elena.

"Ok. Thank you for your time."

"Bye" I said as I turned off the phone.

I hatted myself for the way I talked to bonnie. I was just so pissed at what Elena did to me that I couldn't handle it. Why didn't Kol take her to that dump? I put my head in my hands as I tried to calm myself down. God this was a mess!

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Bonnie asked when she walked back in, I could see Rose behind her.

I didn't answer her. I was angry at her. She was supposed to be my best friend, she was supposed to stand by me and support my choices. I know there not what people would expect but I am doing this only to protect Jeremy. It's not like I enjoyed getting tortured.

"Elena come on were going to take you home." Rose said to me as she came up to stand infront of me.

"No. I can go on my own!" I said angrily!

"Are you nuts? You are not going out there all alone." Bonnie said to me from behind Rose.

"You do not get to tell me what to do!" I scream at her.

"I am only trying to help you Elena." She says as she steps closer to me.

"Help me? Is that what you were doing when you threatened to tell Damon everything!" I yelled back at her.

"Stop pushing everyone that cares about you away Elena!" She yelled at me.

"Just leave me alone!" I yell at her.

"God, you're unbelievable! Congratulations Elena, Damon officially gave up." She screamed at me.

"Good!" I said. But then it hit me. "Bonnie…" I said her name in a whisper and she looked at me. "Does he hate me?"

"I don't know if he hates you but he is definitely pissed at you. So am I!" She said to me. That's when I noticed Rose as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Girls' enough!" She said as she walked up to me. "You get your stuff, I am taking you home." She then turned to Bonnie and said." Be a little bit gentler.

"I am being gentle. She…"Bonnie pointed to me." She is so stubborn that she can't see that her actions are actually hurting the people she cares about!" She screamed at me.

"What is your problem? This is about me and Damon! This has nothing to do with you!" I yelled back at her.

"I had my doubts about that man but he…he is a jackpot and you…"She pointed to me" You are an idiot for letting him go!" She yelled at me.

"ENOUGH!" Rose yelled at us and I actually got a little scared. "Elena get your stuff! Now!" She said to me and then she turned to Bonnie and said. "You, I don't want to hear another pip out of you!"

I grabbed my blanket and stud next to Rose. She looked at me for a second and then said. "Is that all?"

"Yes!" I answered a little frustrated.

"Let's go then." She said as she headed to the door and we followed her.

We all go into the car in silence. I at in the back seat alone while Rose and Bonnie sat in front.

Rose started driving in the opposite direction from my house and that's when I started panicking.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"The orphanage." Rose said.

"You told her!" I screamed at Bonnie.

"Yes I did!" She yelled back.

"God Bonnie! What happened to you?" I yelled at her getting even more frustrated with her.

"What happened to you? You're the one that's so stubborn" She yelled from the front seat back at me.

"I'm the stubborn one! Well what are you then? The nosey one? Putting your nose in everybody's business!" I yell back.

"I am trying to help you!" She yelled back at me.

"I don't need your help"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Rose yelled at us. "If I have to listen to one more scream in my car I will kick you both out! "

"I'm sorry Rose but can you just stop the car and let me out. I can get home on my own." I said.

"Elena I am taking you to see your little brother. You need to do this!" She said to me.

"Rose I can't…I…" She cut me off.

"You can't as in you won't, or you can't as in you're scared off Kol."

"Why would I be scared of Kol." I said to her. Did Bonnie tell her about Kol? How could she!

"I know Elena and before you start yelling at Bonnie again she didn't tell me. I figured it out on my own." She said.

I stayed quiet for a second and then I said. "Please don't tell Damon about Jeremy. Please Rose." I begged her.

"Elena sweetie you need help. I am taking you to the orphanage now and you can ask if Kol came in today if he didn't, do you promise to go and talk to Damon then?" She asked me.

"Rose he hates me and he has every right to. It's better that I leave him alone. He probably can't stand to see my face after what I did to him." I said as I looked at the floor.

"No…that man can never hate you. Believe it or not Elena, I bet he's probably even falling in love with you!' She said to me.

"I…I can't put him in danger. Kol will go after him."

"I think it's the other way around. Damon's probably the one going after him right now." Rose said.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked getting worried about Damon.

"He threatened Kol today right before he left. Elena he won't stop even if you try to protect him. He's made it his life's mission to bring Kol down."

"No….No" I started to panic. What if something happens to him. Why was he risking everything for me? I'm not worth it! I put my head in my hands. This was a disaster.

"Were here Elena." Rose said.

I looked out the window and saw the building that my baby brother is in. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

"Ready to go in? Were here for you." She said in a small voice as she took my hand and squeezed it.

I nodded my head and turned to the entrance. I was a little scared of seeing Jeremy after all this time and I was also scared of Kol finding out I was here. Rose opened the door for me and I stepped in. We started walking to the front desk when I turned my head and saw an open door on the left. There were with kids inside room running around. I felt Bonnie put her hand on my back as she said. "You're going to see him Lena."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath as I walked up to the front desk. There was a woman in her 40 sitting at the front desk with brown hair and green eyes.

"How may I help you?" She asked me with a small smile as I approached her.

"Hi um…I'm looking for…um…can I see a boy by the name of Jeremy Gilbert?" I asked.

"And you are?" She asked me.

"Um…I'm Elena."

"Elena who?" She asked me.

"Elena Gilbert. He's my little brother." I said to the woman.

"Ok Miss Gilbert. Can you please wait here?" She asked as she stood up.

"Ok." I said.

She walked off and I turned to Bonnie and Rose.

"What did she say?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, she just told me to wait." I answered.

We waited a few minutes before the woman returned with an older man that had blond hair and wore glasses.

"Miss Gilbert this is Nathan you'll have to talk to him about your brother." She told me.

"Ok…"I said as I turned to the man. "Hi I'm looking for my brother Jeremy Gilbert." I said to him.

"Miss Gilbert can we talk in my office." I said as he pointed to the little room.

I nodded and followed him. When we stepped inside he turned to me and said. "Take a seat."

I sat on the chair in front of his desk and took a deep breath.

"Can I see him? I asked Nathan.

"Miss Gilbert when was the last time you saw your brother." He asked me.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "I…I…before he came here." I choked out.

He sat down and took a deep breath as he said "Miss Gilbert your brother isn't here anymore. He was adopted only 2 months after he was brought in."

I stared at him not able to process what he was saying. Jeremy was adopted. He has a new Family? Does that family love him? Do they care for him? Is he happy? There were so many questions running through my head.

"He….he…He's adopted? Who adopted him?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Gilbert but I'm not authorized to tell you that." Nathan said to me with a weak smile.

"Can you at least tell me what were they like? Were they nice?" I asked despite to find out anything.

"Yes Miss Gilbert they were a young couple. Very happy and in love as I can remember."

"Oh…so do you think he's happy?" I asked him.

"Yes, I think he is very happy." He smiled at me.

"I hope so, I always wanted the best for him." I said in a small voice. A part of me was so happy that he has a new family to take care of him but the other part is arching in pain because I will probably never see him again.

"I'm sure he is very happy Miss Gilbert." He said to me with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…I hope he is." I said as I got up. "Thank you for your time but I have to go and if anyone asks if I came here could you not mention it please." I asked

"Don't worry Miss Gilbert I won't." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to leave.

"You're welcome."

I walked out the door and spotted Bonnie and Rose sitting in the waiting area. I walked up to them and Bonnie jumped up and said. "Did you see him?"

"No. I didn't. He's not here. "

"What?" Rose and Bonnie said in union.

"He was adopted only 2 months after he was brought here." I said a little sad.

"Who adopted him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. They can't tell me. Nathan only said that they were young and nice."

"Well that's a good sign Lena. He has someone to take care of him." Bonnie said as she took me in to a hug. I hugged her tightly and started to cry. I'm happy but at the same time sad. I'm happy that he has someone to take care of him and that Kol can't hurt him now, but I'm sad because I will never see him again.

"Are you ok Elena?" Rose asked as I finally pulled away from Bonnie.  
"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I just want to go home. Can you take me home please?" I asked Rose.

She looked at Bonnie and then back at me. Bonnie took both of my hands into her own and squeezed them tightly. "Lena, please don't go back there. Now that Jeremy is adopted and has a family you don't need to protect him." She said to me, practically pleading with her eyes.

"Bonnie I can't go back to him after what I did." I said as I remembered the man I cared so much about.

"Yes you can. Explain it to Damon and he will understand." Rose said to me.

"Even if he forgives me, he'll still be in danger because of me." I said to them.

"He will go after Kol weather he is involved with you or not. I told you earlier, he won't stop until Kol is behind bars." Rose said to me.

"Come on Lena. This is a sign that's practically pushing you to Damon." Bonnie said.

I looked at both of them and then closed my eyes. If I do this there will be no going back. If I go to his door step and beg him to forgive me. No matter what happens from now on I will stick with him. If I chose to walk away I will probably never talk or even see him again.

"Ok…" I said as I opened my eyes. They both widened their eyes at me then Bonnie jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Good choice Elena." Rose said with a small smile on her face.

"Calm down Bonnie. Who says he won't slam the door right in my face?" I said a little worried. He was always nice even when he left me this morning but there is only so much a person can take.

"Oh don't be ridicules Elena. He's going to be so glad to see you on his door step." Rose said.

"Oh come on we need to get you to Damon's" Bonnie said pulling me along.

"She's right; I should have been at the Grill 15 minutes ago." Rose said as we walked out of the orphanage .

"I'm sorry for taking up your time. "I said to Rose.

"Oh it's ok. I'm just glad your finally getting out of that place."

"Oh Lena your room is so big and it has a huge wardrobe. It's amazing. Oh and the clothes Rose and I picked out. There all designer labels." Bonnie cheered happily.

"That just makes me feel even more guilt for what I did to him." I said to them.

"Elena just apologize and explain to him why you did what you did and he will understand." Rose said to me.

"He shouldn't forgive me because he asked me to put my trust in him and I didn't." I said. It was the truth. He was doing everything to prove to me that I could trust him and I just threw it back into his face.

"Well you're really going to have to pore out your soul to him." Bonnie said to me.

"I promise here and now that I will do anything that Damon wants if he can forgive me and even if he doesn't." I said to Bonnie and Rose.

"Don't say that in front of him. You'd be surprised what he might ask you to do." Bonnie said to me with smirk on her face.

"Bonnie!" I slapped her arm playfully.

"Um…Elena…have you ever…"Rose trailed off. I knew what she was asking me.

I blushed at her words. "Yes but Damon and I are just friends." I said to Rose.

"Oh…ok I just wanted to make sure."

Bonnie and I sat in the backseat of the car so we could chat while Rose drove to Damon's apartment. I was getting really nervous about confronting him. I know they keep saying that he will forgive me but after what I did I hardly believe that I could forgive myself. Oh god I am so terrified of seeing him but when I think about his beautiful blue eyes and those perfect lips. I feel like I might even love him…

* * *

I was laying on the sofa in the living room flicking threw the TV channels. I was looking for something that will get my mind off Elena. It wasn't working. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was worried that he might have hurt her again. I was mad at myself for not letting Bonnie tell me what was going on. What if she needed me? What if something happened to her? I was killing myself slowly. I needed that girl. I kept wishing she was here right now. I would hold her in my arms as we relax together. I would even watch one of those chick flicks if she wanted to. I would do anything if she had chosen me over him.

As I turned the TV off I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and started walking towards door. I stopped as I was about to grab for the handle. What if it was Nick? I didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't need a lecture from him right now.

I heard the knock again. It was a light knock. Nick always nocked harder. I had to face him sooner or later so I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. I wasn't polite; I was very frustrated and frankly annoyed for getting disturbed….It Elena. She….She's on my door step? Is it really her? I'm not hallucinating am i?

She was looking at me with those big brown doe eyes. She looked like a lost puppy. She didn't say anything for a second before she took a deep breath and said. "Damon….Damon I am so, so sorry for what I have done to you. I am so sorry for hurting you. I…I never ever wanted to hurt you." She started sobbing.

I looked at her puzzled. I didn't move from the door as I watched tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Why was she here? She didn't care for me. She loves him, so why is she here on my door step crying? It still broke my heart seeing her like this. I still felt for her no matter what I said this morning. I begged her to come with me this morning but she refused. Why is she here now?

I stepped closer to her as I said. "Elena why are you here?"

**_So chapter 6 is done. I know I'm evil for ending the chapter like this. So Jeremy's adopted? What do you guys think about Bonnie and Elena's friendship? They're both very stubborn. Do you think Damon will forgive Elena? Please review and tell me what you think. I keep getting this feeling that people are finding the story boring so I tried something new. Check out my vampire story "I might be deadly but I'm your guardian angel". It's nothing like the book or the TV show. I was also thinking of starting a crossover story using the vampire diaries characters and white collar. I have this idea about Damon and Neal being brothers. I don't want to tell you to much about my idea, all I want is for you guys to tell me if I should start righting it or not? _**

_**Please review it helps when I know that people are actually enjoying my story. XoXo RedRoSe1864 **_


	7. I'll come running back to you

**AU story**

**I'll come running back to you**

**Chapter 7**

_DPV_

_I looked at her puzzled. I didn't move from the door as I watched tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Why was she here? She didn't care for me. She loves him, so why is she here on my door step crying? It still broke my heart seeing her like this. I still felt for her no matter what I said this morning. I begged her to come with me this morning but she refused. Why is she here now?_

_I stepped closer to her as I said. "Elena why are you here?"_

"I…I…"She couldn't talk as a huge raw and gasp escaped from her mouth. She started to shake and I grabbed her, hugging her to my chest.

She grabbed on to me so tightly that it hurt. She kept repeating the word "sorry" as she continued to cry. Her whole body was shaking. I closed the door with my free hand and then hugged her tightly as I said. "Calm down, Shhh...You're ok."

"Damon I….I…." She started to say something but couldn't from her own sobbing.

I put my finger on her mouth as I said. " Shhh don't say anything."

She looked at me as her tears ran down her cheeks. I picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bathroom. She didn't flinch or fight me. Not once. I placed her on the ground in the middle of the bathroom and then I took a towel and started wiping her tears away. She continued to cry as I just wiped away her tears. Finally after about 5 minutes of crying she stopped and started to sniffle.

I took a deep breath as I asked. " What's going on Elena?"

She looked at me and then her gaze fell to the floor. I lightly pushed with two fingers her chin up so that she was facing me. I didn't say anything. I just stared at her. She looked at me and said. "Damon I don't care about him. I lied to you because I was protecting the only family I have left."

I didn't say anything as I looked at her. She dropped her gaze again to the floor and I repeated the action to make her look at me again. She stared at me. Then she closed her eyes as she said. " I wish I could take it all back but I cant. I shouldn't have come here." She said as she made a move to get up but I wouldn't let her.

"Why didn't you trust me?" I finally asked.

She looked at me and slowly moved her hand to my face. She barely touched my cheek with her fingers and quickly pulled away. I took both of her hands in my own as I repeated the question. "Why didn't you trust me?"

"Damon I trust you with my life, but I was so scared about Jeremy." She said.

I looked at her and let go off her hands. I placed my hands on each side of her face as I looked her deep in the eyes. "I told you I would protect you. Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

"He threatened to make sure Jeremy never gets adopted if I left with you. I was so scared Damon." She sobbed.

"Why are you here now Elena?" I asked her as I stared into her eyes.

"I'm…I'm here to beg for your forgiveness." She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Your begging doesn't mean anything to me if you walk out that door. If you go back to that place then I have no reason to forgive you." I say to her. I know it's harsh but I'm doing everything in my power to try and make her stay.

She placed her hands on top of mine as she said. "I promise I won't leave but please Damon, please forgive me."

I leaned up and placed a kiss to her forehead. I pulled back and said. "I have nothing to forgive you for as long as you promise here and now that you will put your trust in me, that you'll let me help you and most off all that you will never lie to me again."

"I…I promise and I swear on my life that I will never ever lie or hurt you again." She said.

"Come here. "I said as I pulled her towards me. She grabbed onto me tightly. I picked her up again bridle style and carried her into her bedroom. She didn't even ask where I was taking her. She nuzzled her head into my chest as she gripped my shirt tightly. I opened the door still holding her in a tight grip not to drop her. I slowly placed her on the floor still holding her waist to make sure she won't fall.

"Lena…" I whispered into her ear. "This is your bedroom."

She looked at me with her bambi eyes as she said. "No, I'm just the guest."

"This room is your room Elena. Don't make me buy one of those name tags to place on your bedroom door." I said seriously.

She smiled at me and blushed but then she looked at me and asked. "How can you just forgive me after everything I've put you through?"

"Because you're human. We all make mistakes. The difference is some of us realize them before it's too late, others just get buried in them." I said as I caressed her cheek.

"You're the best man I've ever met Damon." She said to me as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm just human Lena."

"No…you're special." She said to me as she leaned in forward.

I stayed were I was, I didn't move an inch as she kept slowly leaning in forward.

She stopped when she was about 5 cm away from my face and pulled back quickly.

"Lena.." I said and she looked up at me. "Were you just about to kiss me?" I asked in whisper.

She blushed a shade off pure red as she started babbling. "I…I was…I…I didn't" I cut her off at that point I leaned in closer to her face, looking her straight in the eyes as I whispered. "Do you give me permission to kiss you?"

She looked at me, not able to form words. Her head just nodded like she was hypnotized to do it. I slowly placed my right hand onto her cheek and leaned in slowly. I kept looking into her eyes for any sign of discomfort but I could swear I saw lust. She kept staring into my eyes but managed to quickly glace down to my lips. I closed my eyes when I finally felt her soft lips on mine. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt like we belonged together. I slowly brushed my lips over hers not wanting to deepen it in case she wasn't ready. I felt her place her hands against my chest gripping my shirt tightly. I brought my other hand up to her cheek and continued to kiss her. She slowly opened her mouth and I couldn't control myself. I deepened the kiss. I pulled my right hand from her cheek and placed it on her back and with that she threw her hands around my neck. She kissed me with so much emotion and that's when I was pretty sure she feels the same. She moaned against my mouth and it turned me on. As soon the little sound escaped from her lips she pulled away. Blushing as she said. "Sorry, I…I didn't mean to do that…"

"Don't be sorry, that only shows me that you enjoyed it." I said and she blushed. God, she's so innocent.

"It was nice." She says with a small smile on her face but quickly looks at the ground. I've noticed that it's a habit that whenever she looks at the ground she's avoiding talking about something. I didn't want to push her so I stayed silent. We were sitting on the floor in silence. She suddenly looked at me, still blushing.

'Um Damon…I…um" She hesitated to say something I could tell by the expression on her face.

"Yes beautiful?" I asked.

"I…um I…do you maybe…um…have you…" She stopped as her stomach growled.

"Lena are you hungry? Of course you are. Did they give you something for breakfast? " I asked her. God of course she was. That's probably what she was asking me.

"Yes this morning." She answered as she fidgeted with her hands.

"God, I'm sorry beautiful." I say as I caress her cheek. "I was just so overwhelmed when I saw you that I completely forgot."

She nodded her head looking at the floor. I lifted her chin up as I said "Ok beautiful what do you feel like eating?."

"Oh whatever you have Damon. I'm not really picky." She said to me with a small smile.

"Ok. I know this might sound weird but I have nothing. Since I moved to Mystic Falls I've been ordering from the Grill."

"Oh, well I can wait till morning." She said with a fake smile.

Was she serious? Did she really just say that she would wait till morning to have something to eat?

"What? Are you kidding?" I asked her with a serious expression.

"No…um I don't really feel hungry so don't worry about me."

I looked at her for a second, searching her face. She was serious about this.

"Lena I have some rules in this house that I would like you to follow." I said to her and her head snapped up to look at me.

"Yes of course." She said in a serious voice. It took a lot inside of me not to start laughing, she thought I was serious.

"There is only 3 and there quite simple to follow." I said to her.

"Oh. I promise I will follow them. If you mean by cleaning the house and wash…" She started to say but i cut her off as soon as I heard her talk about cleaning. Did she really think I would tell her to clean and cook?

"No…where did you get that from." I asked.

"I just assumed that when you offered me to stay here that I would have to help around the house. I want to and I will Damon but….but I've never cooked." She said embarrassed.

"You will not do any of those things. I didn't bring you here to be my maid. As for cooking I happened to be a great cook but I normally order in. " I told her with a small smile.

"Oh…but Damon, how am I supposed to repay you for all this? What if I try and find a job?" She suggested.

"No…not now. First I want you to focus on your health and gaining some wait and then we can talk about what's next." I said to her.

"Oh…um so what do you want from me then?" She asked as she avoided looking into my eyes.

"I just want you to relax that's all. No stress. Ok?" I asked as I reached out to grab her hand.

"Ok. Sorry for interrupting you earlier. What were the rules?"

"Number 1. You come to me if you need anything and I will give you money to buy it. Rule numb…" She cut me off.

"No I won't take your money." She says as she shakes her head.

"Yes you will and it's better that you tell me what you want and need if you don't want me to spoil you. And when I say spoil I don't mean like a little kid that gets spoilt with candy." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Damon I can't just stay here for free and take your money. I have to repay you somehow." She said turning on her serious face.

"I thought I made my feelings for you clear this morning beautiful." I said as placed my hand on her cheek. "As long as I get to see you every day and know that you're safe in my apartment that's all you can do to pay me back."

Her eyes started to water and I knew she was going to start crying. She was very emotional. "No crying beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I don't want to see a single tear roll down your soft cheek." I said as I smiled at her.

And for the first time since we met she placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before she pulled back and said. "Damon Salvatore you really are my savior. "

"Oh beautiful you have no idea how much you mean to me." I said to her with a small smile on my face. I know its ridicules but I think I love her. This beautiful 18 year old teenager is everything that I ever wanted in a girl and the funny thing is, is the fact that I still don't know anything about her but when I look into her brown doe eyes it's enough to consume me.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" She said nervously.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." I said with a reassuring smile.

"What…um are we…I mean…." She started to babble so I grabbed her hand in mine squeezing them lightly as I said. "Slow down. Don't be afraid to ask. Whatever it is, just tell me. I won't hurt you." I said to her. I felt like she was scared I was going to beat her up if she said something wrong.

"Um…I was just wondering are we still friends." She asked avoiding my gaze.

I knew what she was asking me. We kissed and now she doesn't know if were friends, or more then friends. I want her to be my girlfriend but the choice is up to her.

"You know how I feel Lena. The choice is yours, but keep in mind that no matter if we are together or not you will always have a place to stay here."

She looked at me for a second and then closed her eyes. She kept them closed for almost a minute. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to disturb her. She slowly opened them and said. "I want to Damon, I do but…but I don't think I can…I mean I'm bad at it…" I cut her off at that point. I didn't understand what she was saying.

"I'm not quite following." I said to her with a small smile.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and huffed." I want to be with you Damon but I feel like I'm not ready to…sleep with you." She said the last three words in a whisper and her face became instantly red.

"Lena, Beautiful I would never ask you to do that until you're feeling ready. I don't want you for your body." I told her. God, I would never pressure her into sleeping with me. I know it might sound ridicules but I want us to make love not just mean less sex. Life isn't all about sex, there is so much more to a relationship.

"Sex isn't the most important factor in a relationship. I want you because you're sweet, kind and caring." I said to her as I caressed her cheek, looking her straight in the eyes because I wanted her to know that she could trust me. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me.

A huge grin crept up on her face as she said to me. "Yes I want to be with you Damon" She hesitated for a moment and then leaned in and with a small smile on her lips said. "I still want to make out."

I didn't give her time to say anything else i just kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. God, I'm like a 16 year old teenager. I'm so happy. She placed her arms around my neck and continued to kiss me. We kissed for what felt like forever before we had to pull away to breathe. She had a huge grin on her face and I couldn't stop grinning back at her.

I hugged her tightly to my chest as I placed a kiss against the side of her head. "Beautiful what's your favorite food?" I asked her.

"Whatever you feel like eating, like I said I'm not picky." She said against my chest.

"Lena, just tell me what's your favorite? You know I won't give up until you tell me." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"You know your stubborn right?" She said as she looked up at me and giggled.

"Would you look at that?' I said in a playful voice." And here I thought you were the most, sweetest and nicest human on this earth and the you go accusing me of being stubborn." I started tickling her and she started laughing as I lightly placed her on the floor and continued my attack on her. She was laughing so much that tears started to form in her eyes but then she winced in pain and I immediately stopped.

"Lena, Honey are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I said as I helped her up.

"No…it's just my back. When I was rolling on the…" I cut her off as I started cursing myself for being an idiot.

"I'm such an idiot Lena. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to…"She cut me off.

"Damon, 'I'm fine. Really, it's nothing." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I should have been more careful. I wasn't even thinking. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine and stop apologizing. If anyone needs to apologize it should be me." She said in small voice.

"Lena…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"No…You're so…I don't even know how to describe it. To say that you're perfect would be an understatement."

"Lena…:" I tried to cut her off but she put her hand up to stop me.

"No. Let me finish. When I was a little girl, Bonnie and I always use to imagine how our lives would turn out. She was always the type of girl who imagined herself with a movie star...Me? I...I didn't really know what I wanted when I was a little girl but as the years passed I just kept hoping to get what my mum and dad had and then I met Kol and my life turned upside down. For 3 whole years I felt numb and then you show up." She says as she looks me in the eyes. "You made me feel again. You saved my life and I was ready to die…" I cut her off at that point.

I place my hands on the sides of her face as I look her right in the eyes and say. "Lena promise me that you will never, ever under any circumstances try to do that again. No matter what happens in life, promise me that you will keep fighting?"

"Don't you see it Damon? When you came into my life, you changed it. I have a reason to live now. It's for you." She says with a smile on her face as she places her small hand on my cheek. When I heard those words come out of her mouth a huge stab when through my chest.

"I will always be here to help you but you have to fight. You never know what could happen but if something were to happen to me…" She cut me off.

"No, nothing will happen to you! I won't let anyone hurt you!' She said in a serious voice. She was so cute when she was trying to act serious.

I was just about to answer when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? If it was someone from the station they would have called me on my cellphone. Maybe it was Kol.

"Lena stay here. Ok? Don't follow me. I'm going to answer the door, Ok?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

I placed a soft kiss on her lips before I stood up and walked out of the room but not before closing the door behind me. I walked to the front door preparing myself for the selfish bastard. When I opened it, to my surprise I didn't find Kol. I found 2 men in uniforms from the furniture store. Of course, how could I forget, they delivered Elena's bed.

"Are you Mr. Damon Salvatore?" A man with a cap on his head asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Salvatore where do you want your bed?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Oh come in I'll show you." I said as I moved out of the way so they could come in.

"Lena, honey your bed is here." I yelled but there was no answer. I opened the door and found her in the same spot where I left her only minutes ago. She looked up at me and the two men that were behind me. She was scared I could tell. She was hugging herself and fear was visible in her eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked and she just nodded her head and stood up and walked towards me.

"So you want it in this room?" The same man asked form behind me.

"Yeah." I answered as I placed my hand on Elena's back.

They walked back out and I hugged her to my chest as I said. "What's wrong Lena?"

"Nothing, it's just you said to wait here and I got scared. I thought it was him and then you yelled something about a bed and I couldn't answer. I'm sorry Damon." She said as she grabbed onto me tightly.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. There just going to set up your bed." I told her as I kissed her head. She was so scared of him. God, I wouldn't want anything more then to lock Kol Mikaelson up.

"Ok." She said barely in a whisper. The two men came in with the bed and I took Lena to the living room.

I placed her on the couch and I tucked her in with a small blanket. She looked so cute when she was all wrapped up. "Beautiful what's your favorite food?" I asked as I crept down next to her.

"Damon it doesn't matter, whatever you get is fine with me." She said as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Lena" I said as I pinched her button nose "Tell me what's your favorite before I call Rick and order everything."

"You wouldn't do that and honestly Damon I'm not picky, whatever you get I will eat." She said.

"Try me." I said as I grabbed my cellphone from the coffee table. To be honest I would order everything to prove to her that I care for her. I dialed the Grill and to my luck Rose answered.

"This is the Mystic Grill; may I take your order please?" She said.

"Since when does the manager answer the phone?" I said in a playful voice.

"Damon…" She said in a voice that was more or less like she was annoyed.

"Rose…" I mocked back.

"Is there a reason you called or is it just to torcher me."

"What? I would never do such a thing."

"Sure you wouldn't." She posed for a second before she said. "You know you should be thanking me since it was me and Bonnie that got you in such a good mood. How is Elena?"

"What? How did she know that Elena was here? "How do you know that Elena is here?" I asked as I looked at Elena and she looked back at me confused.

"Well I'm the one that brought her to your apartment. Thanks Rose your such a great friend." She said sarcastically.

Oh now it made sense. It was weird that Elena just showed up on my door step. I don't recall telling her where I lived?

"Oh come on woman give me a brake I'm still processing everything that's going on. I still can't believe that this little mouse is here." I said as winked at Elena. She blushed and continued to look at me with a huge grin on her face. It was so nice to see her happy. Her eyes have this light when she wears that grin on her face.

"Damon, seriously? She 18 not 8 stop with all the pet names." She said.

"Oh come on Rose I'm sure you have some pet names for Neal. Maybe you don't call him a mouse but somewhere between a tiger and lion." I said with a smirk on my face.

"If I knew you were going to be like this I would have brought Elena home with me."

"What? Can't you take a joke?"

"Damon, seriously what do you want?"

"I want to order everything you guys have on the menu." I said as I looked at Elena. Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

"Everything? What are you throwing a party?" She asked.

"No. It's just I have a stubborn teenager that doesn't want to tell me what's her favorite food." I said as I smirked at Elena.

She pulled the blanket from her chin and sat up looking at me like I had two heads.

"And you want to order everything?" Rose asked.

"Yes, everything." I said looking Elena straight in the eyes.

"Your nuts." Rose said to me.

"Chicken parmesan!" Elena said quickly." Just order the chicken parmesan."

"Did you hear that Rose." I said as I smirked at Elena.

"Yeah, so I guess now you just want the chicken parmesan." Rose said to me.

"No. I want that to but I also want…." I focused my attention on Elena." What do you want for dessert?" I asked her.

"Nothing" She said to me. I turned my attention back to Rose. "I want to order all the desserts you have on the menu."

"Damon I don't have time for games. Rick just fired two waiters." Rose growled over the phone at me.

"I'm not kidding Rose." I said to her in a serious voice and then I added. "And can I have spaghetti bolognaise."

"Damon you better pay up for all of this."

"Don't worry I'll pay for everything you have my word." I said and then Elena squealed.

"Ok fine. Chocolate chip pancakes! Please don't order everything." She said as she pleaded with her doe eyes.

I smiled at her and said. "See that wasn't hard." I then turned back to Rose and said. "Ok my final answer is two chocolate chip pancakes, chicken parmesan and spaghetti bolognaise."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yep, and thank you for your precious time Rosemary. I hope we haven't disturbed you." I said in a sarcastic voice. I know I can joke with Rose because she was the kind of woman that didn't take things to seriously.

"You'll stop with the sarcastic comments Salvatore if you don't want me to poison you."

"You can't. If you put poison in my food then you could accidently poison Elena." Here comes the Damon Salvatore, my word has to be last.

"Oh just go bother someone else. Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked me.

"I took today off so I can spend some time with my angel." I said and smiled at Elena. She looked at me with wide eyes and then she gave me a small smile.

"God, you're so wip…" And then Rose stopped and then I heard Rick over the other line." I swear I should have never left teaching at least you know what to expect from kids but from YOU. Man you're like 40 and you don't know how to work a dishwasher. Seriously?" Then Rose quickly said. "Damon I have to go, your order will be delivered in half an hour."

"Ok. Bye." I said and the line went dead.

I placed my phone back down on the coffee table and then I turned to Lena." Hands under the blanket, I don't want you to get worse." I said and she quickly tucked her hands under the blanket.

I crept down next to her and started caressing her hair. Her hair was a little greasy but I didn't mind. As my dad use to say it's better to have a girl with real beauty then a Barbie doll. I put my hand on her forehead and she was burning up. It was probably time for her medication." Lena you're burning up. I'll go get your medication. Ok?"

She just nodded; I placed a kiss to her forehead and stood up. I went to her room to find the 2 men nearly done setting up the bed.

"Were almost done" The man with the cap said. The other one was quit the whole time.

"Ok." I said as I grabbed the bag with all the medication I got for Lena. I bought some extra vitamins because the doctor said that she had a low immune system. That is one of the reasons I insist on stuffing food down her throat if I have to. I walked back into the living room and crept down next to her.

I Pulled out a thermometer and said. "Ok, open up."

She looked at me weirdly as she said. "Why?"

"I just want to see how big your temperature is."

"Damon the doctor said I might get some temperature but it's nothing serious."

"I know I just want to make sure." I said as I held the thermometer up in front of her face.

She rolled her eyes but opened her mouth up. I placed the thermometer in her mouth and she closed it immediately. I waited until the little digital device started to beep and then I took it out of her mouth and looked. She had a temperature of 28.7. It wasn't high, which was a good sign.

"28.7." I said to her.

"That's not a high temperature. I'm fine. Don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile.

I pulled out of the paper bag a box that was prescribed for her to take to reduce her temperature. I took one tablet out and told her. "Ok open up now."

She smiled and opened her mouth and I place the little tablet on her tongue. I ran quickly to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. She took it and swallowed the tablet. She smiled at me and said" Thank you Damon."

"You have nothing to thank me for beautiful."

"Yes i do. You took me in and now you're taking care of me like I'm something special." She said and looked away from me.

"You are special." I told her. She was really having a hard time believing me. I really didn't know what else to do so that I would prove to her that she means a lot to me.

She was just about to say something when the men came into the living room.

"Mrs. Salvatore your bed is all set up for you." The man with the cap smiled as he said to Elena.

"Oh…um…I'm not Mrs. Salvatore. We're not married." She said as she looked at me embarrassed.

"She's my friend." I said to the man. I didn't want to say girlfriend because I didn't want her to feel pressured. Elena had placed the blanket over her head by now and I could imagine her flushed face.

"Oh my apology then." The man said as he looked at Elena hiding under the blanket. He looked back at me and said. "We'll be off now."

I nodded and then stood up and followed them to the front door. I said thank you again to the men and then they left. I closed the door and turned back to the living room. I saw Elena peak under the blanket but quickly pulled it back over her face.

I crept down in the same position and whispered into her ear. ""Are we playing hide and seek again?"

"She chuckled under the blanket and then slowly pulled it from her face. " Sorry about that. I don't know why he called me by your last name. I'm sorry." She said as she looked at me a little scared as if I would be angry at her. To be honest I didn't mind when the man called her Mrs. Salvatore. I know it's wrong and that she is just a teenager but I couldn't help but wonder what if one day in the future I get to keep her forever.

"You have nothing to be sorry about it's a common mistake." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded and then said. "I should probably disappear into my room so I don't embarrass you even more when the delivery guy shows up."

I caressed her cheek lightly as I said. "Lena honey you could never embarrass me. Don't ever think that. Ok? "

She nodded her head and I slowly picked her up still wrapped up in the blanket. I carried her back to her room and placed her on the new bed. I sat down next to her on the bed and smiled down at her as I said. "So is it comfortable?"

"It's amazing Damon and thank you so much"

I kissed her forehead as I whispered. "Welcome home Lena."

I pulled back and looked down at her. She was looking up at me as tears started to fall from her eyes. Did I say something wrong? Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. Did I have to mention home. This wasn't her home, she only spent here like an hour. "Lena baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that….I wasn't thinking…"

She reached up and hugged me as she started to kiss my cheek and started showering my face with kisses as she said." Thank you so much. Thank you, Damon for saving me. You are my savior." She kept repeating. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Shhh baby calm down. Come on beautiful don't make me worry about you. Stop crying, for me?" I asked with a pout on my face. I always use to as a little boy get whatever I want with that pout. I'm hoping it will work on Lena.

She placed a kiss on my lips and said. "I would do anything for you."

God, when I heard those words come out of her mouth my heart jump. It was beating 10 times faster than it should be.

I didn't say anything. I just placed my hands on her cheeks and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in. I got lost when i slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned against my mouth and I slowly started moving on top of her and that's when I remembered that we had to take this slow. I pulled back and she looked at me. "Lena we should probably…"

"Yeah um...sorry." she said as got al nervous again and pulled the covers as if to shield herself.

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to a girl when you suddenly stop an intense make out session? We both stayed quite for what felt like hours, until I remembered that we ordered food so I used the most obvious excuse.

"Lena, I'm goanna go and get the plates ready for when the food arrives."

"Ok." She said. I kissed her forehead quickly and then I walked out of the room.

God, that was close. I wanted her. I wanted her badly. I barely found the strength to pull away. I have never felt so drawn to a woman before. She isn't just any woman. She's special.

* * *

EPOV

I hope I didn't freak Damon out when I started kissing him. It's just when he said "welcome home", I haven't felt like I belong anywhere since the day my parents died and when he said it, I just couldn't hold it in. He is my home and no matter what happens from now on I will stick with him. I owe it to him. God, I still can't believe that I'm really here and that we kissed. Oh the kiss! I felt like electricity went through me. He was so gentle but at the same time manly. He definitely has experience unlike me. That's part of the reason I said that I didn't feel ready to have sex with him because I know everything will change when he sees how bad I am in the bedroom. Kol always use to say I didn't know how to act sexy and how to turn on a man and the worst part was that I didn't know how to satisfy a man. I wish I knew how to because I would really like to please Damon. I really want to give him everything because I secretly love him.

Oh I still can't believe he ordered food for me and all the shopping bags, there were so many of them. I would really just love to jump out of bed and look through them but that would be rude. He told me that I can look through them after dinner and I will not go behind his back.

My back is starting to hurt. The doctor said I should apply the cream every 4 to 6 hours and apply the spray as soon as I feel pain but I can't just ask Damon if he bought the spray I don't want to be annoying but when I think about it, I think I saw the spray in the bag when he gave me the tablet to reduce my temperature. Oh he is so nice to me all the time. I just don't know what I did to deserve him. You don't come across a man like Damon every day. He is one in a million and I just don't get what I did to deserve him.

A small knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. It was probably Damon.

"Come in." I said as I set up in bed.

The door cracked open and Damon came in with a plate in his hand, he placed it on the night stand and then turned to me. "The food's here. I'm just gone go and get the rest." He said as he winked at me.

I just nodded my head but my tummy was doing a happy dance. I really am hungry and not to mention that he ordered my favorite. Chicken parmesan! I can smell it from the night stand. I wanted to reach out and grab it but then I stopped myself. That would be rude. I was brought back to reality when Damon came back with a huge paper bag in one hand and plates in the other.

He placed everything on the floor next to the night stand and then went out again. What else is he bringing? I could smell chocolate chip pancakes from the bag. I use to eat at the grill all the time. They had the best food in town. Damon came back in with the coffee table. He placed it near the night stand and then crept down and grabbed the paper bag and plates. He placed everything on the table and started to unwrapped the food. It smelt divine. He placed my chicken parmesan on a plate and sat down on the side of my bed.

He grabbed the fork and said to me "Open up."

I looked at him. Was he really going to feed me? "You're going to feed me?" I asked

"Yep." He said as held up the fork in front of my mouth. I opened up and he placed the food into my mouth. It tasted so good that I couldn't help but moan.

"That tastes so good." I said to him with a small smile on my face.

"And you look so cute when you're fed." He said to me with a smile on his face.

I chuckled at him and then he brought the fork with the food up to my mouth again. I quickly swallowed and asked." What about you. How are you going to eat if you continue feeding me?"

"I'm not hungry. I'll just eat after your feed." He said to me.

"No Damon you should eat your food I can feed myself." I told him.

"But I like feeding you. I get to play nurse but to be honest I would much rather like it if the roles were reversed." He smirked at me as he held up another mouthful for me.

I opened my mouth to reply but he quickly placed the fork into my mouth before I could speak. He chuckled at me and I gave him a look that said "That wasn't funny"

"Come on Lena you have to be a good girl and eat up all your chicken parmesan." Damon sad in a playful voice.

I swallowed all the food that was in my mouth and said in the same playful voice. "And if I don't?"

"You don't get the special gift." He said to me as he held up another mouthful.

I took the food of the fork and swallowed it and then I said in a playful voice. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I would never do such a thing." Damon said as he grinned at me.

"Then why?"

"Does a guy need a reason to spoil his girl?" he asked.

I blushed at his words. He could really be so sweet. "No, but this girl doesn't need to be spoilt. She's happy without all the gifts. She's happy just having the nice guy." I said to him with a small smile.

Damon smiled at me and then he kissed my forehead. "This is one of the reasons I like you Elena. You're so modest." He said as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

I took the plate out of his hand and said. "Go get your spaghetti, I can take it from here."

"Lena I'm not hungry I will just…" I cut him off.

"No, I can feed myself."

"But I like feeding you." He said with an adorable pout on his face. God he knew exactly how to get me to do what he wants.

I through the blanket off of my body and stood up.

"Where are you going and what are you doing?" Damon asked as I walked to the night stand and took a fork and the plate of spaghetti. I turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down. I dug the fork into the spaghetti. I held the fork in front of his face as I said. "Go on, if you feed me I get to feed you then."

He smiled and scraped the spaghetti with his teeth off the fork. He swallowed and said. "Thank you beautiful,"

I smiled at him and he continued to feed me and I fed him.

* * *

"Come on Lena just one more bite." He said. We are eating the pancakes now.

"Seriously Damon I can't. If i have one more bite I will explode." I said. When he finished feeding me the chicken parmesan he then started feeding me the spaghetti and now he was trying to make me eat the whole pancake.

"For me?" He said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Damon…" I gowned as he held the fork in front of me. I took the last huge piece of pancake into my mouth and chewed it. The peace was pretty big but he cut it up into pieces and then made it look smaller so that I would eat it.

"That's my girl." He said as he kissed my forehead. He pulled back and said. "Now all we have left for you to eat." I cut him off.

"Nothing! I am full. If you make me eat more I swear I will throw up."

"Ok fine. I'll save the chocolate mud cake for later."

"When did you order a chocolate mud cake?' I asked. I don't' remember him telling Rose about a chocolate mud cake. It was one of my favorites.

"Rick sent you one. He said that it was your favorite."

"Mr. Saltzman?" I asked. He used to be a history teacher but then he took over the grill when his father died.

"Yep" Damon said as he staked up he plates and then said. "I'm gone go and take these to the sink. Would you like something to drink? I have orange juice and….well water." He smiled apologetically at me.

"Water will be fine please." I said and he nodded.

He disappeared for about a minute and then came back carrying the water in one hand and the paper bag with my medication in the other. He sat down next to me and said. "How's you're back?"

"it hurts a little." I said in a small voice.

"Ok Lena, the doctor said that you need to apply the cream every 4 to 6 hours and the spray you can use whenever you feel pain." He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "So um I asked Bonnie to come over but she has work so um…do you mind if I apply the cream on your back?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh…um no I don't mind, but I can do it Damon." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"You can't reach that far Lena. I promise I won't touch you inap…"I cut him off when I realized what he was saying.

"I know you won't. I trust you Damon." I said to him. I really did trust him.

"Ok, so do you want to roll over?" He asked.

I nodded and rolled onto my tummy. I felt as Damon slowly pulled up y shirt and then he said. "The cream is kind of cold so don't get scared when it makes contact with your skin."

"Oh...ok." I said and then I felt the cold, it stung a little but I didn't wince. I didn't want Damon to think I was weak.

"Does it hurt beautiful?" He asked.

"No." I lied. It did sting a little.

"I'm just going to spread the cream with my fingers ok?" He asked me.

"Ok." I said and then I felt his soft fingers brush over my wounds.

"How did you get these beautiful? What did he do to you?" He asked. I stiffened for a second and then he added "I won't go after him. I just want to know." He said.

"He whipped me." I said in a whisper. He's fingers stopped moving and he said. "With what?"

"He's belt." I said in the same tone as before.

I felt as he pulled my t-shirt back down and then he said. "There, all done."

I turned around and looked at him. He looked pissed. Was he mad at me? He was definitely mad at me.

"Damon…" I said but he continued to look at the wall. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." I said in a small voice.

He turned to look at me. He had pain in his beautiful blue orbs and then closed them. "I'm not mad at you Lena. I'm mad at him. I feel like I want to kill him for what he did to you, but here I am doing nothing." He said and I watched as his hands started to form into fists.

I reached out and took his hand as I said. "You are helping me. You are taking care of me like no one ever has. Don't beat yourself up about this Damon you've helped me more than enough."

"It's not enough and it will never be enough after what you went through." He said as he looked at me with his crystal blue eyes.

"You have done so much for me and I will never be able to repay you." I said as I reached up to huge him.

He took me in his arms and squeezed me tightly to his chest. "I will never let him touch you again. I promise." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and kissed his cheek. I wanted to kiss his soft lips but I didn't want him to freak out like earlier. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Ok Lena, do you want to look though the bags?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Can I? " I asked in a happy voice, he just shook his head while chuckling." Of course you can. Silly girl, I'm surprised you haven't gone through them already."

"That would have been rode. You told me to wait." I said.

"Lena, baby there yours. You don't need my permission to go through them or anything in this apartment. Tomorrow when I go to work, you can explore the apartment." He said as he reached up to caress my cheek.

"Oh I don't want to snoop around. I'll just stay in my room." I said with a small smile.

"What is it going to take to make you believe me when I say that this is your home?" he asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Time." I said and he nodded. He dropped his hand away from my cheek and then looked up at me as he said. "It's just…I have this feeling that you're scared of me. Please don't be Lena, I would…."

"I know you won't hurt me. It's just that I'm not use to all of this. I mean you treat me like….like…"

"You're special? Because you are! To me you are the most important girl Lena. You have no idea how much I care about you." he said as he leaned in closer to my face. "You consume me and sometimes I find it hard to believe that I can be this much attracted to a woman but you…you Elena Gilbert, you consume me." He said and I couldn't take it, I leaned in and kissed him. He cupped my cheeks and I pulled him towards me. I was lying on my back and he was on top of me. I felt a tingle in my tummy and I felt like I wanted to just keep going but then I remembered the pain and how bad I was in bed so I pushed him away. "I'm sorry Damon I want to but...I.…but…." he placed his finger over my mouth.

"You're not ready beautiful and that's not what I want from you, as long as I get to taste your rosy lip's I'm happy." He said as he brushed the back of his hand over my cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding Damon." I said to him.

He just smiled down at me and leaned to kiss me lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he said. "Get some rest beautiful."

He got up from the bed and headed to the door but then turned around and said. "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room or my bedroom and don't hesitate to ask….and um…have some rest." He wanted to say something but then quickly changed his mind.

As soon as he walked out the door I missed him. It was ridicules, how much I care about him. How much I love him. I snuggled into my pillow with a happy smile on my face. I felt safe, I'm with my hero. I'm with my savior, I'm with Damon and with that I felt as sleep took me over.

* * *

I left Lena almost two hours ago to get some rest. I wanted to spend the whole day, every second with her but I knew deep down that she needed her rest. I've already been three times outside her bedroom door listening if she was asleep and from what I heard I gather that she is. I would have loved if I could hold her in my arms and her beautiful small head would rest on my chest. I was tempted to go in and see if she was asleep but that would be invading in her privacy and I didn't want to do that. Elena, my beautiful Elena. She's finally safe and she's with me. I couldn't help but smile. It's nearly eight o'clock and I was thinking of ordering dinner for us. I know I forced Lena to eat a little bit more for lunch, but I need her immune system to get higher. I could see that she was struggling and yeah maybe I over did it but when I remember that she had barely food to eat I feel like I need to make up for all the lack of food. I know it sound ridicules but when I so how small she is, she's like a size zero and for some men that might be attractive but to me the most important thing is her health. If she wants to losing weight I'll gladly take her to the gym.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the Grill. Rick answered the phone.

"This is the Mystic Grill, may I take your order." Rick said over the other line in a tired voice.

"Yes sure. Can I order some macaroni and cheese?" I asked him.

"Damon?" Rick said over the other line.

"Yep, it's me. "

"So I heard the good news. How is she?"

"She's asleep at the moment. She's a little stressed out but I think she's going to be ok."

"Good to hear that. So you said you wanted macaroni and cheese?"

"Lena like's macaroni and cheese right? " I asked.

"Who doesn't? " Rick chuckled over the other line. "Seriously man, the girl will be grateful even if you give her cheese crackers to eat."

"That's the point Rick. I want her to tell me if she doesn't like something. I don't want her to feel obligated to eat, do or say anything that she doesn't believe is right."

"Well you're going to have to give her time Damon. She obviously trusts you but she need's time to fully believe that you're not going to screw her over. Since she was 15 she's been alone and she really doesn't know what it feels like to be taken care of. Just give it time." Rick tried to reassure me.

"I know. I just wish I could take that pain away from her. She's still so young. No one deserves to go through what she went through at such a young age."

"I know it's hard but you can only be there for her when she needs you and believe me she's going to need you."

"There's no doubt about that. I will always be there for her." I said immediately. I won't leave her no matter what, she's my girl now. She already has my heart and my soul and when she finally feels that she's ready she'll possess my body as well. There isn't a woman on this planet that can possibly interest me more than Elena. She's pure perfection to me.

"Good then. Ok a meal for two right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…Oh and I've been meaning to ask you is there a weekly delivery for breakfast, lunch and dinner?" I'll get some food for the house but I want her to have a decent meal 3 times a day and the grill has great food.

"Yeah, we can sort something out. I'll have your food delivered shortly." Rick said.

"Great. Thanks man." I said as I hung up.

I leaned back into the sofa and thought about what Rick said. He was right. I need to give her time to adjust and get use to all of this. I can't even imagine what it feels like for her, to be able to put her trust in me really shows me that I just need to give her time.

* * *

I've been looking at the ceiling for almost five minutes now. The room Damon gave me, or as he would call it my room is so beautiful. I love the cream walls. The white curtains are a little old fashioned but there still very beautiful. I can't believe he bought me all the clothes. I went through all the bags and there all amazing. On all the shirts, jeans and everything else was placed a price tag and the prices were huge. I can't believe how much he spent on me. I mean ME? I'm a no buddy and jet he is making me out to be the most important possession he has.

When I was going through the bag from Victoria's secret I found a small pink bag inside that had a note attached to it. In the bag was white silky lingerie, note was from Bonnie. "Elena Gilbert, be wise and don't let him manipulate into doing anything you don't want!" I really can't understand Bonnie. She's the one that bought all the underwear and bras. What did she want to say? She buys the lingerie, and I take a hit that she thinks I should sleep with Damon and then confuses me with the little note. Sometimes I just don't get that girl but she's still the best friend that anyone could wish for.

* * *

After i called Rick and ordered us some macaroni and cheese tried to relax. Today was a pretty stressful day. I feel like having a shower. i think it might help me relax a little. I haven't really slept all day and last night I pretty much slept in a hospital chair.

I stood up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. I started undressing myself, and when I was only down to my underwear the door opened. I heard Elena gasped and as I turned to look at her I saw that she was staring at me. She didn't say anything; she just kept staring at my naked chest. Her eyes traveled all over my naked body. Did she like what she was seeing? I wanted to ask but I didn't get a chance. All of a sudden she said so quickly that I barely understood her "I'm sorry." And with that she closed the door.

It was a joint bathroom. You could enter the bathroom through my room or through Lena's. She probably freaked out seeing me naked but then again she was staring. It was sometimes really hard to read that girl but then again she's so innocent and she's probably so embarrassed right now.

I pull my clothes back on and headed to her bedroom knocking on the door lightly as I asked. "Lena, can I come in?"

* * *

He wanted to talk? What do I say to him? "Sorry Damon, but I couldn't stand looking at your gorgeous naked body." He really was perfect. He's masculine chest and his strong arms. His whole body screamed "safety" He was perfect. I wanted to touch him and that has never happened before. It started happening when I met Damon. I never had the erg to touch a man before but when it comes to him it's a different situation. I wanted to run my hands over his perfect chest; i felt butterflies in my stomach. I remember my mum telling me that when I get butterflies in my tummy I've found my prince charming and Damon was defiantly my prince charming, white knight, whatever you want to call him. He's everything I ever wanted in a man. He's like created out of my imagination.

"Lena, honey are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah…um I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Can I come in please?" He asked again. I was totally lost in my own thoughts that I forgot that he was on the other side of the door, but what if he's still naked? And then without thinking I blurted out" Are you decent?"

"I'm fully clothed." Damon said and I still kept quiet. What was wrong with me, oh yeah I'm in love with this man. I've seen Kol naked so many times but he wasn't attractive to me and could never match up to Damon. He was attractive but…my thought we cut off once again.

"Lena honey, can I please come in?" He asked for the third time.

"Yes, yeah of course." I said as I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

The door opened and Damon walked in fully clothed just like he said. He walked up to my bed and sat down next to me. "Lena, are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't knock. I didn't know you were in there."

"It's ok. I'm the idiot; it didn't occur to me at the time that it might be a good idea to lock the door. I hope that you seeing me indecent didn't make you feel too uncomfortable. "He said to me apologetically.

"No…um I just…I panicked I know it was childish. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Lena, I know you think I see you as a child but I don't baby." He cupped my cheek lightly as he continued." I see you as a strong and brave young woman. Ok?"

"Thank you Damon." I said to him. It meant a lot to me knowing that Damon didn't see me as some teenage girl. Kol use to tell me all the time that I was a brat, even though I never asked for anything and yet I was still a brat.

"I called Rick and order macaroni and cheese. I didn't want to wake you, so I ordered guessing you wouldn't mind."

"I love macaroni and cheese, thank you Damon." I said to him.

"No problem beautiful. Would you like to take a shower before the food gets here? I'm just going to go and wash the dishes from lunch and when you're done you can meet me in the living room. That is if you want to take a shower." He suggested.

"No you go and take a shower, clearly you were about to take one and I can wash the dishes, then I'll take the shower." I suggested.

"Not gone happen. You washing the dishes not happening, you're still sick Lena. Take a shower or a bath. Try to relax ok? "

"I'm ok now Damon. I can do it, I don't feel sick anymore. You go relax and leave the dishes to me."

"No, no, no and did I mention NO." He said throwing his hands up in the air. "You are only going to relax. Strict orders from Doctor Damon Salvatore and might I add he's quite a specialist." He smirked at me and I chuckled at him.

"Seriously Elena, just relax, make yourself at home." He said to me.

"I can't…" I said as I turned away from him. I couldn't make myself at home when I'm still scared that maybe he'll change his mind somewhere along the way just like Kol did.

"Lena, I really don't know how to prove to you that I'm not going to hurt or leave you." He says as he focuses on making me look at him.

"It's happened before Damon." I said barely in a whisper but I know he heard me and now I wished that I kept my mouth shut. He's going to ask me to elaborate.

"What do you mean it's happened before?"

"It doesn't matter, just forget I said that."

"It does matter. Tell me." He said.

"Damon it's nothing. Forget it."

"No Elena, tell me! I want to know. What happened before?"

"It's nothing important."

"It is to me and don't lie to me!" He hissed at me. I can see that he's getting angry with me.

"Don't be mad at me, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I say as I reach out to grab his hand.

"I know you didn't but ever since we met you lied about something, and I just want you to have trust in me. The kind of trust where you can tell me anything. Ok?" he said staring me in the eyes. "There's nothing you can say that will make me turn my back on you, believe me. I've seen the worst."

"Ok…I…I'll tell you."

* * *

I watched as she took a deep breath. This was definitely something big and hurtful. I didn't want her to feel pain but I also wanted to know what she went through in the last three years.

"When my parents died…I…we…me and my little brother Jeremy stayed with Kol for a couple of days." She said as she looked down at her hands. "Only a day after the funeral, child services showed up on Kol door step asking for me and Jeremy. Since we were both under age and didn't have a legal guardian they wanted to take us to foster care. "She closed her eyes and her hand formeded into fists as she continued. "I begged Kol to take us in. He agreed to take me in and was able to convince me to let go of Jeremy. He said that I wasn't fit enough to raise a child and that Jeremy was better of getting adopted." She finally looked up at me, tears in her eyes as she said. "I…I didn't want to give him up Damon, he was the only family I had but I'm happy I gave him up because now he has a nice family that loves him like he deserves to be loved." She said in a shaky voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I wiped the tear away from her cheek with my thumb as I said. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that beautiful."

"After that I was constantly sad and that pissed Kol off. After about two months he started…he wanted…I didn't Damon…I swear I didn't…." She started sobbing.

"Shhhh, you're ok." I said as I took her into my arms. She finally calmed down and pulled away from me as she continued to tell me the rest.

"He wanted to be intimate and I…" As soon as I heard her say intimate my blood started to boil, I hated knowing that that bastard was beating her up but to know that he was fucking her made me want to kill him even more. I saw her stare at me. I can't even imagine my facial expression. I must look like I want to murder her; she's probably scared of me.

"Did he force himself on you?" I asked her. I saw her get nervous for a second and then she answered.

"No…He got angry with me. One night he got so mad that he left the apartment and didn't return until morning. When he returned he told me to pack my stuff. I didn't want him to get even angrier so I did what he said. I didn't ask where he was taking me I just stayed silent. He took me to the old abandoned house and that's when he told me that….that I wasn't a student at Mystic Falls high anymore. He had withdrawn all of my paper work from school and with that he told me that I'm going to live from that day forward in the abandoned house." She said to me with sorrow and pain in her eyes.

It broke my heart knowing what this beautiful girl had gone through. As soon as I get some evidence on Kol I'm going to throw him in prison and I'll make sure that he gets to rot in prison for the rest of his life. I don't care what it takes; I will make him pay for what he did to her.

"Lena baby I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been here to help you baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise you I will make sure he pays for all the pain he has caused you!"

"No Damon, just stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt." She says in a panicked voice.

"As long as I'm around no one, and no one will ever bring you pain like that again. I promise you this. " I say to her.

"Thank you Damon, but now you know why i don't trust easily." She says as she avoids looking at me.

"I promise you Elena, I will do everything in my power to make you trust me all I ask is for you to tell me the truth and to be honest with me. Ok?" I asked her.

"I trust you Damon, I do but I just have this instinct that kicks in sometimes." She says with a small smile on her face.

"I like that instinct to yours don't ignore it. I will help you get back into school and then hopeful college. I will help you achieve everything you want in life." I said and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You'll let me go back to school?" I asked and her eyes were full of hope.

"Of course! I just want you to tell me if you feel comfortable going back or would you may be like to be home schooled?" I asked because I'm scared that Kol might follow her. I didn't want to be the over protective boyfriend but I'm scared of letting her go out alone. That sick basted could be lurking around the corner waiting for her.

"We'll, all of my friend have already graduated, so maybe it might be a better idea if studied form here if you don't mind?" She asked.

"No of course angel I don't mind. I'm actually thrilled you said that. I don't want to sound overprotective but i would feel much better knowing you didn't go out all alone. If you want to go out please tell me and I will gladly take you anywhere you want."

She smiled at me as she said. "Thank you Damon and I promise I won't go anywhere without you."

"Good." I said as I placed my hands on each side of her face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You're such a good kisser." She said as I pulled away.

"Oh baby you haven't seen anything yet." I smirked at her and she blushed.

"So why don't you head into the shower before the food arrives?" I asked her.

"What about you? You were about to take a shower when I interrupted."

"I'd suggest something but I don't think you'll be very fond of it. " I smirked at her and she blushed.

"Ok, fine I'll go." She said.

* * *

As soon as the food arrived Damon and Elena dug in. The watched a little bit of TV but most of the time they watched each other. Damon couldn't take his eyes of the girl that was sitting in his lap, she smelt so nice and looked so beautiful, and he even wanted to take her to bed with him but knew that it wasn't an option.

Elena kept glancing at Damon almost every 30 seconds, she couldn't help it. She was sitting in his lap and her back was against his chest. She could feel his muscles and couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like to run her hands over it. He was perfect in every way. She loved the way his strong hands felt wrapped around her waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder and every time he breathed out she felt tingles go down her spine. She had never felt like this before, but then again she was never in love, but now Elena Gilbert loved his blue eyes, his raven black hair and his prefect body and not to mention how sweet and kind he was to her. She loves Damon Salvatore with all her heart, the only thing she doesn't know it that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

**_Chapter seven is finally done. I'm sorry for the long wait. I just had some personal things to take care of but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. _****_J_****_ So the chapter is all about Delena. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Did you like it? I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors. _**


	8. It's a long way to the truth

**AU story**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M.**

**It's a long way to the truth.**

**Chapter 8**

DPOV

I was lying on my stomach enjoying the sun when I suddenly felt something wet splash on my back and then I heard my sweet Elena's voice. "Gotcha!" She teased as she ran into the water. We were on the beach.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" I yelled as I ran towards her. She was already in the water laughing, splashing and giggling like a five year old. I started walking towards her and she started running further into the ocean. "Oh, no you don't!" I said as I ran towards her. She tried to run away from me, but I caught up to her. I grabbed her and held her tightly in my arms. I squeezed her nose so she wouldn't get any water in it, then I dipped her into the water and pulled her out." Say you're sorry." I told her playfully but she just giggled and tried to get free." Do you want me to dip you into the water again?" I asked playfully and she started dangling her legs in the water, making it splash. Her laugh was like music to my ears.

"I don't give up that easily Salvatore; you're going to have to try harder." She said as she squirmed out of my embrace. She started running into the ocean but then turned around and gave me a huge grin.

I started splashing water onto her and she just stood there grinning. I stopped and asked her." Why aren't you trying to get away?"

"I'm already wet, what's the point." She said with a goofy grin on her face.

I started walking to her as I said." The point is…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence; she was already splashing me with everything she had. I continued walking towards her, when I approached her; I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was squirming and laughing her head off as I carried her.

"Damon…."She giggled and laughed….Damon put me down, I still want to play in the water!" She squealed and kicked the air with her legs as I carried her to shore.

"And I want to play with you." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively as I placed her on the towel gently. The water droplets on her perfect olive skin were sliding down and I couldn't keep my eyes of her perfect body.

She looked up at me and smiled. "What do you want to play?" She asked with innocent eyes. She was so beautiful, the way her hair was spread out on the towel and her olive skin was so soft under my touch.

I was hovering above her; I cupped her cheeks in my hands lightly and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I want to play…" I stopped and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips and then I continued. "I'll show you…" I said as I started kissing her neck. I nibbled on it lightly and I felt her shiver underneath me.

"Damon…." She moaned out and I pulled away to look down at her. She had that sparkle in her eyes as she said "I love you Damon, I love you so much."

"I love you two Lena. I Love you the most baby." I said as I kissed her. I felt as she slowly started pulling me down towards her, so our bodies can be pressed against each other.

"Damon, I'm ready. I want to be yours." She whispered into my ear.

*RING*,* RING*,* RING*

I reached over to the night stand and picked up my phone to turn off the alarm. I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "That dream was perfect, why did it have to end?" I asked myself. Last night was perfect, Lena was safe in my arms and for the first time since I met her, I felt relaxed knowing she's safe. I threw the covers over and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. As soon as I got up I realized what that dream did to me. My boxers were so tight that I could barely walk. "No, this is not happening." I grumbled as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and took the key out of it. I walked over to Lena's door and locked it. I turned on the water and undressed, the bulge in my pants was huge. I need a cold shower; there is no way in hell that I am going to just jerk off thinking about Elena. I'm not going to do that, not to the girl I love.

After the shower I dressed myself and headed to check up on Elena, to see if she was sleeping peacefully and to make sure she's not sick.

I opened her bedroom door quietly and peaked in. She was still asleep. She looked breathtakingly beautiful while she slept. She really looked like an angel from heaven. I walked up to her sleeping form quietly, not to wake her; I placed my hand against her forehead. She didn't have a fever. Thank god, I was already starting to worry about leaving her all alone. I lightly caressed her cheek and she nuzzled her small head into the pillow. I smiled down at her; she could always make me feel happy just by being in my presents. I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly as I whispered. "Sleep tight my angel, I love you." With that I turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

As I placed my phone on the coffee table, I ran to the kitchen to write a little sticky note on the refrigerator for Elena.

**_Beautiful I'll pick up some food from the grocery store today after work, breakfast and lunch will be delivered from the Grill. Relax and enjoy your day. Damon_**

With that I grabbed the car keys and headed to the station.

* * *

Caroline Salvatore's POV

"Ok, Miss where to?" The taxi driver asked me. I was standing with just a suit case in my hand outside the airport.

"Mystic Falls but I'm looking for someone, so where is the best place to start?" I asked. I know Damon's going to kill me when he finds out I'm here, but I couldn't stay there, I just couldn't. Things are spiraling out of control and I just need to escape.

"The most crowded place is the Mystic Grill." The man answered.

'Ok take me to the mystic Grill." I said.

"Ok." The man said as he started up the car and headed to where my brother probably was.

It didn't take long for us to arrive to an old fashioned style restaurant. I got out of the car; I gave the taxi driver the money and headed into this Mystic Grill. I walked in, and to my surprise there were quite a lot of people, even though it was 6 o'clock in the morning. I went straight to the bar for a drink.

As I sat down a tall red head approached me and said. "What can I get you?"

"Bourbon." I answered.

"I'm going to need to see some ID."

Oh great, I thought this was a small town where you could get away with underage drinking. "I just arrived and left my stuff at the hotel so I don't have any ID with me right now. I'm 21." I said to the woman with a reassuring smile on my face.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't serve you without seeing your ID first. Would you like to order something else?"

"Can't you make an exception? I really had an exhausting night, I just found out that my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me ever since we started dating and called me a prude. I am not a prude!" I cried out.

"Ok…I'll get that bourbon." The woman said as she walked away from me. It really paid off being Marissa's daughter sometimes. The woman came back with the drink and placed it in front of me.

I grabbed the glass and drowned half of it in one go. I placed the glass down on the bar and then I felt someone sit down next to me. "Hello gorgeous." A man said with black hair and brown eyes. He was attractive but I wasn't in the mood.

"Hi." I said bluntly. I wasn't in the mood to flirt and play nice.

"I'm Tyler Lockwood" He said with a smirk on his face. Lockwood? Seriously, that's his last name? Who's last names Lockwood?

"Caroline." I said. I didn't want to tell him my last name in case he knew Damon.

"I haven't seen you around here before Caroline?" He said in a flirty voice.

"That's because I'm not from here." I said bluntly.

"I gathered that much. So where are you from?"

"Chicago" I lied.

"Chicago, huh? Well what is a girl from Chicago doing in Mystic Falls?" He grinned at me. He was starting to piss me off.

"Passing through"

"Well if that's the case, why don't you come with me so I can show you around. I'm the mayors' son. I know this town better than anyone."

Oh, he was so full of himself. I hate guys like him. "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass."

He reached out and took my hand as he said. "Oh come on sweet cheeks, my father owns a few hotels; we can just stay in if you like." He smirked at me suggestively. What is wrong with the mail population? He met me five seconds ago and all he wants is to fuck me.

"Look Tyler I'm not interested." I said simply.

"Come on sexy, I'll rock your world." He said as he reached out to touch my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I slapped his hand away.

"I know you want me."

"Seriously, I just met you. Get over yourself." I said to him.

"Oh come on goldilocks, I know girls like you. You secretly crave to be chased." He said as he started moving his hand up my thigh.

"Stop touching me!" I screamed at him.

"Come here baby." He said as he reached out to kiss me.

"NO…" I said as I pushed him away. He just grabbed both of my hands and leaned in further.

"SHE SAID NO!" Came a hard voice from behind us. Tyler and I both turned to see who it was. The man had a police uniform on and looked really hot. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want Mikaelson?" Tyler said.

"I want you to leave her alone." Mikaelson said as he stared daggers at Tyler.

"Or what?" Tyler said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll report you for sexual harassment!" Mikaelson said.

Tyler started laughing as he stood up and said. "Come on Nick, throw in a punch, if your so tuff. Come on, show me what you got."

Nick walked right up into his face as he said. "Don't tempt me Lockwood; get your ass out of here NOW!" He said the last word so loud that all the people that were dinning turned to look at us.

"I'll leave." I said as I grabbed my suit case.

"No, you have the right to be here." Nick said to me. He turned to Tyler and said. "Leave now, before I cuff you and take you down to the station!"

"Fine" He said, but then smirked and added. "She's cheap shit anyway. You probably won't even get a blow job from…" He didn't even get to finish the sentence when Nick's fist collided with his face.

Tyler fell to the ground and Nick hovered above him as he yelled. "LEAVE NOW!"

I just stared as Tyler got up from the ground and said to Nick "Watch your back Mikaelson!" and with that he left.

Nick just turned around and headed to the bar not even looking at me. I followed him. "Hey…" I called out for him. He turned and looked at me. "Thanks' for defending me." I said to him with a sexy smile on my face.

He smirked at me as he said. "I'm a police officer, that's my job." I nodded my head and then he added. "Oh and I haven't seen a beautiful girl like you in a long time. "

Oh, he was so sweet and not to mention how hot he looked.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked in a flirtatious voice, as I sat down next to him.

"Oh it's only 6 o'clock in the morning so I shouldn't be drinking." He said smirking at me. "But can I interest you in breakfast? The Grill has the best food in town, so what do you say?"

"Ok, but it's my treat." I said to him.

"No…I never let a lady pay, that's a gentlemen's job." He smirked at me as he called over the bar lady.

"Rose can I have the regular and can Miss…"He turned to look at me, waiting for me to tell him my name.

"Caroline Sal… Salotti. Caroline Salotti." I said to him. I can't believe I used Amber's last name. SALOTTI? Eww I hate that name.

"Well Miss. Salotti what would you like?" He asked me with a sweet smile. God he was so nice, sweet and charming and not to mention that he looked so HOT!

"Um I'll have whatever you're having." I said grinning at him.

"Ok, so make that two regulars Rose." He said to the woman with a small smile and then turned to me. "Why don't we grab a table at the back, this place is two crowded." He suggested. I just nodded my head and followed him.

When we were seated he smiled at me and said. "Ok, judging by your style and the fact that I've never seen you here before, you're not a townie?"

"Oh, no I'm just passing through." I answered.

"Visiting?" He asked.

"Well something like that. I'm looking for someone actually."

"Why don't you give me a name, maybe I know this person."

"You probably do. I heard that he's the new sheriff of Mystic Falls." I said giving him my best sexy smile as I asked about my brother.

"Salvatore? Damon Salvatore?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm his partner. So how do you know Damon?"

"He's an old friend. " I lied. "I haven't seen him for a long time, so I thought I might stop by on my way to Richmond and say hello."

"Oh, an old friend, please don't tell me you dated him?" He said practically begging with his eyes.

"NO… Damon and I have more of a brother and sister relationship." I said quickly.

"Oh good, that's good." He smirked at me as he leaned back into his seat.

"And why is that?" I asked in my sexy voice.

"Well manly because I like you, plain and simple. You're a very beautiful girl Caroline." He smirked at me. Oh, I feel like melting. This guy is so perfect.

"You're not so bad yourself Mikaelson." I smirked back at him.

"I appreciate the compliment, but call me Nick." He said to me and then the waitress came to our table and placed the food in front of us.

While we ate I lied to Nick that I was from Chicago and that I haven't seen Damon for 3 years, oh and I'm 21.

We were nearly done with breakfast when I asked. "So, umm….Where can I find Damon?"

"Well you could come with me to the station; I'm actually surprised he's not here. Normally he has breakfast here at the Grill."

"No, I don't want to disturb him at work. Can you just give me his address?"

Nick looked at me suspiciously as he asked. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Damon?"

"No…He's just an old friend that I would like to see again." I tried to reassure Nick.

He grabbed the napkin and wrote down something and then held it out for me to take. I reached out to grab the napkin when he pulled it back. "How long are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

I hesitated for a moment before I said." For a couple of days"

"I'll give you Damon's address, only if you agree to let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

I smiled shyly at him as I said. "Deal"

He took my hand and brought it to his lips as he said. "It was lovely meeting you Caroline, I hope you don't mind but I need to get to the station before Damon murders me. I'm already late." He winked at me.

"It was lovely meeting you too Nick. " I said to him as I stood up and walked around the table. When I approached him I just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to my lips. The kiss was so passionate; I've never felt so drawn to someone. This guy is so perfect. He's so sweet. He hesitated at first but then kissed me back so passionately. I pulled back and smirked at him as I said. "I'll text you what time and where our date will take place." I said as I picked up my suit case.

He just stared at me, his face was flushed. "Um…yeah of course, definitely." He said as he came out of his trance. He was so cute. I turned to leave but he caught up to me and said. "Do you want a ride to your hotel?"

"Aren't you late for work?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah" he smiled shyly at me.

"I can get to the hotel on my own, oh and can you not mention to Damon that I'm here for now. "

He looked at me suspiciously and then said. "Why?"

"I want to surprise him."

He just smiled and nodded. "Ok, you should get to work before Damon comes looking for you and I will be off to my hotel." I said as I grabbed my suit case and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Caroline." I heard him say behind my back, I turned to look at him; he had a huge grin on his face. I really like this guy. I winked at him and then swayed my hips a little bit more then usually as I walked out the door.

When I got out I looked for a taxi and when I spotted one I walked up to the man and told him to take me to the town square. If I'm here I might as well enjoy it and do a little exploring.

* * *

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

Nick walked through the door of the station with a huge grin on his face. That beautiful girl, Caroline! She was so sweet and nice, not to mention sexy and seductive. The kiss was so passionate. He loved woman who knew how to take control. She was so beautiful with her blonde curls and light blue eyes and what caught his eye the most was the way she dressed. To some men it might not be that important, but Nick could always tell what a girl was like just by seeing what she had on. Caroline wore skinny jeans and black boots with a white blouse and a black leather jacket. She looked really hot but not slutty hot. He walked up to his desk and sat down to log into the system.

Damon walked out of his office to grab some coffee when he spotted Nick. "Finally, he decided to come to work" Damon thought to himself. Nick had been an hour late but Damon didn't want to brag about that, the thing he was going to brag about was the fact that he had to deal with Mason and Richard Lockwood. They arrived this morning and kept on threatening to sue Nick for punching Tyler.

Damon walked up to his friend and slapped him on the back as he said. "We're in some trouble."

Nick turned and looked at him as he said. "What?"

"Hey, let's go and talk in my …" Damon didn't even get to finish his sentence when Mason yelled from across the room.

"Mikaelson, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Well, hello to you too Mason." Nick said sarcastically as he grinned at Mason.

"You're lucky Richard's not suing you already!" Mason said as he approached them.

"He has nothing to sue me for! I punched his son, he asked for it!" Nick said angrily.

"He did not! You accused him of sexually harassing a whore!" Mason growled at him.

"She was not a whore and he was harassing her!" Nick yelled back. No one gets to call a nice girl like Caroline a whore.

"Of course you would think like that, after all, your mother was one." Mason said.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick growled as he launched himself at Mason.

Damon grabbed Nick and pulled him back as he yelled at Mason. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"WHAT?" Mason said as he glared at Damon.

"Get out Lockwood, NOW!"

"You're siding with HIM?" Mason yelled.

"I am the sheriff of this town and what I say goes! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Damon yelled at him.

"You won't be the sheriff for long Salvatore!" He said as he turned.

"We'll see about that!" Damon said to Mason and then turned to Nick as he said. "Let's go talk in my office."

The two men walked over to the office while everyone kept staring at them. Damon noticed and then said. "Ok, it was just a tiff, can everybody just get back to work now."

They walked into the room; Damon closed the door and asked. "What happened?"

"I came into the Grill for breakfast this morning and witnessed Tyler forcing himself on a girl. I told him to leave her alone but he wouldn't. He started pissing me off so I punched him!" Nick said angrily.

"Ok, calm down." Damon said.

"I don't want to calm down! Tell them to sue me! I don't give it fuck!" Nick said angrily.

"They're not going to sue you." Damon said as he sat down next to him. "I already spoke to Richard and we came to an agreement."

"How? What did you say?" Nick asked, surprised that the mayor would back down that easily.

"I didn't say anything. Your brother Elijah did." Damon told him.

"Elijah's here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he just left. He was looking for you."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he just threatened the Lockwood's, saying that he would take on the case and not rest till he had Tyler in jail." Damon said.

Nick just nodded his head and then looked up at Damon. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you trouble, man. It's just he pissed me off, when he started forcing himself on her."

"It's ok man, just next time when you feel like killing him, make sure you knock him out." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

They laughed and then Nick remembered that yesterday Damon was supposed to bring Elena home with him.

"So, how is it having Elena live with you?"

"Well, other than the fact that Kol threatened to make sure her brother never gets adopted, everything is fine. I'm finally getting a good night sleep." Damon answered.

"He did what?" Nick asked with a shock on his face.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out. Turns out he was bluffing. Jeremy, Elena's brother was adopted 2 months after Elena brought him in."

"What the hell does he want from her?" Nick said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That's what I plan on finding out. I don't want to pressure Elena into telling me everything. I want to give her time to get comfortable with me, but in the meantime I need to find out everything about him. Where he goes, who he hangs out with, what he does in his spare time, who he dates. To sum it all up into one sentence, I need to know everything about him." Damon said as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll see what I can find out man." Nick said.

"Thanks, but just keep this between us and don't mention any of this in front of Elena."

"Got it." Nick said as he stood up and headed to the front door. He couldn't just leave without asking if there was something between Damon and Caroline. "Hey Damon…"He said and Damon looked up at him.

"The girl at the Grill that Tyler was harassing, she says she knows you. I promised I wouldn't say anything because she wanted to surprise you…" Damon cut him off.

"What girl?"

"All I'm going to say is that she's from Chicago and hasn't seen you for 3 years. Did you date her man?" Nick asked, hoping the answer will be in his favor.

Damon was just about to ask what girl was he talking about, and that he didn't know a girl from Chicago, when the door opened and Liz Forbs walked in. "Good morning gentleman." She said to Damon and Nick.

"Liz hi, what brings you here?" Damon said to the woman as he extended his hand.

"I'm here to formally invite the Sheriff of Mystic Falls to our Founders ball." Liz said to Damon.

"A what?" Damon asked. He wasn't sure he heard the woman right. Did she just say ball?

Nick smirked as he added. "Just another way for the towns' people to gather and gossip behind each other's back."

Liz just gave Nick a small smile and then turned to Damon as she said. "It's boring but you're the sheriff of the town and it's important to Carol Lockwood that you attend."

"Oh, I don't think the Lockwood's want to see me, not after this morning."

"They don't like you Damon or anybody else. All they care about is putting up appearances, playing the happy family." Liz said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the invitation but I'll pass." Damon said to the woman.

"There is another reason I want you to go there." Liz said to Damon but then turned to Nick and asked. "Can I speak to Damon privately?"

"Sure." Nick answered and with sending Damon one last glance he left the room.

Liz turned back to Damon and said. "This is one of the most important events of the year, every founding family in Mystic Falls attends this ball, and this is your way in Damon." She said with a serious expression on her face.

Damon looked at her for a second and then asked. "When's the ball?"

"Friday night." She said as she took out an invitation from her bag. "Here, you can't get in without this." She said.

He took the envelope and opened it up. He scanned through the invitation and noticed that it was only addressed to him. "Can I bring a date?" He finally asked. He wanted to bring Elena with him, one reason was because he wanted to show Kol that he wasn't afraid of him and that Elena is under his protection now, and of course it would be fun for his girl to dance around the ball room. He planned on making Elena the star of the night. The other reason was simple, to find out some Founders secrets.

"Sure." Liz answered. "So you're coming? Right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Damon answered her.

The woman was just about to leave when Damon called out for her. She turned as she said. "Yes?"

"Nick, he's a founder and my partner. Can I trust him?"

Liz smiled at him as she said. "Nick Mikaelson is nothing like his father Damon, if you ask me; you've chosen the right partner to help you through this."

"Thank you Liz." Damon said and she just gave him a small smile before leaving.

Damon walked back to his seat and sat down. He threw the envelope on the desk and leaned back into the chair. As he tried to relax, he's thoughts wondered off to Elena. What was she doing right now? Is she still asleep? Did she take her medication? Did the food from the Grill arrive? Thousands of questions were running through his head.

* * *

EPOV

When I woke up I noticed that it was almost 9 am. I heard someone banging on the front door. I called out for Damon but there was no answer. He probably already went to work. I headed to the front door and looked through the little hole. There was a man holding a bag in his hand. He continued to knock on the door. I gathered enough courage to open my mouth and ask. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Can you please open the door, so I can give you your order Miss Gilbert?" He said to me.

How did he know my name? "How do you know who I am and I didn't order anything?"

"Oh come on lady I don't have time for this! It says here that I should give this to Elena Gilbert, are you Elena Gilbert?" He asked frustrated with me.

I slowly opened the front door and said. "It's a mistake; I didn't order anything so take it back."

"Miss it says here that you're a regular." The man said to me.

What did he mean by a regular? I didn't order anything.

"It's a mistake." I said.

The man looked at me as he said." Are you Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Then this is yours. It's already been paid for." He said as he handed me the plastic bag.

Damon, he must have ordered this, but I can't just take it without being a hundred percent sure. "Are you sure, can you call and ask just to check?" I asked.

The man rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number. He tapped his foot as he waited for someone to answer. "Hey Rick the lady in apartment 1020 claims that she didn't order anything."

I watched as the man listened carefully to what Mr. Saltzman had to say and then turned to me. "He said that Damon Salvatore was the one who ordered the food for you."

"Oh, ok…um thank you and sorry for wasting your time."

"It's ok" He said as he handed me the food and left.

I walked back in and looked the door. I took the food out of the plastic bag. There were three containers. The first one had eggs and bacon in it, the second one had a chocolate chip pancake while the third one had blue berry waffles in it. There was so much food and it smelt wonderful. I walked to the kitchen to grab a fork and a knife, when I noticed a sticky note on the refrigerator. It was from Damon.

**_Beautiful I'll pick up some food from the grocery store today after work, breakfast and lunch will be delivered from the Grill. Relax and enjoy your day. Damon_**

He was so sweet; I can't believe I have this man all to myself. Last night was perfect. The way he held me in his arms made me feel so safe and loved. Even if he didn't love me it felt like he did. His body was so warm and his breath was so minty. Damon is the love of my life! I can feel it. I feel like I want to dance around all day.

I grabbed the container with the fried eggs and bacon and started eating. Suddenly I heard a phone ring. I got up and looked at the coffee table. Damon forgot his phone. Should I answer it? No, that's rude. I took the phone in my hand and looked at the caller ID. It said Mom. He's mother was calling him. Maybe it's important. Should I answer it? Oh, I don't know what to do! If I answer it, his mum will ask who I am and what do I tell her, but if I don't answer and it's something important…

While I was contemplating on what to do I didn't even realize that the phone stopped ringing.

"Oh, you idiot" I said to myself as I sat down and looked at the phone. "What do I do now?" I asked myself. I sat there thinking until an idea popped into my head.

I looked through the contacts until I landed on the station. I pressed the call button and waited for someone to answer.

I heard a familiar man's voice over the other line. "Lockwood speaking"

Dam it; it was a private number, a number direct to the station and to top it off Mason had to answer. "Hello…um can I speak to Officer Salvatore please." I said.

"Who is this?"

"A friend"

"How do you have this number?" He asked.

"Can I please just speak to Damon?"

"No, not until you tell me who you are."

I can't tell him, what if he tells Kol where I am. He could come for me while Damon's at work.

"Rachel." I lied. It was the first name that popped into my head

"Ok Rachel, how do you have this number?"

"Damon gave it to me for emergencies." I lied. I am going to be in so much trouble.

"He's not here right now."

"Ok." I said and hug up quickly.

I should have hung up straight away, as soon as I heard his voice. Oh, Damon is going to be so mad at me. First I touched his phone, than I called a private number and lied about who I was. "Great job Elena." I said to myself as I curled up on the sofa. I looked over at the food, it looked really nice but I didn't feel like eating right now. Oh, I really messed up this time.

* * *

Caroline's point of view

I went to the local library, museum and founders archive. When I got tired I went for a coffee in a small shop near the town square. Finally when I noticed that it was 12 pm I headed to the mall.

I have been shopping for almost 4 hours now and the shops are pretty much the same as in New York, the only difference is that Mystic Falls in a little late with the new trends. The fashion is like from last month. I noticed a dress boutique named "Gloss". I have never heard of that designer before, but looking through the shop window I noticed one dress. It was white, strapless and long, it had a pink flower bow on the right side and the top part was covered in little pink diamonds. I just had to try it on! I walked into the shop and headed right up to the sails woman.

"Hi, can I see that white dress, the one that's placed in the shop window please." I asked.

"Sure miss." She answered.

I waited patiently for the woman to get the dress off the doll. While I was waiting my phone started ringing. I took it out and saw that it was mum. I pushed the button to send the call strait to voice mail. I didn't tell them I left last night. I couldn't after what Matt did to me. I watched as the screen lighted up again, this time it was Stefan. I repeated the action to send the call straight to voice mail. As I looked up from my phone the woman approached me with the dress.

"Here you go Miss and the fitting room is right there." She pointed to the end of the store.

I took the dress from her, and just when I was about to head for the fitting room, two women came in. They both had blonde hair; one was dressed like she had never heard the word "STYLE" and had straight blonde hair, while the other one was suitably dressed and had curly blonde hair, I could swear i had seen her somewhere before. I didn't want to stare so I just turned around and headed to the fitting room.

I tried the dress on, and to be honest it looked nice, but not for me. I really liked the design and maybe it would look better if it was blue or some other color, but white wasn't my color. I took the dress off and headed to the cashier. The two women were yelling at the sails lady. I walked closer and then I heard them.

"I want that red dress, you said it would be done by today, and may I remind you that the ball is THIS FRIDAY!" The one with straight blonde hair screamed in a British accent in the woman's face. What a bitch.

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson but I couldn't find the same thread color as the dress to finish off your corset." The woman tried to defend herself. Miss Mikaelson? Could this girl be in any relation to Nick? I hope not she's such a bitch.

"I DON'T CARE! Find it! I want it done by tomorrow! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Miss Mikaelson screamed at her.

"Yes." The woman answered, she actually looked scared.

"Enough Rebekah, I didn't came here to listen to you whine." The other blondie said.

"Oh shut up Amanda you would have murdered her if it was your dress!" Rebekah snapped at her.

"I wouldn't let it get out of control." She said as she took out her phone from her purse. She started typing a text message and I took that opportunity to approach the sails woman.

The woman saw me approach her and immediately asked. "How did it go?"

"Oh it's really nice. I love the design but I…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as the blonde named Rebekah came up to me and grabbed the dress out of my hand as she said. "Why haven't I seen this dress last month?" She asked the sails woman.

"It was just finished yesterday." The woman answered.

The blonde named Amanda approached us at this point and said. "Wow, nice. How much is it?" She asked the sails woman.

"$4.500." The woman answered.

"I want it!" Rebekah said.

"But Miss Mikaelson what about the red dress?" The woman asked.

"I don't want it anymore. I'm taking this one." She said.

Something inside of me started boiling. This Rebekah girl was such a brat! The way she was acting was pissing me off. I wanted to go up and slap her across the face for being so selfish and spoilt! "I don't think so, I tried this dress first and I want to buy it." I said bluntly as I took the dress from her.

She stared at me for a second and the turned to look at the other blonde. The blond just shrugged her shoulders; she then turned back to me and said. "Look sweet heart, I want that dress and I don't have time for games!"

I gave her a smile as I said. "Oh I'm not playing games, you see I want this dress and I'm not backing down."

"You obviously have no idea who I am." She said to me, as she stuck her chin out. What the hell?

"No and honestly I don't care." I said to her and then turned to the sails woman. "I'll take it."

"NO! I want that dress! Mindy, I will give you $5.000!" She bargained. Was she seriously going to bargain?

The woman looked at me and I knew she was going to give in. Well I'm not going to let that happen. "I'll give you $5.500." I said to the cashier.

"$6.000." Rebekah said as she stared daggers at me.

"7.000." I said.

"Look bitch, I want the dress and I won't stop until I get it!" She screamed at me.

"First of all I am not a dog so don't call me one, second of all I tried the dress first and I want it." I said calmly, she was boiling up inside I could tell.

"Mindy, I want the dress and you are going to give it to me!" She screamed at the lady.

"Miss Mikaelson, you're red dress is almost…" Rebekah cut off the woman as she said.

"NO, I WANT THIS ONE!"

"Well sweetie, you're going to have to learn that in life you don't always get what you want." I said to her as I took out my wallet.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" She screamed at me.

"Stop being such a brat, your acting like your five years old. Life isn't fair, you can't always get what you want, and if this is the first time that you came to a situation in your life where you have to give something up then you have a long way to reality!" I said to her.

"You bitch, I am not a BRAT!" She screamed at me.

"You are a brat, and honestly if you're going to insult me, you might as well curs me with an actual curse words not a word that means a female dog." I said calmly.

She looked at me shocked and then said. "You're a freak."

"I prefer spontaneous." I said to her with a small smile. I turned to the sails woman and asked. "So, how much do you want."

"The price is $4.500." The woman said to me.

"If you give her the dress, I will make sure you never get to design a dress, let alone sell one!" She screamed at the woman.

"You designed this dress?" I asked the woman.

"Yeah." She answered. In that moment a man with brown hair walked into the store and approached Amanda. He kissed her on the lips and then said. "So, are we done here?"

"NO, we are not done Kol. I want that dress!" Rebekah screamed as she pointed to the dress in my hand.

"Then get it!" He said.

"She wants it!" She screamed at me.

He rolled his eyes as he said. "How much do you want for the dress Mindy?"

"The price is $4.500 but they've been…."He cut her off.

"We'll take it."

"Um excuse me, but I came in here first and I want this dress." I said. The man looked at me and smirked.

"Look, my sister here doesn't give up easily…"

"Neither do I." I said bluntly.

"Oh good riddance, can't you just have another dress?" Amanda asked me.

"No." I said simply and smiled at her. I didn't care about the dress, but I didn't want to give up. I didn't want to give this brat the satisfaction of winning.

"I will give you $8.000 Mindy, just sell it to me." Rebekah said.

"Mindy right?" I said, bringing the woman's attention back to me. She nodded her head and then I continued. "If you sell me this dress I will make sure that by the end of next week you get a call from Rachel Zoe, she's one of the best designers in California." I knew the woman, she was friends with my mum and I know for a fact that she is looking for an intern.

"You mean THE RACHEL ZOE?" She asked with excitement.

I smiled at her as I said. "The one and only."

The woman turned her head to Rebekah and pleaded with her eyes as she said. "Miss Mikaelson, I will have the red ball gown for you ready by tomorrow I promise, please don't be upset."

"No, I want that dress!" She said stubbornly.

"Well it's a shame you can't have it." I said.

"Why exactly do you want this particular dress Miss…?" The man named Kol asked me as he waited for me to tell him my last name.

"Salotti" I answered.

"Why do you want it Miss Salotti, are you attending the Mystic Falls ball?" He asked me.

"No, I just like the design." I said bluntly.

"Well I'm sure you can understand that to my sister it is very important to be the queen at this ball, and she apparently believes that that dress will complete her." Kol said to me charmingly.

"What your sister needs to learn is that she can't always have what she wants." I said to him.

"I couldn't agree more." He said to me but then Rebekah scolded him.

"KOL!"

"Mindy, can you make the same dress by Friday?" he asked the woman.

"That's impossible Mr. Mikaelson." She said.

"Well make it possible." He said.

"I don't want to have the same dress as her!" She screamed at her brother as she pointed to me.

"What does it matter Rebekah, she won't be even attending the ball?" He said to her.

"I don't care! I don't want her to have the same dress!" Rebekah screamed. She was starting to piss me off even more, if that was possible.

"Then choose a different color." Kol said.

"I want that one!" She screamed as she pointed to the dress in my hand.

"You can't have it." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, for the love of god, just give her the dress!" Amanda said to me.

"No." I said simply.

"Mindy, choose who you're going to sell the dress to!" Kol said to the woman harshly.

She was nervous like hell as she looked at me and then back at them. Then anger flashed over her face as she turned to Rebekah and said. "You…you came in here a month ago and asked for the red corset dress to be especially designed for you and now all of a sudden you want this one just so you can take away something that Miss Salotti wants!"

"You haven't even finished the red one!" Rebekah screamed at her.

"That's because you insisted on having thread from Egypt!" She screamed at her.

"I think were done here." Kol said as he turned to leave. "Come on Rebekah." He said to her.

"I will make sure no one comes into this store ever again!" She screamed before walking out.

When they were out, the woman turned to me and said. "Did you really mean when you said that you knew Rachel Zoe?"

I nodded my head as I took my phone out. "I'll give you the number of her agency, make an appointment with her and tell her that Caroline Salvatore, Marissa Salvatore's daughters sent you." I told her.

I thought you said your last name was Salotti?" She asked me.

"Yeah I did but it's not, I just don't like people in this town knowing I'm the sheriff's sister."

"Sheriff Salvatore's sister?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I answered. "So can I have this dress finally?" I asked her playfully.

'Yes of course, I'm sorry you had to witness that. Rebekah can be a world class, selfish…"

"Bitch?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just you said…"

"I was pissing her off. I don't get affected when selfish girls like her call me names; I just keep pushing their buttons until they explode. It's something my brother taught me. " I smiled at her.

"Oh, he taught you well." She smiled at me. "Can I get that packed for you?" She asked gesturing to the dress.

"Oh yes, of course." I said as I gave her the dress.

Mindy packed the dress for me while I wrote Rachel's number down for her. She even gave me the dress for $4.000. I could tell that the woman was very happy about meeting with the famous designer. We said our good byes and when I saw that it was almost 5 o'clock I headed to the mystic grill for lunch.

* * *

DPOV

I was sitting in my office with Logan Fell in front of me. The guy was starting to piss me off. I know he had something to do with the death of Tina Cooper. He just won't cooperate!

"Ok, look, you have two choices here. You can tell me who the hell killed her, or you can go back to that hell hole for the next I don't know…."I pretended to think…."20-30 years!" I said as I leaned over the table, invading into his private space.

He just looked at the ground and kept quiet. "So what's it gone be?" I said and the door opened, Nick came in, he walked to my desk and sat down on it. He turned to me and asked. "So how is it going? Got anything out of him yet?"

"No…I think I have to resort to other methods." I said to Nick as I kept my eyes on Logan. He looked at Nick first and then at me before dropping his head back down.

I gave Nick a signal that said. "You play good cop, I play bad cop" He nodded his head in understanding. I got up and headed towards Logan.

I stood in front of him as I said. "Ok, I'm done playing." And with that I grabbed him out of his chair and threw him on the ground as I said. "Feel like talking now?"

"Come on Damon don't get violent." Nick says behind me. He's playing the good cop.

I got on top of Logan and squeezed his throat with my left hand as I said. "Who killed her?"

"I…I don…don't know." He barely choked out.

"Wrong answer!"

I slammed his head as I repeated. "Who killed her?"

"I'm telling you man I don't know."

"You see, I don't believe you." I said to him as I tightened my grip on his Neck.

"Take it easy Damon; you don't want to kill him?" Nick said from behind me.

"Why not? Who would miss him?" I said staring Logan in the eyes.

"Well you have a point there." Nick said from behind me.

"Look ass hole, you either tell me who killed her, or I'll keep applying violence until you squeal. It's your choice, I have all day!"

"Ok, ok…" He said and I let go of his neck. I got up and pulled him up with me.

"Talk." I said still standing in front of him.

"I'll tell you, but I have a question for you first."

"I don't want to hear it, tell me who killed her." I said to him.

"Oh, my questions pretty simple."

"I SAID TELL ME WHO THE HELL KILLED HER!" I screamed at him.

"You don't want to piss him off man." Nick said from behind me.

He smirked at us and said. "Just let me ask the question and when I hear my answer I'll tell you who killed the slut."

I grabbed him again and threw him on the floor. "WE ARE PLAYING BY MY ROULS NOW!"

"Ok, ok…it's just you said you have all day and well…who's gone keep Elena company?" he said to me with a smirk on his face. That did it. I punched him so hard that his nose started to bled.

"Easy Damon." Nick said from behind me, I ignored him as I slammed his head 3 times in a row against the floor.

"Damon!" Nick said as he pulled me off of Logan. I kept my eyes on him as I got up. I watched as the bastard started to laugh. "What? Did I hit a nerve?" He said chuckling at me; blood was coming out of his nose.

"What do you have to do with Elena?" Nick asked him.

"Oh, i have nothing, but your friend Damon or should I say sheriff Salvatore does." He tried to get up but I kicked him back on the floor.

"How do you know Elena's living with me?" I asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, oh and I have my connections. " He answered, clearly enjoying this.

"Kol huh?" I said as I stared daggers at him.

"You should watch out, Mikaelson might steal your slut." He said.

I was just about to grab him again when Nick stopped me. I was just about to yell at him when he grabbed Logan from the ground and slammed him against the wall. I watched as he grabbed his neck and squeezed it tightly making his face red.

"Ok, now you are going to have to talk, you piece of shit, or you'll be receiving your daily dose off pain when you go back to prison. Trust me, I have connections." Nick said.

I walked right up to them as I said to Nick. "Let him go."

Nick looked at me weirdly, the look said. "What the fuck?" I just nodded my head, gesturing for him to let Logan go.

He released him and I stepped in. "Now, you are going to tell me about your connections, and who killed Tina Cooper, or I'll transfer you to New Yorks prison facility and I have a lot of connections there, you might have heard of a guy called black Dominic, he's reputation precedes him. Let's just say you'd be dead in less than a week." I threatened him.

A flash of fear was visible in his eyes as soon as I mentioned black Dominic. I knew the guy, he was known as the biggest and baddest dude in New York, he was sent to prison for killing 3 men, that were trying to rape his wife. Most of the police department didn't believe he was guilty but the jury had a different outlook on his indiscretion. I personally didn't believe the guy deserved to spend 20 years in prison for killing three maniacs.

"You can't do that." Logan said to me.

"I can actually, I'm the sheriff of this town and what I say goes." I said and then studied his face. He was getting all sweaty and nervous. "or you could just tell me everything you know and I won't transfer you."

"The problem is, is that I don't know anything."

"Well you see, I find that hard to believe. You know that Elena is living with me and it just happened yesterday, I bet you know everything, your just not willing to tell, but hey…." I said as I put my hands up in surrender. "There's always a way to get what you want from people and you know my offer. So what's it gonna be?"

He looked at the ground and stayed quiet. Nick and I exchanged looks across the table and then I said. "Ok, were done. Nick, go call Rodriguez to take him back to prison." I then turned to Logan and said. "Oh and you'll be transferred to New York in two days."

"No, please don't, if I knew anything I would tell you." He started to beg.

"Look you ass hole, you had your chance. You didn't want to cooperate; now I'm stepping up a notch." I said to him.

"If I tell you what I know I'm a dead man." He said to me. I could tell that he was scared.

"Ok, what if we can guarantee your safety." Nick butted in.

"You can't, no one can. The cops are in on it to." Logan said.

Nick and I exchanged looks and then I said. "What if I can get you out of here? Let's just say, I can send you to New York to die or to save your ass." I said to him.

"Do you real think I'm scared of black Dominic? There is much more to this." Logan said to me.

I walked right up to him. I got into his face as I said. "You are going to tell me everything or by the end of tonight you'll be dead." I stared him in the eyes, trying to make him believe that I'm serious.

"I can't." He said to me.

I grabbed his throat and squeezed it tightly as I said. "Tell me you son of a bitch!"

He didn't say anything and I squeezed his throat tighter. "Tell me before I end you!" I said, losing my temper.

"Damon, take it easy." Nick said as he came up behind me.

"Don't, Nick!" I said as I continued to look Logan in the eyes.

"The…The…" Logan tried to say something but couldn't so I loosened my hand around his throat just enough for him to speak. "The only…."He coughed and then continued." The only thing I know is that the founding families are in on all of this."

"Tell me something I don't know!" I hissed at him.

"That's all. The Lockwood's and Mikaelson's are in on it." He said looking at Nick.

"What are there in on?" I asked him.

"I can't, they'll go after my daughter." He said.

"Tell me, and I'll protect your daughter, you have my word." I said to him.

"I can't, this goes beyond Mystic Falls." He said. I could tell that he was scared.

"I'll send you to New York if you don't give me answers." I threatened.

"Can you at least tell us where we can get some answers?" Nick asked.

"If you want answers then go to Lee Branson, but don't tell him that I sent you." He said as he wiped his nose that was dripping with blood.

"Where can I find him?" I asked.

"That I don't know. Last time I saw him was two years ago in Richmond." He answered.

I looked at him first searching his face to see if he was lying. It didn't look like it. I turned to Nick and said. "Get Rodriguez, were done here."

Nick nodded his head and headed out. I turned to Logan and said. "If I find out that you lied to me, I will end you!"

"I'm not lying." He said.

"Let's hope so for you sake, because if I find out otherwise you will be sent to New York pronto." I said to him and then the door opened and Rodriguez came in.

"Take him back, were done." I said to the officer.

"Come on." Rodriguez said as he grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out of the office.

When they left I sat back into my seat and tried to get a grip. This was getting more complicated with each day passing by; everybody in this town is scared of the founding families. When I think back to the night that Tina Cooper died, I know for a fact that Kol didn't kill her. He was at the grill that night and Nick was with me. So that leaves the Lockwood's and the rest of the Mikealson's.

I put my head in my hands trying to calm myself down when the door flew open. I looked up to meat Mason. This better be good, or I swear I'll murder the guy!

"Salvatore, what the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at me.

"Watch what you say to me. I'm pissed; you don't want to mess with me right now!" I hissed at him.

"I don't care; you have no right to give out a private number from the station!" He yelled at me.

"First of all, don't raise your voice when you're talking to me if you don't want to lose your job. As for the private number I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't give anyone the station's private number."

"Are you sure about that, because this morning I got a phone call from a girl named Rachel asking for you? She said you gave her the number in case of an emergency." He hissed at me.

I got up from my seat as I said to him. "Don't piss me off Mason. I don't know a girl named Rachel and I sure as hell am not that stupid to give anyone the stations private number, now if you don't mind GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me for a second before just walking out. When he was out I muttered under my breath. "Good choice."

The next three hours I spent searching for Lee Branson on the Internet. There was no sign of the guy; the last address he was registered at was in Richmond two years ago, just like Logan said. I glanced at the time and noticed that it was 6 o'clock. I got up from my seat ready to head home to my angel. Elena, as soon as I think about her I start to feel more relaxed. I wonder what she did all day. Did she eat enough? How did she spend her day? What did she do? Was she lonely? A lot of questions were running through my head as I got into the car and headed to the grocery store to pick up some food.

* * *

**_So chapter 8 is done. Did you like it? There wasn't much Delena in it, but this chapter is putting us in the direction of the big secret that will change everything. So, what do you think about Nick and Caroline? How will Damon react when he finds out that his sister is in Mystic Falls? What do you think about Rebekah? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND I ENJOY READING THEM. _**

**_Love season 4 of the VD, I hope Delena happens soon._**

**_XoXo RedRoSe1864_**


	9. It's a long way to the truth part 2

**AU story**

**It's a long way to the truth part 2**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

EPOV

It was almost seven o'clock and I'm starting to get nerves. Damon's going to be home any minute. He's going to be so mad at me when he finds out what I did. I didn't touch his phone anymore. It rang 5 times more after his mother called. I didn't even look at the caller ID. I was sitting in the living room on the sofa when I heard the door open and then I heard his voice. "Beautiful, Elena, I'm home." He said and I quickly ran over to the door.

He was holding 3 bags in each hand full of food. I quickly grabbed the 3 bags from his left hand to help him out. We carried them to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. As soon as I placed the bags on the counter I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and then his velvet voice. "I've missed you beautiful. How was your day?" He asked as he kissed my cheek from behind.

I didn't know what to answer. What do I say to him? Hey Damon, it was fine, I went through your phone and then I called a private number and Mason answered and then to top it off I lied who I was.

"Lena, are you ok?" He asked concerned when I didn't answer.

I have to tell him the truth it's better that he hears it from me then from Mason. "Damon, I did something bad." I said as I untangled myself from his arms.

He looked at me confused and then he closed his eyes as he said. "What? What did you do?"

I could tell that he was pissed already, maybe Mason told him about the phone call. "Please don't be mad at me." I said to him.

"That's kind of hard to do Elena, considering the day I had today. Just tell me what you did." He said as he opened his eyes.

"I'll start from the beginning." I said as I took a deep breath preparing myself for him to start yelling at me. "When you left this morning for work, you forgot your phone. I didn't touch it; I didn't even know it was there until it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was your mum; I didn't answer it I swear. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even looked." I said and he smiled at me at that point.

"Why would you think I would be mad at you about this?" He asked smiling at me.

"There's more." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me. I closed my eyes as I said. "When I saw that it was your mum, I started to panic. It was stupid, I know, I wanted to reach you so I looked through your phone until I landed on the station. I'm sorry I should have never touched your phone let alone called the station." I said.

"You're Rachel, aren't you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry I lied to Mason, but I was so scared. He's friends with Kol and I was scared that he might tell Kol that I'm at the apartment all alone. I know it was stupid." I started babbling as he just pulled me in for a kiss.

He kissed me passionately and then pulled away as he asked with a smile on his face. "Are those all the sins you committed today Elena Gilbert?"

"You're not mad at me?" I asked him.

He chuckled at me before saying. "Why would I be mad? Yes, you shouldn't have called the stations private number, but there was no harm done. I only got the wrath of Mason Lockwood."

"I touched your private stuff."

"Elena, I have nothing to hide so by all means, go ahead, look through it. I don't mind." He said to me as he started unpacking the groceries. He then turned to me and asked. "Why didn't you answer when my mother called?"

"I don't know. For one it was your phone, I didn't want to touch it and what was I supposed to say when she asked who I was."

"Well now you know that you can answer my phone whenever I'm not there, just don't answer it when the station calls." He took the packet of strawberries out and then said. "As for my mother just simply tell her your Elena Gilbert my girlfriend." He said smiling at me.

"I don't think your parents would approve of me Damon." I said to him as I avoided looking at his face. Who would approve of a homeless girl like me? They would hate me.

"Don't be so quick to judge Elena." He said to me.

"I'm just being realistic. I'm an 18 year old girl without an education, who lived in a dump. The odds are not in my favor Damon, there is no way that your parents would think highly of me."

Let me tell you something." He said as he gestured for the kitchen table. When we were seated, he looked at his hands as he said. "My parents pretty much expect me to end up alone for the rest of my life."

What was he talking about? Why would they think like that? He then continued. "They kind of lost all hope for me ever falling for another girl again after her." He looked up at me at that point and smiled. "I gave up, I really did. When I ended things with Katharine, I thought I'd never find my way again, but then I met you." He smiled as he reached out to touch my cheek. "You…You are everything that I want in a girl. The fact that you think I would be mad at you for touching my phone really shows how innocent you are Elena."

"Katharine…" I said in a whisper.

"You caught that huh?" He smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

He looked at his hands and I could tell that this was painful for him so I said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, but it's just…"I cut him off I could see that he was struggling.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me."

He looked up at me at that point and then said. "My mother and my father aren't the types who chose people based on class and money, and when my mother finally meets you, she's going to love you, although I can't say the same for you." He started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, it's not you. It's just my mother can sometimes have this sense of humor that pisses people off."

"Oh…" I said as I tried to understand what he meant by that.

"She can be sarcastic and has this need to always be right. Don't worry; once you get to know her you'll love her, as for the rest of my family you'll get along with them fine." He said giving me a small smile.

"Damon, Bonnie told me that you're from a very respectable family, I don't think it's a good idea for you to tell them about me. It could ruin their reputation and yours."

He shook his head looking at his hands and then he finally looked up at me. "What is it going to take for you to believe me when I say that my family will be jumping up and down like idiots when they find out that I found someone, who I actually want to form a relationship with?"

"Damon, I'm a homeless girl without any parents and you're…you're Donati's son." I said to him.

"And you're the daughter of Grayson Gilbert, who was a very respectable doctor in Mystic Falls." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"How...I mean when did you find out about my dad?"

"The day after, I met you." He answered as he reached out to touch my cheek. He caressed it lightly and then said. "What you went through, seeing your parents like that, makes you the braves person I have ever met."

I looked away from him, I don't like talking about my parents, I get those images in my head and then I can't get them out. "I know it's hard to talk about what happened but if you ever need to, I'm here to listen. Ok?"

I just nodded my head as I looked up at him. I gave him a small smile and then changed the subject. "So how was work today?"

"Weird, there was a lot of yelling today." He said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. I followed him.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"First tell me, did you're temperature rise today at all?"

"No, and I applied the cream on my back twice today." I told him as I stood next to him.

"Good. You can…"He didn't finish his sentence because of the doorbell. Who was it? Damon looked at me and then said. "Wait here." I watched as he headed to the front door and opened it.

* * *

DPOV  
Who the hell is it? Can't I have five minutes of piece today? Is that too much to ask? I guess it is. Oh, I swear if it's Kol, Mason or anyone that isn't on my good graces I'll murder them. I yanked the front door open not being polite to the person outside. Seriously it's like eight o'clock at night, who the hell goes knocking on people's door at that time?

As soon as I looked up, I was met with two blue eyes a shade of lighter than my own. "Caroline?" I said as I looked at her. What is she doing here?

"Dammy…" She squealed as she jumped into my arms to hug me. I hugged her back, still a bit shocked.

When we pulled apart I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She grinned as she answered. "Can't a sister come to visit her big brother? I've missed you Damon."

"Yeah it's just you didn't call or…." She cut me off.

"Can I come in? It's freezing out here." I noticed the little suit case in her hand and a big shopping bag.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in." I said to her and she stepped inside.

I watched as she headed to the living room but stopped when she got to the kitchen. She looked at what I presume was Elena and said. "Hi." I didn't hear a reply and that's when I walked up to where Caroline was standing.

Elena was standing by the sink looking at Caroline. They were staring at each other and that's when I decided to break the awkward silence. "Elena, honey this is my sister Caroline." I then turned to Caroline as I said. "Hey, eyes on me." She looked at me and then I continued "Care this is my girlfriend Elena."

Caroline's eyes widened when I said the word girlfriend. "Come again Salvatore? Did you just say the word I think you said? "She said to me, I could tell she was ready to blow, she was just waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes but don't…"I didn't get to finish my sentence; she had already wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. She pulled away and the next thing got me scared. She ran over to the sink and started hugging Elena. The look on Elena's face was a mixture of feelings. She was shocked, scared and confused. Caroline started squealing. "Thank you Elena, oh and if you break my brother's heart, I will murder you." She said, giving Elena a death glare. "Just so we're clear." She said changing her facial expression to a smile, but I could see the seriousness.

"Ok, stop hogging her. You don't want her to run away from me Caroline, do you?" I asked as I came over and took a scared Elena into my arms.

I felt as Elena gripped onto me tightly. Caroline looked at us as she said. "You two look so cute together."

I rolled my eyes at her as I said. "Don't; please not the cheesy romance stuff."

"Well I'm surprised that you ever had a girlfriend considering the fact that you don't like romance." She said to me and then gasped. "Oh that's right, you don't need romance, all you need to do is wink and you'll have them in your bed."

"Well, I would like you to know that I can be romantic, but I don't do teenage romance, as for the whole wink thing I'd rather not comment." I said to her.

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she looked at Elena and then said. "Does she talk?"

I gave her a warning look and she just shrugged her shoulders. I whispered into Elena's ear. "Are you ok?"

She then all of a sudden untangled herself from me and smiled at Caroline. "It's nice to meet you Caroline."

Caroline returned the smile as she said. "It's a pleasure meeting you too Elena."

"So…" I said as I took Elena into my arms again. "What brings you here Care?"

She avoided looking at me as she walked over to the kitchen counter and took a raspberry into her mouth. "Nothing, I just decided to come and visit you. I've missed you Damon."

"Really, and mum and dad didn't mind sending you to Mystic Falls all alone?"

She hesitated and then changed the subject. "These raspberries are amazing. Where did you get them? I haven't tasted…"I cut her off at that point.

"Don't change the subject. What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not; I was just complimenting Mystic falls raspberries." She said and then turned to Elena. "Elena, where did you get these raspberries?"

"I bought the raspberries and stop with the small talk! What's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing….much…" She said as she avoided looking at me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Why do you assume that whenever something is wrong that it's automatically my fault?" She said.

"Because you're avoiding and deflecting" I said as I let go of Elena. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just need a time out, I thought you'd be happy to see me." She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't play that card on me; I taught you all those tricks, you can't use them on me. It just won't work."

"You know Damon, I like this town." She said as she headed to the living room. She was avoiding telling me the truth, so now I resort to other methods. I followed her as I sat down on the sofa, Elena curled up beside me.

"So, when did you arrive?"

She hesitated. "Um… a few hours ago."

"Wrong answer! You want to try that again?"

"Ok fine, this morning."

"What did you do all day?"

"You know the usual, exploring the new city, shopping…oh and I love the Mystic Grill." She turned to Elena and tried to start up a conversation. "Oh that place is amazing and the food. I really like your town Elena."

Poor Elena didn't know what to say, she just kept quiet.

"Are you going to keep avoiding or am I going to have to resort to other methods?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Damon." She said to me.

"Sure, ok…." I said as I grabbed my phone and looked at the missed calls on it. "Mum, mum, Stefan, Stefan and Dad." I said and then looked up at her. "They must really miss me, since they called me five time's today. "

"You know, you are missed at home terribly Damon."

"Oh, I bet I am, come to think of it Care, I might just give them a call, see what they're doing."

"You know it's really late at night Damon, you don't want to disturb them."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind, after all they seem to miss me terribly."

She huffed and then said. "Please don't call them; I can't deal with the wrath of Merissa Salvatore now. She'll kill me with her reverse psychology; there isn't a more painful way to die." She said dramatically.

"Ok, you have two choices here, you tell me what's going on and I'll take into consideration not calling mum or you can keep avoiding and I'll call my dear mother and have a nice chat with her."

"That's not a bargain, how do I know you won't screw me over once I tell you the truth."

"First of all, don't say screw and secondly you're just going to have to trust me."

She looked at Elena and then said. "Can we talk privately?"

I turned to Elena and said. "Honey do you mind…" She cut me off as she quickly stood up and said. "Of course, I'll be in the guest room."

I wanted to correct her about the guest room, she was stubborn, the room was hers but she ran off quickly, not giving me a chance.

I turned to Caroline as I said. "Ok, spill now."

"First you have to promise not to do anything stupid."

"No, can't do. Look Care I've had a tuff day and I'm not in the mood so just tell me."

"Damon, I'm being serious, you can't do anything about this."

"How about you tell me first what this thing is, and then I'll decide if I can do something about it or not."

She huffed and looked at her hands. "Last night, I got a phone call from Erin, you know the guy whose best friends with Matt?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Well he called me and said that Matt wanted to apologize about the way he's been acting towards me, at first I didn't want to go but then Erin continued to insist on it, so I went."

"What happened then?" I asked.

"He told me to meet them out side of the Holiday Inn Express - Fifth Avenue hotel." I cut her off at that point.

"You didn't Caroline just tell me that you didn't!" I hissed at her.

"No and is that all you care about? The only important thing to you is that I don't give him my virginity!" She hissed at me as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes it is, you shouldn't give that just to anybody. A man that truly cares about you will never pressure you to have sex with him." I said to her.

"There is no man like that Damon!" She hissed at me.

"No, you just haven't come across one yet. Your only 18 Caroline, you still haven't met the right guy."

"There is no right guy, your one to talk about nice men. Look at your girlfriend, she's barely 16." She said angrily.

"She's 18 and this is not about me and Elena!" I hissed at her.

"Of course it's not, you can do whatever you want, Stefan can do whatever he wants, and me? I always have to do what other people tell me to do, so no wonder Matt cheated on me! "

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, he cheated on me the whole time we were dating but hey…" She said with a sarcastic grin on her face. "He didn't really have a reason to be faithful; after all he didn't get to fuck me."

I stared at her; I didn't know what to say? What do you say to your sister when she tells you that her boyfriend cheated on her? "Care, I don't know what to say…" She cut me off.

"Don't say anything Damon, I'm a prude, no wonder he cheated on me." She said.

"You're not a prude and every man that cares about you will cherish the fact that you are pure and innocent."

"It doesn't seem that way Damon, because today a guy, I bet he didn't even know my name, want me just for a quick fuck!" She yelled.

I looked down to the floor; I didn't know what to tell her. Men are like that, but not all, she's only 18, she doesn't know what life has to offer, and the only thing I want to do is make her believe me when I say that she just hasn't met the one.

"He's clearly a total loser if that's all he cares about." I said and she smirked at me. "Well that's just it, he's not a loser; he's the mayors' son." She said.

As soon as I heard my sister mention "mayors son" I lost all control. "Tyler? Tyler Lockwood?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"What did he do to you?!" I said as I stood up.

"Nothing, he didn't get a chance. Sit down Damon." She said to me.

"No, I'm not going to sit down! I'm fucking going to kill him!"

"He didn't do anything, a cop showed up before he got a chance." She said with a small smile on her face.

"What cop and why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Your partner, Nick Mikaelson and the reason I'm smiling is because I have a date." She said grinning.

"What? What are you even talking about? When did you meet Nick and how did you get a date, you've only been here for a day?" I said to her.

"It was quite simple actually, Tyler was harassing me and Nick showed up, he played the white night, punched Tyler and then offered me breakfast." She said with a grin on her face.

I just stared at her. This is not happening, no, no, no and did I mention NO! Then I remembered Nick telling me something about a girl from Chicago, before Liz walked in. CAROLINE!

"Nick? Nick's the guy you have a date with?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah, he was so sweet and charming not to mention how hot…" I cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear this! You're not going on a date with Nick!" I told her.

"What?" She hissed at me.

"You heard me; you're not going on a date with Nick!"

"You're kidding right?"

"No baby sister, I couldn't be more serious!" I hissed at her.

"What? What is wrong with you! You can't tell me who I can and can't date!" She yelled at me.

"Actually I can, Oh and do you really think Nick would have asked you out on a date if he knew you were 18!"

"What are you implying, that I lied?"

"Yeah, you know how I know? Today Nick came in and asked me if I have a friend from Chicago, low blow Care, next time, get your facts straight before you sneak around." I said to her angrily.

"You just gave me a whole speech about good guys and how I should wait to have sex, guess what? Nick didn't ask for a quick fuck, he asked to take me out for dinner!" She screamed at me.

"He's 6 years older than you!" I yelled at her.

"And you're what…" She pretended to think about it. "5 years older than Elena!" She hissed at me.

As soon as she said that, it hit me. She was right; there was a 5 year age difference between me and Elena. I kept on ignoring the fact that she was 5 years younger than me. The truth is, I kept telling myself that it wasn't important, but hearing Caroline talk about going out on a date with a guy 6 years older, made me feel disgusted with myself but at the same time I just can't picture myself ever leaving Elena, not after everything that she went through. "Caroline, my relationship with Elena is complicated."

She looked at for a second before dropping her gaze to the ground as she chuckled lightly, it was a sad laugh. "I had butterflies in my tummy today, I felt protected for once in my life by another man, a man that wasn't you, Stefan or dad."

"Care…"

"Don't Damon. If you don't let me go out on a simple date with him then you should ask yourself, are you doing the right thing by sleeping with the an 18 year old girl?" She asked.

"Care, I'm not sleeping with Elena. " I said to her.

She looked up at me, a little shock on her face as she asked. "But you said she was your girlfriend."

"She is, but that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with her and your right, there is a 5 year difference between us."

She looked up at me, a sad facial expression. "I didn't mean to rub that in your face."

"It's just that there is so much you don't know about Lena. I know it's wrong but when I met her I felt it again. Your butterflies, I felt them." I smiled at her.

"There is nothing wrong with you dating her Damon; yeah the age difference is there but…." I cut her off.

"Mine and Elena's relationship isn't something permanent. She's young and has her whole life ahead of her, I…I…I'm just here to help her." I told her.

* * *

EPOV

I headed out of the guest room to the door; I wanted to ask Damon if his sister would like to stay in the guest bedroom. I could take the couch, she seams really nice but a little bit too bubbly. I cracked open the door and then I heard him.

_"Mine and Elena's relationship isn't something permanent. She's young and has her whole life ahead of her, I…I…I'm just here to help her." _I heard him say.

I felt like crying, I was right. He didn't want me, not for the long run, he took me in out of pity. How could I be so stupid and foolish to believe that he'd actually want to be with me? Who would? Kol never wanted me, he wanted me for sex and used me as a punching bag, and now Damon, I just haven't figured out what he wants me for.

He's sister probably hates me too, the way she's dressed and so pretty, she's definitely wouldn't approve of me.

I closed the door and headed back to the bed. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing. The hardest thing about this whole situation is that I love him. I love him so much that it hurts to even think about the fact that he's going to leave me. When he told me that he would like me to meet his parents I was so scared about what they might think of me, but at the same time I felt like he was offering me to become a part of his family. Now I know that was never his intention, it's all in my head. I'm probably going crazy.

* * *

DPOV

"Don't call her please, I'm begging you." Caroline pleaded.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You left without telling a single soul where you were going! I wouldn't be surprised if dad has half of New York searching for you!" I hissed at her.

"I know it was wrong but I just needed a time out." She said practically begging with her eyes.

"What do you want me to do Caroline? I'm calling mum to let the woman know that you're alive!"

"Damon you know what she's like when she's pissed."

"Pray that she doesn't rip your head off." I said as I pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Please don't tell her that I just arrived, tell her I came this morning straight to your apartment."

"Damon?" I heard my mother on the other line.

"Hey mum."

"Where have you been all day? I've called you like 3 times. "She said.

"Sorry, I left my phone at the apartment and don't worry she's here."

"Oh, I know she's there!" Merissa hissed over the other line.

"How?"

"Well, I checked her credit card; she bought a ticket to Mystic Falls at 3 o'clock this morning." She said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to call and inform you that she arrived, we just got caught up…" She cut me off.

"Cut the crap Damon, why are you covering for her?" She hissed at me and I knew that it was better to be honest before she scolds me too.

"Because, something happened last night and she just needed a time out."

"What happened?"

"You should ask Caroline." I said to mum as I handed the phone to Caroline.

I watched as she took the phone out of my hand and placed it against her ear. "Hey mum, it's me." I watched as Caroline kept quiet and paid attention to what mother was telling her.

"Yes mum I know." She rolled her eyes. "Well if you would let me tell you why I left maybe you'd…" She huffed and listened into the phone. "Mum, I'm not PMS!" Caroline growled. She listened to mum and then all of a sudden she started yelling. "Would you just listen to me? I didn't leave so I could freak you guys out, I left because I was pissed, I was angry because Matt cheated on me the whole time we were dating!" I watched as her facial expression softened and then she said. "I know, I should have came to you, but I just wanted a time out, and at the time Mystic Falls seemed like a good idea. I know I screwed up. If you want me, I'll come back straightaway." She kept quiet and listened very carefully." OK, I promise. Damon will take me to the airport." She listened some more and then said. "Ok, bye mum…" She then quickly added. "Wait! Damon has some good news to tell you!" She said as she handed me the phone.

I took it and placed it against my ear. "It's me."

"Ok spill, what good news is she talking about, I can't keep your father waiting, the man is in pain."

"Way to go mum, you just made my day."

"Oh, get over it Damon, you wouldn't be here if I and your father didn't play." She said.

"How about I hang up and let you…get to you know what." I said.

"First tell me, what's this good news? Are you adopting a puppy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." I mocked before answering. "I have a girlfriend."

The line went silent for a while but then I heard my mother's voice again. "You mean, as in a real living and breathing girl?"

"Took you long enough to answer, I was starting to worry that you might lose your sarcasm and no, I meant one of those human size dolls." I said sarcastically.

"Well Damon, I was just checking, you know, to make sure that she wasn't an alien or something. What's her name and when do we get to meet her?"

"An alien, seriously? Couldn't you come up with something more original?" I said in a teasing voice.

"Your deflecting Damon, tell me her name?"

"It's Elena, and you are so losing your charm mom."

"No sweetie, the only thing I'm losing is my ability not to jump your father."

"Woow too much information. I thank you guys for bringing me into this world, but can we keep the way I was created to a minimum." I said and then added. "No wonder Caroline is so obsessed with sex; after all she has you for a mother."

"Damon I am not obsessed with sex!" Caroline scolded me.

"Well considering she's still a virgin I'd say it had something to do with the way I raised her, anyway when do we get to meet Elena?." She asked.

"Well as soon as possible, but I'm going to have to ask you to be on your best behavior. No sarcastic comments."

"Are you lecturing me?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"No, but if you want me to actually spend my life with a living and breathing girl you'll keep the sarcastic comments to a minimum, otherwise she'll probably run away from me."

"You're such a drama queen."

"What can I say, I take after my mother."

"Not likely, but hey I'll let this argument slide for now, I have to go…" I cut her off.

"I know, and please don't say it." I said and then she continued. "As I was saying, I have to go and help your father out."

"The mental images are just getting too much for me, so bye mum."

"Bye my angel and look after your sister. I told her that she can have 2 days to chill and then I want her back home."

"Ok, don't worry about her, she's here with me, I'll take good care of her."

"Good, ok, so bye and say hi to Elena for me."

"I will, bye mum." And with that I ended the call.

I looked at Caroline sitting on the sofa, she looked exhausted. I walked up to her and said. "You can sleep in my room."

"What? Didn't you say you had a guest…"She all of a sudden stopped to think and then continued. "You should go and call Elena; the poor girl has been waiting for almost an hour in there." She said to me.

She was right, I didn't even realize the time, Elena, my angel was probably board out of her mind by now. I nodded to Caroline and headed to get my girl. When I got to the door I knocked lightly and asked." Lena, honey can I come in?"

She didn't answer, so I slowly opened the door and peaked to see her lying on the bed curled up in a ball. She was sniffling. I rushed to her side as I said. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She turned away from me as she grumbled. "Nothing."

"Lena, honey what's going …." She cut me off.

"Damon nothing is wrong, can you please leave me alone!" She hissed at me. Was she mad at me? What did I do? She turned around on the bed; she didn't want to face me.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, ignoring her previous request for me to leave as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's, nothing."

"Lena, come on baby, what's got you so upset? Did I do something to make you upset?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Then tell me, please."

She turned around to face me. I could see in her puffy red eyes that she was struggling. "There are some things that I simply can't tell you, so please just let it be."

I can't let it be! When she's crying I feel like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest! "Why not, why can't you tell me?"

"Because there not for you to know!" She hissed at me. She is angry at me, but I can't figure out why!

I took a deep breath focusing on the wall in front of me as I said. "Ok, clearly you're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you Damon?" She hissed at me.

"I honestly don't know Lena, but I must have done something wrong and if you tell me, I can try and make it right." I said to her.

"You can't make this right!" She said as she turned around on the bed.

"Lena, come on talk to me…" She cut me off.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" She screamed at me and then her mood changed, she started sobbing as she said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm so sorry Damon."

I just stared at her; I didn't know what to say. She's mad at me; I know it, but why? What could have I done that has brought her in this state, it pained me to know that I was bringing her pain. I stood up from the bed and then told her. "Dinner will be ready in an hour; I know it's late…" She cut me off.

"I'm not hungry."

"You can be mad at me Elena all you want, but don't starve yourself because you don't want to talk to me."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just not hungry." She said.

"Well to bad, your immune system is low and you need to eat food…" She cut me off.

"Stop taking pity on me." She said in a small voice, but I heard it loud and clear.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not taking pity on you, you're my girlfriend and…"

"For how long am I going to be your girlfriend Damon?" She hissed, anger was visible in her eyes.

"What do you mean for how long?"

"Nothing, forget I said that."

"No, tell me! What did you mean by that?" I insisted.

"I just blurted that out, it's nothing." She said as she gave me a fake smile.

"You're lying! Now tell me what you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean anything, it came out wrong. I just want to be alone!" She said to me as she got up from the bed pacing the room. "Is that too much to ask for?"

Now I'm pissed, I'm trying to help her and she's acting like this! "It's not too much to ask, I'm sorry for bothering you Elena!" I hissed at her as I got up and walked right passed her to the door.

"Damon wait…" She said to me as I opened the door. I just turned around placing my hand up as I said. "Don't, I've had a hard day as it is; I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't…" I cut her off.

"You never mean it, but yet again you can't trust me enough to tell me what's going on." And with that I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I feel like the anger I'm feeling is about to explode! She's making it impossible for me to help her, and the worst part is I feel like she doesn't even want to try and let me in.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I was flicking through the channels on the TV. There was nothing on. Damon came in and headed to the kitchen, not even acknowledging my presence. "Hey, where's Elena?"

"She's in her room." He answered. Her room? Did she live with him? I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Does she live with you?" I asked him as I grabbed another raspberry, they were really tasty.

"Yes." He answered. He seemed pissed, so I didn't want to ask question on how that happened.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He was placing all the food from the bags in the refrigerator and in the cupboards.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"You're not mad at me still, are you?"

"No."

"Then why are you so distant all of a sudden?"

"I'm not distant; I'm just trying to understand the female mind." He said. Now I get it, they probably had a fight.

"You had a fight with Elena?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't call it a fight. It's more of a misunderstanding."

"You want to elaborate that?" I asked.

"She's mad at me for something and the problem is I have no idea what I did wrong." He said as he started beating the eggs.

"Wait, So she's mad at you, and you don't even know what you did wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He said.

"God Damon, how is that even possible?"

"I don't know, all right! She's clearly pissed at me for something. "He said while he added the rest of the ingredients into the mixture.

"Well think dumb ass. What did you do?" I said to him.

"We'll dear sister that's the problem, if I knew what I did wrong I wouldn't be having this problem."

"When did you notice that she's pissed at you?" I asked.

"Just now. I went to her room and she was curled up on the bed crying. I asked her why she was crying, but she wouldn't tell me."

"And how do you know that she's upset with you?"

"Because she yelled at me. She never yells at me."

"Oh…maybe she just had a bad day, it doesn't…" He cut me off.

"She said something about me taking pity on her."

"What?" I asked.

"There are things that you don't know about Elena. She's been through some rough times in her life. She's very fragile and you have to be extra gentle with her. I just don't know what I did wrong."

He said she was mad at him right after he came to see her. What if she heard our conversation? What if she thinks I don't like her, I did judge Damon on dating her. Oh god. "Damon…"

"Yes?" He said as he turned to look at me.

"What if she heard our conversation?"

He looked at me, thinking it over and then answered. "If she heard what I think she heard. I'm in deep shit."

"What? What do you think she heard?" I asked, feeling guilty. If it's my fault I'll make it up to my brother.

"She said to me. _For how long am I going to be your girlfriend Damon_?" He said staring at me.

It hit me now. She must have heard me and Damon arguing and when he said that their relationship is only temporary. "You think she heard…?" I didn't say it, he just nodded his head.

"But why? I mean, why is it temporary? You're living together, and you seem to really like her."

"I don't like her Carline. I love her, but she's only 18, and sooner or later, she's going to go into the world, meet a guy her own age and fall in love with him. I'm just here to help her stand on her two feet."

"Why put yourself through that torcher Damon, if you get nothing out of it in the end."

"Because she's young and innocent, she deserves the best in life and I can offer her that."

"What if she doesn't want what you clearly have already planned for her? What if she wants you?"

"Like I told you earlier about Nick, the age difference is too much."

"It's just a number Damon, if you love her, like you say you do, you shouldn't care about the stupid age difference."

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Even if I didn't take the age difference into consideration. She's bound to find someone her own age. If I let myself believe that she wants me, when she finally leaves me, I'll end up more crippled then I was when I ended things with Katherine.

My heart clenched at the sight of my brother. He didn't deserve this, he deserved the best. He deserved to be happy, to have a family, to have everything he had ever wished for. He was the most caring person I have ever met and that girl sure makes him happy.

"No, you can't know that until you give her a chance. I bet she's already taking into consideration ending the relationship. If your smart as you say you are, you'll suck up the but's and if's and take a chance with her."

"She doesn't love me Caroline." He said as he turned to the stove.

"How do you know that? Did she tell you that she didn't love you?"

"No but-"

"There is no but Damon. If you're smart, you'll go and tell her that you're in for the long run. Don't say I didn't warn you when she just packs her stuff and disappears." I said to him with a serious facial expression.

His head snapped down to look at me. He looked worried and then he asked. "Do you really think she would leave?"

"Yes, I would if I was in her shoes." I said to him.

"So what do I do to make her stay?"

"You tell her the truth."

"I can't tell her that I'm only doing this to help her, she'll run out the door immediately."

"No Damon. Tell her the truth, not what you think is going to happen in the future."

"But what if she-"

"There is no but's or what if's Damon. Do it! Stop being such a…..you know the word I don't want to call you, but I will if you don't go in there and explain to her." I said to him as a slapped his hand.

"Ouch, geez woman, you're becoming violent. You must be sexually frustrated." He teased me.

"Shut up before I kick you between the legs. Now go!" I said to him as I pushed him out of the kitchen. I heard him mutter something, but I just turned to the stove and started frying the bruschetta.

I really hope they work it out, I don't want to be the reason my brothers happiness gets destroyed. Damon had always been there for me and I want to be here for him now. Elena seems like a nice girl, although she's nothing like his previous girlfriends, she's kind of shy. Maybe that's the reason Damon likes her, because she's not like Katherine.

* * *

EPOV

He hates me and he has every right too. I'm such a bitch! I yelled at him, after everything that he did for me, I managed to hurt him. I had no right! He gave me a place to stay, food to eat, clothes to wear and I just threw it all back into his face. I deserve everything that Kol did to me. I should just pack up and go back there, I don't deserve his kindness.

*KNOCK* KNOCK*KNOCK*

I snapped up to look at the door. Someone was knocking, was it Damon. My question got answered when I heard his voice. "Elena, can I come in please?" He asked. His voice deep like he was talking to a stranger.

"Yes." I said as I sat up on the bed. The door cracked open and he came in. He's eyes landed on my face, he looked like he was sad. Walking up straight to me, he came and sat down in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell or hurt you…I'm such an idiot-"He cut me off.

"I need you to tell me if you heard my conversation with Caroline?" He asked, staring at me.

"I…um…I…I didn't mean….i wasn't listening in…" He cut me off.

"It's ok. I just need you to tell me if you heard us? I won't be mad at you."

"It was an accident; I was coming out to ask your sister if she would like to sleep in my room, I didn't mean to listen in."

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

I looked away from him, I couldn't face him. It hurt; I heard enough to know that he doesn't want me for real. I felt him place his hand on my cheek bringing my gaze back to him. "You heard what I said, didn't you?"

I can't look at him. It hurts. I feel like I want to start crying, but I don't want him to think that I'm weak.

"Lena…" He said my nickname in a whisper.

"It's ok Damon, I get it." I said to him.

"It's not what you think baby." He said as he caressed my cheek, I placed my hand over his, pulling it down.

"It was stupid of me to think otherwise. It's ok. Now I know where we stand." I said to him.

"What you heard it came out wrong?" He said to me.

What did he mean it came out wrong? I might be a wrack but I'm not stupid. I heard him loud and clear when he said that our relationship isn't permanent.

"You don't need to come up with excuses Damon, I heard it loud and clear!" I said to him a little to loudly.

"You have every right to be mad at me. You heard only a part of it. The other part I kept quiet about."

"What other part is that?" I said a little frustrated.

"The part were, I love you Lena." He said looking straight into my eyes. Did I hear him right, did he say that he loves me? I must be going crazy.

"Wh…what did you say?" I asked him again, shocked. I'm hearing things.

"I love you Lena." He repeated as he lightly caressed my cheek. I just stared at him. I still think I'm hearing things. He did say that, it's all in my head.

"I'm going crazy." I said as I turned away from him.

"What?" I heard him ask behind me.

"Damon, I think I'm crazy." I said to him. There is no way in hell that he said that he loves me. I'm hallucinating.

"Lena what are you talking about."

I turned around looking him in the eyes as I said. "I'm hearing things. I'm going crazy."

He smiled at me and chuckled lightly. "What did you hear?" He asked.

"I…That's not important." I couldn't tell him. That would be so embarrassing.

"Ok, how about I repeat it one more time." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, but slowly, I…I really think I'm going crazy." I said to him seriously and he smiled.

"I. Love. You." He said, as he dew out each word slowly. "As in I love you Elena Gilbert." He said to me.

I'm dreaming, it has to be that, but I feel him touching me. Could it be real, no! Oh god, I'm really starting to go crazy. I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye studding my face. He looked confused. "You're not real, I'm dreaming."

He grabbed my hands in his own and pulled me towards him as he said. "You not dreaming this is all reality. I love you, Elena."

"You don't, I'm imagining it all."

"You're not imagining anything. This is all real. I know it's weird and early for me to say something like this, but it's the truth. I real love you, Elena and if you don't believe me, believe this. " He said to me and then leaned in forward to kiss me. The way he kissed me, it was full of fireworks, passion and…love. I felt him slid his tong along my bottom lip, he was asking to enter my mouth with the action and I allowed it. I felt as he placed his hands on my head as he kept deepening the kiss, not allowing me to break it and I didn't want to. I felt as he placed his left hand on my back and pulled me closer. I placed my hands around his neck; my left hand got tangled in his thick raven hair. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth. It felt so good. He pulled away from my mouth and went kissing down my neck. His kissing and nibbling was driving me crazy, I was starting to feel hot. I wanted to moan out in satisfaction. "Damon…" I said bringing his face back up to face me. He looked into my eyes and said. "I love you."

"You really mean it?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'd show you right now how much I mean it, but not until the feelings are mutual." He said to me.

"Damon I…" I started to say, but then it got stuck in my throat. What's wrong with me. I love him, I know I do! Why can't I say it? "Damon, I love…" He cut me off.

"No, don't say it until you mean it Lena."

"But I do…" He cut me off.

"Don't let my confession pressure you into saying it. I want you to know how I feel, but you don't need to say it back to make me happy. The only way I'll truly be happy is when you say it and I know you mean it." He said to me.

Oh great job Elena, now he thinks you don't love him. Nice work! I said to myself.

_ I'd show you right now how much I mean it. _Oh did he mean…oh no! If I tell him that I love him, he'll want us to have sex and as soon as he finds out how bad I am, he'll fall out of love with me. Does that even make sense, what I just thought? Oh I'm definitely going crazy, but hey he loves me! HE LOVES ME! DAMON LOVES ME!

"Lena, honey…" I heard him call out.

I was clearly lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me and Caroline?" He asked.

"I…Um are you sure. I mean don't you have some privet stuff-"

"No, and I'm sorry I told you to leave the room, I shouldn't-"

"No Damon, that was family stuff. I get it."

"Well your family now." He said to me with a smile on his face. "Nothing will be kept from you anymore!"

"It's ok-" he cut me off.

"It's not, but Caroline didn't know that this was a serious relationship and that's why she-" I cut him off when he said serious relationship.

"Serious relationship?" I asked.

He looked at the floor, avoiding looking at me as he said. "Lena, you're young, beautiful and smart. I know that there will be a time in the future where you'll want to start living your life" He looked up at me now. "And sooner or later you'll meet a guy your own age and fall in love with him. I can't take away your freedom."

"Damon…" I said as I reached out to touch his hand. "I won't leave you." I said to him.

He smiled at me and said. "For now I know you won't, but its ok Lena. I'll help you get through high school and college. I'll be there for you until you don't need me anymore."

I felt tears in my eyes, he really loves me. He doesn't know how much I love him back, if it was up to me I would never let him go. I love him so much; I swear I would never let him go. He's everything I ever wanted. "I won't, I promise I won't Damon. You know why?" I asked him.

He just looked at me, he had a sad smile on his face. I could tell that this was hard for him. God it was hard for me as well.

"Because I…I…I love you too. Let me finish. "I said to him when I saw that he was about to but in. " I do, I feel like, l fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. The night you saved me, when I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking at me. You…You, Damon are the most beautiful, nicest, most caring man I have ever met in my life. I love you Damon Salvatore and I am speaking from the bottom of my heart. I am not saying this to make you happy; I'm telling you how I really feel about you. I love you so much Damon." I said and a tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't stop it. I really love him. I would die for him.

He reached out and with the pad of his thumb wiped my tears. He smiled at me and said. "I know. I believe you."

I sobbed out. "Then don't think I'll ever leave you. I won't, I promise!" I reached out and kissed him on the lips as hard as I could, wanting him to believe me. I want to prove to him that I love him, I really do… Noooo! I pulled away. I couldn't, he'll leave me!

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked, staring at me. I must have a scary facial expression since he's looking at me like that.

"I…I…"

"Lena…baby what is it?" He asked.

I have to tell him, I can't, I'm not ready. I know it's selfish to lie to him about this, but I can't lose him.

"Damon, I can't do what you want me to do." I said to him as I looked away from him.

"What? What are you talking about Lena?" He asked reaching out for my hand.

"I can't, I'm not ready." I said still not able to look at him.

"Lena baby I would never ask for that until you're ready. I thought I told you that yesterday." He said.

I turned around to face him again. I'm scared! I know I'm a coward, but what if I can't satisfy him. He's eyes were full of emotion, they had beautiful glow; I could tell that he didn't want me just for the sex, but still I'm scared.

"But…but you said to me that you'd show me…whe…when the feelings are mutual." I said as I looked back at the floor. I couldn't look at him.

"Forget I said that. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I thought it would take time for you to feel that way."

"Oh…" I said as I looked up at him.

He looked serious but took my hand in his own and asked. "Lena, can I ask something?"

I nodded my head and he continued. "Have you ever been…intimate with anyone before?"

What do I say! Don't lie! He'll find out sooner or later. I told myself. I nodded my head. "Not with many people only one." Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot! He's going to ask if it's Kol now, and I'm going to have to tell the truth.

"Ok." He said to me. I could see it coming. He's trying not to ask but I can see it on his face. He's dying to know.

"I know it's none of my business but-"He started, but I cut him off. Better to get rid of the elephant in the room.

"Yes, it was with Kol." I said in a whisper, looking at the floor.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes and so did I. I wanted him to proses it, I didn't want to disturb him but then he said. "Did you want to do it, or were you forced into it."

I should have known he would ask that. It's time to tell him the truth. I love him and he deserves to know.

I took a deep breath and looked right up to him. "Do you remember when I told you yesterday about the night when we had that big fight? The night when he left the apartment and didn't return till morning?"

He nodded his head in understanding. I could see that he was starting to get tense, but he needs to know.

"The fight was about sex. I didn't want too, but he kept on pressuring me. He stormed out and returned in the morning as I already told you." he was getting stiff. His eyes locked on mine. I know he's going to be angry at me, but I just hope he doesn't go after Kol. I don't want him to get hurt.

"When he took me to that house…he…he…" I couldn't say it. It hurt, because he raped me. I was raped.

Damon squeezed my hand and said. "He forced himself on you, didn't he?" His voice full of anger when he said it.

I only managed to nod my head. I watched him as he got up from the bed, letting go of my hand. He turned around facing the wall and then it all happened so fast. I heard him curse and slam his fist against the wall. I have never seen him like this before. He pressed his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes. I was scared to even approach him. The door opened and Caroline ran in.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked at Damon. I had somehow subconsciously moved to the other side of the bed. I don't even know how I got there. She looked at me and then at Damon. He was still leaning against the wall. Caroline walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder from behind. "Damon…" She said lightly.

He turned around and looked at her as he said. "I'm fine." He then looked at me. He's face full of anger. I felt like crying. Caroline was looking at me as well. She had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. I could see in his eyes remorse and pain. "I…I didn't mean to lose it…I…I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok." I said to him in a whisper.

Caroline looked back and forth between us. She then said. "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing Care." Damon said to her.

"It's something Damon. You just slammed your fist against the wall." She said to him. He didn't say anything and then she turned to me. Her facial expression said everything. She was pissed. "Look. I don't know who you are, but if you're out to screw my brother over I suggest you think-"Damon cut her off.

"It's not her fault Caroline!"

"Yes it is! She's no better…" He cut her off again.

"NO!" He yelled. She stopped and looked at him for a second before turning her attention to me. The way she was looking at me said everything. She was pissed and she hatted my guts. She turned around and headed out of the room, before she exited, she said. "Don't go back to that place Damon. She's not worth it." She said to him and gave me a dirty look as she slammed the door and headed out.

She hated me, his sister hated me. She's right I'm not worth it. I just bring him pain, nothing good. He walked over to me and hesitated before sitting down. I noticed the blood on his hand. He was hurt.

"You're hurt." I said as I reached out to take his hand and analyze the cut. It wasn't deep just the top layer of skin was scraped. "Let's get this cleaned up." I said to him as I stood up and headed to the bathroom still holding his hand.

He just followed me. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I grabbed some cotton sponges and wetted them. I cleaned his wound out and then asked. "Do you have a first AID kit?"

"No, I don't need it."

"Yes you do Damon. It's not deep, but you still need to put a bandage on. It could get infected" I said to him.

He just kept looking at me. He didn't say anything, but then he smiled weakly at me as he said. "Thank you."

"Fist tell me, where the first AID kit is, and then you can thank me." I said to him playful, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Bottom drawer on the left" He said, not taking his eyes off of me.

I opened the drawer and the kit was right there. I pulled it out and opened it. I found the bandages. I took his hand again and slowly not to hurt him, I placed the bandage on it.

He just kept looking at me. It started to freak me out. He was analyzing me. He stared deep into my eyes as he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I never wanted to scare you, please don't be scared of me. I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't and it's ok. I deserved it."

"What?" He said looking at me shocked. "Lena, I'm not mad at you. I'm fucken mad at him! I want to kill him. This goes over the line." He said angrily.

"No Damon. You are not going to go after him. Leave it." I said to him. Reaching out to touch him, to try and calm him down. He pulled away anger in his eyes as he said.

"No Elena. The first chance I get, I'm going to kill him!"

"Damon please, I don't want you to get hurt. Just forget it."

"How the hell am I supposed to forget that Elena? This scar on your forehead was imprinted by him!" He said as he ran his good hand over my forehead. "The bruises on your back are from him and now…" He couldn't say it. He probably felt disgusted with me. And then he continued. "And now I know that that monster took your innocence away unwillingly." He had pain in his eyes.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to tell him. He was right. He destroyed me and Damon probably doesn't even want to touch me now considering that I'm damaged goods. Who wants damaged goods? No one does!

He cupped my cheek in his hand and said. "I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to protect you Lena, because you're the girl I love."

I nodded my head looking up at him. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that no man would want me again, but here he was, this beautiful man is basically telling me that he would protect me from the monster, he is offering me his love and respect.

"You take all the time you need. I love you Lena, sex is just a physical way to show someone you love them, but there are other ways to express love. Emotions are much more important in a relationship." He said while his eyes were looking straight at me. "What I'm trying to say baby is. Take your time; I'll be here when you're ready." He said to me with a reassuring smile on his face.

He was sweet to give me more time, but I wasn't scared of sleeping with him, well maybe a little bit, because of the pain. But mostly I'm scared of not being able to satisfy him. He probably had a lot of partners and I…I only slept with Kol and he always said that I sucked at it. The truth was that I never wanted to try and please him. I would mostly lay on the couch, while he would be the one just abusing my body. Bastard!

"Thank you Damon for being so understanding. I know it's a lot to ask." I said to him as I reached out to hug him. It felt so good to be in his embrace. He was so warm and snugly, I would say like my own personal teddy bear.

"All that matters is that your safe now baby." He whispered into my ear. How did this happen. In less than a month I fell in love with a man. I fell in love with Damon. Damon, this amazing, beautiful, caring and hot guy is all mine. The sheriff of my town. If only my mum was here now, I bet she would have loved Damon, and so would my dad. I know my parents would be proud of me if they knew I was with such an amazing man.

"So, do you want to have dinner with me and Care now?" He asked as he patted my back lightly.

"Oh, um…I don't think your sister wants me around her right now." I said to him. The girl clearly hates me, she probably thinks I hurt Damon in some way, which I did sort of, but it wasn't intentional. I love him, I would never hurt him.

"Don't worry about it. Caroline can sometimes be a little over protective. That's the way my family works, we all look after each other. I'll talk to her. Don't worry." He said to me with a smile on his face. "What I'm focusing on right now is getting your immune system up. You have a doctor's appointment in two weeks. It's just a checkup to see how you're doing."

"Damon…you didn't have to do that."

He rolled his eyes and said. "Yes I do! Do you know why?"

I just gave him a small smile and he continued. "because I love you Elena Gilbert. I want what's best for you, my angel."

He was so caring and protective over me. He really is the best thing that ever happened to me. I would give up everything if it meant keeping him forever. Now I feel guilty for not giving him my love the way he deserves, but I can't stop thinking that he'll leave me if i don't live up to his standards in the bedroom.

"Come on now. Dinner is ready…or it will be ready. I kind of left it on the stove. I hope Care finished it."

He took my hand guiding me out of the bathroom. We headed to the living room together. I'm so happy he's not mad at me. I really hate myself for yelling at him. The first time in my life since my mum and dad died I feel like I have someone to look after me. From the day I met him, he became everything to me.

* * *

Chapter 9 done! What do you guys think? Bad? Good? I didn't get much reviews on the last chapter, so I'm hoping you guys might like this one. It has a bit more Delena in it. I have started writing a new story. Check it out. I think you might find it interesting. It's all humans s/8708871/1/It-s-a-long-way-to-happy So, like I said review and tell me what you think. I also have a Facebook page for Delena Fans. Check it out. pages/DelenaRedRose/102385246587526

XoXo RedRoSe1864


	10. My little Angel

**AU story**

**My little Angel**

**Chapter 10**

Damon, Elena and Caroline were all siting around the kitchen table. Silence was present. Caroline hadn't said a single word since Damon and Elena walked in, and that was 10 minutes ago. She was eating her food without acknowledge their presence. Elena was sitting next to Damon staring at her plate. She was too shy to eat. She just kept picking her food. Damon noticed it. Last night he stuffed food down her throat, but he knew now that she was nervous to even eat in front of Caroline. Caroline was pissed, she couldn't believe the "little miss I'm so innocent", she was out to get Damon, and her brother was a lovesick fool! She just couldn't believe Damon! He was falling for it. She was playing him! She knew girls like Elena. They were trouble. Damon was starting to get even more pissed then he was earlier. He thought that the rough day was over when he came home to Elena, but then Caroline came along and released more problems onto him, and then he found out what that evil, son of a bitch did to his angel. It was all getting to much.

Damon looked onto his right, to see Elena picking her food. She wasn't eating; she hadn't even taken 2 bights in the last 10 minutes. Caroline occasionally looked in Elena's direction with anger and rage. It was pissing Damon off. It wasn't what his sister thought it was. He couldn't take it anymore; the atmosphere in the room was so tense. "Ok…this is ridicules." He said as he placed down his fork and knife. "I refuse to have dinner like this Caroline!" He said to her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, well I'm sorry dear brother, is there something I can do to make your meal more enjoyable?"

Damon grinned at her as he said. "I'm so glad you asked. How about, we start acknowledging each other's presence in this room."

"Isn't dinner supposed to be quiet and peaceful? I can't exactly eat while I talk Damon. That would be rode." Caroline retorted back.

"Well dear sister forgive me if I'm wrong, but as far as I can remember, you couldn't keep your mouth shut when uncle Peat came to visit, and you know how old uncle Peat hates small talk during dinner." Damon gave her a smirk, when he saw the shock on her face.

"We'll forgive me brother, but have you ever considered that I don't like the company I'm in?" She asked him as she shot a dagger in Elena's direction. The poor girl was just staring at her plate. She didn't dear to look up.

"Well maybe you should get to know the company you're in. I think you might enjoy the company Elena has to offer."

"Oh, I don't think so." She said as she made a serious face. "I don't like fake people, and once nether did you brother."

"What exactly are you implying Caroline?!" Damon growled over the table at his sister.

"Can't you see it? She's using you!" She yelled across the table as she pointed towards Elena. "She's using you and making an idiot out of you!"

"Stop, stop it!" Damon yelled across the table. "You have no right. You just arrived 2 hours ago, and you are passing out judgment!"

"I've seen enough Damon…Enough to know that she's out to get you!"

"She has done nothing but-"He was cut off by Elena's small voice.

"Please don't fight because of me. I'll leave, I won't bother you Caroline." She said as she stood up from the table.

"Yes, please leave." Caroline said shooting daggers at Elena.

"You are not going anywhere!" Damon said as he grabbed her hand. "You've barely eaten. You've been picking your food this whole time."

"It's ok Damon, I'm not hungry." She said to him with a small smile. She pulled her hand out of his and ran to the door.

"Elena!" He yelled after her, but she didn't come back. He turned to Caroline and said. "Do you know what you've just done?" He's voice was filled with rage.

She gave him an angry look as she said. "I take back everything I said before about fighting for her. She's using you Damon!"

"No she's not! There are things you don't know about her! She's been through hell!"

"Is that what she told you? She is trying to weasel her way into our family." Caroline said as she threw her napkin on the plate.

Damon shook his head, rage boiling inside of him. "She is the most innocent person I have ever met in my life. You don't know her life story, the things she's been through."

"I don't need to know! We've all been through something Damon!" She said as she stood up. "If you're smart you'll get rid of her as soon as possible." And with that she walked into the kitchen.

Damon followed her. "You do not want to piss me off right now Caroline! I've had a horrible day and if you say one more thing about the woman I love, I swear to god, I will send you back home immediately!" Damon told her in a serious voice.

"No need Damon, I'll leave on my own! I can see that she's turned you against your own family! She's just like Matt! She'll ruin you! "She said to him as she turned to leave.

"Oh, I see, this is about Matt!" He yelled back at her.

"Yes, this is about all of them! Matt didn't care about me! He wanted me for sex and Elena clearly wants you for…I don't know…money, sex, status!"

"Elena is not like that, she would never-"Damon started but was cut off.

"That's what she wants you to think! She's playing the innocent card!" Caroline yelled.

"Since when did you become such an expert on judging people?" Damon asked.

"Since you became a lovesick fool." She yelled back at him. "Damn it Damon! I hate fighting with you. I love you the most and you know that! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"You won't! She's the only one that managed to bring a smile on my face!" He said to her.

She looked down at her feet shaking her head. "It's not real Damon." Damon was just about to disagree with her when he saw Elena quickly walk pass the kitchen to the front door.

"Elena!" He yelled for her but she didn't say anything.

Caroline turned around and headed out of the kitchen to see where she was going. Damon was right behind her.

The shock on Caroline's face was visible when she saw the girl in an old red shirt and ripped jeans. She looked like a homeless person. She wasn't the same girl that was sitting with her around the kitchen table only a few minutes ago. When they were having dinner she had a designer shirt on and white jeans. In her right hand she was holding a small brown blanket.

She grabbed the door handle but Damon jumped from behind Caroline and stopped her from opening the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked her, seeing her dressed in the same clothes from yesterday.

She looked up at him, a small tear rolled down her cheek as she said. "I'm sorry Damon, but your sister's right. I'm not good for you." She then turned to Caroline and said. "I'm sorry Caroline."

"You have nothing to be sorry about! You did nothing wrong!" Damon said to her.

"Yes I have. I should have never come here Damon. I'm bad…please just let me go." She said to him.

He looked at her with pain in his blue eyes. She was leaving him. For what? Because his sister didn't approve of her! No, he wasn't going to let that happened! "No, I am not letting you walk out this door. I made a promise that I would protect you from him, and I am not letting you out of my sight!"

"Please Damon, it's not your problem, just forget about me." She said as she pulled on the door, but couldn't open it. He's hand was pressed against the top of the door, not letting her open it.

"It is my problem Elena. I love you, damn it! I will never give up on you!" He said to her and then turned to Caroline. "Do you see what you've done?!"

Caroline didn't say anything; she just kept staring at them. Caroline was starting to rethink her opinion on Elena. Maybe the girl wasn't out to get Damon.

"You don't have to leave this late in the night." Caroline finally said. She didn't want Elena or Damon to think she was rethinking everything; she still had her doubts about the girl in front of her.

"It's ok Caroline, I'll be fine." Elena said to her with a small smile on her face.

"You're not leaving!" Damon said to her.

"You can't keep me here against my own will." Elena said to him, putting on a fake strong face.

"Yes I can!" Damon said. "Now step away from the door!" He said to her in a serious voice.

She didn't say anything, she just followed the order. "Booth of you sit down now!" Damon said giving Caroline a knowing look. The girls did as they were told.

When they were seated all, he began. He turned to Elena and asked. "Can I tell her?" He knew it was wrong of him to ask Elena to share something so privet with Caroline, who she just met.

She looked at her lap as she whispered a simple. "Yes."

Damon took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you angel. Everything that happened will never make me leave you. I will never leave you. I promise." He said to her before turning to Caroline.

Caroline was starting to really feel guilty. Obviously there was more to this then she had anticipated.

"I'm about to tell you something so damn privet, because your so damn stubborn." He said to her angrily.

"Wait, I didn't mean to push you and I don't need to know if it's really, like really private…Just tell me why you punched the wall." She said Damon but then turned to Elena and said. "What did you do to make him get that mad?" She asked the girl siting opposite of her.

Elena looked up at her, a small tear rolled down her cheek as she said. "I'm sorry; I never wanted him to get mad. I just wanted to be honest. I didn't want any secrets. I'm so sorry Caroline."

Caroline was confused. What could have she said that triggered that much rage in her brother.

"Shhh…" Damon said as he kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry angel for scaring you like that. It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing by telling me, I just shouldn't have reacted that way." He reassured her.

Damon then turned to Caroline as he said. "Elena has had a tough life. When she was 15 her parents were murdered." Caroline gasped at her brothers words. She wasn't expecting him to say that. The girl in his arms just looked at the floor. Damon held her tightly in his embarrass.

"I…I…I'm sorry Elena." Caroline chocked out. She felt really guilty for being so hard on her. "I…I didn't know…I just thought-"

"You thought right. I'm bad for Damon." Elena said as she untangled herself from Damon.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Damon said to her.

"Thank you for everything Damon, but your sister's right."

"No Elena, I thought…I didn't think. I don't think when I talk." Caroline said to her. She was desperate for the girl not to leave. She screwed up and now it was killing her inside.

"I have to go." She said as she grabbed the old blanket.

"No Elena!" Damon said as he stood up. "Please, just please don't. Baby, please stay." He begged her.

"Don't leave now Elena. Stay for tonight, if you still want to leave in the morning, then you can go." Caroline tried to reason with her.

"It's ok Caroline; I'll be home in no time." She said as she turned to leave.

"You're going back there? That wasn't your home and it never will be." Damon said as he got up from the sofa.

She didn't say anything; she just headed to the door.

"Elena, if you really meant what you said to me only an hour ago, you won't walk out that door. You promised you wouldn't leave me." He said to her. She stopped in her tracks. She turned around looking at him. The way she was dressed, the expression on her face and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks were all screaming insecurity and gilt. She felt guilty for something that wasn't even her fault. Tears started rolling faster down her cheeks as she said. "You know I meant everything I said to you. I love you more than anything Damon, but you're better off without me."

"No I'm not. All those things he did to you, they weren't your fault Elena."

"All those things he did to you" What did that mean. Who did what to her? Caroline was confused.

"No Damon, I deserve to live like that. He was right. I'm a bad person. As soon as I came here, you started fighting with you sister. I'm the cursed one. Everyone I've ever love died because of me. I don't want to hurt you." She sobbed out.

"You are not cursed Elena. There is no such thing." Damon said as he walked over to her.

"Yes I am. My mum and dad died because of me. I gave my brother to child services and Kol's life was ruined when he took me in. I don't want to do that to you."

"Your parents were murdered. That wasn't your fault as for-"He was cut off by Caroline's question.

"You gave your own brother up?" Caroline asked. She just stared at the girl in front of her. How could she give up her own brother, and who was this Kol guy?

"It's not what you think." Damon cut in. "She gave him up as a baby, she was only 15, she couldn't take care of him."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Elena." Caroline said. There was clearly a lot the girl went through. The guilt was getting worse; she really screwed up this time.

"Don't be Caroline, it was my fault. " She said as she turned to leave.

"No, Elena. Don't leave. I'm sorry, I didn't know about all this. I'm sorry for hurting you." Caroline said as she ran after the girl.

"Don't be. You were just looking out for your brother." Elena said to her.

"No. I'm an idiot, I never think before I speak. Please just stay. Don't leave because of my blabber mouth. Damon will kill me if you leave him because of me." Caroline begged the girl in front of her.

Elena looked at her. She looked like she really meant it. Should she stay or leave? She knew deep down that it was better to leave, but the look on Damon's face was heart breaking. He was begging with his eyes for her to stay.

"Please stay, just for tonight at least." Caroline begged.

"If you love me, you won't walk out that door." Damon said as he stepped forward.

"I love you, I do but-"She was cut off by Caroline.

"She'll stay, won't you Elena? You won't break my brother's heart. Right?" Caroline said, giving her a hopeful look.

Elena looked at the blond in front of her. She was begging with her facial expression for Elena to stay. When she looked at Damon, he had pain in his beautiful blue eyes. He looked so weak and helpless. She knew that she was tearing him apart and that's why she said. "I'll stay."

"YES!" Caroline cheered as she grabbed Elena in a hug. She was so happy that the girl didn't walk out of the door. She couldn't even imagine what Damon would be going through. When they pulled away, Caroline said. "I have one more wish Elena. Please forgive me?" She begged with her blue eyes.

Damon stepped in and grabbed Elena. He whispered into her ear. "Don't forgive her. Make her beg for your forgiveness."

Elena ignored him and said to Caroline. "I have nothing to forgive you for. You were just looking out for your brother." Elena said to the blond.

Damon rolled his eyes as he said to Elena. "Why do you always listen to everyone else but me?"

"I…I…I" He didn't let her say what she was clearly struggling to say. He silenced her with a kiss. He picked her up in his arms and cared her to the sofa. He placed her in his lap and continued to kiss her. She pulled away, blushing with embarrassment for making out with him in front of Caroline.

Caroline had a huge grin on her face as she looked at them. "Don't mind me, keep going. I'll just head to bed." She said as she made her way out.

"Caroline." Elena yelled after her. The blond turned around to look at the brunet. "In the guest room I made the bed up for you. I changed the sheets, so don't worry about that." Elena said to the blond.

"Thank you Elena, but Damon already told me to sleep in his room." Caroline said.

Elena looked at Damon and then back at Caroline. She had a confused expression on her face. Did they sleep in the same bed? That's just…

Damon saw the confusion on her face and quickly added. "It's not what you think baby. She'll sleep in my room and I'll take the sofa."

"No…You need your rest. She can sleep in the guest room and I can take the sofa." She argued.

"No way in hell." Damon argued back.

"How about I take the sofa, since I'm the intruder?" Caroline added.

"No…I'm taking the sofa. End of story." He told them. He then turned to Elena and added. "Now where were we?" He started kissing Elena's neck.

Elena blushed and pushed him away. "Damon, please, not now." She then turned to Caroline and said. "Just take the guest bedroom, he needs his rest."

Damon looked at her. She was so stubborn sometimes. "Fine, take Elena's bedroom. She can sleep in my bed then." Damon said to his sister.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she said. "Where am I sleeping then?"

"Guest bedroom." Elena said.  
"Elena's bedroom." Damon said. They said it in union.

"Is that the same room?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." They said in union again. Damon then added. "It's just Elena is a little stubborn. She refuses to call it her bedroom. I'm going to have to buy a name tag." He grinned at Elena when she gave him a shocked face. "Don't look at me like that. I warned you yesterday."

"Ok, good night guys." Caroline said to them as she headed to Elena's room.

As soon as she was out the door Damon said. "Now can we go back to the fun stuff? "

Elena chucked at him and kissed his nose. She kissed every inch of his face. She loved his beautiful face. His perfectly long eyelashes, his strong jawline and his soft skin. He was a perfect man. "You're so beautiful." Elena said to him.

Damon chuckled at her as he said. "I am a lot of things but I'm not beautiful, angel."

"Yes you are. You're perfect." She said to him as she cupped his cheeks with her small hands.

"Ok honey, how about you call me hot, stunning, irresistible, but just not beautiful."

"What about gorgeous?" Elena asked.

Damon rolled his eyes at her but then said. "Ok fine, just no beautiful. I'm a guy, it just sounds so…" He didn't finish his sentence because she kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and without even knowing it, she started straddling him. She was rocking her hips into his and it was killing Damon. He felt like taking her back to his room, to have his way with her. That wasn't an option.

Elena was so lost in his tasty lips that she didn't even realize what she was doing to him. She felt how turned on he was, through his tight pants. "Oh god! What am I doing?" She thought to herself. She pulled away when she finally realized that she was practically bringing pain to him this way. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"It's ok." Damon said. The truth was, he wasn't ok, he was dying to have her, but that wasn't an option at the moment.

Elena made a move to get out of his lap but he stopped her. "I like having you in my arms. Stay right where you are."

Elena smiled a shy smile at him and then lied on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Promise me, you won't leave just because someone tells you you're not god enough for me." He said to her.

Elena didn't say anything. She was scared. What if his family hated her? His sister hates her. She couldn't promise him that. She just kept quiet.

"Elena…" Damon said as he brushed his hand lightly threw her soft hair. "You can't let other people judge you like that. If I think you're good enough for me, then you're good enough."

She still kept quiet. She didn't deserve him. He was every girls dream and she was…she was just a waist of space. They are like water and fire.

"Elena, look at me." Damon demanded when she didn't answer.

She looked up at him, with her big doe eyes, only this time they were so small, she was barely looking at him.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered immediately.

"Do you care what happens to me?"

"Of course I do." She said to him. She didn't understand what he was trying to prove to her.

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes."

"We'll you're the reason I feel all of those things. I feel your love, I know you care about me, and I'm happy because of you. Isn't that enough to prove that I don't care what other people say, that I only care about you." He said to her in a serious voice.

"Damon…your family…they won't like me." She said to him as she looked at her hands.

"Your right they won't. They'll love you." He said to her as he cupped her cheek.

"They'll hate me." She said to him.

"No…Elena…What happened today, with Caroline, it wasn't because of you. Something happened to her; she went through something bad and then took out all her anger on you, which really pissed me off. "He said to her.

"Don't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault. She was just looking out for you." She defended the blond that was mean to her.

"How can you be so forgiving? The way she acted towards you-"

"She was protecting you and I can never be mad at her for that. She was looking out for you."

Damon smiled at her as he said. "You really are an angel."

"No, I'm just being honest. She's your sister and she comes first."

"Yes that is true, she is my sister and she does come first, but so do you." He said to her. He reached out and kissed her lightly on the lips and when he pulled away he said. "Time for bed angel. It's almost 12."

She got off of his lap and sat down on the sofa. "Come on." He said to her. She looked up at him confused. "No way Elena. You are sleeping in my bed. I take the sofa."

"No Damon, you need your rest. You'll be going to work tomorrow. You need to sleep. I can-"He just walked up to her and picked her up. "Damon put me down." She said to him but he ignored her. He carried her to his room and placed her down on the bed. God, the sight in front of him was so tempting. He pulled the covers and made a move to tuck her in, but she moved to the other side of the bed. She just curled under the covers on the right side of the bed and pulled the cover over the left side as she said. "Come on in."

Damon stared at her. Did he hear her right? Did she just ask him to come and sleep with her? "Lena, baby I can take the sofa, don't worry."

"No, you need your rest. It's ok Damon. We're only going to sleep in the same bed. "She reassured him.

"Are you sure about this, because I can survive on the sofa Lena?" He said to her.

She got out of the bed and walked right up to him as she said. "I'm sure, just don't…" She blushed as she continued. "Just keep your pants on."

Damon smiled at her. She was so adorable. He then kissed her on the lips lightly and asked. "Do you want to change into your PJ?"

"They're in the bathroom; I'll be out in a minute." She turned and heeded to the bathroom.

Damon was left with his own thoughts. She was going to sleep in his bed. He wanted to cuddle but was scared that she might feel uncomfortable. He wanted to hold her protectively in his arms. She was his special girl, his little angel, the love of his life. Yes she is! She's the love of his life. Now when he thinks back to Katherine, there isn't a single thing about that woman that is so special. Damon sees it now; he sees it because of the beautiful and caring brown eyed beauty. There was one more thing Damon was worried about. He always slept without a shit on, weather it was summer or winter. Would that make her uncomfortable? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door cracking open.

Elena came out of the bathroom to find Damon on the bed sitting and staring into space. "Damon…" She called out. He turned to look at her. He's blue eyes scanned her. She was wearing shorts that exposed her long skinny legs. Her arms were also exposed, they were skinny as well. She was so attractive to him, but at the same time he couldn't bear to even think about take advantage of her when she still looked so childish and innocent.

"You all done?" He asked bringing his gaze up to her face.

She nodded her head and made her way to the bed. She turned and asked him. "Umm…Which side do you sleep on?"

"Um…doesn't really matter. Which side do your usually sleep on?" He asked.

"Right." She answered.

"I'll take the left then."

She climbed into the right side of the bed and pulled over the covers. Damon headed to the bathroom.

He grabbed his sweat pants from the hanger in the bathroom and put them on. There was no shirt in the bathroom so he headed out. He walked out of the bathroom to find Elena staring at the door. As soon as he saw her, she looked away, he knew she was shy and that confirmed his theory about the shirt. Damon walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt.

Elena watched out of the corner of her eye as his muscles moved perfectly while he pulled the shirt over his head. His body was like a drug to her, she desperately wanted to touch it. Run her hands up and down his chest and his back. Kiss every inch of his perfection. He was truly perfect. She loved him so much and didn't feel guilty for thinking about being his, being loved by him. God, he was perfect.

He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. He turned to look at her. She was curled up on her side of the bed looking at him. "You ok?" He asked, brushing his hands lightly against her soft cheek. He could tell she was nervous but she was doing everything to make him believe that she was brave.

She smiled a very nervous smile as she whispered. "Yes."

He smiled at her and said. "Goodnight my angel. I love you."

"I love you too Damon and good night." She said to him with a small smile. The "I love you" Came out without any hesitation. She meant it, he was sure of that much.

They turned around not facing each other any longer. Elena closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, but the adrenalin rush was too much. He was right beside her, so close to her. Damon tried to do the same thing but didn't succeed.

Half an hour had passed and occasionally Damon or Elena would either turn the pillow over, or change the sleeping position. It was hell they couldn't fall asleep, mainly because they knew that the other was just on the other side of the bed. Damon kept thinking of what it would feel like if she was in his arms, after all she was so close, it was so tempting. He wanted more than anything to just turn around and take her in his arms. Hold her tightly to his chest. Elena was thinking the exact same thing. She had this need to snuggle, to feel his warm body next to hers. He was perfect to her and somewhere deep down she was scared of her own reaction to him. All of a sudden Damon felt the bed shift as Elena slowly turned around. He felt her come closer to him and then she was quiet. She was contemplating whether to take the risk, to hold the man she loved so much in her arms, or to just stay where she was. After her long pause, he felt her small arm wrap around his waist. It was tempting for Damon and he couldn't just ignore it. Not to squash her, he slowly turned around, locking his eyes with her doe one's in the dark, he said. "I was hoping you'd want to cuddle." With that he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her towards himself. She barred her small head in his chest and kissed it. The kiss was gentle but from pure love. She loved him and it was killing her inside because she knew that he deserved to have her. He deserved to have her whole. Heart, soul and body. Damon kissed the top of her small and adorable head as he said. "Much better. Now I can get a good night sleep."

"Me too." Elena said as she snuggled into him even more. Damon held her so closely that if anyone saw them, they would have thought he was gripping on to her, for dear life. He had the girl, his little angel in his arms. The woman he loved more than he ever thought possible. She was with him, in his arms. That's all that he ever truly wanted.

They fell asleep only five minutes later, wrapped up in each other's arms. Elena was enjoying breathing in Damon's scent. He smelt so perfect. He always smelt and looked beautiful. Even though he doesn't like to be called beautiful, he is. To Elena, Damon is the best damn thing that has ever happened to her. Damon was also enjoying the fact that he was holding her small body, his little angel. She was so tiny but perfect to him. He worried about the fact that she was so skinny, he wouldn't say it out loud but he was scared that she might have an eating disorder. He's hoping the doctor's appointment will prove his theory wrong. Having her in his arms, after such a long and stressful day, felt like coming home. Damon was Elena's home and she was his relief from the rest of the world, his home.

* * *

*BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*

Damon reached over to the night stand quickly, as soon as he recognized the familiar sound. He turned off the alarm on his phone, so it wouldn't wake the angel gripping to him tightly. It was 5 am and he really didn't feel like getting out of bed, mainly because of the little angel in his arms. Elena was stuck to him like super glue. Through the entire night, she clutched to him like he would disappear if she decided to let go. She looked so young and so beautiful, her small head nuzzled into his chest and her arm rested just over his waist. The funny thing was that she was clutching to his shirt so tightly, that Damon had no idea how he was going to untangle himself from her, without waking her. A big part of him wanted to just call in sick, or use some poor excuse, just so he could spend the morning with her.

Damon ran his hand lightly threw her hair, brushing it out of her beautiful face. She was perfect. How could someone harm something so precious and beautiful? How big of a monster do you have to be to hurt something so glories, like she is? You have to be Kol Mikaelson. All Damon wanted to do is look after her, make her happy, and make her live her life. He wanted to spoil her rotten, give her the sun and the moon, or anything she desired. He would move hell and heaven if she would wear that glowing smile on her lips. He would do anything to see that sparkle in her eyes. Her beautiful, doe chocolate eyes had a sparkle in them when she was happy, and he would do anything to see that sparkle every day for the rest of his life.

Gazing at her sleeping figure next to him, made Damon wonder what it would be like if she was his forever. He would look after her, pamper and tend to her every need, if it meant having her forever in his arms. He would love her every night and every morning. Bring her flowers, presents, cook dinners, hell he would do anything she asked if she just promised to be with him forever. To never leave him.

"My angel...my little angel, god I love you. You have no idea how much." Damon said as he kissed her forehead. He kissed the little scar on it, he hated knowing how she got that scar, but a part of him loved it because it was all her.

Damon made a move to get up, but was stopped in his tracks when she gripped his shirt with her tiny fist, not wanting him to go. Damon lightly brushed his hand over her rosy cheek as he whispered. "Angel…my little angel, you're going to have to let go." Elena made a grumbling noise as she cuddled into him even more than before. Damon couldn't help but smile at her. She was so adorable. He placed his hand on her cheek as he called out for her attention. "Lena, angel…Baby…"

He beautiful doe eyes opened as she looked at him. She stared at first, but then a small smile broke onto her lips. "Hi." She said almost in a whisper.

"Hey angel…I didn't mean to wake you, but you kind of wouldn't let go." Damon said with a smile on his face.

Elena looked down to see her hand still gripping his shirt tightly. She quickly pulled her hand back as she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I-"Damon cut her off.

"Oh, don't apologize, I like knowing that I'm wanted." He said with a smirk on his face.

Elena flashed him a shy smile as she said. "Of course you're wanted."

"Mmm…good to know." Damon said as he reached out and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was like always, full of love and passion.

When Damon pulled back to look at her, he made a sad face as she said. "Honey as much as I would love to stay here all day and cuddle with you, I have to go to work."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for distracting." Elena said as she made a move to get out of the bed. Damon grabbed her in his arms, pulling her back under the covers.

"You are not going anywhere. You, rest and sleep. Ok?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Damon…" Elena called out when he made a move to get out of bed. He turned around saying. "Yes angel?"

"Umm I…I'm not good at cooking, but does Caroline maybe like pancakes?" She asked embarrassed.

"What? No, you are not cooking for her Elena!" Damon said to her in a warning tone.

"She really doesn't like me. I'm try-"She was cut off by him again.

"No. if anyone needs to cook breakfast it should be her, after the way she treated you last night!"

"Damon she didn't-"

"No Elena. No one has the right to put you down like that. You can't let people do that. She is no better then you." He said to her seriously. He then continued. "I love her. She's my sister, but she was way out of line last night, and frankly you shouldn't have let her off the hook last night. You can't just let people walk all over you angel."

Elena looked at him. She could see that he was serious about this. "Damon, please don't be mad at her. She was looking out for you. She didn't hurt me."

"Yes she did! I could see it in your eyes; you should have yelled back, deafened yourself, you shouldn't have let her have the last word. She hurt me too with the things she said to you, the way she acted towards you and she is not of the hook by me!" He said stubbornly.

"Don't, please don't, she already doesn't like me, I don't want her to hate me even more." Elena begged him.

Damon stared at her. "No Elena, She doesn't hate you. Last night had nothing to do with you. She was pissed at Matt, her ex for cheating on her and took all her anger out on you. You are innocent; she doesn't have a reason to be mad at you."

"Ok, but please don't be mad at her and can I borrow your laptop." She said as she avoided looking at him.

"Why?"

"Just want to check something out."

"No. You are not watching the morning show, on how to make pancakes." He said as he got out of bed.

Elena stayed silent. She was caught. Her attempt to try and mend the relationship with his sister over breakfast failed terribly.

Damon grabbed some clothes from his closet and took out a box. He turned to Elena and said. "I got you something." He carried the box and placed it on the bed. He then said. "Ok, I was going to give you this yesterday but I kind of forgot with all the drama." He handed her the box and she looked down at it.

Her eyes widened as she saw that it was a BlackBerry Curve 9350. He bought her a phone. "Damon…you shouldn't have." She said to him but he placed his finger on her lips as he said. "I don't want to hear it. I've also put it in your name already and I did something a little bit freaky." He said as he looked down, embarrassed. He wasn't the jealous type and this wasn't about jealousy. He was scared and worried about him getting to her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I kind of turned on the GPS on the phone so I know where you are." He said looking up at her. "I swear, I'm not jealous, I'm not withholding your freedom. I'm just worried if I let you go out all alone, that he might find you." He said to her.

"Damon, I promised I wouldn't go out without you. I won't." She reassured him.

"You can't stay in here all day Elena. I'm not going to keep you indoors all day. You need to go out with your friends. I'm sure Bonnie would love to go out with you. You have Bonnie's phone number already in here. You can go out as long as you call and tell me where you're going. I will keep an eyes on my phone to see where you are. I know how that sounds, its ridicules, but I can't take any chances Lena. I'm after him and I need you to be safe until I get some evidence to lock him up."

She nodded her head and said. "Please Damon, please be safe. I will stay in the apartment; I won't leave just be careful."

"Don't worry about me angel. I'm smart; I can take care of myself." He reached over and kissed her. "I have to get ready for work. Look through your phone…oh and" Damon said when her remembered. He grabbed his wallet from the night stand and opened it. He took out some bills and said to her. "Here is for today. Go out with Bonnie or maybe Caroline…if you want too. Have some fun; go to the spa, shopping, whatever you girls like doing just keep your phone with you at all times." He said to her.

She placed her hand up in defense as she said. "No, I am not wasting your money."

"Elena!" Damon wined.

"No Damon. I can stay here, it's nice here." She said.

"No, it's boring here, when you're all alone. Go out, have some fun."

"Damon I can't take your-"

"For the love of god Elena. For once since we met, can you take something from me and not make a fuss about it?" He asked her.

"You really don't need to do-"

"But I want to. I want to spoil you, I want you to go out and have some fun, like a normal girl."

"But that's just it, I'm not normal." She said with a little sneaky smile.

"Yes that's true, you're special which is why you're going to take these 400 hundred dollars and enjoy your day."

"What? 400 hundred dollars. Damon!" Elena wined.

He rolled his eyes but then grinned at her as he said. "Hey, I forgot, we have a ball to attend too."

"What?"

"This Friday you are my date to the Miss Mystic Fall's annual ball."

Elena stared at him with horror in her eyes as she said. "Is it at the Lockwood's?"

"Yes angel and I will not let you out of my sight. If he makes a move to approach you, I won't let him. I promise you. I am doing this to show him that you are under my protection now, so we'll see if he has the guts to even look at you, let alone do anything else!" He said angrily.

"Damon, you shouldn't take me. No one will think of you as highly as they do when they see me there. "She said to him.

"You are going and I want you to stop thinking like that. You are better then all of them. They are just people who think that money and power is everything in life, but it's not angel. " He said to her as he reached out to cup her cheek. "I want you to be the most beautiful girl at that ball and you will, because I know for a fact, that the world doesn't have many angels like you."

Elena smiled at him. He always made her feel special and beautiful even though she knew that she wasn't beautiful. "Dress shopping today, pick the dress out and we can go and by it as soon as I get home tonight. I know it's none of my business but a dress with light colors would look amazing on you, but if you like dark colors then you can buy a dark dress. It's really your choice, but if you want to hear what I think, which of course you don't. I think you would really look like an angel if you wore something light but then again it's your choice. You will look beautiful either way. I'll stop babbling now." He said to her with a small smile on his lips.

Elena couldn't help but start to giggle and laugh at him. He was so worried about not hurting her feeling with his suggestion. It was so cute. To say that he was cute would be a little weird but he was. He was always so protective over her.

"And now you're laughing at me." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just your so cute when your-"

"Baby, no, no and no. I am not cute; I am anything but cute and beautiful." Damon said to her.

Elena shook her head, still giggling and smiling as she said to him. "You can say what you want, to me your Mr. Perfect, which includes the cute and beautiful part."

"Mr. Perfect? Huh?" Damon said as he grabbed her and started showering her face with kisses. Elena giggled and laughed but managed to say in between giggles." You'll be late for work."

Damon groaned as he pulled away. He got up with a pout on his face as he headed to the bathroom. "You are the biggest temptation I have ever had in my life." He muttered as he walked in.

With that he left Elena to her own thoughts. She was the biggest temptation in his life. She already felt guilty for not giving him what he deserved to get from her, but she couldn't risk losing him. Not now when she finally got him. Last night was perfect. She hadn't slept so peacefully in the last 3 years, but last night she finally did. In his arms she felt so relaxed, peaceful, safe and not to mention loved.

* * *

Caroline's sleep was disturbed by a wired nose. An annoying beeping sound. What the hell was going on? She jumped from the bed and headed to the living room. As she got closer, she could see smoke coming from the kitchen and she could smell something burning. The annoying beeping sound was the smoke alarm. Elena was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a cloth and waving it. Caroline stood there and watched her jump up and down trying to stop the smoke alarm from beeping. "Come on, please stop. She hates me already; can't you be on my side for once?" She grumbled as she continued to jump up and down waving the cloth in front of the smoke alarm.

"You can try turning the battery off." Caroline said with an amused smile on her face.

"Care…Caroline…I…I 'm sorry for waking you….i didn't mean to." Elena said ashamed as she looked the blond girl in front of her.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Caroline said but then added. "What are you doing?"

"I was making you breakfast. Pancakes to be exact, but I…I…I didn't know how to work the stove so it started burning…I I'm sorry, I'll make a new batch and I'll try to be quick." She said to the blond with an apologetic facial expression on her face.

Caroline was just about to tell her that she didn't have to do that, but Elena grabbed a chair and stood on it. She took the smoke alarm off the sealing and then she took the battery out. "Damon is going to be so mad at me." She muttered as she came down from the chair.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"I almost burnt the apartment down." She answered ashamed.

"What?" Caroline laughed at her. "Don't be ridicules Elena. You hardly burnt the apartment down. If anyone has experience with burning things down, it's me. I once accidently burnt our dog's house down." Caroline said with a sad face. "Lucky the poor thing wasn't inside."

Elena looked at the blond. Was she serious? Did she really do that? "Don't look at me like that. Ask Damon. I did it, accidently of course. "Caroline said rolling her blue eyes.

"No…I didn't mean…I…I…I-"

"Relax." Caroline said to her with a smile on her face. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Elena asked looking at the ground.

"Like…"Caroline thought of the right word to describe her actions. "Like you are trying to please everyone?"

"I…I…I just don't want you to hate me." She said to the blond, not daring to look up at her.

"Hate you? Oh, come on Elena. I might have been a bitch last night, but you haven't seen me hate yet." Caroline said to her as she headed to the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about last night. I can be a really nice person; it's just Damon's my favorite, Stefan and I don't get along so I tend to get over protective with Damon. Still no excuse." Caroline said as she grabbed the eggs and started beating them. "Maybe we can make peace over breakfast. I'll cook and clean?" Caroline suggested.

"No, I can do it. You're the guest and I'm sure you don't cook so I can do it." Elena said as she made a move to take the eggs from her.

"We'll Elena, I would like you to know that I do cook and very well, thank you very much." Caroline said in a fake offended voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't mean to offend-"The blond cut her off.

"Seriously Elena? I was kidding. Relax. I would feel much better if you'd just yell back at me and then we'd be even." Caroline said with a smile on her face.

Elena just looked at her threw her eye lashes. She was shy to say anything.

"How about you Miss Perfect, who captured my brothers' heart, sit back and relax, while I fix us some breakfast." Caroline said to her with a smile as she added the flower into the boul.

"Can I at least help?" Elena asked.

"Sure, if you insist." Caroline said to her.

* * *

"I got a hot date tonight." Nick said as they headed to the Mystic Grill for breakfast.

"Yeah, I know." Damon said angrily. He had decided to let Caroline go on a date with Nick just so he could highjack it and ruin her fun. Make her feel at least a little bit of what his angel felt last night. He almost lost her because of Caroline's big mouth. He loved his sister but he had to punish her.

"So, I'm asking one final time. You guys have never had a sexual relationship?" Nick asked.

"Ew No!" Damon said with disgust.

"Just checking."

"What are your motives exactly?" Damon asked him, as he eyes him suspiciously.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means." Damon said to him.

"No, I don't plan on sleeping with her on the first date unless she wants us to. I'm not a man whore, like you Salvatore." Nick said to him with a grin on his face.

"What?" Damon raised his eyebrow at Nick.

"Caroline told me some stories from high school. Don't even try to get out of it."

"No, I didn't mean about that. I meant you're really not planning on sleeping with her on the first date?"

"No…not really. I like her. I don't do that with girls I like before I get to know them." Nick said as he sat down.

Damon just nodded his head and sat down. He saw Rose walking over to them. When she approached them she said. "What am I getting you two?"

"The usual." Damon and Nick said in union.

"We'll nothing seems to be changing these days. Why would I be surprised if your breakfast menu changed?" She muttered as she turned around and left.

"What's up with her?" Damon asked when Rose was far enough so she couldn't hear him.

"Probably trouble in paradise." Nick said.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them lost in thoughts. Then Damon broke the silence with his wired question. "Do you think it's wired for me to be tracking Elena with my phone?"

Nick spat the water out that he was drinking. "You're doing what?"

"Yeah, I bought her a phone yesterday and activated the GPS on it."

"You're crazy man." Nick said to him in disbelief.

"Look, I'm only doing it to keep her safe. I don't want her to be cooped up in the apartment every day, but I also don't want her to wonder all over town alone, without any protection. What if he finds her?" He said to Nick, worried.

"Seriously Damon? GPS? I'm starting to think you're the crazy one." Nick said to him.

"You're not taking this seriously Nick. He's dangerous!" Damon said to him angrily.

"I am, but you-"He was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"He's right Nick."

Damon looked up at the man standing behind Nick. Nick's head snapped up as well. He locked eyes with the all familiar ones. It was Elijah, his big brother. "Elijah?"

Damon just stared at the man. How did he know who he was talking about? Were they even thinking about the same person?

"Damon." Elijah greeted politely and then added. "Can I join you?"

"Sure…" Damon said. The man sat next to him and then turned to Nick with a smile on his face as he said. "I heard you punched the mayor's son."

"I heard you saved my ass." Nick said with a grin. Damon could see the love between the brothers. They obviously cared about each other.

"What are brothers for, if not saving each other in times of need?" Elijah said.

Nick smirked at him and shook his head. "I was starting to think you disappeared off the face of the earth."

"We'll, I was planning on moving down to Pennsylvania, to check out some new evidence, but then I heard we have a new sheriff in town." He said as he looked at Damon.

"Am I really that interesting?" Damon asked them.

"No, not really." Nick added.

"Depends." Elijah said.

"On what?" Damon asked him.

"The motives you have. I'm sure you've heard by now that this town is corrupted…or should I say ruled by certain people."

Damon glanced at Nick and then said. "I might have heard a few things, here and there."

Elijah smiled at him as he continued. "If I'm not mistaken, there is a certain young lady you are trying to protect from Kol Mikaelson? " He asked Damon.

"Maybe." Damon said. He wasn't ready for this. How the hell did he know all this? Nick looked as shocked as Damon.

"Relax Mr. Salvatore. I might know a lot, but don't worry, my motives are to help." He said to Damon.

"Ok, you really need to stop this Elijah!" Nick said to him a bit frustrated.

"It's not your concern Nick." Elijah said to him.

"Yes it is. It's been 2 Years now. You need to let go of the past and move on."

What the hell where they talking about? Damon was confused. Nick looked worried and a bit pissed while Elijah's attention was focused on Damon.

"Easier said than done brother."

"That's what Tatia would have wanted." Nick tried to reason with his brother.

"It doesn't really matter what she wanted, now does it?" Elijah said to Nick. Damon could see pain in the man's eyes. This Tatia girl clearly means a lot to him.

"Elijah…you're looking for someone to blame, but there really isn't-"Elijah cut him off.

"No, you do not get to tell me that she was crazy. I lived with her. She was normal; I had never witness her acting strange. She didn't kill herself, she was murdered."

"Who?" Damon asked them.

Elijah turned his attention to Damon as he said. "Tatia Pierce, my fiancé."

Damon's eyes widened. Pierce. No…could it be? No this was not happening. No…No…! Damon's face clearly went pail since he received a questioning look from Nick.

"Are you Ok Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

"Yes…I…I um…Who do you think killed her?" Damon chocked out.

"Who do you think?" Elijah asked.

"Kol?" Damon suggested.

"Glad to see where on the same page Mr. Salvatore." Elijah said.

"Ok...this is really ridicules." Nick said to them.

"Stop being so naive Nick." Elijah said to him. He turned to Damon and then asked. "Is she ok? Does she have drugs in her system?"

"What? No. She's normal." Damon said to him. Elena wasn't crazy and she sure as hell wasn't on drugs.

"Good. Has she given you any information about him?"

"No… and I am not using Elena as evidence!" Damon said to Elijah. He was going to be direct from the begging. His angel was not going to get involved in this.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Elijah said.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Just ask her a few simple questions if she could remember him telling her anything that was out of the ordinary."

Damon contemplated for a second. He didn't want to pressure Elena. Hell, he didn't even want her involved but a few questions could speed the process up. He didn't really have a reason not to trust this man, but then again…Damon just nodded his head. "Ok...but what's it in for you…I mean helping us?"

"I get to see him rot in prison. When the day he gets arrested will be the day I finally move on." He said to Nick.

"I'm hoping that day will come along really fast." Nick said to him.

"Me too brother…me too." Elijah said.

* * *

"Oh my god, I look like a freak!" Caroline yelled when she met her own image in the bathroom mirror.

Elena ran from the living room to see what the fuss was about. "Are you ok Caroline?" She asked when she entered the bathroom.

"No I am not ok. Look at me. I look like a freak!" She yelled.

Elena didn't understand what she meant by looking like a freak. She looked normal. She didn't dare to say something that might tick the blond off.

"Help Elena…Please help…I need your make up kit now!" Caroline said as she ran towards the brunette.

"I…I umm…"

"Quick! Please Elena, I'm begging you… I can't go out like this!"

"Caroline…I…I don't have any make up." Elena told her.

"What do you mean you don't have any make up?" The blond asked shocked.

Elena looked scared. She didn't know what to tell her. The last time she had a makeup kit was 3 years ago. Her mother bought her lip gloss, mascara and some natural foundation because all girls had started wearing makeup. After her parents death she didn't have money to waist on makeup. "I don't wear makeup…so I…I…I don't have any."

"Seriously? This is not some joke you're playing on me right?" Caroline asked.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't lie, if had any make up I'd give it to you." Elena said to the blond ashamed.

Caroline turned around and groaned. "Owwww" She stomped her feet like a stubborn child. " What am I going to do now!"

Elena stayed quiet at first but then an idea popped up in her head. "Caroline…?" She called out and the blond turned. "Yes."

"My friend Bonnie wears makeup; I can call her and ask her to bring some over if you like?" Elena suggested.

Caroline's face lit up in happiness. "Yes! Please, call her!" She jumped up and down with excitement as she grabbed Elena in a hug.

When the girls pulled away Elena headed to Damon's bedroom and grabbed the new Blackberry Damon bought her. Caroline was right behind her.

"Nice phone." She said but then added. "See I don't get that. You don't have any makeup but you have a BlackBerry Curve 9350 which is a very expensive phone."

Elena hesitated at first but then she said. "It's not mine. Damon gave it to me this morning so I can contact him if I diced to go out."

"Well if he gave it to you then it's yours."

"No….he's just being nice. I'll return it as soon as I can afford to buy myself a phone." She said to Caroline. Damon was very genres, but she didn't like wasting his money, and Caroline clearly thought last night that Elena was a money grabbing slut, so she wasn't going to give the blond any reason to revive that theory.

Caroline didn't say anything, the girl was defiantly different then she thought. She was kind and nice, unlike Katherine. Caroline generally liked Katherine, they always got along, but she didn't like that Katherine loved putting other people down and making fun of them. If she saw a girl like Elena on the street she would laugh in her face and probably even insult her.

Elena dialed Bonnie's number and waited for her best friend to answer.

"Hello?" Came Bonnie's voice from the other end.

"Bonnie, it's me Elena."

"Hey…how are you? What's up? How's Mr. Perfect treating you?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Bonnie!" Elena scolded her over the phone. She was blushing, the phone wasn't on speaker but Caroline could clearly hear what Bonnie was saying. "Can you please come over? We have an emergency."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Damon's sister Caroline is here, she forgot her make up kit so could you bring yours please?" Elena asked, hoping her best friend wouldn't say no.

"Sure, I've been meaning to come and see you. I just didn't want to intrude. You're going to have to give me all the details about Mr. Perfect. Is his sister nice, or is she one of those rich-"" Elena cut her off when she realized what she was about to say about Caroline

"Ok…I'll see you when you get here, by now Bonnie!"

"So she's coming?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, she'll be here soon."

"Good!"

* * *

*DING DONG*DING DONG* DING DONG*

"That must be Bonnie." Elena said as she ran to the front door. She looked through the little hole to see her friend holding a makeup kit. Elena yanked the front door open and said. "Came on in."

Bonnie walked in and took her best friend in for a hug. "I've missed you Lena."

"I've missed you to Bonn."

When they pulled away Bonnie's eye's caught a beautiful blond behind Elena. "Hi…you must be the sister." Bonnie said.

"Caroline…Caroline Salvatore." She said as she walked up to Bonnie and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Caroline."

"Nice meeting you too Bonnie."

"So the emergency is about makeup. What can I say, for us girls it's always an issue, but I must say, you look beautiful without makeup on Caroline." Bonnie said to the blond.

"Thank you Bonnie, but you can never be too sure." The blond said. "Now if you don't mind giving me that little bag of yours."

Bonnie laughed at the girl; she was nice, just like Damon. Sneaky, but nice. "Sure."

Caroline grabbed the makeup kit and sat down on the sofa, she started looking through it while Bonnie asked Elena. "Why didn't you give her any of your makeup?"

"I don't have any." Elena answered.

"What do you mean you don't have any? Damon didn't buy you any makeup?" She asked Elena.

Elena slapped her arm and sent her a warning look. "What?" Bonnie asked, clearly not understanding what she said wrong.

"Did you even tell him that you need makeup?" Caroline asked as she kept looking through the bag.

"No, and I don't need it. I don't want to waist his money." Elena said to Caroline. She wanted the blond to know that she only wanted her brother, not his money.

Caroline finally, got why Elena was acting like this. She was trying to impress her, she didn't want to accepting any gifts from Damon because she didn't want Caroline to think she was with him for the money. "Look Elena, I'm sorry about last night, I really am. I judged you without getting to know you, so please don't think that you have to prove yourself to me…you don't. You're good enough for Damon. That's all that matters. You shouldn't be concerned about what I think, or anybody else." Caroline said.

"What happened last night?" Bonnie asked, going in to attack mode.

"Nothing." Elena said.

"No…I screwed up." Caroline shrugged. "I almost made her leave with my blabber mouth." She said apologetically to Elena.

"What do you mean made her almost leave?" Bonnie said.

"I kind of judged her without getting to know her." Caroline said as she looked down at her lap.

"You have no right! Just because you're rich and your daddy gives you everything-"

"Stop Bonnie. It was a mistake." Elena said before her friend could finish her sentence.

"No Elena! You use to be rich as well but you were never a bitch!" Bonnie said as she glared at the blond.

"Bonnie-"

"No. Do you have any idea what she went through?" Bonnie asked Caroline. She didn't wait for a reply she just continued. "No, of course you don't! Her mum and dad were murdered when she was 15 and then she had to give her own brother up for adoption and then to top it off, for the last 3 years she's been living in an abandoned house being abused in every possible way by a disgusting man, who was beating her up and using her for his own pleasure!" Bonnie was red by now. She was pissed and angry at the blond that she didn't even realize Elena's teary eyes beside her.

Caroline didn't say a word. She had already learnt last night about her parents dying and the fact that she gave her brother up for adoption but about the abuse…she had no idea.

Elena couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much; it was hard enough telling Damon last night about the sexual abuse but now his whole family will know. She turned around and ran to Damon's bedroom, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried.

"Elena…" Bonnie said when she realized her mistake. She ran after her but Elena locked herself in the bedroom and wouldn't open the door.

Bonnie knocked as she said. "Lena…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm so, so sorry."

Elena couldn't even utter a single word; the only thing that came out of her mouth was cries and sobs. She was ruined, and she knew it. It didn't help when people constantly kept reminding her of the fact that a man had been using her…abusing her and took her virtue. She wanted to give it to Damon, she wanted him to have that special part of her, but she knew that he never will because of that monster. She could hear Caroline and Bonnie outside the door both yelling and pleading for her to open it. She just couldn't gather enough courage to stand up.

The only memory that kept running through her mind was her mother's words.

_"In less than a month Elena, you're going to be 15 and we need to have the awkward sex talk." Miranda said to her daughter with a smile. _

_"NO. No mum. I still have a month." Elena groaned as she brushed her hair. _

_"Don't worry; I won't go too far into details." Miranda said._

_"How about no details mum." _

_Miranda chuckled at her daughter. "I know these days' girls don't really wait until their married to be intimate, but I'm hoping that you'll at least wait and do it with a decent and nice boy." _

_"MOM! That's disgusting!" Elena said as she scrunched her face up in disgust. _

_"Oh I bet you don't say that to Bonnie when you're gushing away about Lukas...Luka...what's his name again." Miranda said with a sneaky grin on her face. _

_"It's Luka Mum, and no. Bonnie doesn't do that with Luka." _

_"I didn't say she was doing it. All I'm saying is that boys are going to start asking you to do things like that…be smart Elena. A boy that wants to be your boyfriend without extra benefits is a boy worthy of your time." Miranda said to her daughter._

_"I'm not going to have sex with anyone mum!" Elena said rolling her eyes, if only her mother new that her boyfriend was 23…not a boy exactly, more of a man._

_"I hope so." Miranda said but then added. "You have no idea how nice it was when I married your dad. I was sure he was the one and when it came to being with him intimately it was everything I ever dreamed it would be." _

"Elena, please open the door." Bonnie asked for the hundredth time. It's been almost 10 minutes since she locked herself in Damon's bedroom and wouldn't answer them.

"Hey!" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"I don't want to even look at you right now!" Bonnie said to the blond in annoyance.

"Look, I screwed up, I already got the speech from Damon and I really, really feel sorry."

"Good! You should feel sorry!" Bonnie said to her.

"Ok, follow me then." Caroline said. Bonnie looked at her weirdly but did what she asked. They went to Elena's room and then Caroline opened the door to the bathroom. She walked over to the other side of the bathroom where there was another door and then turned to Bonnie.

"She's in Damon's room and they have a joint bathroom, so do you want to go in a talk to her alone."

"Yes." Bonnie said and walked over to the bathroom door and pulled on it. She opened it to reveal Elena sitting on the bed sobbing. Bonnie ran over to her and took her in her own arms. "I'm sorry…I didn't think…I'm an idiot!" She said as she hugged her.

"She hates me. He's whole family is going to hate me now." Elena sobbed out.

"Who cares what they think! Damon wants you, he cares about you!" Bonnie said to Elena as she wiped her tears away.

Caroline was standing outside the door listening to everything.

"She's so pretty and…and perfect…and I'm not…and…and…and now she knows that I'm damaged." Elena sobbed out even more.

"No! You are not damaged! You are beautiful, caring and kind. Damon can see it and that is all that matters!"

"I…I…I told him last night…about…about Kol, Bonnie. I told him that he…he…ra…raped me." She sobbed out and then continued. "He…he got so mad that he…he punched then wall."

"Oh honey…" Bonnie said as she hugged her.

"I hurt him Bonnie last night. He probably doesn't want me anymore like he used to."

"I hardly doubt that." Bonnie said as she rocked Elena back and forth.

"He was so mad…"

"He was mad because he learnt what that monster did to you. He's not mad at you Lena."

Caroline wanted to start crying, the things this poor girl went through, she couldn't even wish those things up on her biggest enemy. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

"No Elena. You are as good as any other girl. I am no better then you or Bonnie. I'm probably worse. You want to hear about the things that happened to me. There not as bad as the things you've clearly been through, but hey…my life's not perfect. You don't need to impress me." Caroline said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I was dating a guy for a year and a half only to find out that he cheated on me the entire time we were dating, When I asked him why he did it, he answered because I wasn't giving him any!" She paused to keep the tears in her blue eyes and then she continued. "Yes! He cheated on me! My life is not perfect. I am not perfect…all I want is to find a decent guy…a good guy like my brother." She came and sat next to Elena; she took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "My brother loves you and clearly you love him, so don't think that my family won't accept you Elena. My mother will love you and so will my father, hell even Stefan will love you, and might I add he's a little broody." She smiled at Elena and then continued. "I miss judged you. I had no right, but please don't lose your self-confidence because of me…I'm a chatter box…I talk before I think…it's always been an issue with me…even as a child. If my life depended on it, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut."

"And clearly you're so modest. You start telling Elena how you're sorry, but then end up talking about yourself." Bonnie said to Caroline.

Caroline looked at her. She was right. "True Bonnie. I'm sorry for doing that, but I was just trying to show Elena that she has nothing to worry about…her past won't affect her future. We will accept her in our family with a huge bear hug. And I will be the first one to welcome her." Caroline said as she took a small and crying Elena in a hug.

"I'm hoping you'll be my sister-in-law one day in the future Elena." Caroline said.

Elena's puffy doe eyes looked up at the blond. Did she mean it, or was she saying that only to make her feel better? Did she really want Elena in her family?

"You're sweet, kind and caring. My brothers not stupid, Damon's a good judge of character. He would have never chosen to be with you if you were the things I thought you were. That's the difference between me and Damon. He's a hell lot smarter than I am. I'm usually the one who just loves to-"

"Talk about myself." Bonnie finished her sentence.

"Ok, do you have to keep rubbing that in?" Caroline asked the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah, I kind of do." Bonnie grinned at her.

"Bonnie." Elena said to her. She was finally getting somewhere with Caroline, she didn't need Bonnie to screw it up now.

"No…don't scold her; I deserve a hell of a lot more worse things to be said to me." Caroline said to Elena.

"You're not a bad person Caroline." Elena said to the blond.

"Of course I'm not…I couldn't even hurt a fly." She said as she smiled at Elena.

Bonnie shook her head and said. "I think you were telling the truth when you said that you couldn't shut up to save your own life."

Caroline rolled her eyes and added. "Can you please stop interrupting our bonding?"

* * *

It has been almost 3 hours; the girls have finally got to know each other. Elena really stated to like Caroline, she wasn't what she expected her to be, and so did Bonnie. Caroline really started to worm up to Elena, she loved the girl. There was still a little bit of need to impress on Elena's behalf, but in general the girls were being themselves. The girls found the cash on Damon's night stand and got Elena to fess up that the money was for her.

"He gave you the money to spend it not to stare at it." Caroline said to Elena.

"No…I don't want to waste it."

"Is this about me again? Are you trying to impress me?" Caroline asked.

"No, this is all selfless Elena. Sacrifice yourself for the sake of others." Bonnie said as she sat down on the floor, joining Caroline and Elena.

"No, I don't want to waste it. I have everything I need." She said to them.

Ohohoh…woow. Everything you need? Are you nuts? You don't even have a makeup kit?" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"Easy there Miss Glamorous, I don't think makeup's been on her list for survival." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Ok fine. It wasn't but now it should be." She got up and said. "Elena go get ready, were going shopping. Grab the $400 my brother gave you and make sure you tell him that he should give you his credit card next time. You're a girl, you have needs."

"Caroline I don't need anything." Elena said. She turned to Bonnie and then asked. "The only thing I need Bonn is to borrow a dress for this Friday?"

"You're going to the ball?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Damon's going so he's taking me as his date." She explained. She really didn't want to go. She knew that the night would end with disaster.

"You need a ball gown." Caroline squealed with happiness.

"No I don't. I will borrow something form Bonnie, it's just for one night." She said to the blond.

"No…no…no!" Caroline said as she threw her hands up in the air. A huge grin crept up on her face when she remembered something. "I have a dress for you!" She sang out.

Elena stared at her and so did Bonnie. She didn't give them time to ask what she was talking about. She ran to Elena's room and came back with a huge box. She placed the box in on the floor and grinned like an idiot at the girls. "I knew this dress would come in handy one day, I just didn't think it would be so soon." She opened the lid and revealed the beautiful white dress.

Elena and Bonnie both stayed quiet. They were stunned by the beauty of the dress. Caroline broke the silence. "Well, do you like it?"

"I…I…I can't…it's yours." Elena said as she kept her eyes on the dress.

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. I wasn't even planning on buying it; I only bought it so a spoilt brat wouldn't get it." She said disgusted when her thoughts landed on Rebekah.

"And here I thought you weren't all about money and power." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"I'm not!" She said offended. "I only bought it so this screaming little bitch wouldn't get it. You should have seen her. She was so spoilt, screaming at the saleswoman, yelling at her brother and friend. I couldn't stand her!" Caroline said as she scrunched her face with annoyance.

"And you're sure she wasn't like you?" Bonnie said in a teasing voice. Caroline gave her a death glare. Bonnie quickly placed her hands up in surrender and said. "I'm kidding."

Caroline turned her attention to Elena and said. "Elena, go try it on."

"No…I can't…it's-"

"No…it's not mine. It's yours. I'm giving it you as a piece offering, besides it doesn't look that good on me, but it will look stunning on you." She took the dress out of the box and handed it to Elena. "Off you go. If you need someone to zip you up, just yell." She turned Elena around, so she was facing the hallway and shoved her in the direction. "GO!"

Elena slowly started walking to the whole way but then she stopped. Turning around she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Caroline.

"Do you speak English?" She said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Try dress on NOW!"

Poor Elena didn't know what to say, she just followed the blonds instructions and headed to her bedroom.

When Elena was out of sight, Caroline turned to Bonnie and said. "Is she always this difficult?"

"She used to be a lot more loos but with everything that's happened, you can't really expect her to wear a smile on her face."

"I suppose so…but she seems so…"

"scared all the time." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah…."Caroline hesitated first but then asked. "What exactly happened to her? Damon told me her parents were murdered, but what happened to her after that?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, by now she had got to know the blond better, so she considered telling her the truth. "After her parent's death…at the time she was dating an older guy…he wasn't exactly what she thought he was." Bonnie said as she tilted her head to the side to see if Elena was anywhere in sight. When she saw that she wasn't, she then continued. "He took her in, but convinced her to give her brother up for adoption. She stayed with him for a while…then all of a sudden she dropped out of school and supposedly ran away from him. The truth was…he was the one who kicked her out and after that I remember coming to talk some sense into her…to try and convince her to come back to school, but she declined every offer." Bonnie took a deep breath and then she continued. "Eventually everybody gave up on her; they simply thought she was going crazy after the things she went through. I only recently found out what really happened. When Damon showed up…at the hospital she finally fessed up about the physical and mental abuse, the things he's been doing to her for the last 3 years."

"Oh my god…" Caroline said as she placed her hand over her heart. That poor and innocent girl. "Does Damon know about this guy is? He can lock him-"

"No…he can't…this guy isn't just anybody…he's the son of the richest man in Mystic Fall's. His father owns this town literally."

"So, that doesn't mean he can get away with the things he's been doing to her!" The blond said angrily.

"The thing is…this guy's a founding family member…and founding families always protect each other first."

"But you can't let him hurt her anymore."

"He can't. You brother made sure of that. That's why Elena's living with him. What better way to protect her, then to have her under his roof."

"Yeah…but what if he comes after her? What if he goes after Damon because he's protecting her?" Caroline worried about her brother.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders but then added. "I don't think he's going to go after Damon…your brothers not his target…he can't risk it, after all Damon's Donati's son. It wouldn't blow off easily…trust me…these people are smart."

Caroline looked worried. She was freaking out…what has her brother gotten into? "He needs to leave this place…take her with him and come back to New York. He shouldn't be here. New York is way safer for the-"

"Elena you look…oh my god, you look beautiful." Bonnie said when she spotted her best friend walking out. She was stunning. She was a little lady…she wasn't a little girl anymore…she's a little lady now. The curves on her body show it, and even her face has changed from childish…to a little bit older…she still had an innocent and child-like face but now it's more mature. Her big doe brown eyes make her look so childish…their so innocent. She really was a beauty.

Caroline turned her head around to see Elena. The breath in her through stopped when she caught sight of the girl in the white dress. To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement…she was gorgeous, stunning, mesmerizing…to sum it up, she was every word in the vocabulary that described genuine beauty. "Wooow…I…I'm speechless." Caroline said as she stared.

Elena looked at the blond a little worried as she said. "Is it that bad?"

"Bad? Are you blind? You look…I don't even know the right word to describe how you look. Beautiful is an understatement." Caroline said as she stood up. "Are you zipped up?" She asked.

"No…um I couldn't reach it to the top." She said a little embarrassed.

"Well turn around then."

Elena did as she was told and Caroline zipped the amazing dress up to the top. Elena turned around and asked. "Is it respectable…it's not too much, is it?"

"What do you mean too much…it's a ball?" The blond said rolling her eyes.

"I know…but what if Damon thinks it's to revealing…I mean my shoulders are bear."

Caroline turned to Bonnie…she gave her a look that said. "IS SHE SERIOUS?" Bonnie just rolled her eyes as she said to Elena. "The only thing that man will be thinking about is getting you out of that dress."

"Bonnie!" Elena scolded her embarrassed.

"I don't really like talking about my brother's sex life, but hey, she has a point there Elena." Caroline said.

"Then I won't wear it. I don't want to be a temptation to him." Elena said as she turned around to leave.

"WHAT?" The girls said in union.

She turned around looking at the girls, she blushed as she said. "Were not together like that."

"Well what better way to start then to charm him at the ball. Come on Elena, I know you've been thinking about my brother naked." Carline said with a sneaky smile on her face. She was joking, but Elena's facial expression made her think otherwise.

Elena blushed, her face turned completely read. "Oh my god, you have, haven't you?" Bonnie said when she saw Elena's blush.

"No…I haven't. Don't be ridicules." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Yes you have." Bonnie said with an amusing grin on her face. She pushed the issue further. "So Elena, have you been spying on him when he's changing?" Bonnie asked in a sexy voice.

"No!" Elena answered but her blush was giving her away.

"Oh my god, yes you have!" Caroline said with an amusing smile on her face.

"No I haven't, it was an accident and I didn't see anything. He was wearing boxers." She defended herself.

"Oh my god, what more do you need. Do you really what to know how big his-"Bonnie was cut off by Caroline.

"Woow…He's my brother. Can we please keep this conversation PG?"

"Sorry." Bonnie said apologetically to the blond.

Elena picked the dress up from the floor and turned around heading back to change, frustrated with them.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To change!" Elena said frustrated as she walked away. They were teasing her. They had no idea how hard it was! How much she wants him to be satisfied…they think it's funny. It's not…She's freaking out while they find it amusing to make her squirm.

"Is she mad at us?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she sat down on the sofa.

"No…Elena doesn't get mad…she's probably just embarrassed that we teased her about Damon." Bonnie answered.

Caroline nodded her head but then an idea popped in her pretty little head. "Hey, are you busy today?"

"Why?"

"I thought we could have a girl's day out. I would say a girl's night out, but I have a hot date tonight, so I can't." Caroline explained.

"Sure…um what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can do the usual. Shopping, lunch, Oh and we can have a day at the spa...i could really use a massage." The blond said.

"Sure, but it's going to be hard convincing Elena."

Caroline smirked at her as she said. "Don't worry…I'll sort that out."

* * *

"I don't need anything. I'm not taking the money." Elena said to the blond.

"Fine…then give it to me." Caroline said.

Elena looked at her for a second before extending the money in her direction. Caroline took it from her and placed it in her bag.

"Can we go now?" She asked Elena.

"Yes…just one second." She grabbed the phone Damon had bought her. Pressing the call button she waited for him to answer.

After the second ring, she heard his velvet voice. "Hello beautiful"

"Hey Damon" She said to him with a smile. He always made her feel special. Caroline and Bonnie both watched a small smile creep its way up Elena's face.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes…um…I…I…I have something to ask you?" She said a little nervous.

"Ask away angel." Damon said to her.

"Um…Caroline and Bonnie want to go out…so I was wondering if you'll let me go out with them…were only going to the mall and the spa."

"What did I tell you this morning angel? You can go anywhere you want as long as you just call and let me know. Of course you can go." He said to her.

"Thank you Damon." She said to him but then Caroline said. "Hey, can I talk to him?" Elena just handed her the phone.

"Damon, you seriously need to give her a credit card! She's a girl, she has needs!" Caroline said to her brother. Damon said something over the other end and then Caroline continued. "Yes, I know you gave her $400, but she's so damn scared to spend it."

Elena had had enough. She turned to Caroline and grabbed the phone out of her hand. She pressed it to her ear saying. "Damon I don't need anything."

"Angel if you need more money, you should have told me. I would have given-"

"No, I don't need any money. I don't need anything. Don't listen to her." Elena said to him.

"Yes you do…Caroline's right. You're a girl, you need things…I'm sorry…I should-"

"Stop it Damon. I said I don't need anything. I don't want you for your money!" Elena said to him over the phone a little harshly.

This was the first time since Caroline met Elena, that she had witnessed the girl snapping…

"I know you don't. That's why I'm asking you to be yourself…I know you'd love to go shopping with your friends…it's what every girl wants so don't act like you don't want this Elena. Be yourself angel, that's the girl I want."

She stayed quite…the truth was, she secretly wanted it. He was right. She did want to go out with her friends, but she wanted to spend the money she earned not the money he gave her. It made her feel slutty. Kol always use to brag on about supporting her financially, even though she was starving most of the time…she didn't want that from Damon. She didn't want Damon to support her financially, but she didn't have a choice…she was homeless and unemployed. No one would even hire her; she doesn't even have an education.

"Take the $400 and spend it on whatever you want angel. I love you baby, but I have to go now."

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you at work. I love you too Damon." She said to him as she hung up.

"I love you too Damon?" Bonnie said, with a shocked facial expression.

"I…I do." Elena said to her.

"But you've known him for like a month? You haven't even had sex with him yet." Bonnie said to her.

"I don't need to have sex to know that I love him!" She said annoyed with her friend.

"Elena, you can't just say something like that to him without being sure if you mean it." Bonnie said to her. She was finding it wired that her friend had confessed to loving Damon so quickly.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love him!" She said to Bonnie.

"Then why haven't you slept with him yet?" Bonnie asked.

"I have…we slept last night together, Caroline took my room, so I slept with Damon."

"No…I mean why haven't you had sex with him yet? If you love him, sex wouldn't be an issue." Bonnie said to her, making it clear that she didn't believe this love at first sight that was going on between her friend and the cop.

Caroline saw Elena's facial expression. She witnessed enough last night to know that the girl loved her brother and that he loved her back. "You don't need to have sex to love someone Bonnie." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't get why you got so nervous earlier when we asked if you wanted to see him naked." She said to Elena.

"Because our relationship is not like that, we haven't been doing that."

"Why haven't you?" Bonnie pushed.

"Because I don't want to."

"Because you don't love him…not yet at least."

"Yes I do! I know I do! Just because I'm scared of not being able to satisfy him, doesn't mean I don't love him!" She hissed but then realized her mistake.

Bonnie just stared; Caroline had had a pretty good idea why they haven't had sex yet. Learning about Elena's passed made it pretty clear that the girl wasn't just going to jump into bed with her brother…which is why she didn't want to push the issue further.

"You're scared of what?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok, I really think this is between them Bonnie. It's none of our business." Caroline said.

Bonnie didn't say anything, she realized her mistake. Trying to make Elena realize that she didn't love Damon yet turned into a bigger issue. She just walked up to Elena and took her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was being an idiot. I promise to never ever question your love of him again." She said.

"I'm scared." Elena whispered.

"Of what?" Bonnie asked.

"Of him leaving me after we…" She didn't finish the sentence but Bonnie new what she wanted to say.

"Why would he leave you Lena? He loves you, but you don't need to do it until you feel ready."

"I…I'm ready…I'm just scared of not being good enough. I…I don't know how to do it right." She whispered.

Bonnie looked up to Caroline for help…the truth was…she didn't know what to tell Elena. Bonnie had had sex before but had never really been insecure about it before. With her boyfriend Josh it was always nice, she never felt like she was lacking in it, so she didn't really know what to tell her friend.

Caroline walked up to the girls as she said. "Well at least you two have done it unlike me. I'm still the virgin one."

"Stay a virgin, until you meet the right man. Give it to your husband." Elena said.

Caroline cracked up laughing and so did Bonnie. Calming down from laughing Caroline said. "Even Merissa, my own mother doesn't expect me to last that long Elena."

"Why the rush?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I…I don't know…everyone's doing it…everyone's done it." The blond said.

"Don't you want it to be special?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, but the problem is I can't find anyone to make me feel special." The blond shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed the keys.

"Doesn't mean you should give up." Elena said to her.

"God Elena, you sound like my mother." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should listen to your mother." Elena said as she grabbed her bag from the table.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, my mom's kind of controlling." The blond said.

"She's only looking out for you. If I had listened to my mum, maybe I would be in this situation."

The girls didn't say anything. They really had nothing to say. From what they heard, Bonnie and Caroline concluded that Elena has a lot of baggage. Maybe it was time she started facing the past and coming to terms that the future hold a lot of good things for her. The man she loves will make sure of that.

"Ok, we really need a day at the spa…my brain is exploding." Caroline said as she headed out the door.

* * *

**_It took me long enough to finish this chapter. I was planning on posting half of it, but then I realized that it only contained seven thousand words which isn't a long chapter, so I continued writing. So I ask, do you guys want me to write sorter chapters and update faster or longer chapters? What do you guys think about this chapter? Not so much Delena…but you get to know the other characters a little better. Any suggestions on what you would like to see happen next? Tell me what you guys think? l got 10 reviews on my last chapter so I was pretty happy. It helps us writers know that you guys enjoy reading when you leave a simple comment. Thank you again for reading and I will try to update faster. _**


	11. My fun day turns to disaster

**AU story**

**My fun day turns to disaster.**

**Chapter 11**

Damon and Nick where sitting at the grill analyzing Kol and Amanda. The girl was so into him, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Damon just didn't get it. He wasn't that good to look at, not that Damon was looking at him like that. Nick was too busy organizing the date he'll be having tonight to even notice his stepbrother.

"We have apple pie, strawberry pie, raspberry pie, blueberry pie, chocolate cake, cheese cake, carrot cake. Take your pick." Rose said to Nick.

"Don't you have something more…elegant?" Nick asked.

"Elegant? What does that mean?" Rose asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I mean something fancier."

"Fancier? What do you mean? It's a dessert Nick. What do you want…maybe a Tiramisu." Rose said rolling her eyes. For the last 20 minutes he has been staring at a menu and nothing seems up to his standards. It was starting piss Rose off.

"Tiramisu?" Nick asked clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"See, you haven't even heard of it and you want something elegant!" She rolled her eyes. "Look, if she likes you, she'll like you without the fancy dessert; if she doesn't then you're out of luck."

Nick gave her a look before turning to Damon. "Hey, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Dessert for tonight."

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed. "It's just dessert, man. Tell Rick to make you some chocolate pudding."

"That to easy, I want something….something more-"

"Oh will you just pick something for the love of god, I have customers waiting!" Rose said annoyed.

"Woow woman, chill." He turned back to Damon and asked. "So what do you think she'll like the best from the menu?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he grabbed the menu and scanned through it. Nick could be really annoying sometimes. "Get the chocolate cake with strawberry and raspberry filling."

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Nick asked. Damon was just about to answer when rose grabbed the menu from him and said. "Of course she will."

"Rose, what if she-"

"Nick!" She grumbled his name out. "It will be fine, stop fussing. You're like a child on Christmas morning."

They started arguing and Damon stopped paying attention. He was watching Kol's every move. The way he was talking to the blond, touching her hand…oh Damon wanted to rip him apart for what he did to his angel. Damon was watching when Kol pulled out his phone. He spoke to the person briefly and then they were leaving. He watched them walk out of the Grill holding hands. If only that girl knew what a monster he was. Damon turned back to Nick and Rose. They were clearly still arguing about the dessert. He got up from his chair as he said. "Will you guys excuse me? I'm going to find Rick."

He headed to the bar where Rick was going through some papers. "Hey man, what's new?" Damon said as he sat down.

"Hey, nothing, just going through some documentation."

"Oh…um can I have a bear."

"Aren't you working?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need one, considering Nick's starting to go crazy."

"Yeah, he's really into this chick." Rick said.

"Yeah, the chick happens to be my 18 year old sister!" Damon said angrily.

"WHAT?" Rick gasped.

"Yeah, keep it down. I don't want Nick to find out before tonight. I have some revenge on my sister so I'm keeping in on the low."

"You're not making any sense man." Rick said.

"Caroline pissed me off, so, now I'm planning on busting her date with Nick tonight, plus I'm not going to be the one telling him she's 18 and lives in New York. Apparently she told him that she was 21 and from Chicago…oh and her last name is Salotti. Those are her lies that she's going to own up to. You got it now."

Rick just nodded his head. He could see that Damon was pissed and he had a pretty good idea why. The man he hated was just a few tables away.

"Can I have that-"

"Well, hello Sheriff Salvatore." Came a British girly voice. Damon turned around to see who it was. Next to him on the stool was siting a blond girl with a grin on her face. She was wearing white blouse and by the looks of it, her skirt was very short.

"Hi, can I help you?" Damon asked bluntly. She was out to flirt and he just wasn't interested. Why are women always so desperate.

"You don't waste any time, do you Mr. Salvatore?" She smiled at him.

"No." Damon answered.

"Just my type of man." She smiled. "So, how do you like Mystic Falls? It's very different from New York."

"Yes it is." Damon answered and then added. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The girl giggled and laughed before saying. "Oh, how clumsy of me." She stuck her hand out and said. "I'm Rebekah…Rebekah Mikaelson."

Damon stared at her for a second. He knew who's sister she was. HIS! Well, now it wouldn't hurt to have some fun with this girl. She seemed interested…so why not give her a little lost hope.

"Mikaelson…any relations to my partner Nick Mikaelson?" He smirked at her.

Her eyes widened first before she regained her friend smile. "Oh yes, Nick's my big stepbrother."

"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister." Damon smiled at her sweetly. "You guys must be really close."

"No, actually were not." She leaned over the bar to whisper into Damon's ear. "He doesn't like us rich people, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Oh totally." Damon smiled at her. This girl was so getting it. He could tell that she was one of those rich spoilt brats. She probably goggled him. Sometimes being Donati's son sucked.

"They just don't get us…they think just because were rich that were better than them, which we are, but not only are we better but more valued in the world." She smiled and then continued. "Poor people are just for manual labor…there worth rubbish."

"Hmm…you're right Miss Mikaelson." Damon managed to smile at her, even though he wanted to eat the girl alive.

"I'm always right Mr. Salvatore." She flashed a huge smile. Her phone ran and she took it out of her pers. "Excuse me, it's my daddy, I have to take this." She smiled and pressed the green button. "Hello daddy…I'm at the grill having a drink with a very handsome man….yes daddy, his up to my standards….Damon Salvatore…." She laughed into the phone and then said to Damon. "Daddy says hi." Damon just gave her a smile. What the hell was she doing…telling her father she was having drinks with him? This girl was just plain weird. "Damon says hi too….Ok daddy….yes…I'll text Kol now…yes…bye."

She flipped the phone shut and smiled at Damon. "My father is very pleased to hear I'm having a drink with a respectable young man."

"Well Miss Mikaelson, you're not really drinking anything at the moment." Damon smirked at her and then added. "It's not nice to lie to your father."

"Well, let's change that." She smiled at him and then gestured for the bar tender to come over. "A martini, please."

Damon smiled at her and then turned to Rick. "Rick, can you get me that bear."

Rick first looked from Damon to Rebekah before turning around to get him a bear. What was Salvatore doing? He wasn't really interested in the bitch, was he? All this talk about Elena and now all of a sudden he's having drinks to Kol's bitch sister.

"So, what do you do Rebekah?" Damon asked.

"I'm still a student…but next year I'm off to college and I'm hoping to get into Yael. It's the best school."

"Yael's pretty hard to get into." Damon added, knowing from his personal experience.

"Yes, well," She leaned over and whispered. "We have money…and these days' money gets you everything. Am I right Mr. Salvatore?"

"I couldn't agree more." Damon forced another charming smile. She was so full of it. All he wanted was to lead her on then throw her in the corner. Make a fool out of her for the way she was talking about people. 'Rebekah…do you have any other siblings apart from your stepbrother Nick?"

She smiled. "Yes, I have one more brother. We get along really well unlike…"She gestured with her eyes.

Damon smiled seductively and chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, well, Kol and I are from the same world…if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, totally." Damon smiled. "It's good to get along with your siblings…I get along with my siblings perfectly. It feels like we know what the other is thinking."

"Yeah…exactly." She smiled. She took a sip of her martini while her eyes stayed glued to Damon's.

"So, Damon, are you single?" she asked grinning.

"Why do you want to know Miss Mikaelson?" Damon asked as he took a swing of his bear.

"Just wondering, I wouldn't be surprised if you were taken, but I'm hoping you're not." She grinned.

Damon smirked at her and was just about to answer when Nick approached them. "Wrong man Rebekah…he's gay, but I'm sure that wouldn't keep you from sticking your claws into him."

"The only man here that's gay is you my dear brother!" She shot back.

'What are you doing here…picking up guys that aren't your age?" Nick asked.

"Daddy approves." She said as she stuck her chin out.

"Well, I'm sure daddy wouldn't approve if he found out that Damon likes to stick it in a dude." Nick shot back. Damon's eyes widened at Nick outburst.

"Screw you Nick. Just because you have issues with daddy doesn't mean you need to drag Damon-"

"I do not have issues with DADDY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PEESSES DADDY!"

"Ok, Nick, I think we should head back to the station." He said when he saw the tension between the siblings.

"Yeah." Nick said as he turned and headed to the door. Damon gave Rebekah a smile and a wink as he said. "See you around Miss Mikaelson."

Elena's eyes were covered with two slices of cucumber. The gooey green facial mixture was placed on her face and she felt like a green monster. The kind of monsters parents would threaten their children with. Caroline had insisted that she should have a facial and body treatment. So far it was going bad, Elena couldn't even gather enough courage to think about what was next.

"How are you feeling Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Like a monster." She answered.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"This sticky stuff on my face-"

"It's called a facial mask." Caroline told her.

"I know…look, Caroline, it's really nice of you to bring me here, but I really don't need this stuff."

"Of course you need this. Every girl needs to have a facial, right Bonnie?"

"Yeah…" Bonnie said almost in a whisper. She didn't know what to say…she wanted Elena to have fun but she didn't want to force the poor girl to do something she didn't want. Caroline on the other hand wasn't really that sensitive.

"See, now relax and enjoy yourself." Caroline instructed but then turned and said to the manicure lady. "I would also like to have a whole body wax."

"Ok Miss."

"Oh…um…make that for my friend Elena as well."

"What? What for me?" Elena panicked.

"Oh relax sweetie, I just ordered a body wax for you as well." Caroline said.

"What…What's that?"

"You don't know what waxing is?" Caroline asked shocked. The shock was visible in her voice.

"No…" Elena answered in a shaky and embarrassed voice.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." The blond said as she relaxed back in her spa chair.

Elena felt like every muscle in her body was tense. The lady started massaging Elena's shoulders and continued to move down lower. She was now at the base of her lower back. Elena was starting to panic. She didn't feel comfortable with strange people touching her. The woman was just about to pull the towel up when Elena squeaked.

"Ok…please don't go any lower."

"Um…miss you said a body massage?"

"It's ok…you don't need to."

"Ok then, you relax, while I prepare the wax."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean wax? Like candle wax?"

The woman chuckled as she said. "No dear…you've never done this before, have you."

Elena felt like a dumb ass…she had no idea what this wax thing is and no one wanted to give her a straight answer. "No…"

"Well, don't worry; I'll try to be gentle. It doesn't hurt that much."

The panic on Elena's face would have been visible, if she wasn't lying on her tummy. "It hurts?"

"Well a little but don't be alarmed. The pain is like a sting. Dear, waxing is a form of hair removal which removes the hair from the root, that's why it hurts." The woman explained.

Elena head shot up as soon as she heard hair removal. It was the painful stuff, her mum use to do. "No…no, I don't want that."

"Ok…but miss please make your mind up…we can't work like this, one minute you want it the next you don't."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what it was." The next thing she heard was the door closing. Judging by the woman's voice, she sounded pretty annoyed with her. Elena slowly got up from the bed, clutching the towel closely to her body. She was completely naked under the towel. She headed slowly to the change room when the door opened. Caroline walked in also in a towel. Her hair was up in a bun, lose strands of her blond hair where resting on her neck.

"What are you doing? You didn't take a full massage and now you don't want waxing. Don't get me wrong Elena, but your legs a pretty hairy, arms could do without a wax and I'm pretty sure if your planning on sleeping with my brother that you'll have to wax down there." She said as she pointed to Elena's most private part. "Hell I do it and I'm not even sleeping with anyone."

Elena was flushed. Ok, she knew about the legs and arms but…but down there. Does Damon expect me to do that? Elena asked herself. She remembered her mum telling her to shave the parts that show on her bikini but…

"Caroline, how…I mean does it hurt a lot?"

The blond rolled her eyes as she said. "Well yeah, at the beginning but you get used to it. The pain is not unbearable. It gets better in time."

"Oh…um and…and I have too?" Elena asked almost in a whisper, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Of course you do. It's part of your everyday hygiene. Oh and your eyebrows need waxing aw well, you can pluck them but waxing is so much better and lasts longer."

"O…ok." Elena said quietly.

"Ok then. I'll get the lady." She said as she turned around and left the room.

Elena felt like she was about to be sick. Yeah, she did shave her legs. She started doing that when she was 12 but the other stuff. Eyebrow waxing? This was supposed to be a fun day at the spa, well for Elena it wasn't that fun.

Damon and Nick were on stake out…there target is Logan's right hand man Ben. Ben McKittrick. In order to find where Lee Branson is, they need to force McKitrick to spill where he's hiding.

"So, who's Tatia?" Damon asked as he peeked out of the corner to see if anyone was coming.

"I think Elijah explained it pretty well." Nick said annoyed.

"Yeah, well, anything else I should know about? When you guys were arguing, Elijah mentioned that Tatia didn't kill herself? Was her death declared as suicide?"

"Yes. Her body washed up on the side, just under the Wickery Bridge. They did an autopsy and found drugs in her system." Nick ran his hands through his blond hair as he looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." Damon said, he could tell that Nick didn't want to talk about this but he needed answers.

Nick turned around to look at Damon. His face was serious as he said. "Elijah is just looking for someone to blame. She was obviously sick-"Damon cut him off.

"What makes you so sure it wasn't Kol who drugged her and through her off the bridge?"

"And why would he do that? It makes no sense plus-"Damon cut him off again.

"Why does he do anything? Why is he tormenting Elena?" Damon growled angrily.

"That I don't know, but Tatia's death was declared-"

"It was declared as suicide, it still doesn't mean that it wasn't covered up."

"You're worse than Elijah." Nick said as he turned his full attention to Damon. "Look man, Kol didn't do it; he wouldn't do that to Amanda."

"Amanda? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Amanda was Tatia's sister." Nick said.

Damon's mouth dropped open. Could it be…two of them…no. It must be some mistake. Katherine had only one sister.

"Hey…you ok man?" Nick asked when he saw the painful face Damon made.

"Yeah…just trying to process all of this."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Damon just shook his head to get the ugly thoughts out. It was too much of a coincidence. Impossible. "No…it's just…how many sisters does Amanda have?"

"Just Tatia. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Elena bit her bottom lip, to stop herself from crying out in pain, every time the lady pulled the wax off her pubic hair she felt like she wanted to scream out. She had survived the waxing on her arms and legs, although the pain she felt when the lady waxed her arm pits made her almost start crying. Thank god it was over, but this…this is worse.

"You ok sweetie?" The lady asked, when she noticed Elena's teary eyes.

"Ah-a." Elena squealed out, her eyes were watery, ready to blow any second.

"It always hurts the first time. Don't worry; it won't always be like this." She then placed a strip again and pulled it, making Elena's eyes pop out.

"There, all done." The lady said. She through away the strip in the bin and then turned to Elena again. "Do you want to apply some cream?"

"Will it hurt?" Elena asked.

"No…it's just so you don't get an infection and it helps with sore skin."

"Oh, ok then." The woman turned around and headed out of the room. Elena took the opportunity to cover her naked lady part. When the woman said she would have to uncover herself she really didn't want to but Caroline gave her a look and automatically she knew that there was no room for arguments. The door cracked open and the bouncy blond came in.

"So, are you done?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Elena said, her voice was squeaky, a side effect from the pain.

"Ok, we'll have to wait our turn; there are two girl's in front of us getting an eyebrow wax."

"Um...Caroline…do I really need an eyebrow wax?" Elena asked in a shaky voice. She really didn't feel like experiencing more pain.

"Yes. You have really thick eyebrows; it wouldn't hurt to make them a little thinner. You'll see how different you'll look when there done, you'll love it." Caroline gave her a huge grin, showing her pearly white teeth.

She wanted her to look different. Of course she did. She probably doesn't want Damon walking around with a homeless and ugly girl. Elena knew that she wasn't pretty but it had never crossed her mind to try and change herself. Her dad always told her that the most important part of a human being is the heart.

_"A person can be hideous on the outside but so glorious and beautiful on the inside. You my darling are both." Grayson would always say to his daughter._

Elena was just about to say something when the door opened and the lady walked back in with the cream. "Honey, would you like me to apply the cream or do you want to do it yourself?" The woman asked.

"I…I can do it." Elena said as she grabbed the tube and headed to the bathroom.

Caroline turned to the lady and asked in hushed tone. "How did she take it?"

"She was very brave, not a pip out of her."

"Poor thing." Caroline said with a sad facial expression. "She probably wanted to scream out; i know I did when I first waxed. To be honest it wasn't just the first time."

The door opened and a very annoying voice called out. "Julie, I'm here, can we cut the chit chat."

Caroline turned around with a smirk on her face as she said. "Hello, Miss Mikaelson."

Rebekah's facial expression hardened when she saw Caroline. "YOU!"

"Me." Caroline said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She demanded with her chin held up high.

"What do you think? A day at the spa with friends." Caroline said.

"Like you have any friends." The annoying blond laughed it off.

"Oh, actually I do. I've only been here for like 2 days, and already I have found myself a date, and met two very nice girls."

"A date you say? Huh?" Rebekah faked a lough and then continued. "Let me tell you something sweetheart, around here there aren't many eligible bachelors. All of them are pretty much taken."

"Well, that depends on who you consider an eligible bachelor."

"Who's the guy anyway?" She asked.

"That's none of your business." Caroline said.

"Whatever. Enjoy the dress. I found a better one anyway."

"I'm sure you have…" Caroline said but then added. "Oh and, Rebekah, was it?"

"Yes. Rebekah Mikaelson. Mikael Mikealson's daughter."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Caroline asked annoyed. The girl was so full of herself.

"Yes. My father is the richest man in Mystic Falls. He owns this town." She said proudly.

"Well, let me tell you something sweetheart. He may be the richest man in a little town like this, but in the real world, the world where I come from, you have to work hard to get accepted into society. You honey are nothing but a little spoilt rich brat."

Elena had applied the cream on, it was a blue jell and it was cold. It helped with calming down the irritated sensitive skin on her lady part. She grabbed the tube and tucked the towel around herself tightly. When she headed to the door she heard yelling.

_"You have the nerve to say that I am a brat! HOW DARE YOU!" Elena heard a familiar voice yell. It was so familiar but for the life of her she couldn't remember where she heard it before. _

_"Can we not cause a seen here please? I'm not in the mood." She heard Caroline say. _

_"You listen up, and listen up very carefully! This is my town and my life; you do not come in here and try to intimidate me! You bitch!" _

_"Please come up with something more original then a bitch. I already told you it's a female dog." Caroline said. _

_"Get out of here, you freak! NOW!" _

_"Sorry, no can do. I'm here with my friends so why don't you find yourself another salon." Caroline said. _

_"Julie, tell her to leave. You have no idea what a bitch this girl is." _

_"Rebekah, I don't have time for teenage drama. Are you waxing your eyebrows or not?" The woman said harshly. Oh no, it was her. It was his sister. Elena felt so scared. No…not her. Rebekah was always a bitch to her; she knew what Kol was doing to Elena and just went along with it. She talked shit in front of Elena always. Elena then heard a door opening and Bonnie's voice._

_"Hey Caroline, when will we be-"She was cut off by Rebekah. _

_"So, this is the kind of trashy friends you find. Bennett? Seriously?" _

_"Oh suck it Rebekah!" Bonnie said. _

_"Yeah, well, you see Rebekah, I don't pick my friends based on popularity, my daddy taught me to see the good in people unlike-"Caroline was cut off by the bitch._

_"Oh spare me the speech and just get out of here."_

_"I told you, I'm not leaving. I'm here with Bonnie and-"Bonnie cut her off quickly which Elena was grateful for. Thank god, she was already looking for a window to climb out of. _

_"She's just here with me and we're not leaving!" _

_"Look, I have a business to run. Rebekah come on, you're up first!" She heard the lady say in a harsh tone. _

_"Watch your back Salotti!" Elena heard Rebekah say before the door closed with a bang. _

_"Salotti? What the hell?" Bonnie said. _

_"It's a long story." Caroline. _

_"Caroline, how do you know her?" Bonnie asked. _

Elena decided that it was time to make an appearance. She opened the door and walked right up to them. She walked right up to Caroline, clutching the towel as she said. "How do you know her Caroline?"

"She's the brat I told you about. She's the one that wanted to buy your dress Elena."

Elena eyes widened. She wasn't surprised that Rebekah hated Caroline. She hates everybody, but she was surprised that she backed down from the dress. That dress was beautiful.

"How…how did you get her to back down? I mean to let you have the dress?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm…I have a few tricks up my sleeve, plus I'm Merissa's daughter." Caroline said with a grin.

"We need to get out of here now." Elena said panicked.

"What? Why? We still need to-"Caroline started but was cut off by Bonnie.

"It's dangerous for Elena to stay here."

"Why? Because of the queen B? Oh come on guys, I can take that bitch-"

"She's Kol's sister Caroline!" Bonnie said to her harshly but still in a hushed tone.

"Wait…Kol, as in the bad, like really bad guy who hurt you, Elena?" She asked alarmed.

Elena just nodded her head. She just wanted to get out, go back to the apartment where she was safe.

"We need to leave now." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, well, how?" Caroline said as she looked around the room. "The only way to get out of here is to go through the main entrance."

"Is there a backdoor Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No…not that I know of. Besides, there is only one door which you just came out of Lena."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked scared. She was freaking out about Rebekah and also she was in pain.

Caroline placed her hand on her chin as she took the time to think. "Ok, this is what where going to do. You Lena stay in there." She pointed to the bathroom. "Bonnie and I are going to go and get rid of the bitch."

"And how are we going to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Just follow my lead." Caroline smirked at her.

"So that was a bust. If I had known we were going to be played, I would have seriously broken into his house and-"Nick started but was cut off by Damon.

"Hey, this was going as planned."

"What?"

"The whole point was to lure him out. He knew we were waiting for him; I made it too obvious, now he won't expect us to try again so soon. Wait a couple of days and I'll have him in my questioning chair." Damon said smirking. They were walking to the station from their unsuccessful arrest.

"You're questioning chair?" Nick said raising his eyebrow.

"I picked it up from my boss in New York."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"New York? I mean your family's there. You're all alone here."

"No I'm not. I have Lena and I've met some pretty cool people here even though most of the town is corrupted."

"So you'd stay in a shitty little town like Mystic Falls for her?"

"I would and I am."

"Why not just take her with you. You'd get her away from Kol and-"

"Because this is her town, her home. Before her parents died she was happy here." He turned and looked Nick in the eyes as he said. "I want my revenge."

"Man I'm all for it, just don't take it too far. I've seen you pissed."

"Oh, I'm cool as a cucumber." Damon smirked.

"If you say so, I wouldn't mind you murdering Kol, it's just you'd probably get some time in jail."

"Don't worry, it's not my style. I like to torcher."

"That I'd love to see especially on Kol." Nick smirked.

"Don't worry it's just a matter of time until I get my hands on him." Damon said getting worked up.

"Ok chill Man. How about we change the subject to my date tonight."

Damon just rolled his eyes annoyed as he said. "I'd rather talk about what happened on 'how I met your mother' then about your date with Care."

"Care? Is that her nick name? Is it like a private nick name or does everyone call her that?"

"No, just family." Damon answered.

"So you guys are really close then?"

"You have no idea."

"Do you mind giving me a few tips for tonight?"

Damon turned to face Nick and said. "Why do you care so much? It's not like you can expect this relationship to work out? She lives in New York and you live here. The distance-"

"What do you mean she lives in New York? She told me she lives in Chicago."

"Yeah, Chicago, I got a little mixed up."

"I like her man. I really like this girl. Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not; I'm just stating the obvious." Damon wanted to tell him that she was his sister and that she was 18 but didn't want to ruin the fun for tonight. Tonight Caroline will be squeaking like a mouse.

"Is there, or was there something between you-"

No, Nick, there was nothing between us."

"Then why the negativity."

You can ask Caroline tonight, I'm sure she'd love to explain it to you." Damon said as he walked through the door of the station.

"You really have nice whiskers Rebekah, just like the kitty that you are." Caroline teased as she lied back in her chair.

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Again with she dog name. Is that that the only swear word in your vocabulary? Technically it's not even a swear word." Caroline said as she smirked at Bonnie.

"Oh, pardon me, your right. What I meant to say is 'you whore'." Rebekah said.

Bonnie was expecting Caroline to jump up and strangle her but no, she just chuckled and said.

"At least I'm wanted in that department. Tell me Rebekah, do you have a boyfriend or are men completely aware that you're a walking disease." Caroline shot back.

"I would like you to know that I have many dates. I don't commit easily, but now I'm actually very interested in a certain man. One of the best. As for the disease, I'm sure you already have HIV."

"Happy, Lovely, Vixen, I sure am." Caroline came up with a quick comeback. Bonnie was impressed. "Oh, please do tell. Who's the lucky bastard that's going to date you? I bet he'll regret the day he was born when he finally gets to know what a wonderful person you are." Caroline smirked at Bonnie.

"We'll see about that whore! He's a very respectable man, gorgeous, smart and just my type." She made an "Ahh" sound and the continued. "Sheriff Salvatore and I are perfect for each other."

"A who?" Caroline said. Her blue eyes wide open. Bonnie jumped up from her seat also alarmed by Rebekah's response.

"Oh, you don't know him. Don't bother; he would never consider a woman like you. Damon Salvatore is the son of a very respected man from New York." Rebekah said as her grin widened.

"And that's the reason you want to date him? Because he's rich?"

"Well, da and he's gorgeous." Rebekah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I hear he's taken by a very hot Mystic Fall's girl." She smirked in Bonnie's direction.

"Not possible, I've never seen him out, he's always working. He's very much single."

"You sure about that?" Caroline asked. Bonnie gave her a look that said. "Don't press the issue any further." She was worried that Caroline might blurt out that Damon and Elena are together.

"Positive. In fact I'm planning to charm him at the ball." She said as she relaxed back into her chair.

Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other before Caroline said. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need your luck." Rebekah shot back.

"Trust me sweetheart, you're going to need half of the universe on your side if you plan to char Damon Salvatore, and even then it won't be enough."

Nick was rummaging through the papers in his draw when Damon approached him with curiosity. He was board like hell and looking for something fun to do, or someone to push around. He had filled all the documentation out for the day and was now waiting for Rodriguez to give him the signal that Logan Fell's right hand man was spotted.

"Whatcha doin?" Damon asked as sat on his desk.

"Looking for…" He pulled out a piece of paper from a file. "Aaaa, found it."

"What?"

"My mother's Rib eye Dinner & Caramelized Onion Potato Tart." Nick answered.

"A what?"

"It's a meal Damon." Nick said giving him a knowing look.

"You keep food recipes in your drawer at work?" Damon asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"No…I must have accidently placed it in a file."

"Why were you searching for it anyway?" Damon sat and placed his legs on Nick's desk.

"Because I want Rick to make this meal specifically for tonight and get off my desk, only I can sit like that."

"No, I'm the boss so I can sit on your desk the way I want." Damon grinned, enjoying the fact that he was annoying his friend and partner.

"Why do you want?" Nick asked glaring at him.

"Nothing really, just came to see how you're doing; your blood pressure's low so I thought maybe I could help you out." He grinned at Nick with his pearly white teeth. "You know make a few comments on what a sucky date you're going to have tonight, get your blood boiling."

"Have you got anything better to do then annoy me? You know, you could try and pick up some evidence and work through it." Nick said annoyed.

"I already went through all the files so…I'm all yours." Damon grinned.

"Seriously Salvatore evaporated." Nick said annoyed.

"I'm hurt, you don't love me." Damon mocked sad.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"I had a good night sleep." Damon said seductively.

"Don't want to know." Nick said placing his hands up in defense.

"What?" Damon mocked innocent. "I just told you I had a good night sleep, didn't do the dirty, I only snuggled." He grinned wickedly at Nick as he said. "Are you jealous?"

Nick smirked at him before saying in a girly voice, a little bit too loudly. "How could you Damon? After everything that we've been through! How could you do this to me? You snuggled without me!"

Damon cracked up laughing at Nick's poor acting skills. "Don't ever do that again, man. That was beyond horrible."

"Well, I'd say that it was pretty good, since we have an audience." Nick grinned wickedly at Damon.

When Damon turned around he saw most of the officers looking at them. He turned back to Nick and smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, I beg you to forgive me. You know you were always the only one for me. My soul mate…the man-"

"Shut up…these idiots will take it seriously." Nick said giving Damon a knowing look.

"You started it."

"Yes, but now it's time to pull the plug, they take things to seriously."

"Who cares if they do? I know I don't." Damon smirked at him.

"Well, I don't want Caroline to think I'm gay."

Damon laughed it off as he said. "Oh come on Nick, I know you still have my favorite boxers at your place."

"You two seem to be having ridicules fun while you should be working!" Mason growled as he approached them.

"Hello, to you, too, Mason." Damon smiled at him seductively.

"Get you shit together Salvatore. This is not a-"

"Please don't lecture me Mason. I get my work done before I decide to have a break, unlike some people in here." Damon smiled at him as he said. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to smile and laugh sometimes. It's good for the heart."

"Stop acting like clowns and do something for a change!"

"I've done more then you have. What have you been doing Mason this whole time? You think I didn't notice you walking in late this morning. 25 minutes late."

"He was probably going at it like bunnies with Isobel." Nick added. Damon smirked and laughed.

"Oh, coming from the guy who hasn't bedded a woman like ever." Mason said to Nick. He then turned to Damon. "And you, what are you laughing at? You pick up prostitutes on the side walk." He growled at Damon.

"What did you say?!" Damon said as he stood up.

"I said-"He was cut off by a strong woman's voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Damon looked up from Mason's face and saw Liz Forbes. She was standing right behind Mason.

"No, not at all Sheriff Forbes. Damon and I were just having a disagreement." Mason smiled.

"Good, I hope you all aren't giving Sheriff Salvatore a hard time." Mason snorted and walked away. She walked over to Damon and handed him an envelope. "Here is the invitation for your date." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Liz." Damon smiled at the woman gratefully, but was surprised that she brought an invitation for Elena. Is it for Elena?

"Tell her that it's a ball, she needs a long dress." She smiled at him.

"Got it." Damon smirked.

"I better get going Damon, but if you ever need anything, please, give me a call." She smiled at him politely.

"I will, and thank you, Liz." When Liz was out the door. Damon took the invitation out of the envelope and reed through it. It was addressed to Elena. How did she know? Better jet, how does everyone know?

"A date?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to the ball to be eaten alive by your sister."

"Step sister and, don't you think it's better if Elena stays home." Nick said rolling him eyes annoyed. "After all, Kol will be there!"

"Yes, I know and that's one of the reasons why I want to take her. I want to see his reaction." Damon answered as he kept looking at the invitation.

"And then what? Maybe she can have a chat with Kol, you know for the good old days." Nick said annoyed. "I'm sure she doesn't even want to go."

"Of course she wants to go, every girl wants a ball." Damon said annoyed. "As for Kol, she'll be on my watch all the time. I won't let her out of my sight."

"Damon, this is a disaster waiting to happen." Nick ran his hands through his blondish hair.

"I would never let him touch her!" Damon said angrily. "I don't want her to be a prisoner in my apartment. She will be treated just like every other living and breathing person!"

"Fine!" Nick said annoyed. "Do what you want, but you should know that this ball is filled with rich people-" He was cut off by a pissed Damon.

"Just because she's not rich doesn't make them better than her! I thought you weren't like your father Nick!"

"I'm not, but they will only give her shit when they see her there!" He placed his hands up in defense before adding." But, hey, it's none of my business; you can do what you want!" With that he walked away, leaving Damon to his own thoughts.

Was he doing the right thing by bringing Elena along? He wanted his girl to feel safe around him and in general Damon thought she did. For the love of god, she told him that she loves him…isn't that enough…was he pressuring her? She did feel a little reluctant to the idea this morning. Damon was so lost that he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Miss Sollati?" The woman named Julie called out.

"Yes?" Caroline answered from her comfortable seat.

"Where's your friend E-"

"Selena went home, she wasn't feeling well." Caroline quickly came up with a good lie. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't get rid of the bitch.

"WHAT? Who the hell is going to pay-"Caroline cut the woman off when she started fussing.

"I'm paying, don't worry."

"Oh, good." The woman felt relief immediately. She plucked a few more hairs from Rebekah's eyebrows and then said. "Rebekah, you're all done."

"Took you long enough!" She hissed. "How much do I owe you?"

"$15.00." Julie answered annoyed.

She took her wallet out and handed her the money. "I scheduled a massage for Friday."

"Ok, Miss Mikaelson." The woman said.

"Good luck in seducing Damon Salvatore." Caroline sang out in a teasing voice.

"Good luck on your date tonight, I hope the guy fucks you and then kicks you out. You don't deserve to be treated better." She smirked as she collected her handbag.

That did it for Caroline. Rebekah had pushed her buttons till there was no room left for her to breathe. "You know what Rebekah?" Caroline hissed as she got off of her chair.

"What?" She mocked her tone with her British accent. Smiling like an idiot.

Caroline was just about to spit in her face that she was Damon sister and that she would make it her life's mission to make sure her brother never has anything to do with the bitch but then she remembered the poor girl hiding in the bathroom. Elena. She couldn't do that to Elena. So, she decided to just spit half of the truth in her face.

"Watch your back Rebekah, I'm not who you think I am." With that Caroline grabbed her bag and turned to Bonnie, ready to leave, but then she realized that she could still make Rebekah's day a living hell. "Oh and, Say hi to Damon for me, I miss him. Just tell him Sollati sent you a kiss and you'll see his reaction." With that she walked over to Bonnie and said. "Let's get out of here."

Rebekah was puzzled. The words that came out of Caroline's mouth made her paralyzed. How does she know him? Why does she know him? Is she the one in a romantic relationship with him? Does she even know him? She was so pissed that she felt like ripping Caroline's pretty little head off. In all of her frustration she turned to Julie and screamed.

"WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?!"

"It's in the back Miss Mikaelson." The woman answered.

"GET ME SOME WATER!"

"Ok, miss." The woman said as she headed to the bathroom. Rebekah was so frustrated that she couldn't help but letting out an irritated growl. "THAT BITCH!"

Elena was sitting on the toilet and listening for any sign of Caroline or Bonnie. What was taking so long? She knew Rebekah was a very difficult person but when she met Caroline she was pretty sure that she was Rebekah's match. Was this how her life would be from now on? Hiding from the people who wanted to ruin her and pretty much seceded in it. Three days ago she was still living in that dump scared like hell all the time; praying for the sun light to stay up for as long as possible so that she wouldn't have to be his slave, but then a man came along. A wonderful, caring, brave, beautiful, intelligent, warm, peaceful and many more things was her Damon. For Elena Gilbert came her savior Damon Salvatore. The man she has dreamed about all those nights, the one without a face. In her dreams she would always imagine him being perfect but could never come up with what perfection really was to her. She could never really picture this perfect man, but she always knew that he would protect her and that in his arms she would feel safe. Even though Elena claims to have doubts about Damon, she really doesn't. The only reason she pushes him away is because of her own paranoia.

Elena was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a door open then footsteps heading to the bathroom then the door opened.

"What are you still doing here?" The woman demanded.

"Um…um…I'm waiting for my friends." She answered in a shaky voice.

"Your friends just left."

"What? No…"Elena said alarmed, they wouldn't leave her, would they? Ok, she wasn't sure about Caroline, but Bonnie? Bonnie was her best friend, would she do this? She turned back to the woman and asked. "Is Rebekah gone?"

"How long have you been in here and why?" The woman demanded angry, ignoring Elena's question about Rebekah.

"I…I…I was just-"

"Ok, out now." The woman said angrily. "I'm not here for teenage games." She lightly pulled on Elena's arm making her step out of the bathroom.

"No, please don't; please don't make me go out there."

The woman looked at her pleading eyes and said. "You can't be in here. What were you even doing this whole time?"

Elena was just about to answer when the door opened and Rebekah's voice was heard. "WHERE IS MY WATER?!" Elena pulled out of the woman's grip and ran back into the bathroom.

"Hey, get back here!" The woman demanded as she walked back into the bathroom after Elena.

"Please don't tell her I'm here…please…!" Elena begged frightened.

"What is going-"The woman was cut off by Rebekah.

"JULIE, GET ME THE WATER!" She glanced in Elena's direction and then walked over to the sink. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She turned around and walked over to Rebekah giving her the water.

"Finally!" The blond said as she took a sip. She handed the water back and then said. "I'll be off, don't forget the massage for Friday."

"I won't." Julie answered. With that Rebekah turned and walked out. Julie walked back to the bathroom where Elena was. She opened the door with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ok, now tell me what's going on."

"Elena sat on the toilet and said quietly. "I was supposed to be here with my friend Bonnie and Caroline on a day out, but then she showed up and…and…"

"And what?" The woman demanded.

"She's….she's so mean and…and…" Elena couldn't tell this stranger the truth and frankly she didn't want to. "I have to go." She said quickly as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

The woman grabbed her arm again as she said. "Elena, right?" Elena just nodded. "If those girls, who just left you here claim to be your friends, let me tell you something, they are not your friends, not even close to a friend. Real friends stick together." She placed her arm on Elena's shoulder. "I can see that you're scared. Are you from here?"

"Yes."

"Can you get home on your own?"

"I…I'll call my boyfriend." She told her. The woman nodded her head as she gestured to her phone.

"Caroline, she's leaving." Bonnie said as she pointed out of the car too Rebekah walking out of the Salon.

"Ok, when she's out of the parking lot, we'll go and get Elena."

"Ok." Bonnie said as she leaned back into her seat.

Damon was staring at the invitation for Elena and wondering if he had done the right thing by inviting her, but then again, how would she feel knowing he was going to a ball and she was just going to stay home. That's not the life Damon wants for her.

RING-RING-RING

Damon eyes wondered from the invitation to his phone, which was sitting on his desk. He grabbed it and saw that it was his angel calling.

"Hello." Damon smiled.

"Damon…can you…can you…" She sounded so scared over the other line.

"Lena, baby, what is it? Are you ok?" He asked alarmed.

"Yes…I um…I'm at the salon and…and-"

"Tel me baby, whatever it is?"

"Can you come and get me, I'm alone…Caroline and Bonnie left."

"WHAT? THEY JUST LEFT YOU?"

"I don't know…they told me to hid in the bathroom from Rebekah and now the lady told me they just left me." She said in a scared voice.

"I'm on my way. You stay right where you are, ok?"

"Ok. I'm sorry for disturb-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby. I'm on my way!" He said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. To say that he was pissed with Caroline was an understatement, but Bonnie…she was supposed to be Elena's friend. What the hell is wrong with the people in this town? Damon was really going to show his true colors now and no one is going to like them.

"Ok, let's go." Caroline said as she opened the car door, Bonnie followed. They walked over into the Salon to find Elena sitting in a chair.

"Lena come on let's-"Bonnie was cut off by the lady that gave them a massage.

"And where do you think you're taking her?" She demanded in an angry tone.

"Shopping…why do you even want to know?" Caroline said to the woman harshly. She didn't like her tone of voice.

"Why, so you can leave her all alone again?" She demanded.

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie said in union.

" I know mean girls like you two. Now, leave." She said to them. "Someone is coming to pick her up."

"WHAT?" Caroline yelled annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about?" She said to the woman. "Elena, let's just get out of here?"

She didn't say anything; she just kept looking at the floor. "Elena?" Bonnie said. She finally looked up at them and she looked pretty pissed. She first turned to Caroline and said. "I know you don't like me, I know you hate that I'm with your brother but do you hate me that much that you would leave me with his sister. He did horrible things to me!" She then turned to Bonnie and said. "You were supposed to be my friend, how could you?"

Both of the girls had no idea what Elena was talking about… Was she mad at them for leaving without warning her, but they were just outside.

Elena what the hell are you mad-"Caroline was cut off by a hard yank of the door. Bonnie and Caroline turned around to see who it was and boy were they in shock to see Damon.

He stormed right passed them and straight to Elena. She jumped up from the chair and hugged him tightly. She gripped onto him tightly like a child.

"Baby, you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, please just take me home, Damon." She sobbed out.

"Elena, what's going-"Caroline started to ask but was cut off by Damon hash tone.

"Pack your stuff; I'm taking you to the airport now!"

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"WHY?" Damon repeated her question as he untangled himself from Elena. "Because all you've done is cause trouble since you got here! I can't even recognize you anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said annoyed with the whole situation.

"I'm talking about the fact that you left her here all alone…" He then stopped when realization hit him. "Wait…" He turned to Elena and asked. "You said they left you all alone."

"I…I thought…" She turned to Caroline and Bonnie. "You told Julie you were leaving."

"Yes, so we would get rid of the bitch!" Caroline answered.

"So you didn't leave me?" Elena asked in a shaky voice.

"No, why would we leave you. She was getting on my nerves and I just wanted to get rid of her. We were waiting in the car for her to leave so we could get you." Bonnie explained.

Damon turned back to Elena and took her into his arms. "It's ok angel, let's get you home? Ok?"

She just nodded against his chest. Damon took Elena's hand and led her out of the salon, with Bonnie and Caroline following. He took Elena and placed her into the passenger seat. "You stay here; I'm going to have a chat with those two, ok?"

"Don't be mad at them, It was my fault, I should have never called you, I just thought-"He cut her off.

"No, you thought right." With that he closed the door and walked over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"This can go the easy way or the hard way." He said to Caroline. "The easy way is for you to just pack your stuff and let me drive you to the airport without me saying anything to mum. The hard way-"

"DAMON!" She yelled at him annoyed. "I didn't do anything wrong. If anything I was nice to her-"

"THE HARD WAY IS FOR YOU TO CONTINUE ARGUING WITH ME, AND THEN I'LL JUST CALL MUM TO COME OVER AND BRING YOU BACK TO NEW YORK, BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE DONE!"

"Damon she really didn't mean-"Bonnie started but was cut off by Damon.

"You." He said to Bonnie in a harsh tone. "You, stay away from her from now on. I don't want to see you at my apartment, calling Elena or any form of communication. You got that?"

"WHAT? You can't make me stay away from my friend!" Bonnie said annoyed.

"What kind of friend leaves her friend in the worst situation all alone? Do you two have any idea what could have happened to Elena if Rebekah saw her here all alone? She could have called Kol. It would have probably taken 5 to 10 minutes for him to get her, taking her to god knows where!" He said angrily.

Both of the girls could see that Damon was really angry. Caroline had never seen her brother this pissed. They always had a good relationship. They never argued about anything.

"It's not their fault Damon; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Came Elena's voice from behind Damon. Damon rolled his eyes saying in his head 'she never listens to what I tell her.'

"They left you Elena!" Damon said annoyed.

"No we didn't. We were just outside waiting for Rebekah to leave." Caroline tried to reason with him.

"Why didn't you all leave together? Why did you two leave without her?" He demanded.

"Because Elena was in the back room and the only way out was through the front entrance." Bonnie said.

"And what, you decided it was better to wait in the car while she was all alone in there!"

Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "No. We spent almost an hour trying to make Rebekah leave but-"

"And where was Elena this whole time you were trying to get rid of Rebekah?"

"She was in the bathroom, she was safe anyway, I couldn't-."

"You left her in a bathroom to hide!" He screamed annoyed.

Elena walked right up to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Damon turned around to look at her. "Damon, I'm fine...don't worry." She lightly caressed his cheek. "This was all a misunderstanding." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. She loved him so much and it pained her for overreacting and causing this whole stunt with his sister. Her paranoia got the best of her. Pulling just a few inches away from his lips she whispered. "If anything, Caroline was a true friend. Don't be mad at her, you have no reason to be." Before he could say anything, she knew he was going to argue with her, she placed her lips on his again. She didn't care that everyone could see her kissing him in public all she cared about was feeling his soft lips on her own. She pulled back just like before, only a few inches as she said. "I love you. Trust me when I say that none of this was her fault, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

He took her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much baby, and I worry about you all the time. I just wanted you to have fun, I never-"

"I know Damon. That's why I'm not going out anymore, not without you." She said against his chest.

"I don't want you to be a prisoner in my apartment."

"I won't be. I love your apartment. I feel safe there, so don't worry." She looked up at him and said. "How about you go back to work and I'll head back to the apartment with Caroline and Bonnie."

When Damon looked up at Caroline and Bonnie he found the girls staring at him. Caroline looked like she was about to start crying and Bonnie was pissed. Damon whispered into Elena's ear to go wait in his car while he talks to Caroline and Bonnie. When she was seated in the car, he turned to the girls.

"Ok, this is not an apology, I am simply saying that I did over react a little, but I have good reason to."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Caroline screamed at him as tears started falling from her blue eyes. "I am your sister, you should trust me! I would never do anything to hurt you or Elena! Yes, I misjudged the situation last night but I was only looking out for you!"

"Caroline, I didn't mean-"

"NO!" She screamed. "Screw you Damon!" She hissed as she started crying like a five year old. Damon walked over to her and took her into his arms. She fought against him at first but then she surrendered and fell onto his chest sobbing. He took it back, yelling at her. It really wasn't her fault. This whole situation was a mess.

"Shh…I'm sorry Care-bear; I never meant to get that mad." He said as he hugged.

"You were never this person Damon. Since you left her, you became this person." She sobbed out. He knew what she meant. When he left Katherine he became an overprotective freak. No one knew why, he had never told his family why they ended the relationship.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave." She said as she untangled herself from him.

Damon smirked as he said. "Not until you fess up to all the lies you told Nick. He's driving me crazy all day. Does Caroline like this…what's her favorite food… is she-" Caroline slapped his chest.

"Stop teasing." She said with a smile even though her face was still covered with tears. She then placed her finger on her chin as she said. "He really asked about me?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he said. "Ok, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this, but the guy is interested, too bad that everything you told him is a lie."

"Can't you pull a few strings and get him to-"

"No, that's not fair plus mum and dad would never let you date a guy that's 6 years older than you are." Damon said to her.

"No, mum and dad wouldn't mind, it's you that won't let me!" She said annoyed.

"Caroline."

"Damon!" She hissed. "Why don't you mind your own business and if you don't stop with all of this over-protectiveness Elena will run away from you four sure!" With that she turned around and headed to the car.

Damon turned to Bonnie and said. "I'm sorry. I don't think there is anything I can say that would justify the way I acted towards you…I…I was an idiot and like Caroline said, I was overprotective."

"I would never do anything to hurt Elena and to be honest with you I'm surprised that she would even think that I would leave her here all alone."

"She's been through a lot. She didn't-"

She's my best friend Damon. I would never hurt her." She said to him.

"I know that, actually I take that back." He ran his hand through his hair and said. "I don't know anything. The only thing I know Bonnie is that I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. You say you're her friend and I want to believe you, I really do, but I've been hurt by someone who I thought meant the world to me, since then I don't trust easily…and when it comes to Elena, I don't trust anyone from this town."

"Fair enough but you still can't stop me from visiting my friend." She said.

"I won't." Damon said with a serious face.

**_Chapter 11 finished. Tell me what you think? There was some misunderstanding in this chapter along with over-protectiveness and family bonds being broken, so what do you think about that? REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	12. Our choices define us

**AU story**

**Our choices define us.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Nooooo!"

Elena's head snapped up to the sound of Caroline's screaming voice. It's been like this since they arrived home. Elena could tell that the bubbly blond was freaking out about her date. It was understandable but what Elena didn't get was Caroline's incisive need to exaggerate. Five minutes ago she was screaming around because she couldn't find her lucky charm bracelet. She flat out admitted that she would never go out on a date without it. Elena rushed through the bedroom and looked in every corner until she found it. It was in Caroline's little suit case caught in the corner of the little pocket, she couldn't see it from her clothes. Thank god that was over, but what is wrong now? Elena rushed to the bedroom to find Caroline sitting on the bed trying to close the zipper on her high heal sandal.

Caroline, what's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious? My zippers stuck!" She bit out angrily.

Elena bent down next to her as she said. "Let me try." Caroline huffed and threw her hands in air and then gestured for her to try.

"It just won't close!"

Elena tucked the leather part of the sandal in and pulled the two parts of leather at the very top together before pulling on the zipper. She pulled on it lightly, not too hard to break it and finally she zipped it up to the very end.

"Oh my god! Thank you, Elena!" Caroline cheered standing up and hugging Damon's new girlfriend.

"No problem Caroline. Please try to relax. Your date will be fine. He's an idiot if he doesn't like you." Elena reassured the blond. On the way home, Caroline explained to Elena what happened with Matt, so Elena understood why she was so worried about this date.

Caroline sighed as she said in a childish voice. "I can't help it. I just like him so much."

Elena smiled at her happiness. No wonder Caroline was so overprotective when it comes to love. She never had the chance to experience it properly and neither did her brother. When Damon went back to work, Caroline shared a little bit of Damon's past with Elena. Apparently Damon met this girl Katharine when she was only in high school and he was at college. They dated for almost two years in which Damon proposed and then all of a sudden they broke up. The family hasn't seen Katherine ever since and when she's mentioned in front of Damon; his reaction is always pure disgust. Caroline assumes that she cheated on him and that's the reason why they broke up, but Damon has never confirmed what really happened between them.

Elena couldn't imagine a woman that would want to cheat on Damon. He's perfect. At least he's perfect for every normal girl that dreams of true love. Elena wasn't the type of girl to be jealous, but if she ever got the chance to meet this bitch Katherine she would scratch her eyes out for hurting Damon.

"So, are you all done now?" She asked the worried blond.

"No! Of course not, Elena." Caroline lectured. "I have no makeup on. I just did my hair and dressed up now comes the fun part." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Elena said as she headed out of the room. Since Caroline was going out for dinner, Elena decided to try and cook for Damon. He wouldn't be home for at least 2 hours and the meal Elena was hoping for make, it only takes 20 to 30 minutes. She grabbed her new phone going straight on the internet to search for Chicken-Bacon Quesadillas.

* * *

"So I texted Caroline and told her that I'll pick her up at 7." Nick said as he sat across Damon's desk leaning back and grinning.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Because she's staying with you." Nick answered and then added. "By the way, how's Elena dealing with your old friend from Chicago?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked as he finally decided to look up.

"I mean, does she buy the whole friendship thing?"

Damon shook his head. To be honest Caroline and Damon didn't really look alike that much but you'd have to be an idiot not to see the resemblance. "Elena trusts me."

"Then why did you run out of the station a couple of hours ago?"

"A misunderstanding."

"Whatever man." Nick said as he got up. "I'll be off." He headed to the door but then stopped. "Go home, Damon. You don't have to be here from 6 am to 9 pm. You are the Sheriff but that doesn't mean you have to be here shift ends at 5."

"I know…it's just this thing with…"

"Kol?" Nick added.

Damon nodded avoiding his eyes but added "I know you don't think-"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Damon. Sitting in that chair and staring at the screen for another hour or two won't change the info you have. For now we have all that were going to get. Go home; I'm sure Elena's lonely in your apartment all alone."

Damon just stared at the screen. He was doing this because of her. He wants to keep her safe and if that means spending a few hours longer at the office, he'll suck it up like a man. He loved her with all of his heart and because he loved her so much he wasn't about to let anything slip by. Every little detail about Kol Mikaelson he was going to dig out, but Nick's right. She's all alone with Caroline at home. Even though Elena said she was really getting along with Caroline, Damon still had his doubts. After last night and the incident that happened today he wasn't about to just wipe the slate clean for his sister. He loves her but it's better to keep his private life away from Caroline. Mainly because Damon knew she was a little over protective when it came to him. She was always digging and trying to find out what happened with Katherine. Just the thought of that disgusting bitch made Damon feel sick.

"Yeah…umm….I'll head out soon too." Damon said still not taking his eyes off the monitor. When he heard the door close Damon leaned back into his chair and tried to gather his thoughts.

The info Damon has on Kol is just standard. No dirt but then again why would there be when this town is corrupted. The thing that caught Damon's eye was that Mikael apparently sent his kids to England. Kol and Rebekah both went to boarding school in London. Kol returned to Mystic Falls when he was 23…"3 years ago." Damon said to himself.

Damon leaned back and looked at the date. He arrived 3 months before Elena's parents were murdered. It's been bugging Damon for quite some time now. The murder of Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. It's still an open case with no suspects. He couldn't get into the evidence box because it was sent to LA for some unknown reason. He didn't want to ask Elena directly but deep down in his gut he had a feeling that Kol had something to do with her parent's murder. He didn't know how to ask. He didn't want to bring that sore subject up right now when she's already dealing with a lot. Just by thinking about his angelic girl being used like that made Damon's blood boil. Kol definitely had a reason to get close to Elena if he was planning on killing her family. The biggest question is why? Why would he want them dead? So he could have her all to himself. Well, Damon was damned if he was going to let that bastard have Elena! No matter how pissed Damon was and how desperately he wanted answers. He was not going to use his angel. In the last 3 days that she's been with him, most of the time she's been crying. He hated seeing her upset. He never wanted to be the cause of it and if that meant having to wait a bit longer to get some information Damon was willing. He even considered Nick's suggestion to take Elena to New York. It would be a hell of a lot easier, not to mention that she would be protected at all times. It would be a new start for his angel. She would get to enroll into a new school, meet new people. Find some friends. He wanted her to lose the fear she has, the need to impress people. Damon wanted her to become a strong woman. The kind that doesn't need anyone to look after her, the world was cruel enough on its own so she needed to learn how to survive.

Damon glanced at the clock and realized that 20 minutes have passed since Nick left and he did absolutely nothing but think. He decided that it was time to go home…to his angel. He missed her. He didn't really have a lot of time with her these last 3 days. The first day was stressful enough with all the drama, then Caroline showed up and today wasn't much different. He logged out of the system and headed out the door. He was planning on taking his girl out tonight. Elena Gilbert was going on a Damon Salvatore date.

* * *

Caroline walked into the kitchen all dressed up and ready for her date. Her sweaty palms rubbing together as she watched Elena read the recipe she found online. "So, how do I look?" She asked nervously.

Elena turned her gaze to the blond girl in front of her. She was wearing a mid-thigh black dress with her black high heels. Her hair was curled and her makeup was light. She had a gold eye shadow on with mascara and peach lipstick on. She was absolutely beautiful. "You look amazing Caroline."

"Thank you." She smiled but Elena noticed the nerves. She really didn't think that Caroline could get nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little…I'm fine." She smiled again as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked following the blond.

"There is nothing much to talk about, Elena."

"Talking helps the nerves sometimes but if you don't want to you don't have to."

Caroline huffed as she looked at the ground. "I'm not really going a date with Nick."

"What? What do you mean you're not?" Elena asked.

Caroline looked up sadly as she said. "He's going on a date with Caroline Salloti, not Caroline Salvatore. I lied and now he's going to hate me for it. It wasn't permanent, I wanted to tell him but then Damon started with all the overprotectiveness and now he's just going to hate me when he finds out I'm just Damon's little sister. He won't be interested in me anymore."

Elena could see on Caroline's face that she really wanted this date to go perfectly. She understood what it felt like not being sure if the man you like…or in Elena's case love will accept you with all your flaws. "You never know until you tell him the truth and see his reaction with your own eyes. He might surprise you."

"No, Elena, trust me, I'm positive that he's going to hate me. I mean who wouldn't after the web of lies I've told him."

Elena took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Caroline about this but then again they've grown closer today. "When Damon asked me to move in…at first I didn't want to for my own reason and when he finally got me to agree something happened that forced me to lie to him." Elena said looking at the ground.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Kol threatened my little brother if I left with Damon, so when Damon showed up to pick me up I lied to him…actually, I didn't lie I just led him to believe that I had feelings for Kol because I knew that that was the only way he would believe that I really didn't want to leave that dump."

"But you're here. What happened to your brother?"

"He's adopted. Kol lied just so I wouldn't leave with Damon. Bonnie and a woman named Rose convinced me to apologize to Damon for not trusting him and lying to him." Caroline just stared at Elena…she couldn't believe what the girl was telling her. Elena took another deep breath and then continued. "I thought that he'd never forgive me. I even thought he might tell me to get lost on his door step but he didn't. "She smiled at that point. "He told me that the only way he would forgive me if I promised to never lie to him again and to stay here."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Typical, Elena. He loves you, we all know it." She stood up and walked over into the kitchen for a glass of water. "I don't see how this has anything to do with me and Nick. You lied because you were scared for your brother, I…I…my reason makes no sense."

"What was your reason, Caroline?"

She leaned against the kitchen counter and started picking her nails. "I ran from New York because of Matt. I didn't know how to deal with it…with his cheating on me, so I ran to Damon. I didn't tell anyone because I would have to give a valid explanation as to why I'm leaving out of the blue to see my big brother. My mother would have known straight away that something was wrong so I just packed my stuff and bought a ticket to Mystic Falls." She paused for a second and then continued. "When I got here I didn't know where Damon lived I didn't know where to find him so I asked the taxi driver to take me to the most crowded place. He took me to the Mystic Grill where I met a jerk named Tyler. I'm sure you know him. He's the mayor's son. Anyway, he started hitting on me and even went as far as asking me to just sleep with him…"She stopped for a second staring into space before she whispered. "Just like Matt wanted."

"Caroline…" Elena tried to stop her. She could see that it was hard for the girl.

Caroline just ignored Elena and continued. "He started touching me…he wouldn't stop even though I told him to and then…then Nick showed up." She smiled. "I have never really felt safe with another man before. I use to imagine finding my prince charming…the guy who would protect me. The only men that I felt safe with were my dad, Stefan and Damon. I felt the safest with Damon. He always looked after me with super care but then yesterday when Nick showed up and punched him. I felt safe, I felt like I was with Damon, like no one would be able to hurt me with Nick around."

Elena understood the feeling very well. She felt the same way about Damon. When he was around she could breathe without her breath getting caught in her throat. "I know the feeling Caroline."

Caroline shook her head. "Of course you do. Here I am bragging on about not feeling safe. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you."

"It was hard but not anymore because now when I'm with Damon. I have him and that makes me feel safe, knowing he's with me. The only worry I have is someone taking him away from me."

"Oh don't be ridicules Elena. No one is going to take him away from you. Trust me; my brother is head over heels in love with you. You have nothing to worry about."

"See…" Elena said with a smile. "It's always easy to give others advise. How about you take your own advice and use it tonight."

The blond looked up to her and a small smile broke onto her lips. "I might as well try. I've got nothing to lose. If I get dumped at least I gave it a shot."

"That's the spirit." Elena smiled as she got up. "When's Nick picking you up?"

"Seven. I still have an hour left." She said as she made her way over to the kitchen table and slumped down bored.

"Caroline, if you're bored, Damon's laptop is in his room maybe you can find something online to entertain yourself."

"Oh, no way in hell! I am not watching Damon's porn."

"His What?" Elena asked, her head snapping up to see Caroline's. In that same moment the front door opened and Damon's voice was heard.

"Lena, Care I'm home." He said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Damon." Elena said shocked to see him. He wasn't supposed to be home for at least another hour.

"Hey baby." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His free hand held her back softly as he continued to kiss her soft lips. He pulled back and smiled. "I'm early."

"I…I can see that." She said a little shocked.

"Not happy to see me?"

"No, no of course I'm happy to see you. It's just I wasn't expecting you to be home for at least another hour. I mean, you said that you always work late-" He cut her off.

"Not anymore. I have you here and I know how lonely it must be for you, so I will be home by 5 every day from now on."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. My shift ends at 5 so I really shouldn't be working overtime if it's not needed, and besides I'd rather spend time with you."

"Oh…" Was her only response.

"Lena, is there something going on?" Damon asked when he noticed her reaction.

"Hi Damon!" Came Caroline's voice from the kitchen table. Her brother was completely lost in Elena that Caroline started to feel left out. No one was paying any attention to her.

"Hey Care." Was his only response before he turned back to Elena and rising his eyebrow playfully.

"No…no." She looked back onto the kitchen counter at her phone before saying. "Would you like to take a shower and relax while I try and make dinner? It was supposed to be done before you got home but you arrived early."

He smiled at her. "You wanted to cook dinner for me?"

"Yes, I read the recipe three times to make sure I wouldn't get something wrong. I promise, I won't poison you."

Damon couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. She wanted to cook him dinner. His angel. "Thank you for thinking of me baby, but tonight I'm taking you out on a date."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I'm taking you out on an actual date. I know we kind of skipped dating when you moved in but that doesn't mean we still can't enjoy a nice dinner at the Grill."

Elena just stared at him. He wanted to go out with her in public where everyone could see.

"Stop looking at me like that and go get ready." He said to her playfully. She had a shocked facial expression.

"You really want to go out with me?" Elena asked.

Damon raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean really?"

"I mean in public. People will see us and-"He cut her off.

"I want everyone to know that you're my girl. The only question is do you want people to know that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes, of course I want people to know you're my boyfriend it's just…what if this ruins your rep-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Elena, how many times do I have to tell you that no one is better then you are, and if they have the nerve to say something about you, they'll have to deal with me. Ok?" She just smiled at him shyly. Damon new that he had to be patient with her, but it's extremely hard because she always doubts him.

"Ok, now, go get ready." He said and she nodded her head. When Elena left he turned to Caroline and asked.

"Let me guess. Three hours for the hair, two for the makeup, and one in front of the wardrobe deciding on what to wear."

"No ass. It doesn't take that long for me to get ready."

"First of all do not call me an ass. I'm your brother so watch the language. And secondly, if I remember correctly, it took you almost four hours to pick out a dress the last time I went with you. A dress, Caroline!"

"It was a prom dress, Damon!"

"The one you took back a week later because it wasn't…what did you say again?" He pretended to think. "Oh yes, it wasn't right. What does that even mean? It wasn't right." Damon muttered.

"It means that it wasn't right!" Caroline said annoyed. Getting up from her chair, she headed to Elena room but not before saying. "You know Elena's a girl, right?"

"No kidding Care." He smirked at her.

"So suck it up. It takes us a long time to get ready. God created us like that."

"No, he created you." He stopped before grinning like an idiot. "Scratch that. Mum and dad created you to be a shopaholic." He smirked at her and added. "I bet Elena will be done in less than 20 minutes."

"In your dreams!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, in my reality and in yours dear sister. Go curl your lashes, Nick's going to notice if there not curled." He teased.

"You're an ass!" She yelled at him before walking away.

"Love you too sis." Damon smiled after her.

15 minutes later.

"You can't be serious?" Caroline threw her hands up in the air.

"What?" Damon and Elena both asked.

"You…you haven't got any make up on!" The blond pointed it out like Elena had committed a crime.

"I…I…should I?" Elena asked looking up at Damon.

"Of course you should. How can you go on a date without any makeup?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't have to if you don't want to. You look beautiful without any makeup, baby." Damon reassured Elena.

Elena looked from Damon to Caroline. She didn't know what to do. She bit her lip nervously as she gazed around the room.

"Oh, for the love of god. Come on, I'll do your makeup!" Caroline said as she made a move to grab Elena's hand. Damon stopped her.

"Is this the way you've been treating her? Making her do whatever you want?"

"What? No!" Caroline said to him.

"Then stop forcing her into it. She doesn't want any makeup."

"And how do you know? She's a girl every girl wants to be pretty."

"She's pretty without makeup and if she doesn't want to ware it don't make her."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you were just about to drag her-"Damon was cut off by the doorbell. They all turned around and stared at the door.

"Go open it!" Caroline nudged Damon.

"Why me? It's your date."

"Because I said so! Go open it and invite him in to wait." She turned to Elena and said. "You come with me." Before Elena could protest she was dragged back into the guest bedroom.

Damon rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front door. He pulled the door open and smirked at Nick. "She's not ready."

"That's ok. I'm a little early." He stood awkwardly on the doorstep waiting.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand like a lost puppy on my doorstep." Damon teased.

Nick rolled his eyes as he walked inside. "Normal people wait for an invitation before they walk in, Damon."

"Well I figured you'd get the idea that you're welcome when I opened the door but looks like I was wrong."

"What's taking so long?" Nick asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do live here, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't go around checking if Caroline's curled her lashes."

"Curled her what?"

"Never mind." Damon rolled his eyes. "Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No thanks." Nicks answered. After that the fell in an awkward silence.

* * *

"It's called an eyelash curler. You use it to curl your lashes. Makes them look longer and thicker." Caroline explained.

"Will it hurt?" Elena asked.

"No, now come on. We have to hurry. Nick is waiting for me."

"We really don't have to do this, Caroline."

"Yes we do. Now shush and open your eyes. Look up and don't flicker your eyelashes."

Caroline had applied make up on Elena. She applied a little bit of foundation on her face with a peach lipstick and a light brow eye shadow. She looked like a different person with just a few touchups. Caroline carefully curled her eyelashes. "Now comes the mascara." She said as she took out a waterproof mascara. "Open your eyes and look up." Elena did as she was told. She looked up while Caroline bushed her eyelashes. After a few minutes she said. "There, all done." She walked over to the dresser and picket up a little mirror. Walking back to her spot on the bed she handed Elena the mirror and said. "Look."

Elena took it and hesitantly looked at her own reflection. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She didn't expect to see herself so…so…pretty. She was pretty. Her doe eyes really stood out with the mascara and the eye shadow. Her lips looked fuller and her smile grew wider.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked happily. She was always in the mood to play dress ups. Elena was the perfect doll.

Elena just nodded her head as she stared at her own reflection. She loved it. She looked pretty. Would Damon like it?

"Ok, let's go now. Nick's waiting for me." Caroline said as she made her way to the door. Elena was to busy looking at herself to even hear the blond. She was pretty.

* * *

"Ever thought of decorating?" Nick asked as he gazed around Damon's living room.

"Decorating?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to put some life into this place."

"What's wrong with my place?" Damon demanded.

"It's empty man. You haven't even got a photo of your family."

"This isn't my home and besides I just moved in a month ago."

"You might want to give Elena something to occupy her time."

Damon was just about to tell him that Elena could do whatever she wanted with the place when Caroline walked in with her flirtatious smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson." She greeted.

"Please Miss Salloti, call me Nick." He smiled at her before walking over and kissing her cheek. Damon wanted to cringe. "You look absolutely breathtaking." Damon made a face that said he was about to throw up.

"Miss Salloti, Nick doesn't appreciate to be called by his last name." Damon said to Caroline deliberately using her fake last name.

"Oh, why not?" Caroline asked shooting a dagger at Damon for using her fake last name.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you if you decided to let me take you out on a second date." Nick smiled at her charmingly.

"Wow guys, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourselves. You haven't even been on your first date yet." Damon butted in.

"You know Damon; you might want to check on Elena. She seams stuck to the mirror." Caroline said threw gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Yeah, she's suddenly realized that makeup is for women. All women, including her."

Damon wanted to scold her but instead he just sent her a look before heading to the bedroom. When he got to the door he stopped in his tracks, his angelic girl was looking at herself and smiling. Damon leaned against the door and watched her in amazement. It was like she had never seen her face before. She traced her fingers over her cheeks and smiled at herself.

"You look beautiful angel." Damon said to her. His voice made her slightly jump. She looked up at him and a shy smile made its way onto her lips. "With makeup and without it."

"You like it?" She asked.

"I like you with the makeup on or without it. You're always going to be the most beautiful girl to me." He walked over to her. When he was seated next to her he traced his fingers over her soft cheek looking into her beautiful doe eyes. "Elena, you have a face what I would imagine an angel to look like." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck lost in the heat of the moment. Damon softly rubbed her back with his free hand while Elena slowly leaned back onto the bed, ready to let him love her. Damon was slowly nibbling on her bottom lip while he climbed on top of her. Elena's left hand got tangled in his soft raven hair while her right started pulling on his shirt. Damon tarred his lips away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck. He was already lost, he knew she wanted it as much as he did. As she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips on her neck she felt something between her legs. Her body started to tingle and she felt like she had this need to moan. The feeling between her legs was an arch that needed to be released. It was an unusual but good feeling; relaxing back and feeling Damon go lower to her chest Elena could swear to god that she felt like she peed in her panties. She quickly pulled away from Damon trying to steady her breathing. "I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be angel. I should have controlled myself. I'm sorry." Damon said breathing heavily, trying to calm himself as he sat up on the bed and moved away from his biggest temptation.

"I want to…I really do. I…I-"Damon cut her off.

"Baby, you're not ready. It's ok." He stood up and gathered himself. He felt like a horny teenager. He didn't want to pressure her but when she started pulling on his shirt he thought that she wanted the same thing as he did. He thought she was going to let him love her. He needed to get himself under control. "You ready to go?" He asked walking over to the dresser to change his shirt. He didn't even realize that he was still in the police uniform until he caught his own reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, umm can I just first go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." Damon answered. "I'll just get changed, and then I'll be in the living room waiting."

"Ok." She said before heading to the bathroom. When she was inside she quickly pulled her underwear down. On the cotton material was a white almost see through sticky liquid. This had never happened before. She had never felt this feeling before. Elena got worried looking at the white stuff on her panties. Was something wrong with her? Was she sick? She didn't really have the time to think. Damon was waiting. Just when she thought her life was starting to get back on track something happens. Either Caroline hates her; Bonnie gives her a hard time about confessing her feeling for Damon or Rebekah shows up and now this. Elena took in a deep breath closing her eyes and trying to pull herself together. Life was cruel and if she had a disease there was no way in hell that she would ever be able to give Damon herself, not to mention that Damon would be disgusted with her. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her undies before pulling then back up. As she headed to the door she caught her own reflection in the mirror. She was never the type to compliment herself, but for the first time in a very long time she actually felt pretty not to mention that she appreciated Damon's comment. The makeup was really nice and she did feel like she was worth something but just thinking about the possibility of having a disease brought tears to her eyes. If this had happened before she would have happy welcomed death but now having Damon…she had a reason to live. She has him.

She took in a deep breath and whispered. "Just act normal. It's gonna be fine, it can't get worse than it already is." She knew that everything in life can get worse but for the first time in the last 3 years she wished that god might spear her some pain. Finally she was about to try and give Damon what he deserved and now there's something wrong with her. Elena closed her eyes hoping to keep the tears in but it didn't work. She broke down whispering. "I can never just be happy, not even for a second."

* * *

Damon and Elena were sitting in the left corner of the room. Since they arrived Damon noticed that Elena was tense and quiet. The first thing that popped into his mind was maybe she didn't want to go out but then he remembered seeing her smiling at herself in the mirror. Maybe she felt uncomfortable because of the awkward make out session. The last thing Damon wanted was for her to think that she wasn't enough for him. He didn't want her just for her body; he wanted her for a million other reasons. Damon had a perfect view to see who was entering and who was leaving the Grill, just in case Kol decided to drop by. He didn't want Elena to stress so if it came to that he would take his girl out of the monsters reach immediately. Caroline and Nick were five tables away from them. Damon kept his eye on his sister and Nick. They have been here for almost 20 minutes and Elena hadn't said more than 5 words since they arrived. Those five words were directed to the waitress. "I'll have some chicken parmesan."

"Baby, you ok?" Damon asked not able to take the silence anymore.

She faked a smile as she said. "I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you've been quite since we arrived? If something was wrong you'd tell me, right?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just had a really bumpy day that's all." She said looking down at the napkin placed on the table.

"I know and I'm sorry, angel. I never thought things-"

"No Damon, it wasn't your fault. It was just a misunderstanding, that's all." She forced a smile.

"Still I should have-" He was cut off by Rose.

"Damon." She greeted him and then turned to Elena. "Hello sweetie? How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, thanks Rose." Elena smiled at the kind woman who helped her and convinced her to run to Damon.

"Don't tell me your working?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm here…" She looked around before smiling. "with Neal." She waved her hand at her future husband in a gesture to come over. He approached them with a small smile before kissing his fiancé on the cheek. He then turned his attention to Damon and the girl sitting opposite form him. "Damon Salvatore, right?"

"You remembered, I'm impressed." Damon teased.

"Well it's hard to forget when Rose is constantly in a mode because of you and your partner. Man, your causing me problems in the bedroom department." Neal smirked.

"NEAL!" Rose scolded.

"I'm kidding." He said his pissed fiancé.

"Geez chill Rose. What did I ever do to you?" Damon questioned faking hurt and making his puppy dog eyes.

"Not you per say! It's the whole male population!" She said waving her hand in the air.

"Do I even want to know?" Damon asked.

"Yes because you're the sheriff!" She pointed her finger in his direction.

"Ok honey; let's not take it out on Damon. He's not the bad guy here." Neal tried to calm his future wife down.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with you jumping of that bridge?" Damon teased. Neal couldn't help the laugh that escaped him but he regretted it the minute it happened. Rose gave him a death glare that simply said no sex for tonight.

"It's getting to the point where I will start stabbing knifes in his chest!" The woman said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, what did he do now?"

Rose turned to Neal as she said. "Go ahead, tell him!"

"Rose, honey this isn't-"

"Don't you honey me! Tell him Neal!"

The man looked embarrassed as he said to Damon. "Can we have a word in private?" He glanced in Elena's direction.

Damon looked at Elena before saying. "Honey, I'll be right back? Rose will stay with you, is that ok?" He looked up at Rose.

"Sure." Rose answered before taking a seat next to Elena.

"Lena?" Damon asked when she didn't answer.

"You won't go far, will you?" She asked nervously.

"No, we'll just have a talk over there." Damon pointed to the bar.

"I'm sorry miss for disturbing your date. I promise I won't keep Damon long." Neal said apologetically. He didn't want to do this tonight but as soon as he saw Rose talking to Damon he knew she was going to tell him. It didn't help that the guy was on a date and not to mention that Neal would rather keep quiet about this.

"Ok." Elena said softly.

"I'll be right back angel." Damon said to her standing up and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She just gave him a fake smile before they headed to the bar for the talk.

Rose turned to Elena and asked. "So, how has it been?"

"Good. It's been good." Elena answered. She felt like she was sitting on egg shells. The thought of being sick or having some disease was freaking the hell out of her. All she wanted was to go home and hide under the covers but then again she couldn't do that…Damon would notice. He was already starting to question her actions. She was never a good liar or pretender.

"Is Damon treating you right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he's wonderful." Elena answered.

"Then what's the problem?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

The problem? There was no problem. He was perfect; the only problem here was Elena. She was the problem. "There is no problem."

"Come on Elena, I'm not stupid. I can tell when something is bothering you. I work at a bar. I see people who have that same worried, scared and confused face every day. If you ever need to talk I'm here to listen."

"I really don't because everything is fine with Damon. We're getting along really well. He's kind and caring and I love him."

"You love him, huh?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I know it sounds stupid but I really-"The woman cut her off.

"I didn't say anything. Love can happen at any time."

Elena looked at her for a second, searching her face to see if she was messing around or being serious. Rose looked dead serious as she stared back. "You don't think it's stupid. I mean I've known him for like a month."

Rose smiled at her before turning to face Elena fully. "You see that man over there?" She pointed to Neal as he said something to Damon. Elena just nodded her head. "I feel in love with him from the moment I saw him."

Elena wasn't really the type to believe in love stories after the things she went through but just listening to Rose med her believe that maybe she could have that. "Really?"

"Really." Rose smiled. "He was different. I can't explain it. It makes no sense to me; all I know is that when I saw him for the first time I knew that he would mean a hell of a lot to me. It's like I loved him even before I met him."

Elena looked at Neal and Damon talking. She watched Damon closely as he said something to the man. He was so beautiful and his body was screaming perfection but that wasn't the only thing that caught Elena's eye. It was the way he acted. The way he talked and the way he smiled. He was everything she wanted in a man and much, much more.

"It's not about the physical attraction. It's more isn't it?" Rose asked. Elena kept quiet. "I know it's more for him at least. The way he looks at you, Elena, he doesn't just want you for your body; he wants you for your heart."

"But I can't give him that." Elena whispered still looking at Damon. She felt tears in her eyes.

"But you just said that you love him. When you love someone you give them your heart."

"He has my heart but it won't be enough in the long run." She said looking away from Damon. She couldn't torcher herself anymore.

"Have you done it?" Rose asked.

Elena knew what she meant but 'it'. "No, we can't. I can't."

"Why not?"

"There are a lot of reasons."

"Like what?" Rose pushed. Normally she wouldn't be so persistent but Elena had no one. She didn't have a mother to guide her and for the last 3 years she was living in a dump. Rose wanted to help her; she wanted Elena to know if she needed someone to talk to about anything that she would be there for her. "I know you don't know me that well, Elena, but I really want to be here for you. If you need to talk about anything I will listen and keep my lips sealed."

"Thank you, Rose, but I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Ok, just know if you ever need too, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you." Elena said as the waitress came over with the food.

* * *

"He did what?" Damon questioned as he stared into Neal's blue eyes.

"Yeah…um…he posted a link."

"When? Why didn't you call and asked for it to be removed immediately."

"Trust me, I tried. I called YouTube the minute my student shoved the fucking phone in my face!" Neal growled.

"And?"

"The bastard has connections!"

"On YouTube? You've got to be kidding me!" Damon rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Look, Damon." Neal said as he leaned in further so no one could hear. "Is there something you can do, man? I can't teach and Rose is going nuts."

Damon looked at the pleading man in front of him. Apparently, Rose was a wild child and the whole jumping of the bridge thing wasn't a joke. She did it but also butt naked.

"Half of the school is talking about it, not to mention the dirty looks I'm receiving from the faculty." The man said running his hands through his hair.

"Neal, um…did you know about this before Lockwood posted the link."

"Yes. I knew. Rose told me. Just tell me that you can do something Damon."

Damon swallowed thickly. He wanted to help, he really did but there wasn't much he could do. Posting a link about someone jumping of a bridge isn't really something Damon could arrest Tyler Lockwood for. He shook his head as he said. "The best I can do is call YouTube now, and have the link removed. Yu guys can file a complaint though."

Neal shrugged. "I'll take what I can get." The man said, Damon nodded before grabbing his cell phone and dialing a number.

Damon was just about to hit the call button when he heard a voice from behind him. "Neal Caffrey, my favorite biology teacher. Did you examine your fiancée's body?" Tyler smirked before continuing. "She has a nice piece of ass, right?"

"You fucking asshole!" Neal yelled as he made a move to smash his fist against Tyler's jaw but Damon stopped him.

"Don't engage." Damon said to Neal before letting the man go. He turned back to Lockwood and said. "If you're here to cause trouble I suggest you rethink because I won't hesitate to take you down to the station."

"You are going to take me down to the station?" He threw his head back laughing. "You think I'm scared of you, Salvatore." His eyes full of hatred as he walked right into Damon's face smirking. "You've got the tough act going on, but guess what?" He leaned in even further as he whispered with a huge grin on his face. "I don't buy it."

Damon smirked at him before saying. "I'm not here for you to fear me Lockwood. I'm only here to make sure that the law is followed. If you're smart you'll leave this instant but guessing that you're not, I'll just have to take you down to the station."

He laughed in Damon's face before saying. "You wanna take me down to the station?" He shook his head with a huge annoying grin before saying. "You can't. I did nothing wrong."

"Posting a video online without the consent of the person who is on it, gives me the right."

"What video?" Tyler asked.

"Don't play dumb! You know what video!" Neal yelled.

"Watch how you talk to me, you piece of shit!" Tyler yelled at Neal.

"LEAVE!" Damon said to him in a warning tone.

"NO! I have the right to be here!" He smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes as he muttered. "I can't spend one day in peace." He turned to Neal and said. "Go and stay with Elena and Rose. I'll deal with him." When Neal nodded and turned to leave, Damon turned around to face Tyler but found the guy smirking with amusement. "What are you so smug about; you know I'm taking you down to the station, right?"

"No you're not." He waved his hand in the air as he continued. "It's just…you're here with your play thing Salvatore." Damon's face hardened when he realized he was talking about Elena. Tyler leaned in further as he whispered. "You might want to keep that whore locked up. She's not for public. I even heard that she couldn't give a blow-"

"ENOGH!" Damon yelled grabbing him by the collar. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ELENA THAT WAY!"

"Let go of me." Tyler said in a serious voice but with amusement in his eyes. Damon new what that look meant. He was doing this deliberately to piss him off. Damon took in a sharp breath before releasing him.

"I was just warning you, man. I didn't know she weaseled her way into your heart." He shook his head before saying. "Be careful. She has chlamydia."

"If you fucking don't stop talking right now I will rip out your spleen through your back!"

"I thought you said you were here to play by the law sheriff." He shook his head as he continued. "Ripping my spleen through my back isn't by the book." He smirked. "But then again neither is fucking prostitutes." Damon swallowed thickly and was just about to lose it when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"You again!" Nick's voice came from behind Damon.

"Me." Tyler grinned. "You have a problem with that, Mikaelson?"

"Yes. I would like you to leave." Nick said harshly.

"What is it with you people?" He glared at them with fake shock. "It's a free country."

"You caused a stunt here yesterday and now you're not welcome anymore." Nick said.

"No, that wasn't me, my friend. That was all you. You punched me."

"Yes, and I'll do it again, now leave!" Nick said harshly.

"No, I quite like it here." He smirked.

"Oh, he's not staying. He's going down to the station." Damon smiled at Nick before taking out his cellphone.

"You have no reason to arrest me."

"Yeah, well, I'll find a reason. Maybe you can explain to one of the deputies why you posited that video of Rose, but my main concern right now is getting rid of you, so I can have a peaceful evening." He grinned at Tyler before dialing a number.

"Yeah, with Kol's leftovers." He muttered.

"What did you say?!" Damon asked as he stepped forward ending the call.

"Nothing, man." Tyler grinned, placing his hands up in surrender as he said. "I guess she hasn't told you that Kol's been fucking her for the last 3 years." He smirked.

"Yeah, well I hardly doubt that, considering my brother has a penis the size of a peanut." Nick butted in when he saw Damon's face harden.

"And you know that how?"

"Andy." Nick grinned. "She wasn't quite pleased."

"You see that's a funny thing." Tyler grinned. "I heard the same thing about you." He shook his head amused. "Must run in the family."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that." A girl's voice came from behind Tyler.

When he turned around, he found the same blond girl from yesterday. She looked beautiful. "Hi, sweet cheeks." He smirked at her. "Didn't think I'd see you here again."

"Caroline, why don't you go back to our table, I'll be there in a minute." Nick said to her but she ignored him.

"Why? Because you caused a stunt yesterday." She smirked back at Tyler. "I don't scary easily."

"Caroline, go back and sit down." Damon warned.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Tyler asked as he looked from Caroline to Damon.

"Two plus two. Well done Lockwood." Damon said to him before turning back to Caroline. "Go." He gave her a look that said that there was no room left for discussion.

She ignored him as she turned to Tyler and said. "Leave. I would like to have a peaceful date with Nick."

"You're on a date with this moron?" He threw his head back laughing. "You're wasting your time. He might carry the name Mikaelson but he's not rich."

Caroline looked at him with disbelief. "You really are dull, aren't you?"

"Don't turn this around. We both know you're a gold digger. Just look at the way you dress."

"This is your tactic, isn't it?" Damon asked. "You're going to try and piss me or Nick off, so one of us will snap and throw in a punch. It's not working."

"Yeah, well, I beg to differ." Tyler answered.

"Yeah, well you're not going to get the chance." Damon said before dialing a number and saying. "Caroline, go back to your table."

"No. Stop treating me like a child, Damon." She said to him annoyed. Damon caught the confused look on Nick's face but ignored it.

Damon rolled his eyes and was just about to tell her off again when Rodriguez answered. "Hey, Rodriguez, we have a situation at the Mystic Grill…..No, I don't need backup. Just send someone to take Lockwood in for questioning….No, it's my night off." With that he snapped the phone shut.

"Tyler, you wanna have a seat. Someone from the station will be here shortly to take you in for questioning."

"What are they going to question me about?"

"There is plenty of things you need to be questioned for. Well start with the psychiatrist to see your state of mind." Damon smirked.

"And you call yourself the sheriff." He shook his head before continuing. "You're arresting innocent people, like myself and sleeping with trash, having-"He was cut off by Damon.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

"Come on now sheriff. You can't be short tempered. It's not good for your reputation." Tyler smirked.

"I'm not. I'm all rainbows and unicorns." Damon smirked back. He wanted to kick the living hell out of this punk but he knew it wouldn't change anything. He would just end up without a job. The worst part was hearing him say all those horrible things about his angel and knowing that he can't use violence to make his point.

* * *

"Elena, sit down!" Rose warned. "This is Damon's job. He knows what he's doing."

"He shouldn't be talking to him. He's dangerous."

"It's he's job, Elena. He deals with this every day." Neal said to her.

"That's different. This is my entire fault." She said as she looked at her lap. She made a move to get up.

"Sit down. Damon told me to keep you here." Neal said to her.

"I can't. I need to help him-"Rose cut her off.

"Help him? What are you going to do, Elena?" Rose asked.

"I…I don't know. I just can't let Damon fight my battles."

"This has nothing to do with you. Tyler's a punk that's looking for someone to kick his teeth in." Neal said to her.

"Neal's right. And besides, you can't do anything. If you leave this table and approach Damon, Tyler will just probably make some comment that will piss Damon off. If Damon so much as slaps him across the face, he can lose his job."

Elena looked panicked. She saw the part when Damon grabbed Tyler against the collar. Rose was right. Tyler couldn't keep his mouth shut, so going over there and talking to Damon wasn't an option. "Mr.…umm…Mr…." She didn't know this guy's last name. She knows his name's is Neal.

"Just call me Neal, Elena." He smiled at her politely.

"Ok. Neal, can you please go and cheek what's going on?"

He looked hesitant before saying. "Sure, you stay here with Rose. Ok?"

Elena just nodded her head, telling him that she would stay put. Neal stood up and whispered something in Roses ear before heading towards Damon. When the man was out of sight, Rose turned to Elena and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Damon does this every day. It his job, sweetie."

Elena snapped. "It's ok for you to say that Rose. Neal's not the one that can get targeted!"

"I know you're upset and worried about him Elena, but you-"

"Damn right I'm worried. I love him and I don't want anything to happen to him!"

'Nothing is going to happen to him."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because he's the sheriff. No, one will dare touch him."

"I can't be sure of that. Bad things happen in this town and I don't want anything bad to happen to Damon. I don't want Damon involved. He's already in danger because of me." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her doe eyes.

"Elena, don't be ridicules. This has nothing to do with you." Rose rolled her eyes. "If you really want to know what this is about, I'll tell you."

Elena nodded her head waiting for rose to continue. The woman took a deep breath before she started. "When I was young, I wasn't exactly the most obedient child, or teenager for that matter." Elena looked at the woman in front of her with a confused expression. She didn't understand what Rose was talking about. "On my graduation night, I got drunk and Mason Lockwood dared me to jump off Wickery Bridge naked." Rose could clearly see that Elena didn't understand what this had to do with anything so she continued. "I was always known to follow through with my bets, so this one was no exception. I jumped off the bridge completely naked. The only thing I didn't know was that one of Mason's minions was filming me." Elena face softened. She felt for the woman in front of her. No one deserved to be humiliated like that. "Anyway, the reason Damon's involved is because that video got posted online." Elena gasped. "Tyler posted it."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Rose." Elena said to the woman in front of her.

"It's ok. It was in the past but now it resurfaced."

Elena hesitated for a second before asking. "Does…does your fiancée know?"

"Neal knows. He doesn't judge me. We all make mistakes, and besides it was in high school." The red hair woman rolled her eyes. "I just never thought that it would come out."

"Of course. He is so cruel. I'm really sorry, Rose." Elena said as she took the woman's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't really care. It's my past. I can live with it. I just don't want Neal to feel awkward when he goes to work. He's a teacher and when your student shows you a video of your future wife butt naked jumping of a bridge it can't be comforting."

"Oh my god, someone did that?" Elena gasped.

"This little jerk in his class, but he's not the only one. Everyone has seen it."

"Oh my god." Elena placed her hand over her mouth. "Rose, why don't you-"Elena was cut off by a huge crash. Her head snapped to the bar where Tyler was slammed against with Rick's hand around his throat.

"LET HIM GO, RICK!" Damon said as he grabbed the owner of the Grill and pulled him off of Tyler.

In that same moment the police walked through the door and headed to Damon. Elena watched as Damon explained what happened. One of the officers took out a pair of hand cuffs and made a move to cuff Tyler.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" He yelled at the man as he tried to get free. He kept fighting against the officer and in the process punched him. Elena watched as Damon grabbed Tyler and slammed him against the wall. He cuffed him as he said. "Now I have a reason to take you down to the station. You just punched Officer Rodriguez. Nice work Lockwood."

"This is not over."

"Of course it's not." Damon said to Tyler with a smile as he handed him over to the officer. "Keep him over night."

"Oh, I sure will." Officer Rodriguez said as he wiggled his jaw experimentally glaring at the little prick in front of him.

The man dragging Tyler out of the Grill while he kept yelling. Damon turned to Rick and said something before tapping the guys shoulder. The man just nodded his head and headed back into the kitchen. Damon and Neal headed back to towards Elena and Rose. As soon as Damon approached them, Elena jumped out of her seat and hugged him like a small child would hug their father. Damon wasn't expecting her to do that but he nether the less he wrapped his own arms around her. She buried her head in his chest wanting to crawl inside of him if she could. She was so worried about him.

"Woow baby, you ok?" Damon asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes, um…I just…I missed you." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"I didn't realize I was that long." Damon said smiling down at her as his hand lightly traced patterns on her back. She was clearly scared, he could tell. Oh, god how much he wanted to take her fears away.

Elena just hugged him until she realized that he must be confused by her actions. "I…I…I was worried that he-"Damon cut her off.

"I know, but you don't have a reason to worry. I'm not going to let him or anyone else touch you, ok?"

"I wasn't worried about myself, Damon. I was worried about you." She whispered looking him right in the eyes.

"Oh angel, you have no reason to be. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"I…I know that…but I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Damon smiled down at her and leaned in to place a soft kiss to her forehead. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Don't worry." '

"Promise me you won't talk to him? When you see him, just ignore him. He's bad news." She said, her doe eyes begging him.

Damon smiled at her before leaning in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was gentle with pure love. He loved her so much. She was so innocent and scared all the time. It hurt him knowing that Kol has brought so much fear into her life. Damon pulled his lips away from hers before whispering. "Lena, I'm not going to make promises I can't keep." It was the truth. He wasn't going to just turn his back on her past. He promised to himself that he would get to the bottom of what happened to her family, and he wasn't going to rest till Kol Mikaelson ended up in a prison cell.

Her beautiful doe eyes were full of tears. "Damon, he's dangerous. Tyler is the mayor's son and they-"

Damon placed his finger over her quivering lips. "Shhh…." He said softly. "I know, Lena, but that's no reason for me to back down. I'm going to find out everything that happened to your parents. I promise you." His blue eyes staring into her doe chocolate ones.

"But-"She started to protest but he cut her off again.

"No, tonight is supposed to be a fun night. I don't want you to worry or stress out. Ok?"

"That's kind of hard considering the fact that I had to watch you engage with that asshole." She muttered slightly mad at him for not listening to her.

Damon chuckled lightly. "What a bad little mouth you have." He teased as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I normally don't swear, it's just when I think of Tyler Lockwood I lose my ability to keep my mouth shut."

"It's good to see you though once in a while." Damon commented as he kissed her cheek.

"Keep it up, Damon, people are starting to watch." Rose teased.

"They can watch all they want, I don't mind." He smirked at Rose before pulling Elena into his lap. He whispered into her ear. "Tyler's got a long night ahead of him, and we are going to have a nice and peaceful meal."

* * *

"They're so cute together." Caroline commented as she watched her brother holding Elena in his arms and kissing ether her cheek, neck or shoulder every few seconds.

Nick glanced in the same direction watching Damon smile because of the girl he loves. He turned back to Caroline and asked. "So, I take it, your relationship with Damon is in the past? There isn't any unresolved feeling?"

"What?" Caroline asked not understanding what he was talking about. What feelings?

Nick swallowed thickly; he was never good at talking about past relationships. "I mean, you guys don't have feeling for each other anymore? Like romantic feelings."

"What? Why would you think that?" Caroline gasped.

"It's just, every time I ask Damon he starts acting weird. He says he's into Elena but when I bring you up he seems to want to avoid the topic."

Caroline knew exactly why Damon was avoiding the topic. She knew what was coming, and the worst part was that she knew there was no way in hell that she would get out of this mess without getting yelled at or maybe even humiliated in front of everyone. "Nick, there's something I have to tell you."

"It's ok if you guys had a relationship in the past. I'm fine with -"She cut him off.

"We didn't."

"It's ok; just tell me that it's over. I mean it's not fair to Elena or to me if you guy-"

"NICK!" Caroline yelled to stop him from babbling. "Damon and I have never and never will be in a relationship."

"Oh…" The man blue eyed man said a little embarrassed.

Caroline continued. She knew there was no point in lying any longer. The sooner she tells him the sooner her humiliation will be over as well. "You see Damon is very important to me." She could see that he didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Damon has always been there for me…I love him the most-"

"Listen Caroline." Nick said as he leaned over the desk and took her hand in his. "I really care about you and I know it's early but I…I…I really believe that we could be great together. I know Damon's a catch and all, but if you give me a chance-"She cut him off, she couldn't listen to his speculations any longer.

"Damon's my brother."

Nick's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful blond in front of him. He could tell that she was worried. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she started looking anywhere but at him. "What did you say?"

Her eyes wondered over the room and finally settled on his blue ones again. She whispered. "Damon's my brother."

Nick stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He was expecting her to tell him how she has always been in love with Damon but he never noticed her, or that she's here to tell Damon how much she loves him. Not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine hearing her say that his partner was her brother. The corners of Nick's mouth turned upwards as he said. "Well forgive me, but I never could have guessed. You are way prettier then Damon."

"Don't say that in front of him." Caroline chuckled. "You really don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" He rolled his eyes. "I just don't get why Damon didn't tell me."

Caroline hesitated before saying. "Because there's more."

Nick tilted his head to the side giving her a raised eyebrow.

Caroline looked down at the napkin placed on the table. "I lied."

"About what?"

"About my last name. It; Salvatore but you already guessed that when I told you that I'm Damon's sister." Nick just nodded his head waiting for her to continue. "I'm guessing you also gathered from my confession that I don't live in Chicago. I live in New York." Nick smiled and nodded. "Ok, um…" She looked down at her hands. Nick could see that she was starting to really get nervous. He reached over and squeezed the lightly.

"You can tell me." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm not 21…I'm 18." She whispered. She felt as his hands stopped squeezing for a second. He was quiet and then he pulled away. She was expecting him to do that.

"Your 18?" He repeated.

"Yes." She answered looking at her hands like a small child.

"Now I get why Damon was always acting weird." He said running his hands through his hair frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie." Caroline apologized.

Nick gripped his head in his hands as he said. "Do you have any idea what your brother thinks of me right now. I'm surprised Damon hasn't punched me by now. I mentioned you today like 10 times!"

"Damon would never punch you. It's not your fault." Caroline said as she reached over the table.

He pulled away. "You're barely an adult, Caroline. I…oh god!" He turned around looking out the window. "You're 18, you're still in high school."

"So what?" She asked her eyes full of tears.

"How can you say that? I'm…I'm 24. I'm 6 years older than you are!"

"Age is just a number!"

"No…no, it's not. It's not a number to your brother and I'm pretty sure it won't be just a number to your parents!"

"My parents won't mind, Damon's the only one that's playing the big brother card." She waved her hand in the air frustrated. "And you know what?" She raised her eyebrow at Nick. "He has now right! Elena is my age and he is all over her over there." She pointed to Damon and Elena.

"Caroline…"

"Don't Nick! If you don't want me, fin! Please just don't make up stupid excuses!"

"Damn it Caroline." He cursed and leaned over the table. "I want you. You're the only one I've been thinking about for the last 24 hours and you'll be the only one I'll keep thinking about."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm your brother's partner and if he ever found out about us, he would kill me!"

"He already knows and he hasn't done anything."

"No! I'm guessing Damon gave you this dinner to tell me the truth on your own, or he was going to do it for you if you refused."

Caroline looked away. He was right. The only reason Damon decided to let her go to dinner with Nick was because he wanted her to tell him the truth on her own. "He has no right! No one can keep us away from each other if we don't want to stay away."

"Caroline-"

"No, please don't. I…I really like you. I don't want to have to break this…whatever it is that we have without even trying."

"Caroline, Damon is my boss. Your 18 years old. You barely know what you want in your life."

"And Elena does?" She said angrily. "She's living with Damon and none of you are judging her!"

"That's different."

"How so? Because she has no parents and the fact that a crazy guy is after her."

"Yes. As much as Damon likes Elena, she's not living with him because she's madly in love with him, but because she's safe there. Damon is taking care of her."

"She loves him and he loves her."

"It's too early for them to be thinking about love."

"No it's not. You can't chose when you fall in love and with whom. It just happens."

"Caroline-"

"No, you're giving up on…on us…on me. Damon would never give up on her. He loves her more than he loved Katherine. I can see it."

"Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think it's going to be easy for me to fall asleep tonight knowing that I'll probably never see you again. It's not!"

"Then fight!" She reached over to take his hand.

Nick looked up at her. "What do you want me to fight for? You live in New York. I live in Mystic Falls. How the hell are we supposed to see each other?"

"We can do the long distance relationship. There is webcam, texting-"

"That never works out. We will just stir things up. I'll probably lose my job because I can't keep my hands of you." Caroline blushed at his confession. "Plus I can't do that to Damon."

"Damon will get over it, and besides he can't tell me who I can and cannot date. I'm an adult. I'm 18."

"And that is the reason we are having this argument."

"No, the reason we are having this argument is because you can't see threw all the bullshit to the good that might come out of this."

"Tell me something Caroline." Nick looked her deep into the eyes. "Do you plan on going to college?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're just starting your life. You don't want to have a serious relationship. You want to live out your college experience."

"People have successful relationships in college."

"Yes, but not when their boyfriends live half way across the country and besides, you'd meet sooner or later a younger guy that will interest you more than me."

"God, your worst then Damon!" She gritted her teeth angrily. "Is that your biggest fear?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes. "That if you give me a chance I might leave you for someone else?"

"It's bound to happen. I mean your so-"

"No! Not when it's real!" She waived her hands in the air. "Look at that girl over there." She pointed to Elena. "She would jump of a cliff if it means saving my brother's life. She loves him more than anything in this world. He is her world. I can tell by the way she looks at him. If Damon asked her rip her own heart out, she would do it for him, but guess what?" She rolled her eyes irritated. "My stupid brother thinks that she can't have those kinds of feelings for him. She's too young to love him! Guess what? We love, Elena and I might be young but we love more than you could ever imagine. She wants him. She wants him in the long run. She wants to have a family with him, grow old, but he's so dumb that he doesn't see it."

"Have you ever considered that Damon's maybe not the marrying type?"

Caroline chuckled. "Oh trust me, he is. He's just been burned by the bitch!" She took a second to look at Nick before saying. "He hasn't told you that he was engaged?"

"No, he never mentioned it."

"Well, he was. He was engaged to a woman who he thought was everything he ever wonted, but then she cheated on him and left him hating the whole female population." She shook her head remembering Katherine. "He gave her mums special engagement ring. They were in college still but he wanted everything with her. When she…when she cheated, she didn't only ruin their relationship, she ruined him." She looked up at him a sad facial expression as she said. "I would never do that. I know the kind of pain Damon went through…I would never do that to someone I care about."

Nick closed his eyes trying to make sense of this. He wanted this girl, it was the blunt truth, but could he be selfish enough to keep seeing her behind Damon's back. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to confess to Damon that he felt for his little sister but he knew that the only answer he would receive is a punch. Damon was tense whenever Nick brought Caroline up in a conversation, not to mention that Damon was practically asking him question on what he was planning on doing on the date.

"Caroline this…this is just too much for me to process right now."

Caroline looked at with teary eyes for a second before shaking her head. She stood up and said. "You have until tomorrow morning to decide if I'm worth it, but I can already see the answer." She grabbed her pears and turned to leave, but not before saying. "Have a nice life!" She was pissed and she had every right to be.

* * *

"You eat like a baby turtle." Damon said as he tickled Elena.

She giggled and slapped his hand away before saying. "Seriously Damon, I can't. If I have one more bite I will throw up."

"You're just over reacting Lena. That little tummy of yours can hold a lot more food then you let on." He lightly rubbed her flat stomach.

"Yeah, well you just called me a baby turtle. You can't really expect me to eat much more than a turtle."

"I didn't say you were a baby turtle, I said that you eat like one." He corrected.

"Still, you think I'm a turtle." She faked hurt.

"Baby turtles are cute." Damon grinned at her.

"No, puppies and kittens are cute." Elena pointed out. "Turtles are ugly." She scrunched her face up.

"Hey, I had a turtle for a pet once." He kissed her shoulder. "Well, if I'm honest it wasn't mine, it was Stefan's but since my parent wouldn't buy me a komodo dragon, I got the pleasure of playing with his baby turtle cold Elena." He teased.

"Seriously? Elena?"

He chuckled at her before saying. "No, he named it after this girl he had a crush on. Tiffany."

"And out of all the pets you could have, you wanted a Komodo dragon. Do you know how dangerous they are?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but I was 12 and I wanted to be a bad ass." He smirked.

"And if you had a komodo dragon, what would you name it?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"That's easy." He smirked before saying. "Elena."

"You're mean!" Elena faked hurt.

"Oh I can be mean baby, just you wait." Damon whispered into her eyes. Elena blushed, she knew what he meant by that. God, she wanted too…she really did, but she couldn't, not now. What if she had an intermediate disease? She turned her head to the right blushing as she saw Caroline walking out of the grill.

"Why is Caroline leaving?" She asked Damon.

"What?"

"She just walked out the door."

Damon looked straight ahead and saw Nick sitting at the table miserable. "She must have told him."

"What?"

Damon took in a deep breath; he knew what was coming next. He looked at the door before placing a kiss on Elena's cheek. "Baby, wait here, I'll be right back."

She didn't make a move to get of his lap; instead she turned around and asked. "Where are you going?"

"Too talk to Caroline."

"Oh…" She said getting off his lap and siting down on the chair next his. Damon got up and headed to the door. He grabbed the door handle and swung it open stepping outside to see where his sister was. She wasn't anywhere in sight and then he heard a sob from the corner. Damon walked over to the ally way slowly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Caroline knelling down against the wall and sobbing. She looked like a broke young girl without a single good thing in her life. It broke his heart instantly. His baby sister was crying and Damon knew she blamed him for her tears and heartache.

Damon walked right up to her, kneeling gently down. "Care-bear…" He whispered as his hand lightly brushed her hair out of her face.

"It…It's over." She sobbed out.

"Care-bear." Damon reached out and took her into his arms.

"He doesn't want to fight for us." She sobbed out. Damon didn't dare say anything to upset her more. He just held her in his arms as she cried. It was like this when they were kids. The first time Caroline got an F on her math test, she cried the whole house down. No matter what Marissa and Donati promised their daughter she just kept sobbing. The only person who managed to cheer her up was her big brother Damon. Damon took her out for ice cream, it was fun when she was 11, but now he really had no idea if there is anything he could do to make it up to her.

"I'm nothing to him…NOTHING!" She sobbed out. "Why do men all despise me?"

"Don't be silly Care. Men don't despise you. I know Nick doesn't."

"Then why doesn't he want to fight for me! He's more worried about what you would think then what we have! I'm nothing to him, just like I was nothing to Matt."

Damon stayed quiet. He pulled her into his chest holding her and giving her a shoulder to cry on. She all of a sudden pulled away and yelled at his face. "Will you ever just let me be happy!"

"Care, I want you to-" She cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that you want me to be happy, if you did you would go right back through that door and tell him that you won't stand in our way!"

"Care, listen to me. I want you to be happy. I really do, but your too young to commit to someone-"

"Don't you give me that speech!" She yelled. "She screwed you over and you think that all women are like her!"

"Caroline-"

"No, Damon!" She stood up wiping her tears. "I am not Katherine! Elena is not Katherine!"

"Don't you think I know that?" He said getting frustrated with her.

"No, I don't think you do! She wasn't too young to love you; she was just a plain and simple whore that didn't know who to keep her skirt down!"

"She didn't cheat on me Caroline!" Damon said angrily. Ever since they broke things off, and Damon announced that the engagement was over, Caroline got this idea in her head that Katherine cheated on him which wasn't the case.

"Keep telling yourself Damon. I know it's really hard for your ego to accept that a woman would cheat on you but she did!" This wasn't Caroline talking; this was the rage in her. She was trying to hurt him because he had hurt her.

"Katherine did something much worse than cheat on me."

"What?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Come on, tell me? What did she do? "

"I can't." Damon said turning away from her. He never told anyone what she did or who she really was.

"Come on Damon. We're being honest here, so spill!"

"It's complicated. I can't!"

"No, you can, but you won't! There is a difference." She shook her head disappointed. "Does Elena know?"

He hesitated before saying. "No."

She shook her head letting out an irritated laugh. "So it's ok for you to keep secrets from her, but you expect her to tell you everything about her life!"

"No, that's different. I am trying to help-"

"Help her?" She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oh right, your only in this relationship with her so you can protect her. Silly me." She laughed. "I got carried away, you know, when you started kissing her and then touching her. That's not love, that just protection."

"Caroline this is not about Elena and me, so stop taking out your frustration on me."

"Your right, it's not but guess what? You always get your way Damon. When we were kids you would always get your way." She rolled her eyes. "You were always mum's favorite. Dad always gave you whatever you wanted because you were the first born!"

"Where is this coming from? Our parent never had favorites and you know that. They love us all equally."

"No they don't! You're the golden one! You've always been the best child even though you caused more trouble then me and Stefan put together!"

Damon couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Her emotions were on over drive. She was probably channeling some teen show and trying to get her way. None of the things she was saying were true. "This is redicules and you know that! Your just pissed that Nick is mad at you for lying to him."

"He doesn't care that I'm 18. He only cares what you will think of him. I would be happily with him right now if it weren't for your meddling! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She yelled.

"Caroli-"

"This is all about you! You always make your own rules and you play by them! You don't care about what I want, Elena or anyone else."

"You think I'm doing this because this is fun! I hate seeing you upset. I would do anything if it meant you wouldn't cry or feel any pain."

'The do it! I'm not asking you to jump off a bridge; I'm asking you to let me date him."

Damon closed his eyes trying to understand this. There was another reason why he was so against this relationship. He didn't trust Nick as much as everyone thought he did. Yeah the guy was nice, but he was still Kol's brother. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk her feeling pain again. Matt had caused her enough pain; he didn't want a repeat with Nick. It was better if she stayed mad at him. Damon was just about to say something when a voice came from behind him.

"No matter what Damon says, I don't want a relationship with you."

Caroline's eyes traveled over Damon's shoulder and saw Nick standing there. He had a serious facial expression on his face. Caroline felt like she was about to crumble into pieces. "Why?" She whispered.

"I don't commit Caroline. You're a nice girl and I don't want to take advantage of you." Damon turned around to look at him. He saw the facial expression he was giving Caroline. It was hard and believable for a girl, but he was a guy and he saw right through it. He was everything that he didn't mean. It was a classic guy move to drive a girl away.

"But you…you said you cared about me." She whispered tears flooding her blue eyes.

"I lied. I'm a man. That's what we do." He answered. "Don't be mad at your brother. He was right to keep you away from me."

"No…I...I don't believe you. You told me-"

"I lied Caroline." Nick said angrily. Damon knew the position he was in right now. He wanted this conversation to end; he didn't want her teary eyes imprinted in his mind.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD!" She spat out, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore so she ran past Damon and Nick. Damon made a move to follow her but turned quickly and said to Nick. "Can you get Lena? I'm going after Caroline."

Nick just nodded his head. He felt like the biggest bastard in the word. She had every right to hate him. Damon turned and ran to the parking lot where his sister was pouring her eyes out because her hart was broken. Nick swallowed thickly before walking back into the grill.

He walked over to where Elena was sitting alone and twisting the napkin between her fingers. "Elena, Damon told me to drive you home."

Her head snapped up. "Wh-What? Where is he?"

Nick swallowed before answering. "Caroline got upset so Damon went after her. He told me to take you home."

"Oh…is she ok?" She asked.

"I…I don't know." Nick answered looking away. "Come on, let's go."

Elena stood up but then stopped. Who is going to pay for the food? Damon left and she had no money. "Um…Nick…I um…Damon has the wallet and I don't have any money."

"It's fine, Damon can pay tomorrow. Let's just go." He said as he headed to the door with Elena following him.

* * *

She hasn't said a single word since she got into the car. Damon didn't want to push it. She just kept crying and he hated himself for it. After all, it was his fault. She came here to get away from a guy who lied and cheated on her but instead she fell for someone else and then got rejected. Damon couldn't even imagine what his sister must think of the male population right now. He pulled into the parking lot and turned to her.

"Let's go inside." He said but she didn't make a move. She just stared out of the window. "Care…" Nothing, not even a flinch. Damon stayed quiet; he sat there with her in complete silence until a car pulled up behind his. The engine stopped and he watched in the review mirror as Nick and Elena got out of the car.

As soon as he stepped out Caroline grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. She got out of the car and walked right up to him. Damon was also out in seconds after her.

She walked over to the blond man and stopped right in front of him. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him before turning around and saying to Damon. "Can we have a minute in privet please?"

Damon hesitated at first before saying. "Sure." Elena walked right up to him and they walked into the building.

Caroline turned to Nick with red puffy eyes. "I know what you were doing. It was a good act. I almost bought it."

"It wasn't an act. It was the truth."

"Oh really?" She asked before she smashed her lips onto his. She threw her hands around his neck and pressed her entire body against his. She never felt anything more right in her life. Nick couldn't fight it ether. She was perfect…in every way. Her soft lips felt perfect on his, her warm body was everything he ever dreamed about. Nick cupped her cheeks as he depend the kiss.

"God, Caroline." He mumbled against her mouth.

"It's right. It was right from the beginning." She said as she pulled away from his lips.

"Damon's going to kill me."

"He doesn't have to know."

"This is a bad idea."

"Don't give up before you try." She said cupping his cheeks.

Nick closed his eyes before saying. "You will be the death of me."

"Is that a yes? Will you give us a chance?" She asked, her red and puffy eyes looking up at him.

"Do I have a choice?" He said smiling at her.

"No." She whispered before leaning in to place a soft kiss against his lips. When she pulled away she said. "I'm leaving tomorrow, but we'll keep in touch. I'm a huge fan of Skype."

"I just became one two." He smiled at her.

"Good." She smiled before saying. "I have to go. Damon's probably wondering if I'm scratching your eyes out."

He chuckled at her before saying. "Your brother will scratch my eyes out."

"Don't worry; I won't let him touch you." With that she turned to leave ad said over her shoulder. "I'll text you."

"I'll reply to your text." He smiled. Oh man, he was in deep shit but the happiness in his heart was worth the risk. He knew that Damon could fire him for this but in this moment he didn't care. He had the girl and that's all that matters.

* * *

**_Not so much Delena in this chapter, but the next one will be about the ball. The whole chapter will be Delena. So did you guys like Nick and Caroline making their relationship a secret from Damon? How will big bro react when he finds out? Hmm? I know some of you say that Elena has an annoying personality and I agree, but I wanted to make Elena an innocent 15 year old girl, even though she's 18 now. She's a girl whose life turned upside down when she lost her parent. Even though it's been 3 years, she hasn't really had the opportunity to grow into a strong and confident person. She doubts everything and overreacts just like a teenage girl because she doesn't really know how to deal any other way. I know it took me a long time to update. I've got some crazy stuff going on right know so don't expect me to update anytime soon. I've got graduation stuff to deal with and applications for college. I'm sorry for making you guys wait but as soon as I'm done with school I'll be updating faster. Please review, the more you guys review the more motivation i have when I write this. _**

**_Xoxo RedRose1864 _**


	13. Just another day in Mystic Fal

**AU Story**

**Just another day in Mystic Falls**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Caroline!"

"I'm coming, DAMON!" She yelled from the guest bedroom.

"I guess you heard that mum. She doesn't respect me at all." Damon said louder than normal, hoping his sister would hear.

"Are you picking on Care-bear?" Marissa asked in a teasing voice.

"No, she's just being a little difficult lately." Damon answered as he flipped the pancake.

"DAMON!"

Damon's head snapped when he heard Elena scream his name from the bathroom. He threw the spatula and ran to the bathroom to see what was going on. She sounded so scared. A million thoughts were running through his head as he approached the bathroom. Was she hurt? Did something scare her? When he got to the open door he found her standing there staring at the washing machine. "Baby, what wrong? What happened?" His blue eyes ran over her, checking if she was in one piece before noticing the wet floor. It was like a flood.

"I pressed the same button you told me. I swear I didn't touch anything else." She babbled with a worried facial expression as she gazed around.

"It's okay." Damon said as he took in the sight of his bathroom. Water was everywhere. Elena was standing in the middle of a puddle, her feet and pajama pants wet. "What happened?" He asked.

"I…I sorted the colored and white's and then I placed all the white clothes inside and added the deterrent like you said, and then I pressed the button to start washing." She explained looking around worried.

"It's ok, it's probably broken. Come here." He said when he noticed her bare legs in the water. She walked over to him and immediately hugged him. Damon knew she was very fragile and gentle so he whispered. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

She nuzzled her head into his chest and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll call the apartment owner and see if he wants to fix this machine, or I'll just get a new one. Ok?"

She just nodded, not able to form words. She felt so dumb and useless. She couldn't even start up a washing machine. Damon took her hand and said. "Come on, let's get you feed."

"I…I'm not hungry." She looked around the bathroom and then added. "I'll clean this place up."

"No, you can clean this up after breakfast." He kissed the top of her head and continued. "Trust me, Elena; it's not going to disappear."

"I know it's not going to disappear. I'm stupid and pathetic. I can't even start up a washing machine without flooding the bathroom."

"Hey, first of all you are not stupid or pathetic, as for the washing machine, it happened to me a million times by now. Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sent. God, he was going to miss her small figure next to him after Caroline leaves. She'll probably go back to her bedroom and to her bed. He wanted her to sleep in his bed but didn't want to push it. She was still shy and scared. It had been only 4 days since she moved in. He couldn't expect her to be jumping into his bed after the amount of time that she's spent here, not to mention that they barely had time alone, with Caroline's surprising visit and all the other drama.

"I really don't know what you see in me." She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"What I see in you?" Damon repeated looking her directly into the eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand as he said. "I see in you everything that I want in a girl."

Her doe chocolate eyes looking up into his ocean blue ones. "And what's that?" She whispered.

"It starts from your doe brown eyes, angel. You have the kind of eyes that can look through all the bullshit to the good in someone. You have a heart that is filled with goodness. You'd sacrifice yourself if it meant saving someone you love, and that is why you are everything that I want in a girl."

She stared into his eyes. The words that came out of his mouth left her breathless. She felt like she was everything to him…it couldn't be. She couldn't be everything to him…he was probably referring to the perfect girlfriend, not the lifelong partner. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. As much as she wished it was, she knew it was just a dream that would never come true.

"Damon…" She started to say but was cut off by Caroline.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked gazing at the bathroom.

"An accident." Damon answered as he turned to Caroline. "You all done?"

"Yep." She smiled.

"Ok, let's eat, so we can get you to the airport on time." He said taking Elena's hand and dragging her out of the bathroom. The girls sat at the kitchen table while Damon went into the kitchen. Oh, what a sight. The pancake he left on the pan was black and there was no way in hell cleaning that stuff off. It was only good for the trashcan. The only upside to the situation was that the stuck pancake was the last one. The others were cooked nicely and served on the plates. He took Elena's and Caroline's plate and served them.

"Thanks Demmy." Caroline smiled at him as she dug into the pancakes. Damon just smirked in her direction before returning to the kitchen to get his own plate. When he returned he sat next to Elena and started eating.

"So, um what did mum want to talk about?" Caroline asked.

Damon stooped eating and froze. "SHIT!" He curst before getting up and running into the kitchen to grab his cellphone. When he pressed the button the screen lighted up, and on the background was a picture of Elena sleeping. He took it this morning when he was watching her peacefully sleep in his arms. His mother ended the call. Oh, crap.

He came back into the kitchen and slumped down into his chair. "I'm going to have to grovel for forgiveness." Damon said to Caroline.

"What did you do?" She asked placing a piece of pancake into her mouth.

"I kind of forgot about mum. I left her without a goodbye when I heard Elena scream from the bathroom."

"Oh, you are so dead." Caroline said in a scared voice.

Damon looked over to his left to see Elena fidgeting. She was nervous. She probably already had this idea in her head that it was her fault. "No, it's not your fault, and no, my mother isn't a monster. Caroline's exaggerating."

"I…I didn't say anything. Your mother must be wonderful." She jumped into defense, scared that she might offend his mother.

"She's Damon's mother, which means she is exactly like him." Caroline smiled. She twirled the fork in her hand and added. "He didn't just get his good looks from mum, but he also got her attitude."

"Which is why, she's going to make me suffer for leaving her without a goodbye." Damon added.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am, I shouldn't have even touched the-"

"Elena!" Damon groaned. "Honey, it's not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It is. I'm stupid and I can't even wash the clothes properly."

"Well, keep telling yourself that and you'll start to believe it." Caroline added rolling her eyes at Elena.

"You are not stupid, and by the way, Caroline's right. You can't just keep putting yourself down, baby. You are bright and smart. You can do it all if you put your mind to it and I don't mean washing the clothes."

"Damon, maybe you can tell your mum that it was my fault. She'll forgive you if she-"

"Elena, my mother's not really going to be mad at me. She might give me a few sarcastic comments, but that's it. There is no need to make a big deal out of this. She's not like that. When you meet her, you'll love her." He smiled.

"I'm sure she's very nice."

"Nice wouldn't be the word to describe Marissa Salvatore." Caroline smirked.

"No, but she has a good heart, and if anyone can get you, Elena, to open up. It's my mother." Damon said smiling at his girl. Elena placed a fake smile on her face and returned to eating her food.

* * *

"Ok, so this is goodbye I guess." Caroline said smiling at Elena.

"Yeah." Elena smiled back at her. "Have a safe trip home, Caroline."

"This is not goodbye." Damon butted in as he approached them. "We'll be there for your graduation, Care."

Elena eyes snapped up to his. He was using the word 'we'. Was he serious? Did he really consider taking her with him? No, she must have misunderstood him, but then he continued. "It's in a week, right?"

"Yep, and your bringing her along, right?" She pointed to Elena.

"Of course." Damon said placing his arm around Elena's waist and kissing her temple. Elena looked up at him with confusion in her chocolate doe eyes.

"Perfect Lena, I'll take you shopping in New York. You're going to love it!" The bubbly blond smiled happily. Elena just managed to pull off a fake smile. "Ok, group hug!" Caroline declared as she grabbed her brother and Elena in a tight embrace.

"Your suffocation us Care." Damon said in fake breathless voice.

"I'm sucking the life out of you, Salvatore!" Caroline smirked as she pulled away.

"You already have. I spend two days with you and I'm drained of energy." Damon smirked back at her.

"Don't be such a crybaby; I was on my best behavior."

"You might want to rethink that. Your visit wasn't that flattering."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not wanted, Damon." She said raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm just saying that you might want to grow up a little, after all your graduation from high school in a week." He teased.

"Coming from the man who acts like a 5 year old child, even though he's 23." She scoffed picking up her suitcase.

"Oh, I love you too, Care." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly hate you either brother." She smirked back at him before walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Elena watched them with a smile on her face. Oh, how much she wished that she could see her little brother again. Just to hold him and see that he's okay. She hasn't seen Jeremy for 3 whole years. The last time she saw him was when he was a baby that could barely sit on his own. He was so cute. She still had his beautiful face imprinted in her mind. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

Elena watched as she pulled away from Damon and then grabbed her. "Oh, Lena. I'm going to miss you." She said hugging Elena tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Care." Elena whispered back.

When Caroline untangled herself from the Gilbert girl she stepped back holding her suitcase as she said. "Ok, time for me to go."

"You call me as soon as you land, got it?" Damon said.

"Yes." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, Damon."

"Of course you are. You're always going to be the baby in the family." He teased.

"Oh, I better get going before I rip your head off brother!" She smirked turning around and heading to the check-in.

"LOVE YOU, CARE!" Damon yelled causing the people that were passing through the airport to turn and look at him.

"You're embarrassing her." Elena said to him.

"Oh, I know." He smirked down at her. "I'm making sure she doesn't find some loser on the flit home. Seriously, she's a magnet for idiots." He shook his head.

Elena decided to keep her mouth shut about Nick. Last night when they got home Caroline was calm enough and spoke to Damon. She apologized to him for storming off and agreed that Nick wasn't the man for her, but Elena just couldn't help but think that they were good together. She didn't want to cause trouble so she kept her mouth shut.

"Finally I can have you now to myself." Damon said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips passionately. Elena smiled up at him happily, he was so sweet. He pulled away and said. "Okay, let's get out of here. I have a pissed Lockwood to deal with and you, my little lady, have a date with Rose."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened.

"Rose is not working today so she asked if you would like to come over to her apartment and just hang out. Neal is working so you guys will be all alone." Damon explained taking her hand in his and guiding her through the airport.

"Do I have to go?" Elena asked looking up at him.

Damon looked down confused. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought you might want to spend some time with Rose instead of being at the apartment all alone."

Elena didn't want to disappoint him, so she placed a smile on her face before saying. "Sure. I'll go." She remembered the awkward conversation with Rose from yesterday. She just hoped that the woman wouldn't be so persistent.

* * *

"So, can I offer you coffee? Tea?" Rose said when Elena was seated on the couch comfortably.

"Um…I'll have some tea."

"Ok, then." Rose said walking into the kitchen. "Is green tea okay?"

"Sure." Elena answered looking around the living room. There were photos of Rose and her fiancée in every corner. They looked so happy. In one photo Rose had a huge grin on her face while Neal's nose was covered with wiped cream. They looked so cute together. It reminded her of the photo frames that her mother used to place all over the house. She used to complain and say that she looked ridicules in most of the photos, but now she would kill to see them again. Every photo holds an old memory and most of those memories were the only things that kept Elena from giving up in the last 3 years. When she was about to give up for the first time Damon saved her.

"Earth to Elena." Rose called out and snapped Elena out of her thoughts.

"Umm…what?"

"I asked how many sugars do you want, sweetie?"

"Um…two."

"Two it is then." Rose said popping two teaspoons of sugar into Elena's cup. "So, how was your date with Damon last night?" Rose asked coming down and sitting on the opposite from Elena.

"Nice."

"Okay." Rose said awkwardly. She was hoping to try and get Elena to open up a little. Damon told her that she was very closed up and fragile. They sat in silent until the kettle started signaling that the water was boiled.

Rose got up and disappeared into the kitchen before appearing again with two cups of green tea. She placed one in front of Elena before saying. "Here, be careful it's hot."

"Thank you." Elena said softly.

Rose sat back and smiled. "So you don't drink coffee?"

"No…um I'm not a big fan of coffee." She didn't want to tell Rose that she really didn't have an opportunity to try it. Her mum never allowed her to drink coffee and after she died she really didn't have the money to buy it.

That's good. Caffeine isn't good for you, although I can't live without a cup of coffee in the morning. I'd probably be sleep walking if I didn't have it." Rose tried to lighten up the mood.

Elena smiled. "Yeah, most people can't."

"Green tea is way better. It helps with your skin tone and with losing wait, which I really need to. I look like a fat cow."

"No you don't. You're just right Rose." Elena said to the woman honestly.

"Thank you, Elena, but since were being honest I have to tell you that it wouldn't hurt for you to gain some wait."

Elena flushed embarrassed. She fidgeted with her hands before saying. "I…I know. It's just the fashion trends and all that, I try to keep up." She lied. She didn't want Rose to know that she was so skinny because she barely had food to eat.

Rose chuckled. "Trust me Elena, men like girls that have curves."

Elena just smiled at her. She didn't want to continue this conversation about her health. She knew that Rose knew about Kol, but she didn't want her to know her whole life story. She didn't want to be pitied.

"Your place is really nice." Elena said changing the subject.

"Thank you. I use to live in a one bedroom apartment with my college friend Lisa, but then when Neal and I got engaged he offered me to move in with him. You should have seen the place I use to live in. I was juggling school and work at the same time. It was horrible. I could barely pay for my school fees and buy enough food to eat, but then I got my degree and then Rick offered me the job, so everything turned out how it should be. I'm happy now." Rose smiled.

Elena admired the woman. She was such a hard worker, and then an idea popped into her head. "Um…Rose, can I ask you something?"

The woman took a sip of her tea before saying. "Sure."

Elena was nervous but she knew this was her best option. "Does Rick maybe need some extra staff?"

Roses eyes widened. She wasn't expecting to hear this. "No…not that I know of, why?"

"Well, because I could really use a job. I really hate knowing that Damon is buying me everything that I need."

"It's sweet that he cares about you so much, but I understand how you feel." Rose nodded her head. She placed the cup of tea on the coffee table before continuing. "You want to be independent. I understand and if you want me to talk to Rick I'll see if there is something for you to do, but I can't promise anything." Rose didn't want to put her hopes up, there probably was a job for her, Rick would find something, but she first wanted to talk to Damon. It didn't seem like a good idea for Elena to work at the grill where Tyler and Kol are constantly.

"Really?" Elena asked existed.

"Sure." Rose smiled at her happy face. "But you have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything!" Elena said in a cheery voice.

Rose chuckled at her happiness. "Promise me that you will enroll into school again."

"I promise. Damon told me he would let me go to school."

"So, I'll make you a deal. I will talk to Rick and see if he has a job for you, but I'm not promising anything. You need to keep your end of the bargain and enroll, okay?"

"Okay." Elena said happily.

* * *

Damon walked through the station heading straight to Officer Rodriguez's desk. As soon as the man spotted Damon he looked up.

"He's out." He said simply, but Damon could see the frustration in his voice.

"What do mean he's out?"

"He got bailed out last night. He wasn't even here for an hour."

"Who bailed him out?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

Just the mention of his name made Damon want to throw up. "Why wasn't I informed about this and who the hell released him?"

Rodriguez shrugged and pointed with his gaze across the room. Damon turned his head over his shoulder looking in the direction the man was pointing and spotted Mason Lockwood. "I should have known." He muttered before heading over to Mason's desk.

"We need to talk!" It was harsh and it left no room for discussion. "My office, now!" With that Damon headed straight to his office without saying anything.

Just as he sat down comfortably the office door opened and Mason walked in. He didn't say anything; instead he sat down on the seat opposite from Damon and just gazed at him.

"What gives you the right to let him leave after I requested for him to be kept overnight!" Damon yelled angrily.

"It gives me every right!" Mason used the same tone.

"Why? Because you're his uncle? Well, guess what? The law clearly states that family cannot be-" Mason cut him off.

"He didn't commit a crime; you arrested him for no reason!"

"I arrested him because he posted a link of on YouTube without the person's consent, and then he had the nerve to punch Rodriguez!" "

"How do you know it was him who posted it? It could have been anyone." Mason defended.

"Well, I might be wrong, but if it's not Tyler then the only person that leaves is you!"

"Are you accusing me of-" Damon cut him off.

"Cut the crap Mason, Rose told me that you were the one that made that bet in high school. One of your Buddy's was filming her."

"Yes I did, but I didn't post it and as far as I know, neither did Tyler." Mason said frustrated.

"Then who did it?" Damon asked angrily.

"I don't know. Why don't you call YouTube and find out!" He said frustrated before standing up. "And one more thing, Salvatore, don't you dare arrest my nephew again if you don't want Richard Lockwood up your ass. I didn't call my brother last night, instead I called Kol, but if this ever happened again believe me I will-" Damon cut him off.

"Don't threaten me, Mason. I'm not afraid of you and I sure as hell am not afraid of you brother. But be sure to tell Tyler to watch his back. One wrong move and I'll take him down." Damon said threw gritted teeth.

Mason just stared at him for a second before regaining his confidence. "I know you think you're doing the honorable thing here, Damon, by trusting the innocent girl who has you thinking that her life was a living hell, but there is a whole other story behind it. Just you wait." With that he grabbed the door handle and stepped out closing the door behind him, living Damon Salvatore confused by his statement.

* * *

Nick rushed through the station late. If only Damon knew where he was. Oh, boy. He scanned the room for the sheriff and when he realized that Damon was in his office he headed straight for the door.

"Hey, um…I'm sorry, I'm late." Nick said stepping into the office.

Damon looked up at his partner. He knew this was awkward for him. Hell, it was awkward for Damon as well. He didn't know how to start up a conversation with the guy. Last night was full of unpleasant events. "It's okay; I just got in as well." He lied.

Nick nodded his head sitting on the chair that Mason previously sat in. "So, what do we have planned for today? Are we kicking some Lockwood ass?" Nick tried to lighten up the mood. It was so awkward.

"No, unfortunately not. " Damon said leaning back into his seat. "He got released last night."

"What?" Nick's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that was my reaction when I found out. Mason called Kol to come and bail him out."

"This is just getting better and better." Nick said shaking his head and letting out an irritated laugh.

Damon groaned. "Seriously, I don't know what to do anymore. Do I start firing people?" He rolled his blue eyes. "I fell like this is one huge playground for the Lockwood's, and I'll be damned if I let Tyler do whatever the hell he wants."

"It's the way it's always been man. Tyler once got caught with cocaine in his possession and all that Liz could do was inform Richard and warn him. He didn't spend a day in jail. He's daddy's boy and that's the way the universe spins here Damon."

Damon's eyes widened. He thought Liz was an honorable woman. He certainly didn't expect to hear this. But then his brain registered the cocaine Nick just mentioned. He had cocaine in his possession. It didn't really shock Damon that Tyler would have cocaine, what shocked him was that Liz did nothing to at least give him a taste of prison life. A punk like that deserves to see what it feels like to live behind bars.

"Well, beats the hell out of me, I can't trust anyone here, man." Damon groaned. "Everybody has secrets that they don't want the next do neighbor to find out. It's ridicules."

"I know you fully don't trust me, Damon, yet, but in time you'll see that I have nothing to hide. Everything about me you already know, and if it's worth anything, I would love to see some changes around here. You're the man for the job."

"I appreciate it, Nick, and I do trust you. What you did last night was hard on you, I could tell, but thank you." Damon honestly said. There was something about Nick that just made him trust the guy. Maybe it was because he wasn't stuck up like the rest of his family.

Nick swallowed thickly, the guilt getting to him. "Yeah, it was the right thing to do." He said looking away from Damon. He couldn't face him. It was wrong. So wrong.

"Thank you. I know it came out like I was the over-protective brother but-" Nick cut him off.

"No, even if you hadn't been against the whole relationship I would have ended it." He lied. That was what Caroline told him to say if Damon asked.

_"Damon's skeptical, so be careful when you talk to him about us." Caroline said with her hands wrapped around his neck. Before he could say another word she pecked in on the lips and then continued. "If he mentions us at all, just tell him that even if he wasn't against us, you still wouldn't consider dating me." _

_"I hate lying to your brother. He still doesn't even trust me." Nick said worriedly._

_"He'll get over it. Trust me." She smirked at him before adding. "The worst that can happen is you getting knocked out by Damon." _

_"Very funny." Nick smiled down at her pretty face. _

_"What can I say, I'm a comedian." She blinked with her eyelashes flirtatiously. _

_"Yes, you're very funny, baby, but you'll be late for your flight." Nick said placing a kiss on her forehead. _

_"I'm going to miss you." She said placing her head against his chest. _

_"I'm going to miss you too, baby." He kissed her head. _

_"ALL PASINGERS BOARDING TO NEW YORK PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO GATE 26. THANK YOU." _

_They looked up at each other knowing it was time for them to say there finally goodbyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took him into a passionate kiss. It was full of emotions. She was really going to miss him. Nick held onto her tightly for a few seconds before releasing her. She smiled up at him with a huge grin before grabbing her little suit case and heading to gate 26. He stood there watching her get smaller and smaller in the distance until he could no longer see her from all the busy people passing through the airport._

_He knew it was wrong to lie to her brother, but he felt like something real could be born out of this affection they feel for one another. _

"Well, that says a lot about me." Damon said shrugging. "I'm a pervert."

Nick stated chuckling before asking. "How old are you?"

"23." Damon answered.

"Well, that's a 5 year gap between you and Elena. It's not that bad. Besides age is just a number." Nick said trying to see what Damon's reaction would be like if he found out about them.

Damon raised his eyebrow. "And what if it was Rebekah instead of Elena? Would you be okay with that?"

"Honestly, man, I don't care who she hocks up with and what she does. It's her life. She means nothing to me."

"Seriously, you don't mean that?" Damon said not convinced.

"I didn't live with her; she doesn't even acknowledge my presents when she walks past me, so why would I give it crap about her."

"Because she's your sister."

"Look, Damon, what you have with Caroline is what family should be, but me and my family, were screwed up."

Damon didn't want to push it. He could see that this was a touchy subject for Nick, so he decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"Well, talking about family all day isn't going to sort the stack of evidence we have dumped in the storage room. Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Why don't you get one of the deputies to do it?"

"Because I sent three of them to watch Kol's every move." Damon said standing up.

"What do you hope to find?" Nick asked.

"Anything. Anything that will give me a reason to send him to prison."

* * *

"So I'm a huge fan of romantic movies. So here is the box, pick one and we can watch it." Rose said placing the box of DVD's next to Elena.

She looked down at the box of DVD's and spotted one of her favorite. She picked it up and looked at the cover. "A walk to remember is one of my favorite movies." She said gazing down at Mandy More and Shane West on the cover. She uses to watch this movie with her mom.

"Then let's watch it." Rose said taking the DVD and placing it into the DVD player. As the introduction started Elena curled her legs onto the couch and got confortable.

"Would you like popcorn?" Rose asked.

"No, but I would like another cup of tea please. It's really nice." She said to Rose.

Rose smiled as she nodded her head getting up and heading into the kitchen. Elena leaned back into the couch and watched as the first seen started. Rose came and placed the tea on the coffee table and then sat down next to her. They didn't talk, they just watched the move.

They watched in silence until the scene where Jamie tells Landon that she's sick. Elena felt tears in her eyes as she watched.

_"Are you worried about your college applications?" _

_"No." _

_ "What are you gonna do?"_

_"I'm sick." _

_"I'll take you home, you'll be-" _

_"No, Landon!"_ Elena watched as the girl struggled to keep her tears from falling. _"I'm sick. I have leukemia."_

She didn't deserve to die. She was a true believer, she believed in good, so why was she punished and taken away from the man she loved. She could see the shock and pain in his eyes. "_No. You're 18, you're perfect. No." _

As the scene unfolded and Jamie started crying so did Elena. Rose grabbed the remote control and paused the movie.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on Elena's back.

"Yes…I…I'm sorry, I always cry when I watch this. She doesn't deserve to die."

"Honey." Rose patted her back. "It's just a move."

"Based on a true story." Elena sobbed out.

"Maybe we should watch a comedy." She offered.

"No…I love this movie. It's just…whenever I watch it I always have to cry." She confessed wiping her teary eyes.

"It is a pretty sad story, which is why I think we should watch something a bit funnier."

Elena just nodded her head whipping her tears with her sleeve. She loves this movie because of the love story. She loves the dynamic of Jamie's battle with leukemia and the fact that Landon wouldn't just give up on her. It reminded her of Damon. He was so determined to keep her safe just like Landon wanted to do anything for Jamie. And then she remembered everything that had happened yesterday. She could be sick, just like Jamie was. What if she had a disease? Who knows if Kol was clean? He never wanted to use a condom that's why he made her take the birth control pills.

"Elena!" She heard Rose say as she nudged her gently.

"Sorry, I was…I-"

"What would you like to watch?" She gestured to the box.

"Um…I think I just want to go home and clean up the mess in the bathroom." She said quickly getting up.

"Oh, um finish your tea first." Rose said determined to keep her here a little longer, hoping the 18 year old would open up a little.

Elena took the cup of tea and drank all of it before placing it down on the coffee table. "I had a really nice time, Rose, but I should go." She said standing up.

"Wait." Rose said placing her hand on Elena's shoulder. "Talk to me, sweetie. I promise I won't judge I just want to be here for you. Damon doesn't have to know what we're talk about. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about emotions, sex, anything." She smiled at Elena. "I'm a woman too; I'm only 23, Elena. Not that much older then you are. I was a teenager once too, I needed someone to talk to and I had my aunt Gemma, she was fun and brutally honest, I couldn't really talk to my mum, she was old-fashioned, so I opened up to aunt Gemma. You can talk to me sweetie, tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't even know how to compose herself, she just blurted out. "I'm sick."

"What?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"I think I might have a disease." She confessed in a small voice while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Honey..." Rose took her into a hug. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know, I think I might be sick." She answered honestly. A part of her was still hoping for a miracle.

"Well you need to go to the doctors to know for sure. Have you been to the doctor's yet?" Rose asked pulling away.

"No." Elena said looking away.

"Then you need to go, I'll drive you." The woman said.

"No! I don't want to go." She said panicked. "And please don't tell, Damon." She begged.

"Honey, you have to go on a checkup. You might not even be sick." Rose said to her trying to convince her to go. She wasn't expecting Elena to tell her this. She was way too young to be sick.

"This has never happened to me before." She confessed.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Elena flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want to tell her what she found on her undies last night. It was embarrassing. She kept quiet.

Rose placed her arm on Elena's shoulder again and said. "You can tell me sweetie, are you feeling pain down there?"

"No." Elena answered.

"Then how do you know that you have a disease?"

She knew that Rose wasn't just going to let her leave and honestly she needed to tell someone. It was killing her that she was keeping everything about her life locked inside herself. Elena took a deep breath before saying. "I found something on my undies last night."

"Blood?" Rose asked.

"No, it was white almost transparent." She said shyly.

Rose nodded her head. Although what Elena just told her didn't indicate that she was sick, the woman wanted to be sure so she said. "Come on, I have a friend at the clinic, she can see you right away. Just give me a second to call her."

"Rose, I don't want to go. Please don't make me!" Elena begged.

"Honey, you need to know if you have an infection or not. My guess is that you don't, but still, you need to get checked out. I promise I won't tell Damon until we get the results, then you can make your mind up how you should tell him."

He'll hate me." Elena sobbed out.

"Oh, honey, no he won't." Rose said taking her into a hug. "That man loves you and I'm sure it won't matter to him, but let's not jump to conclusions before getting some real answers. Okay?" She said pulling back and looking at Elena.

She knew that Rose was right. She needed to do this. It wasn't safe for her to be around Damon with such a condition. The temptation of not being with him was too much and she would never forgive herself if she gave him a disease. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Okay, give me 2 minutes to call Grace and inform her that were coming, then we'll be off." Rose said getting up and grabbing the phone.

* * *

Elena was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She was freaking out. She felt Rose place her hand onto of her fidgeting fingers to calm her down. "Don't worry, I'm sure your find."

Elena didn't say anything. She just kept her gaze down, not able to lift her head up because she knew that she would break down. All that was running through her head was the 2 kids she dreamed of having. She might never get that. She might never get the chance to hold her child.

"Elena Gilbert." The nurse called out and snapped Elena out of her thoughts. Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Elena whispered. She wasn't a scaredy cat but she was human and she needed someone to help her through this hard situation.

The nurse smiled politely as she said. "Dr. Kinski will see you now."

Elena nodded her head following the nurse into a small room with a tag on it that said. "Dr. Grace Kinski".

As soon as Elena and Rose stepped into the room the woman looked up from her desk and smiled. She stood up and approached them. "Hello, Elena, I'm Grace Kinski."

"Elena Gilbert." She extended her shaky hand. They shook hands and the woman could tell that the girl in front of her was scared.

"Why don't you have a seat, Elena?" She gestured to the two chairs in the corner. "Rose, it's good to see you." She smiled at the woman.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Grace." Rose smiled. "I'm sorry for the short notice and thank you for fitting Elena into your busy schedule." Rose smiled at her gynecologist.

"That's okay; I'm always here to help." She turned to the scared girl sitting on the chair and asked. "So what seems to be the problem, Elena?"

Oh boy, she was going to have to talk about it. This was so embarrassing. Elena settled for a simple answer. "I think I might have a disease." She said in a shaky voice.

"And how do you know that? Have you been experiencing a fever, chills, maybe a Rash?"

"Yes, I had a fever 2 nights ago."

"Ok, what about sweating at night?"

"No." Elena answered. She slept quite peacefully the last few nights in Damon's arms.

"Are your muscles arching?"

"No."

"Do you have a sore throat?"

"No."

"Do you feel tiered when you wake up in the morning?"

"No."

"Do you have any swollen lymph nodes?"

"No, not that I know of." Elena answered.

"Do you have ulcers in the mouth?" The doctor asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay." Was the only thing the doctor said before standing up and saying to Rose. "Could we have a moment in private, please? I need to do a test."

Rose looked at Elena and said. "Will you be okay?"

Elena just nodded her head silently saying to Rose that she was going to be brave. Rose picked up her purse and headed out the door. As soon as she was out the doctor turned to Elena and smiled. "Why don't you tell me Elena what happened that made you think you have a disease? Does your partner have an ADS or STD's?"

"I…I don't know."

"Have you been having unprotected sex?"

"I was on the pill." She said.

"Okay, but contraception pills don't protect you from various diseases. Did you use protection?"

"No." She answered looking at her hands embarrassment. She couldn't tell the doctor that Kol forced her to have sex with him.

"Okay, so why don't you explain to me what happened?"

Elena took a deep breath before saying. "I found this white almost transparent sticky stuff on my underwear."

"And this has never happened before?" The woman asked raising her eyebrow at Elena. The doctor was pretty sure that she didn't have a disease but she still wanted to check her out, just in case.

"No, I don't think so." Elena answered.

"Did it maybe have a greenish color?"

"No, it was white almost transparent."

"Okay, and did you feel any pain?"

"No…I just felt like I peed in my panties." She said embarrassed looking down at her hands.

The woman nodded her head. It was coming together now. She defiantly didn't have a disease. "And what were you doing before you felt like you peed in your underwear?"

Elena flushed a tomato color. She couldn't tell the doctor that she was making out with Damon. That would be so embarrassing. She didn't know what to say. She just kept staring at the woman and then settled for asking. "Am I sick?"

The woman smiled saying. "I don't think so, but I would like to take a blood test just in case, since you have been having unprotected sex. Sometimes symptoms show only after a few months." The woman explained.

"Okay, um…when will I have the results?" Elena asked.

"In about a week, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled at her. "Why don't you wait outside for the nurse to take the test and send Rose in here, please."

Elena nodded her head. "Thank you." With that she turned around and left the room. She spotted Rose sitting on a chair. As soon as Elena spotted the woman she looked up into her direction. "Are you okay?" She shot up from the chair and approached Elena. "What did Grace say? Are you clean?"

"She thinks I am, but she's doing a test to insure it." Elena explained.

"Well if she thinks that you're okay, then she's probably right." Rose smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, she's one of the best gynecologists in Mystic Falls."

Elena nodded her head, although she still felt a little insecure, but overall she believed what the doctor said. "She wants to see you alone, Rose."

"Okay, I'll go see her and you get that blood test done." Rose smiled. "It's just a formality."

Elena nodded her head, hoping that Rose was right.

* * *

"So she's okay?" Rose asked.

"Yes, she has no symptoms." Grace smiled. "Although she avoided my question about what she was doing before she felt like she peed in her panties." The woman quoted Elena's pervious disruption.

Rose raised her eyebrow at the woman. "Does she have a bladder problem?"

"No, because she told me that she had white stick stuff on her underwear."

"Then what do you think it is?" Rose asked worried.

Grace smiled at her shaking her head. "Your worse then she is Rose."

"What? I'm worried? She's an 18 year old girl without any parents or guidance." She waved her hands in the air.

Grace shook her head with a smile on her face before saying. "Find out what she was doing when she felt like she peed in her panties. She might need some guidance if she's having unprotected sex."

* * *

Elena was just done with the blood test when Rose walked out of Dr. Kinski's office and approached her. "All done?"

"Yes." Elena said holing a little cotton ball on her left arm.

"Ready to go?" Elena just nodded her head. They walked out of the clinic in silence. Rose was debating on how to ask Elena if she was turned on when she felt like she peed, or was it from something else. As soon as they were in the car Rose turned to Elena and asked. "Honey, Grace mentioned that you said that you felt like you peed in your panties. What were you doing before that?"

Elena blushed. Why did they keep asking her that? Why was that so important? She couldn't tell Rose that she was about to have sex with Damon, so she settled for telling half of the truth. "I was lying on the bed relaxing."

Rose nodded her head not quite convince mainly because Elena was blushing so much. "Were you alone?"

"I…um…Damon was there." She said looking out the window.

"Okay, and what were the two of you doing?" Rose asked.

"We were talking." She lied.

"You were just talking on the bed, not doing anything else." Rose said in a voice that said she didn't believe her one bit.

"Why does it matter? We didn't have sex. I didn't give him the disease, I swear." She said turning around with a scared facial expression.

"No, honey, I didn't mean it like that." Rose cursed mentally in her head for not knowing how to ask her the proper way. "Listen sweetie." She said pulling herself together. She turned her full attention to Elena making sure she was paying attention before saying. "You need to answer me honestly, okay?"

Elena just stared at her. What was going on? What was she talking about? Rose then continued. " You've had sex before, right?" Elena just nodded her head. "Well, have you ever felt…"Rose wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. "Like your about to explode?" It was a ridicules comparison to arousal but it was the best she could do.

Elena looked at her like she was crazy before saying. "No. What do you mean explode?"

Rose exhaled before taking a deep breath and saying. "Were you by any chance making out with Damon before the wired feeling?"

Elena flushed red. How did she know? Why was this so important? She only nodded her head and said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Rose smiled at her. "Well, I'll try to explain it the best I can, Elena." Elena looked at her weirdly. "Okay, I really find this weird that you have had sex before but never became aroused before."

Elena blushed embarrassed but then Rose continued. "What caused your undies to get wet was your desire for Damon." That did it. Elena turned completely away from Rose, blushing uncontrollably. How could she know all this? It was supposed to be private. She didn't want to talk about this. She felt Rose place her hand on her shoulder. "Elena, sweetie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural and normal. It's your body's way of showing you that you're attracted to Damon. There is nothing wrong with that."

Slowly Elena's head turned back to look at Rose. She whispered in such a small voice still not looking directly at the woman. "It was embarrassing, I…we…what if it happens again?" She asked worried.

Rose smiled at her. "It will happen again, Elena." She saw the shock and the worry on the girls face so she quickly clarified. "I mean, whenever you get that sexually charged it's your body's way of telling you that you're ready for the next step." Rose tilted her head to the side and asked. "I'm surprised you haven't experienced this before. I mean…you have to be aroused in order to have sex."

No she had never felt that before and honesty she would die with embarrassment if Damon ever saw her like that. He would probably feel disgusted. Rose then asked the question she was most keen on getting an answer to. "Have you been forced to have sex?"

It was the question Elena knew she would be asked and honestly, she gathered enough courage to tell Bonnie and then Damon, but Rose, she barely knew her and she didn't really feel comfortable talking about something so privet. "No." She lied. The first time he forced her to have sex, and the 3 times after that, but as time passed she got use to it. She didn't fight him. She just went along with it. It wasn't the right thing to do, she knows that now, and she hates herself but she also knows that she didn't have a choice back then. Damon wasn't there; she didn't have anyone to save her from the monster.

Rose nodded her head not quiet convinced but she also didn't want to push the issue any further. "Okay, so when you decide to take the next step with Damon it's normal for your body to produce the wetness between your legs. Every woman feels it, not just you, and that's a sign for men that were ready." She explained to Elena. Elena just nodded her head eager to get the conversation over.

* * *

"I feel like my eyes are about to bulge out." Nick said placing the last police report on the pail that was already filled out. "Next time you want Kol followed send me instead, I would rather fight in a boxing match then stay here and fill this crap out."

Damon smirked at him before leaning back and stretching out. He was also pretty tired of sitting all day. His back was killing him. "Well now you know what the deputies do every day."

"Thank god, I'm not one of them. I'd quick, seriously."

Damon chucked. "That's because you're driven by the emotional part of your job, unlike most of the others here that only care about the payment."

Nick stared at the wall as he said. "Do you know why I became a cop?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to prove to him that I was god enough. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't trash, but no matter what I did he just simply didn't cared."

Damon just sat there quietly. He didn't have that problem. Donati was always a good father to him. He was there for Damon whenever his son needed him. He never missed a football game when he was in high school, even though he was running a very successful company. To Damon's father family always came first. Just seeing the pain that Nick was going through made him realize how lucky he really was. Nick was a good guy; he didn't deserve to be abandoned by his own father. "He's an ass." Damon said without even thinking.

"I know that now, but when I was 18 all I wanted to do was please him. I wanted him to see that I could be as good as Kol, the only thing I didn't realize was that Kol was never even half the man that I am. I can't even believe that I tried to compare myself to him. He's not even worth the shit on my shoes." Nick said angrily.

"On that I agree with you." Damon added.

Nick turned his gaze at the Salvatore man and asked. "What made you become a cop?"

That was a question Damon really didn't want to answer so he settled for sarcasm. "I was feeling benevolent, I couldn't help it."

Nick shook his head before saying. "Seriously man, what made you want this when you're father's the richest guy in New York?"

Damon rolled his eyes knowing that he wouldn't leave it alone unless he got a real answer so Damon gave him what he wanted to hear. It wasn't the complete truth it was just part of the truth. "After I witnessed a murder I felt this need to join the police force so I did." Damon said quickly and then looked at the clock. "It's almost five. I should get home." He said getting up from his chair and heading to the front door.

Nick was confused. He didn't get what just happened. He answered so quickly and changed the subject in a matter of minutes, but he decided not to ask questions. He could see that Damon didn't really want to talk about this. He watched the man walk out of the room before standing up himself and grabbing his jacket. He needed to get home and set Skype up. He had no idea how the thing worked but he promised Caroline that he would get it done by the end of the day.

* * *

Damon pressed the button in the elevator to take him to the third floor. He could wait to see his angel. He missed her all day. All he wanted to do right now was cuddle on the couch with her in his arms and spend some quality time together. The last few days were hell, and last night wasn't that bad, but still Lockwood had managed to ruin his night.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and the door opened to reveal Rose. She stepped in with a smile on her face as she greeted him. "Hello, Sheriff."

"Rosemary." Damon smirked teasingly.

"I hate when people call me Rosemary, it was my grandmother's name."

"Sorry." Damon smiled with amusement before asking. "How was your day with Elena? What did you girls do?"

"We had quite an interesting day." Rose smiled at him.

"Please do tell?" Damon said eager to know what his beautiful girl was up to today.

"Well, we first watched a movie and then had a private conversation about you." She teased. She wasn't going to tell him that Elena thought she was sick and the whole trip to the clinic. One reason was because Grace, the gynecologist told her that she didn't suspect Elena had a disease and with that she simply didn't want Damon to worry, the other reason was because she promised Elena that she wouldn't tell Damon.

"Oh…." Damon raised his eyebrow at the woman. "All good I hope?"

"Well I can tell you that in her eyes you have no faults." Rose smiled.

"Well, what can I say, I'm perfect." Damon smirked.

"And just like that you ruin it." She shook her head smiling. "Did you do anything about the link on YouTube?" Rose asked as the door opened to the third floor.

"It's taken down." He told her.

"Thank you, Damon." Rose said seriously. If it wasn't for him the whole world would be able to see her naked ass online.

"No problem, Rose." He smiled at her before stepping out of the elevator and heading to the apartment.

He placed his key into the lock and turned it. As soon as he stepped inside his nostrils inhaled a wonderful smell. He could smell chicken and corn. He walked slowly to the kitchen and stopped witnessing Elena taking a casserole dish of the oven. When she placed the casserole dish down he approached her from behind very carefully and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "That smell's amazing, Beautiful."

She jumped slightly feeling his arms around her, but when she heard his voice, his perfect velvet voice, all the nerves left her body immediately and she relaxed knowing that she was safe. She leaned back into his chest feeling happy and safe for the first time since she came to live with him. She relaxed knowing that she wasn't dying or that she could have an intermediate disease that he could get from her. Yes, everything was fine for the first time and she felt like she could finally breathe again. "I hope you like it, Rose helped me cook it." She confessed.

After leaving the clinic Rose and Elena returned to the apartment, they had a little chat before Elena mentioned that she wanted to cook for Damon. Rose offered her some help and that's when they ended up back in Damon's apartment preparing him dinner. During the cooking lesson Elena opened up to Rose and told her how nice Damon was to her. She described how she felt about him; she also told her how caring and sweet he was. She loved Damon and if anyone gave her a book with a thousand blank pages for her to describe how much she loved him, it wouldn't be enough; there wasn't anything in the world that would describe the way she felt about him. He was her everything. Simply said, Damon is her life.

"It smells amazing, baby. Thank you." He said placing a soft kiss on her left cheek from behind. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything she just leaned in and took him into a passionate kiss. It was filled with love and longing for him. She loved him more than anything in her life.

Damon held in a tight grip as he tasted her perfect rosy lips. She was perfect. Every part of her was glowing. She wasn't just beautiful she was also innocent and that made Damon love her so much. She was a girl who lost so much and instead of becoming a shell with no emotions she's more caring then anyone he had ever met in his life.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll serve this for us?" He offered.

"No, I can do it." She said untangling herself from him. She grabbed two table cloths and then picked the casserole up. She carried it over to the table and placed it in the middle where she had already placed the plates. Damon followed her to the table and took a seat. On the table was also placed a bowl of soup. She turned around and headed back into the kitchen for the desert. It was chocolate and vanilla pudding. Rose showed Elena how to make it. It wasn't something special, it was simple, but she wanted a 3 course meal for Damon. She added a few raspberry's to the pudding just so it looked decorative.

When she placed the pudding in the middle of the table she sat on the chair next to Damon and said. "I really hope you like it. I made chicken soup, tortilla chicken casserole and some chocolate and vanilla pudding. It might not be very good, so if you don't like it, please don't feel that you have to eat it." She said a little worried.

He looked at her with adoration in his eyes. She was so perfect to him. She wanted to cook for him. A gesture like that always made Damon feel like the woman really cared if she was willing to cook for him. Katharine did a few times but admitted that the kitchen wasn't her place so he never really expected her to continue, but despite the fact that he told Elena that she didn't have to cook for him she still wanted to. "It will be perfect, beautiful, don't worry." He smiled at her as he took the ladle and poured some soup onto his plate. When he took the first sip he was already glowing. It tasted amazing. "Like I said, it perfect, Lena."

"Thank you." She said happily. He could see how much his opinion mattered to her and it wormed his heart knowing that she cared about is opinion. As they continued to eat he noticed her watching him. She was eating as well but he could see her out of the corner of his eyes watching him.

"So, how way your day?" Damon asked placing his fork and knife down when he was done with the tortilla chicken casserole.

"Good. It was good." Elena said with a smile that Damon loved seeing on her lips. "Rose helped me cook the food. She's really nice and I had a great time." She looked happy today. She was glowing today and he just hoped that she would continue to be this happy every day. If there was some way for him to insure that she kept that smile on her face forever. "How was yours?" She asked.

"Boring. I had to fill police reports out all day today." He answered taking the pudding and starting to eat it.

"Is it okay?" Elena asked referring to the pudding.

Damon smiled at her before answering. "It's as sweet as you are Elena." Damon scraped some of the pudding into the spoon and held it out for her to eat.

Elena smiled at him before scarping the pudding of his spoon with her teeth. She took her pudding and repeated the same action. She held it up for Damon to eat.

He shook his head saying. "No, baby, that's yours."

"No, I want to feed you." She said determined to feed him and made an adorable pout on her lips.

Damon couldn't resist her when she looked so cute. He shook his head and scraped the pudding off her spoon. He made a nose saying that it was tasty. "Delicious."

"I'm so glad you like it." She declared happily. They continued to eat with light chitchat.

"So, baby, I don't want to be pushy but have you given any thoughts to when you would like to start with school?"

Elena nodded her head. "As soon as possible, if that's okay with you."

Damon smiled at her. "Of course it's okay with me. The sooner you start the faster you'll finish." He placed the last piece of pudding into his mouth before asking. "You're still going to be studying from here, right?"

"Yep, I think I can get much more work done alone then at school." She said stacking the dishes up.

"I'll wash the dishes." Damon offered.

"No, I can do it."

"I insist. You cooked I can clean up."

"Damon, don't worry about it. I can do it. You go take a shower and relax. I'll clean this up in no time. Okay?" She smiled at him and grabbed the plates making a run for it before he could disagree.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. She is so adorable. He noticed the casserole dish and grabbed it carrying it into the kitchen. He placed it in the sink and turned around wrapping his arms around her. "I need to get a dishwasher."

Elena rolled her eyes playfully as she said. "I can wash them; it's no big deal, Damon."

He groaned before saying. "But I was hoping I could spend same quality time with you." He whispered into her ear.

She chuckled at him before turning the tap on. "Go take a shower and relax, I'll be done with the dishes soon."

"So bossy." He said in mooch hurt voice before placing a kiss on her cheek and heading into the bathroom. Elena couldn't help but do a little happy dance. Everything was perfect. The meal went wonderfully; it was everything she hoped it would be.

_"I'll always remember, it was late afternoon, it lasted forever, and ended so soon, you were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky, I was changed, In places no one will find, All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)"_ She twirled around the kitchen with a grin on her face as she sang her favorite song. _"It was there that I realized, that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry, the moment that I saw you cry…"_

* * *

**_So it's finally turning around for Elena. Looks like she's finally starting to smile a real smile, not one of those fake ones she's been placing on her face to impress everyone. Next chapter will be a complete Delena chapter and it will be about the ball. There will be some drama but overall it will be a happy ending for our favorite couple._** **_So guys review and tell me what you think._****_ If any of you are following my other stories I can promise that they will be up by the end of the week. I'm almost done with them. _**

**_Love from RedRose1864 _**


	14. NOTE FOR MY READERS!

Sorry, i know this is not an update but i'm going to send out a request for beta readers that would like to beta my story.** I need someone to check the spelling and grammar errors.** I think this story is interesting but people avoid reading it because of all the spelling and grammar mistakes. So, if any of you would like to beta read my story please send me a private message and i will get back to you as soon as possible. **NOTE: I need the 13 chapters that are already uploaded checked in a month from now** so i need someone with a lot of free time, because the chapters are long and there are a lot of mistakes especially in the first few.

**I WILL UPDATE SOON, I'M ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER 14. **

**_XoXoXo RedRose _**


End file.
